Enraptured
by dionlychanyeol
Summary: [chanbaek; baekyeol; baekhyun; chanyeol; luhan; sehun] gs! remake. chapter 15-17 r updated!
1. Chapter 1

**ENRAPTURED**

Copyright© Alannah Carbonneau

.

warning: gs!

rate: m

.

.

.

**[Baekhyun POV]**

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak pemakaman dan sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukan percakapan tanpa tangisan yang meledak. Hal itu bukan berarti aku kurang merindukan mereka (orangtuaku) atau bahkan aku melupakan kematian mereka, tetapi itu karena aku sudah bisa mengatasinya.

Aku harus bertahan hidup. Sudah seminggu aku meninggalkan beberapa kelasku. Aku tahu aku ketinggalan mata kuliahku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk kembali dulu. Aku telah berbicara dengan koordinator dan konselorku dan mereka berdua memberiku satu minggu untuk mengembalikan diriku.

Pada hari Minggu seharusnya aku sudah siap dan aku diharapkan akan kembali ke kelasku pada hari Senin. Sekarang hari Sabtu pagi, memikirkan hal itu membuatku mual. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada hari Senin mendatang. Aku sangat takut.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Sapa Boah (teman dekat dan rekan kerja ibuku), saat aku mengitari sudut menuju dapur. Aku tinggal bersamanya sejak pemakaman dan aku berterima kasih padanya. Dia telah membantuku mengambil dimana aku terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan properti (rumah) orangtuaku. Dan masih belum terjual sehingga masih ada pinjaman atau hutang yang belum lunas.

"Selamat pagi." Aku langsung menuju teko kopi yang terdengar masih mendesis di atas meja. Boah pasti baru saja membuatnya. "Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?"

"Oh kau tahu, seperti biasanya."

"Berbaring dengan gelisah?" Aku menyeringai.

"Ya." Dia mendesah saat ia membawa cangkir kopinya ke bibirnya lalu menyesap agak lama. "Kau mulai kuliah pada hari Senin besok?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah hari itu seharusnya kau mulai kuliah?" Nada suaranya mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu yang biasa dikatakan oleh ibuku. Terasa menyakitkan dan aku harus mengambil waktu untuk membersihkan tenggorokanku dari isakan dan berkedip agar air mataku masuk ke mata lagi.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Baekhyun."

Aku memotong kata-katanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk ditangani di sini. Rumah belum terjual dan pengacara itu terus menelepon mengenai masalah hutang. Aku tidak mampu membayar kuliah tahun berikutnya dan tidak ada cara bagaimana aku bisa membayar sewa apartemenku sekaligus mempertahankan nilaiku."

"Jika kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau punya pikiran akan Drop Out dari kuliahmu, young lady, aku akan memukul bokongmu sampai coklat seperti terbakar matahari." Boah mengancam dengan jari menunjuk langsung kepadaku.

Aku bersandar pada meja dan merasakan mataku berkabut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Well, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang tidak diinginkan orangtuamu kepadamu." Dia membentak. "Mereka tidak ingin kau menyerah pada impianmu menjadi _literary agent_ dan mereka yakin sekali tidak menginginkan kau Drop Out karena takut untuk mengambil tantangan."

Kata-katanya menyakitkan. Aku merasa seolah-olah secara lisan aku ditampar. "Jika kau tahu bagaimana mereka menginginkan aku bangkit untuk menghadapi tantangan itu, tolong beritahu aku, Boah." Bentakku. "Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Kembali ke kampus. Dapatkan pekerjaan dan cari teman sekamar untuk membantu mengatasi keuanganmu. Hal ini akan menghabiskan waktumu sampai larut malam dan kau akan kelelahan, tetapi kau akan mendapatkan tempat di kehidupan ini… suatu tempat dimana kau tidak akan maju jika kau tinggal di sini di kota ini. Di sini tidak ada apa-apanya untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Bisikku.

"Aku akan menangani rumah itu, Baek. Butuh waktu untuk menjualnya, itu akan menutupi hutang dan kau bisa bebas."

"Bebas dari tempat orangtuaku dimakamkan." Aku menduga caraku mengucapkannya terdengar getir.

"Kau akan bebas menjalani kehidupanmu."

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan bekerja lagi nanti malam?" Kata Luhan sambil meniup permen karet peppermintnya menjadi gelembung putih kecil sebelum menghisap kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang, diikat menjadi ekor kuda tapi ikatannya agak rendah jatuh di atas bahunya. Hampir sepenuhnya bisa menyembunyikan bukunya.

"Yup." Aku menghela nafas. "Aku bekerja setiap malam, minggu ini."

"Serius?" Dia terdengar stress. "Kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku harus bekerja." Aku mengingatkannya dengan lembut. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku." Luhan tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya. "Kau tahu kau menginginkan hal itu."

"Tidak mungkin kita bertiga bisa tinggal di kamar asramamu" Aku memutar mataku. "Tapi kau selalu bisa tinggal bersamaku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup untuk tinggal di asrama—itu satu-satunya cara ayahku membayar kuliahku. Dia pikir aku akan mendapatkan masalah lebih sedikit bila tinggal di asrama."

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Gumamku.

Luhan begitu bermasalah kemanapun dia pergi. Dengan perilaku kecanduannya pada pusat kebugaran dan mudah tersenyum, dia seperti magnet bagi laki-laki dan dia menyukai hal itu setiap menitnya. Kasihan para pengagumnya, dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun, pacarnya. Mereka pasang kekasih SMA di perguruan tinggi.

Luhan menjadi sahabatku pertama kali orientasi tiga tahun yang lalu. Tak satupun dari kami bisa menelusuri bangunan yang besar ini dan kami mempelajarinya dari peta sekolah yang sudah diberikan pada kami semua. Kami bertemu waktu makan siang pada hari itu dan saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan kami menjadi tidak terpisahkan sejak saat itu.

"Aku harus menuju ke kelas."

Dia cemberut. "Beritahu aku kapan kau bebas dan kita akan pergi melakukan sesuatu seperti berpesta sampai dini hari."

"Okay." Aku menjawab saat kami berpisah. Luhan tidak cukup pandai, tapi dia percaya diri. Dia ingin menjadi dokter anak jadi kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kelas yang sama. Aku akan menjadi sarjana bahasa Inggris.

Aku sudah tiga minggu kembali kuliah dan sekarang aku sangat bersimpati pada siswa yang harus membayar dengan cara mereka. Untungnya, pembayaranku sudah lunas untuk setahun dan begitu juga mobilku. Tapi tagihan sewa apartemenku seribu seratus dolar dan fakta bahwa aku harus menabung untuk membayar kuliahku pada tahun berikutnya dan tahun terakhir dari universitas telah membunuhku.

Memikirkan hal itu aku menjadi stress dan nilaiku turun. Masih di atas rata-rata—tetapi masih dibawah rata-rata yang biasa aku peroleh. Hal itulah yang membuatku frustasi karena semua hal sialan itu.

Saat aku duduk di kelasku, aku mencoba untuk menyusun sebuah anggaran. Aku mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah _tanning salon _dekat apartemenku meskipun faktanya kulitku tidak pernah kecokelatan dalam satu hari selama hidupku. Tapi di situ keadaan begitu tenang dan aku diizinkan untuk belajar selama shift-ku jadi aku betah.

Satu-satunya masalah adalah upahku. Hal inilah nyaris membuatku terombang-ambing. Sewa apaertemen membunuhku, tapi pada tahun ajaran baru, tidak banyak apartemen yang tersisa untuk disewakan. Aku berada dalam posisi yang sulit dengan apartemenku karena aku tidak bisa menemukan teman sekamar, karena yang aku tempati adalah studio apartemen dan hanya satu ruangan besar. Aku orang yang sangat perhitungan dan masih tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli makananku—apalagi memanjakan diri untuk sesuatu yang sepele seperti kehidupan sosial.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun." Profesor Carl berteriak ketika kelas sudah berakhir. Ini kelas terakhirku pada hari ini dan aku sendiri sudah mengalokasikan waktu yang cukup antara kelas terakhir dan shift-ku di tanning salon. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi—ataupun yang dia inginkan. "Tolong temua saya sebelum anda meninggalkan kelas."

Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berbicara denganku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bahas sekarang. Aku tidak gagal di kelasnya dan aku selalu hadir, jadi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dengan cepat, aku menumpuk kertas-kertasku lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam buku cetakku sebelum menutupnya dengan kasar. Aku meraup buku-buku itu ke dalam pelukanku dan melirik jam tanganku.

"Sial." Aku menarik napas. Sekarang sudah jam 14.45. Jika dia tidak melakukan hal ini dengan cepat aku akan terlambat masuk kerja—lagi.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, Profesor Carl?" Aku mencoba menutupi ketidaksabaran dalam suaraku, tapi gagal.

"Apakah anda kesulitan dengan materi kuliah saya, Miss Byun?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Jantungku mulai berontak di dadaku dan hampir bisa dipastikan aku berkeringat. Syarafku begitu sensitif. "Saya tidak berpikir begitu."

"Nilai anda telah mengalami penurunan yang signifikan sejak anda kembali dari liburan." Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Jelas anda mengalami kesulitan dengan sesuatu?"

Apakah dia tidak tahu orangtuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Apakah dia tidak menyadari sebab dia begitu yakin waktu aku tidak masuk kuliah karena ingin liburan? Aku merasa pipiku tersengat karena tersinggung tapi aku menahan kata-kata cacianku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini.

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan menyediakan lebih banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mempelajari materi ini."

"Kau harus melakukan itu, Miss Byun. Saya tidak punya waktu bagi orang pemalas di kelas saya dan saya telah melihat potensi anda. Saya tahu anda mampu dan saya tidak akan menerima kekurangan apapun."

Aku mengangguk dengan drastis dan memasukkan lagi air mataku. Oh, sialan aku begitu marah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Dia adalah profesor-ku dan aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengatakan padanya bagaimana alasanku. Dia jelas mengharapkan lebih dari aku dan karena aku orang yang menetapkan standarku sendiri, maka hal itu merupakan pekerjaanku untuk mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku.

"Semoga sore anda menyenangkan, Profesor Carl." Aku berbicara dengan nada gemetar dan dia mengangguk. Jelas, dia tidak menyadari cara dia menegurku telah melukai aku. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan tugasnya menanggapi perasaanku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku darinya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Aku bisa merasakan matanya yang kecil bercahaya di punggungku saat aku berjalan dan ketika akhirnya aku sampai ke lorong dan keluar dari pandangannya, aku membebaskan napasku yang terpendam dari paru-paruku.

Sekilas aku melihat jam tanganku dan itu menunjukkan bahwa aku memiliki kurang dari setengah jam untuk berjalan sepanjang kampus universitas menuju mobilku kemudian ke tempat kerja. Aku memotong jalan dan tidak ada pilihan selain mulai berlari.

Kalau bukan karena tiap pagi aku menemani Luhan mengunjungi pusat kebugaran, aku akan terengah-engah dan kacau saat aku sampai ke tempat parkir.

Aku menikung ke kiri dengan drastis antara dua mobil dan melihat Mazda CX- 5 putihku dan jantungku melompat. Untungnya itu salah satu hal yang benar-benar sudah dibayar lunas oleh orangtuaku—karena tidak ada lagi cara bagiku untuk bisa membayar tagihan lain dan aku tidak ingin menyingkirkan Mazzy. Tidak ada keinginanku untuk menjual Mazzy. Aku mencintai Mazzy.

Mataku berkabut saat aku memikirkan orangtuaku dan aku menghilangkan bayangan itu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menangis.

Aku hampir sampai ke mobilku. Itu berarti aku hampir sampai juga di tempat kerja dan aku tidak akan dipotong gajiku lagi untuk setengah jam keterlambatanku. Aku benar-benar memerlukan gaji itu, sesaat aku berpikir begitu, aku melesat menuju mobilku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari sekelilingku ketika aku berlari menerjang sesuatu yang besar, keras dan tinggi.

"Oomph." Semburan udara lolos dari bibirku ketika bukuku merosot ke perutku sebelum aku menjatuhkannya ke trotoar dan tidak lama kemudian, kakiku terjengkang dari bawah dan aku tahu beberapa saat lagi aku akan mencium aspal.

"Sudah aku pegang, Angel." Terdengar suara berat saat tangan bertato diselipkan di sekitar perutku tepat pada waktunya untuk menangkapku sebelum hidungku—terjun ke tanah. Dengan mudahnya tangan itu menarikku melawan keras tubuhnya dan aku menegang saat inderaku melonjak dalam siaga penuh.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku saat aku mengangkat tanganku dan menoleh ke dadanya. Jantungku berpacu ketika aku mendorong dirinya dan ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia terus menahanku di dadanya.

"Kau bisa lepaskan aku sekarang." Aku mulai mendorong melawan dia lagi dan suara tawa terdengar di atasku. Seketika, mataku melesat ke atas dan melotot ke arahnya.

Aku membeku.

Dunia bergeser saat mata cokelat itu sedang menatap ke arahku.

"Kau yakin dapat menangani dirimu sendiri?" Seringai ringan menyentuh bibirnya dan jantungku bergetar. Telapak tanganku terasa basah dan perutku yang paling bawah dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Dia adalah pria berpenampilan paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lihat. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang sangat gelap, acak-acakan dan juga agak panjang, mata cokelat dan kulitnya yang bersih—aku berubah menjadi bisu. Aku dalam pelukannya. Pikiran itu berteriak di dalam benakku dan aku terguncang sendiri dalam kondisiku yang tiba-tiba terhipnotis.

Sialan, Baekhyun. Kendalikan dirimu!

"Aku yakin bisa." Aku mendorng dadanya lagi dan kali ini aku merasa tubuhnya yang keras bergeser di bawah telapak tanganku saat ia melenturkan badannya—tapi ia melepaskan aku. Perutku terasa luruh. Apakah aku tidak akan memiliki tangan bertatonya untuk memeluk diriku lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" dia memiringkan kepalanya saat ia menunggu jawabanku. Tidak satupun bagian dari dirinya yang mengindikasikan ketidakamanan.

Orang ini adalah pria yang paling percaya diri yang pernah aku temui. Dia dialiri keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri dan pesona yang berbahaya. Jika aku pintar, aku akan melupakan bukuku yang jatuh di tanah dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ke tempat kerja." Aku berlutut untuk mengambil bukuku dan dia berjongkok di depanku. Lututku gemetar, tapi apakah itu karena aktivitasku sebelumnya atau kedekatannya, aku tidak yakin.

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat dia mengulurkan tangannya yang berotot untuk mengambil buku cetakku.

"Inggris, ya," Suaranya yang berat menggema ke seluruh tubuhku, aku gemetar sampai ke pusat intiku. Dia… sangat mempengaruhiku.

Pemikiran itu membuatku terpana. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mempengaruhiku. Aku pernah punya pacar, waktu kencan adalah hal tepat yang biasa dilakukan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah bertahan melewati kencan ke dua. Aku hanya tidak tertarik. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan dari hidupku dan itu bukan termasuk laki-laki. Aku punya suatu rencana dan asmara bukan bagian dari itu.

Namun, di sini aku berubah menjadi takhluk di tangannya. Apalagi lututku gemetaran dan perutku menjadi ringan. Tingkahku sangat kacau.

"Ya." Aku mengambil buku dari bawah jarinya. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia berdiri bersamaan denganku dan mendorong tangannya ke sakunya. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku mulai berlari. "Aku terlambat." Aku berteriak dari balik bahuku saat aku langsung menuju Mazzy.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiri di sana dan berbicara dengan orang asing. Meskipun dia seksi, tapi orang asing itu tidak memiliki kekurangan. Aku memiliki tagihan yang harus dibayar dan kulkasku kosong benar-benar butuh diisi.

Dia membuat getaran di dalam perutku—aku tidak menyangkalnya.

Tapi dia tidak baik untukku. Aku sudah hancur dan seperti menampung malapetaka dengan menambahkan anak laki-laki, aku memiliki bir yang akan menjadi ramuan dan ramuan itu pasti membunuhku.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

**note**: _[1] literary agent; orang yang mengelola semua urusan yang berkaitan dengan seorang penulis. [2] tanning salon; salon yang menawarkan sinar ultra violet buatan untuk merubah kulit menjadi kecokelatan._

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku menerobos melewati pintu tanning salon dan Hyorin melotot ke arahku dari tempat dimana ia bersandar di meja. Tas pink bercorak bulat-bulat sudah menggantung di bahunya yang terlalu kecokelatan. Aku ingin memberitahunya, warna pink bentrok dan terlihat norak dengan warna jingga dari kulitnya, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Kau terlambat. Lagi."

"Hanya lima menit." Aku menghela napas. "Aku ke sini secepat yang aku bisa. Maafkan aku."

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu berhenti sejenak. "Tambahkan saja setengah jam untuk waktuku. Kau sudah tahu aturannya."

"Serius, aku terlambat hanya lima menit." Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Itu peraturannya." Dia berbicara dengan nada tinggi melengking yang mendesak syarafku sampai berdesir.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapi hal itu saat ia berjalan melewati pintu. Karena menjadi istri pemilik, dia adalah satu-satunya jalang yang angkuh. Aku tahu dia tidak membutuhkan uang karena membuka sebuah salon kecil seperti ini benar-benar tidak dilakukan dengan begitu baik untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Salon ini mendatangkan uang dan mereka dibayar seperti nonsen. Aku tidak ragu lagi, Hyorin tidak menyukai aku. Perasaan itu sama denganku.

.

.

.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kursi di seberang Luhan di meja kantin dan membiarkan kepalaku terkulai ke belakang.

"Kau benar-benar habis dari perkampungan kumuh hari ini, ya?"

Aku memaksa diriku untuk mengangkat kepalaku. "Rasanya menyenangkan." Aku merengut ke arah pakaiannya yang sempurna dan Sehun tertawa. "Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan."

"Aku baik-baik." Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kau terlihat seperti sesuatu yang merangkak keluar dari hutan."

Aku duduk tegak. "Ini tidak terlalu buruk." Aku menatap Sehun. "Apakah ini buruk?"

Dia mengangkat tanganya. "Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku cukup bodoh untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

"Oh," Sehun menatap Luhan. "Dia pemarah juga."

"Mungkin sedang _PMS._" Luhan menggoda. Dia mengenalku dengan cukup baik, aku tidak akan mudah tersinggung. Tapi aku akan membalas menggodanya.

"Kalau ya maka kau juga ya." Kami berada di siklus yang sama. Kasihan Sehun harus berurusan dengan dua jalang ketika waktu menstruasi kami datang. Tapi dia menanggapinya dengan lembut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak informasi." Dia berdiri. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang, Lu?"

"Aku ingin salad." Dia menatapku. "Apa yang kau ingingkan?"

"Tidak ada." Aku menatap dengan tekad sekeras baja 'jangan teruskan' ke arahnya.

Dia tidak terganggu. "Kau belum makan siang, Baek. Kami tahu kau sedang kesulitan dan kami teman-temanmu. Teman saling membantu."

"Ya Tuhan, Lu." Aku tersentak.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak keberatan." Sehun ikut campur. "Kau sudah seperti saudara bagi Luhan. Kau juga akan melakukan hal itu untuknya."

Ya. Aku melakukan apa saja untuk Luhan. Terlepas dari itu, aku merasa seperti beban berat yang terus berpegangan pada sol karet sepatu mereka. Aku mencoba tidak menggerus gigiku. "Aku mau pasta salad."

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku menatap Luhan. "Apakah kau harus melakukan itu?"

"Apa kau harus melawanku setiap kali aku mencoba membantumu?" balasnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

"Ya benar, Baekhyun." Dia berpendapat. "Kau tidak makan agar dapat membayar sewa apartemenmu."

"Well, aku tidak dapat menemukan teman sekamar dan aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal."

"Itu sebabnya kami mencoba untuk membantumu." Nada bicaranya lembut. "Kami temanmu, Chick."

Sehun kembali dengan membawa makan siang kami, menempatkan salad di atas meja. "Berbicara tentang mencoba untuk membantumu—kau benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan baru."

Aku memutar mataku. "Apa yang kau sarankan, Sehun?"

"Impact." Dia mengucapkan kata itu layaknya aku sudah tahu apa itu. Tapi aku tidak.

Aku menyelipkan helaian rambutku yang lepas ke belakang telingaku. "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah klub." Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan berhati-hati saat ia dan Luhan sama-sama melihat ke arahku. Rupanya mereka bersekongkol padaku. Luhan seharusnya menjadi teman terbaikku! Mereka berdua tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang klub. Aku membenci mereka. Mereka mengintimidasiku seperti tidak ada yang lain.

"Serius?" Aku tertawa, mengambil mie dengan garpu. "Sebuah klub? Aku?"

"Yeah,"

Aku menyela. "Apakah salah satu dari antara kalian mengenalku dengan baik? Kau pikir aku bisa bekerja di sebuah klub? Aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke klub disaat aku baik-baik saja apalagi bekerja di salah satu klub."

"Tolong dengarkan saja dia berbicara." Luhan memohon.

Aku mendesah, merosot di kursiku. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sehun melanjutkan, mengeluarkan napas dengan tidak teratur di antara bibirnya. "Aku mengenal pemiliknya. Dia mencari seorang pelayan menarik dan seksi,"

Aku tertawa dan Sehun berhenti. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku memiliki dua kepala. Aku tidak menyalahkannya.

Aku mencoba mendengus saat tertawa agar bisa menghentikan aku dan menatapnya juga. "Jika para pria mencari pelayan yang menarik—kau seharusnya bertanya pada Luhan." Aku tertawa lagi. "Apa salah satu dari antara kalian melihatku seperti wanita penggoda? Ini seperti hawa yang sangat panas di zaman es."

Luhan memutar matanya dan Sehun meneruskan seolah-olah aku tidak berbicara. "Dia sedang mencari seseorang dan dia bersedia memberimu masa percobaan. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi aku meyakinkannya, kau akan menjadi karyawan yang terbaik. Karena ia berpikir kepolosanmu akan menjadi aset. Kebanyakan gadis yang bekerja di klub sedikit berlebihan," ia memandang Luhan yang sedang mengangkat bahu. "Well, mereka berpengalaman."

"Mereka pelacur." Aku mengoreksinya. "Kau pikir aku bisa bekerja dengan sekumpulan pelacur yang licik itu dan muncul sebagai aset? Apakah pikiran kalian berdua sedang kacau?"

"Kurasa kau harus mencobanya. " Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan menghasilkan banyak uang, Baek."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Apa aku bisa cukup menabung untuk kuliahku tahun depan dan memiliki kehidupan?"

"Jika kau berhasil menyingkirkan sewa apartemenmu, tidak akan ada keraguan lagi dalam pikiranku, kalau kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menghela napas. Meskipun ketakutanku pada klub, tapi usulan itu sangat menggoda. Membayangkan aku akan mampu membayar tagihanku, makan dan memiliki kehidupan sosial adalah lebih dari sekedar menggoda. Rasanya seperti ditawari tiket ke surga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyangkal itu—tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menerima itu dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun duduk kembali di kursinya. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang serius. "Pikirkan tentang hal ini, Baek."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Aku berjanji.

.

.

.

Aku memikirkan pekerjaan itu selama tiga hari kemudian. Aku berdebat, merencanakan dengan diam-diam dan memetakan antara pro dan kontra, tapi aku masih ragu-ragu.

Teleponku bordering nyaring, mengagetkanku dari tidur di hari Sabtu pagi.

"Halo?" Gumamku masih setengah tertidur.

"Baekhyun, ini Hyorin."

"Hai,"

"Kau tidak perlu masuk sampai jam lima sore ini." Aku bisa mendengar senyumnya dan kulit tubuhku terasa mengencang karena kejengkelanku telah berkembang.

"Shift-ku seharusnya dimulai pada siang hari, Hyorin. Kau tahu aku membutuhkan jam kerjaku." Aku mencoba untuk menjaga agar kejengkelanku tidak terdengar tapi gagal total.

"Well, kami tidak membutuhkan kau siang ini."

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyum dengkinya melalui telepon. Begitu menyebalkan. Aku marah. "Sampai nanti."

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku menutup telepon. Ketika aku melihat ke arah jam, kemarahanku melejit. Sekarang jam delapan pagi. Dia baru saja membuka salon dan dia langsung meneleponku. Aku sangat marah dan aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun.

**Apakah klub masih mencari seseorang?**

_Yup. Kau ingin mencobanya?_

**Ya.**

_Malam ini?_

**Apakah tidak ada proses wawancara? **–balasku. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku takut. Aku sangat ketakutan berada di klub dan keramaian dan anak laki-laki yang mabuk. Itu bukan duniaku.

_Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sebelas. Bersiaplah._

**Aku bisa menyetir sendiri. **Aku membalas sms-nya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pendamping—terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku menginginkan orang yang satu itu.

_Aku yang mengemudi, Baekhyun. Bersiaplah pukul sepuluh._

**Baik.**

Aku melemparkan telepon di tempat tidur saat aku menendang selimut dari tubuhku. Aku terjaga jadi mungkin sebaiknya aku harus segera bangun dan menjadi produktif.

Aku mengatur rambutku menjadi messy bun dan mulai membersihkan apartemenku. Pada saat pukul 10.30 tepat, ruanganku sudah bersih. Bahkan cucianku juga sudah selesai. Aku melangkah menuju dapur ke lemari es dan mengeluarkan salah satu dari dua wadah yogurt yang kubeli pada malam sebelumnya. Mereka menjadi makananku saat melewati masa sulit sampai aku mendapat cek-ku pada hari Senin.

Aku menuangkan yogurt pink rasa ceri ke dalam mangkuk dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Luhan.

**Gym?**

_Kapan?_

**Setengah jam lagi?**

_Sampai bertemu di sana, Chick._

.

.

.

"Hei," Luhan melambai. "Senang kau mengirim pesan untukku. Aku makan nachos dengan Sehun tadi malam dan aku merasa badanku seakan bertambah lima pound."

"Kau konyol."

Tatapannya seakan-akan memperingatkan aku. "Aku serius."

"Aku tahu kau." Aku tertawa. Dia pandai mengalihkan perhatian. "Tapi itu sangat konyol."

Dia memutar matanya dan aku mengatur napasku. Aku baru saja keluar dari pekerjaanku tapi belum memiliki pekerjaan pengganti. Sial! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

"Jadi," dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku. "Sehun bilang kau akan pergi untuk wawancara… dia khawatir kau akan mundur."

"Katakan padanya dia tidak perlu khawatir." Kataku dengan tegas.

Luhan menatapku dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa tidak perlu khawatir?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap ke langit. "Aku baru saja berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Luhan menjerit. "Kau tidak melakukan itu!"

Sial. Aku merasa mual. "Ya, aku melakukan hal itu."

Luhan mulai melompat-lompat di sampingku dan karena tangan kami terkait, aku terpaksa menyerah ikut ke dalam perayaan konyol—tarian ala cewek.

"Kau keluar dari gubuk jalang itu." Dia bernyanyi, menarik-narik tanganku. "Ayolah, Baekhyun! Rayakan denganku."

"Lu, berhentilah, benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab." Aku menelan ludah, syarafku mulai menggelembung lagi muncul ke permukaan. "Aku harus menunggu sampai aku punya perkerjaan di klub."

"Oh, terserah." Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Aku sepenuhnya menyadari kalau aku terdengar kurang percaya diri, karena aku sedikit gugup.

"Karena kau menakjubkan, Chick. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

Aku mengangguk. "Well, aku sudah berniat untuk berolahraga. Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

"Duh, aku benar-benar takut." Aku menunjuk ke bangunan (klub) itu. "Aku hampir percaya bahwa kalian adalah dua orang gila yang mengajakku memasuki sebuah bangunan tanpa nama yang tampak seperti tempat setting film horror. Padahal aku pergi untuk wawancara kerja." Aku tertawa gugup. "Seakan-akan apa sih yang aku pikirkan?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di sekelilingku. "Kau merasa putus asa, Baekhyun."

"Yap," aku mengangguk. "Aku pasti putus asa."

"Aku akan melindungimu." Luhan berjanji saat dia mengarahkan aku ke pintu.

Sehun menggedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya dan pintu langsung terbuka. Bau minuman keras, parfum dan keringat menyerang indraku dan musik menggelegar di sekelilingku.

Pria setengah baya yang membukakan pintu mengangguk pada Sehun dan Luhan sebelum menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu. Detak jantungku semakin cepat dan telapak tanganku menjadi basah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?" Dia bertamya dengan kasar.

"Baik." Sehun segera menjabat tangan pria itu setelah dia membiarkan pintu itu tertutup sendiri di belakang kami.

"Siapa orang baru ini?"

"Namanya Baekhyun. Dia di sini untuk bertemu dengan salah satu Park bersaudara untuk mencoba satu posisi pekerjaan itu." Sehun menjawab dengan lancar.

"Dia di sini untuk mengisi satu posisi pekerjaan itu?" Pria itu mencibir dan rasa percaya diriku langsung menurun drastis. "Apakah mereka mengharapkan dia?"

"Ayolah, Joon." Suara Luhan begitu sangat manis. "Jangan memberi kami waktu yang sulit. Tentu saja mereka mengharapkan dia."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang ada disini malam ini, Joon?"

"Malam ini Chanyeol." Pria bernama Joon Hyung itu menjawab, akhirnya dia mau bekerja sama.

Pembuluh darah di leher Sehun berdenyut dan Luhan menatap ke lantai, cengkramannya di lenganku mengetat.

Siapa sih Chanyeol itu dan mengapa Sehun menjadi bereaksi seperti ini?

"Kris tidak di kantornya malam ini?" Suara Sehun dengan penuh harap dan mata Joon Hyung berkilauan saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Dia menyilangkan tangannya yang besar. "Malam ini hanya Chanyeol."

"Katakan padanya aku menunggu di bar." Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegang.

Aku menarik lengan Luhan. "Apa sebegitu buruknya tentang Chanyeol?"

Secara pribadi aku berpikir Kris terdengar lebih mengintimidasi, tapi apa yang kutahu? Aku hanya menilai orang berdasarkan namanya.

"Chanyeol, orangnya," dia melihat ke arah Sehun tetapi dia tidak berbalik untuk menawarkan bantuan yang diam-diam dia tanyakan. "Chanyeol berbeda."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Chanyeol agak menakutkan." Dia mengatakan setelah beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mengenai The Impact itu akan menakuti aku. Sangat terlambat pada menit-menit terakhir untuk memperbaikinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Aku memelototinya. "Aku ingin kau jujur padaku, Lu."

"Okay," Dia mendesah. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh bagaimana tepatnya rumor itu muncul. Chanyeol sialan menakutkan. Tidak ada seorangpun berani macam-macam dengan dia, Baek. Dia licik, suram dan kejam dan dia tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali saudaranya, ayahnya dan klub ini. Kau harus berhati-hati di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak memiliki rasa hormat pada perempuan. Dia menyetubuhi mereka lalu meninggalkannya dan entah bagaimana mereka semua melemparkan dirinya sendiri padanya seakan dia seorang dewa. Hanya bersikaplah baik dan dapatkan pekerjaan ini."

"Wow." Aku menarik napas. "Jadi dia pemilik klub ini?"

"Chanyeol, kakaknya dan ayah mereka, memiliki klub ini bersama-sama. Atau itulah yang aku dengar."

"Bagaimana perasaan Sehun tentang Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak sepenuh hati. "Dia lebih suka Kris." Dia tertawa. "Oh yeah," dia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal jauh dengan Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun dengan Chanyeol tapi fokus saja pada pekerjaan ini."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bukan tipenya. Aku bahkan berpikir dia tidak akan melihat dua kali padamu, girl. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku merasa pipiku berubah menjadi merah. "Apakah aku begitu buruk, ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau masih polos dan itu sangat jelas. Kau orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengetahui mana yang benar atau salah dan itu bukan apa yang Chanyeol cari pada seorang gadis."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang dia cari?"

"Well, apa kau tertarik?" Dia menyipitkan mata padaku.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik. Tapi dia calon bosku—atau aku berharap dia menerimaku, aku ingin tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang dia."

"Dia menyukai mereka yang cabul. Pelacur yang lebih disukai." Dia memutar matanya. "Dia orang yang suka berhubungan seks lalu meninggalkannya. Tidak ada ikatan untuk Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak memiliki hati."

"Aku sudah paham." Aku yakin mukaku terlihat masam. Chanyeol persis semacam pria dimana aku tidak akan respek dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya. Dan dia akan menjadi bosku—jika aku diterima di posisi itu.

.

.

.

"Di benakmu siapa yang kau pikir akan mewawancarai aku malam ini?"

Mata Sehun melayang ke tempat Luhan yang sedang berdansa dengan sekelompok orang banyak yang tampaknya secara bersama-sama sedang bersenang-senang mengikuti hentakkan irama. Aku tersipu melihat gerakan mereka dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Aku diberitahu Kris akan di sini malam ini."

Terdengar suara serak yang dalam dari belakangku dan aku membeku. "Joon Hyung bilang kau mengajak seorang gadis untukku, Hun."

Sehun kaget. Matanya melebar saat tertuju pada sosok kejam yang aku tahu berdiri di belakangku. Atau, semua orang mengatakan ia kejam—tapi aku tidak tahu pasti.

Suara pria itu mengirimkan getaran menyusuri sepanjang tulang belakangku dan aku sangat takut untuk berbalik dan menghadapinya, tapi pada saat yang sama, aku merasa aman. Sesuatu tentang sosok seperti Chanyeol ini membuatku merasa seolah-olah aku benar-benar dan sepenuhnya aman. Sepertinya sangat tidak masuk akal, ia membuatku nyaman. Dan bahkan aku belum melihat wajahnya.

"Yeah," Sehun mengangguk dan aku melatih mataku sebelum melihatnya.

"Well," nada Chanyeol bergemuruh begitu dekat di belakangku.

Tampaknya Sehun sadar dan ia mengangguk ke arahku. "Baekhyun namanya."

Napas hangat Chanyeol menyapu pipiku saat ia mengulurkan tangannya di sekitar lututku. Mataku masih terpaku pada Sehun ketika aku merasakan satu tangan besar menggenggam ketat di atas lututku dan menariknya. Kursi putar ini berputar dan aku mendapati diriku menghadap ke dada keras di balik kemeja halus warna hitam. Bagian tangannya digulung ke atas sampai tepat di bawah sikunya dan jantungku berhenti saat melihat lengan bertato yang begitu familiar menyilang di dadanya. Kakinya berdiri dengan kokoh di atas lantai dan jika ia orang lain, aku akan mengatakan dia berdiri terlalu dekat untuk kenyamanan.

Mataku perlahan-lahan memperhatikan tubuhnya sebelum aku menemukan wajahnya dan jantungku berhenti karena terkejut saat melihat mata cokelatnya melebar kaget tak percaya.

Ketika dia tidak berbicara, aku mengatakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku ucapkan. "Kau Chanyeol?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, kehangatan di wajahnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Dan kau Baekhyun."

Apakah dia tidak ingat aku?

Jantungku jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap perutku karena aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan bayangan itu. Aku sudah memimpikan mata cokelatnya dan bahkan ia tidak mengingat aku. Ouch. Jika itu bukan menyerang ego, aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan, Baekhyun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Chanyeol bergeser. Dia terlihat bosan, tapi aku tahu dia sedang mengawasi setiap gerakanku dengan seksama. "Kau tahu bagaimana bekerja di belakang bar?"

"Well, aku…"

Sehun berbicara di belakangku. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Kris tentang dia, Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum pernah bekerja di belakang bar, tetapi Kris berpikir kepolosannya akan menjadi asset."

"Kau pikir menempatkan dia di belakang bar untuk melayani para pria brengsek yang mencoba menggodanya sepanjang malam dan meninggalkan dia dengan mereka yang mencoba mendesak masuk itu akan menjadi aset bagi klub ini?" Dia menatapku dengan mata melotot dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. Aku menyusut di bawah tatapannya dan membenci diriku sendiri karena hal itu. "Dia tidak akan menjadi aset untuk Impact. Dia malah akan menjadi beban ketika dia akan diperkosa di luar pintu belakang."

"Chanyeol," Sehun mulai berbicara, tetapi matanya benar-benar sedingin es penuh dengan desisan kemarahan menghentikan permohonan Sehun.

"Lupakan saja. Dia tidak boleh bekerja di sini." Setelah itu, Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju kerumuman orang-orang.

Aku menonton bahunya yang bidang menerobos melewati kerumunan orang-orang tanpa minta maaf saat ia berjalan menuju bar. Aku merasa kedinginan dan membeku di tempat. Dia tidak mengingatku dan dia tidak akan mempekerjakanku. Apa sih yang telah kulakukan? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapu.

"Sial, Baek," Sehun mengerang di belakangku. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa?" Aku memaksa diriku kembali fokus di sini dan sekarang.

"Kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu dan bahkan di sini tidak diterima." Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Bisakah kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali?"

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat kesadaran kembali muncul.

Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku tanpa memiliki jaminan lain dan sekarang aku sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa membayar tagihan sewa apartemenku jika aku keluar dari sini malam ini tanpa pekerjaan. Aku benar-benar kacau dan aku akan segera menjadi tunawisma jika aku tidak mengambil tindakan dan bekerja seperti yang aku inginkan.

Aku menetapkan mataku tertuju pada sosok gelap Chanyeol yang bersandar di bar dan merasakan tekad yang membengkak di dadaku. Dia adalah satu-satunya harapan antara aku dan hidupku. Dia adalah satu-satunya kendala yang telaj aku tinggalkan untuk melompat antara membayar tagihanku atau aku akan tidur di jalanan. Tidak ada jalan lain bagiku untuk membiarkan dia melucuti harapanku tanpa melakukan satu pertarungan.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Sehun." Aku turun dari kursi putar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Dia terdengar panik dan aku menetapkan mataku yang penuh dengan tekad ke arahnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya." Aku tersenyum. "Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan aku tidak akan keluar dari sini tanpa itu."

"Kau tidak dapat mengubah pikiran Park Chanyeol, Baek." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat saja." Kataku dengan berani.

Tatapanku tertuju pada targetku dan berjalan mantap melewati sekelompok orang. Saat aku sudah begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, aku merasakan energy tarikan aliran listrik begitu familiar yang tampaknya telah berkembang di antara kami dan aku pikir untuk saat ini mungkin ia merasakan hal itu juga. Bahunya menegang dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku, tapi dia tidak melihat balik ke arahku. Apakah mungkin karena dia baru saja menyadarinya seperti yang aku rasakan hal itu dengan dia?

"Chanyeol," Aku memanggil namanya dengan tenang begitu aku akhirnya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Geramnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

"Aku menginginkan pekerjaan." Aku menyatakan secara factual sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Tidak, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan."

Kekerasan mata kobaltnya yang sudah terlatih tertuju padaku dan meskipun rahangnya mengetat dengan keras kepala, dia tidak berbicara atau meminta aku pergi.

"Teruskan." Dia berbicara dengan penuh wibawa dan ketika aku tidak bergeming, aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku hari ini untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Aku tahu itu tindakan gegabah dan bodoh, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku punya apartemen yang tidak mampu aku bayar dan kulkasku kosong selain dua setengah pack yogurt. Aku hampir tidak bisa membayar tagihan ponselku dan aku berusaha mati-matian mengumpulkan dua uang receh pada akhir bulan untuk ditabung untuk kuliahku semester depan dan semester akhir." Aku mendesah. "Aku hanya meminta pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak akan menjadi beban dan jika itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan mengambil kursus pertahanan diri."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Seorang gadis seperti kau setidaknya memiliki ayah untuk membayar tagihanmu?"

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. "Dia sudah meninggal."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergeming pada komentarku. Matanya dingin seperti biasa dan tidak ada belas kasihan di kedalaman matanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, itu adalah pemandangan yang menyegarkan. Aku sudah muak mendapat simpati yang terus-terusan.

"Dan ibumu?"

"Dia meninggal bersama ayahku." Jawabku dengan ketat. Masih terasa sulit berbicara tentang mereka seperti ini—kematian mereka masih begitu segar dalam ingatanku.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil baru yang mengkilap yang kau miliki?" Tanya Chanyeol dan jantungku melompat. Dia ingat aku.

"Mobil baru yang mengkilap itu hadiah terakhir ayahku yang dia belikan untukku." Nadaku dingin sangat mengerikan. "Mobil itu sudah lunas."

"Aku paham." Dia mengangguk. "Dan kau tidak pernah bekerja di bar sebelumnya?"

"Belum."

"Jadi aku harus melatihmu?" Dia menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah dan aku tahu dia sedang berusaha untuk membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan hal itu tidak akan berhasil.

Aku berdiri tegak di atas kakiku. "Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk melatihku."

"Bisakah kau menghadapi setiap orang brengsek yang mencoba menggodamu di sini?" Dia memutari bar dan melangkah lebih dekat ke arahku sehingga hanya ada jarak satu inci di antara kami.

Aku tahu nadiku berdenyut sangat cepat, tapi aku menjaga pertahananku laksana baja.

"Bisakah kau menghadapi mereka yang sedang mengawasimu, dan ingin membuka bajumu?" Aku bisa merasakan napasnya—tercemar wiski—dan aku gemetar. "Bisakah kau mengatasinya, Baekhyun?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Chanyeol." Kataku dengan keras kepala meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menangani hal itu. "Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

Chanyeol menjauh dariku dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat seorang gadis di belakang bar mengerutkan kening pada kami.

"Kau akan berada di sini setiap kali aku memintamu datang." Chanyeol menegaskan dan aku tahu tidak ada ruang untuk perdebatan ini. "Aku tidak memberikan tes sialan itu atau apapun yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku akan berada di sini setiap kali kau membutuhkan aku dan aku tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu mengenai sekolahku." Aku berjanji. Aku mulai bersemangat.

"Dan kau juga akan mengambil pelajaran pertahanan diri." Matanya tajam dan semuanya tertuju padaku.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Aku mengangguk.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau akan mengambil pelajaran itu dariku."

"Ya." Aku berhenti sejenak, mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu, apa?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak berkedip sambil tersenyum. "Kau akan mengambil pelajaran pertahanan diri dariku."

"Apa kau memenuhi syarat?" Tanyaku.

Kali ini dia tertawa. Mata cokelatnya berbinar dan jantungku terasa membengkak, karena berdetak meningkat lebih cepat. "Mungkin."

"Okay." Aku mengangguk. "Sepakat. Apakah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?"

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas tumitnya. "Kau memiliki tiga bulan masa percobaan."

Aku tersenyum dan harus menahan diriku agar tidak menari seperti gadis-gadis yang gembira seperti yang Luhan tunjukkan padaku. "Kapan aku mulai?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau akan berada di sini jam delapan pagi. Ketuk pintu belakang dan aku pasti mendengarmu."

"Delapan pagi?" Mataku melebar.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan pagi hari?" Dia bertanya dengan muram.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku akan berada di sini pukul delapan pagi."

"Kenakan sesuatu yang nyaman." Dia berbalik padaku dan melewati klub sebelum menghilang masuk ke pintu yang ditandai 'hanya untuk karyawan'.

Aku bertepuk tangan dan bernapas lega. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini! Beberapa detik aku menari bahagia ketika Luhan menabrak punggungku.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang aku butuh pekerjaan." Aku mengakui.

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya itu. Aku baru saja mengatakan kepadanya langsung. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan dan tidak punya uang dan pekerjaan inilah harapaku yang terakhir."

Luhan bertepuk tangan. "Yeah!" Dia melompat dan Sehun menatapku. "Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, Sehun."

Sehun tampak tertekan. "Dia bisa menghancurkanmu, Baek."

"Aku seorang gadis, Sehun." Aku memutar mataku. "Aku sangat ragu ia berpikir ingin memukuliku sampai babak belur."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku secara mental. Ia meniduri banyak perempuan, jagalah pertahananmu agar tetap utuh. Sebenarnya, menjauhlah dari dia. Datang untuk bekerja dan langsung pulang. Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri."

Sekali lagi, aku memutar mataku. "Kau melebih-lebihkan. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Aku tersenyum. "Maksudku, dia memberiku pekerjaan, kan."

"Ya." Sehun tampak muram. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kita harus merayakannya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**note: **_[1] PMS; Pre-Menstual Syndrome alias sindrom sebelum menstruasi, yaitu ditandai dengan sikap cepat marah, mudah tersinggung dan sikap emosional lainnya._


	3. Chapter 3

Aku sampai di tempat parkir belakang Impact pada pukul 07.45. Aku tidak tahu aapakah aku harus menunggu di sini sampai mendekati pukul delapan, atau apa aku harus masuk lebih awal.

Aku merasa gugup. Chanyeol sudah jelas memperlihatkan keragu-raguannya untuk mempekerjakanku dan aku tidak ingin memperkuat ketakutannya dengan cara apapun.

Dia tahu aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah meletakkan semua kartuku di mejanya tadi malam—jika ia memilih untuk mengirimku berkemas, aku tidak punya apa-apa di balik lenganku untuk melempar dia yang mungkin sedang mengekang keputusannya.

Sambil mendesah panjang, aku mematikan mobil dan keluar dari jok. Aku menekan alarm terkunci saat aku berjalan menuju pintu ganda dan mengetuk sekeras yang aku bisa.

Aku sangat ragu ia akan mendengarku jika aku tidak mengetuk pintu ini dengan keras dan jantungku berdebar dengan penuh ketakutan aku menunggu.

Ketika aku yakin aku telah berdiri tegak dan saat berpaling melihat mobilku, pintu terbuka dan kehangatan klub berhembus ke kulitku. Aku menghela napas. "Kau sudah di sini."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergeming dengan kelegaanku yang tampak kentara. "Sudah kubilang aku akan di sini."

Aku mengangguk, merasa canggung. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi, mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak akan berada di sini?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu selama hampir lima menit." Aku tergagap. "Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kau— "

"Kau datang lebih awal." Nadanya dingin dan aku menggigil. "Aku mengatakan kau harus di sini pada jam delapan."

Apakah dia serius? Dia kesal karena aku datang lebih awal?

"Aku pikir tiba lima belas menit sebelum shift adalah tindakan yang lazim." Aku menjadi semakin tegang dan kesal dengan sikapnya yang seperti 'Akulah yang memimpin dunia'. Hal itu tidak pada tempatnya. "Apa kau akan membiarkan aku masuk, atau apa? Udaranya dingin di luar sini."

Matanya berkilauan dan ia menahan pintu terbuka lebar, tapi ia tidak beranjak dari pintu. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia mengharapkan aku untuk menyelinap di sekitarnya tapi mengingat fakta dia tidak peduli untuk pindah dari jalanku, hal itulah yang harus aku lakukan.

Mengambil napas panjang, aku mengambil langkah maju dan menyelinap di bawah lengannya yang sedang menahan pintu terbuka.

Segera setelah aku berada di dalam, Chanyeol membiarkan pintu tertutup sendiri di belakangku. Terdengar suara bantingan keras pintu menutup dan aku melompat.

Klub ini anehnya terasa berbeda—hampir menakutkan pada siang hari. Begitu tenang dan laksana berhantu yang membuatku merasa hanya sedikit tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

"Kau lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan melewati aku memasuki klub, lebih ke dalam, seperti caraku masuk ke sini tadi malam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Well aku membeli sarapan di perjalanan pagi ini dan aku membawakan kau sesuatu aku ingin kau makan denganku."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahku dan aku seketika berhenti berjalan untuk menjaga diriku agar tidak menabrak dia lagi. "Apa yang kau makan pagi ini?"

Aku berpikir untuk berbohong, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak mengujinya. "Tidak, aku belum makan."

"Kalau begitu kau akan makan sekarang." Dia memiringkan kepalanya mengarah ke ujung lorong. "Di kantorku."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir aku di sini untuk bekerja."

"Ya." Dia berbalik dariku dan mulai berjalan.

Aku punya dua pilihan—mengikutinya atau berjalan memutar balik dengan cara saat aku tadi datang. Sepertinya aku butuh pekerjaan, aku mengikutinya.

Dia memimpin aku melewati klub menuju pintu dimana aku melihat dia menghilang ke dalam tadi malam dan jantungku berpacu.

Klub ini begitu sunyi sampai aku bisa mendengar setiap langkah kakiku. "Kapan anggota staf lain mulai datang?"

"Mereka akan berada di sini satu jam sebelum klub dibuka."

"Kapan itu?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu untukku dan aku bergegas melewatinya, lalu berhenti sejenak menunggu dia untuk memimpin. Dia kembali berjalan tanpa ragu dan aku mengikutinya melewati lorong menuju tangga.

"Klub ini dibuka pukul sembilan tapi kebanyakan orang-orang mulai datang sekitar pukul sepuluh atau sebelas."

"Jadi staf tiba di sini pukul delapan."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa staf yang melakukannya."

"Kapan kau menginginkan aku di sini?"

Dia melirik lewat bahunya. "Seberapa banyak kau mengetahui tentang minuman keras?"

Aku merasa pipiku berubah menjadi merah dan aku menghela napas lega ketika ia berbalik menghadap tangga. "Tidak terlalu banyak."

"Sampai kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau akan bekerja lebih awal pada malam hari denganku."

"Oh." Aku mengumpat merasa sangat kecewa dan itu bisa kudengar dari nadaku yang lantang dan jelas. Kebetulan aku melihat bahu Chanyeol menegang, aku tahu dia juga mendengarnya. Untungnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan.

Kami melanjutkan sisa perjalanan menuju kantornya tanpa bicara. Ketika kami tiba di puncak tangga, ada dua pintu—di antara dua pintu ada ruang duduk kecil. Dan dia menyebrangi ruang tersebut, melangkah ke pintu di sebelah kanan.

"Ini adalah kantorku."

"Kalau ruangan itu?" Aku menunjuk ke pintu yang satunya.

Dia menyeringai. "Selalu ingin tahu ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang selalu begitu."

"Itu kantor Kris."

Aku mengangguk. "Kakakmu. Bagaimana bisa bekerja begitu dekat dengan saudara kandung?"Aku mencoba untuk melakukan obrolan ringan, tapi mata cokelatnya menyipit ke arahku.

"Kau tahu tentang aku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan.

"Sangat jelas." Senyumku langsung menghilang ketika dia melangkah ke arahku. Perutku terasa kencang dan aku berkonsentrasi agar tetap berdiri tegak karena semua yang Luhan ceritakan padaku tentang Chanyeol mengalir kembali ke benakku. Seakan satu ton batu bata menghantamku dan aku merasa diriku menjadi sulit bernapas.

Dia berhenti hanya sejauh satu inci dari tubuhku. Dia begitu dekat, aku bisa merasakan panas berasal dari tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak menyentuhku. Dia begitu tinggi, dia menjulang tinggi di atasku. Aromanya—murni laki-laki—godaan pada inderaku telah mengepungku. Tanpa adanya kontak dia menyelimutiku. Tanpa pemahaman dia mengkonsumsi aku.

"Dan katakan padaku," suaranya berbisik rendah. "Apa yang sudah kau dengar tentang aku?"

"Banyak." Aku bergumam, berdoa agar bisa mengendalikan diri yang tampaknya telah kosong di tubuhku.

"Apakah kau mempercayai semua yang kau dengar?" Dia menunduk ke bawah dan aku merasa kecil di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya mencari wajahku dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk melihat ke dalam mata cokelatnya yang telah menghipnotisku, tapi dia tidak membebaskan aku yang berusaha mempertahankan untuk menghindari pertanyaan dengan mudah. Dia menyelipkan satu jari di bawah daguku dan memaksaku untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Aku menarik napas.

Tanganku bergetar dan aku mendorong tanganku ke dalam sakuku. "Aku belum mengenalmu cukup lama untuk menarik kesimpulan sendiri."

Dia tertawa, lalu menjatuhkan jarinya dari daguku. "Kau sebaiknya menjaga praduga yang kau miliki tentang aku, Angel."

Dia berbalik dariku dan aku berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya menyerukan pikiranku. "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Angel?"

Dia membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, memberikan aku akses "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya cocok untukmu."

Aku melangkah memasuki ruangannya. "Kupikir kau yang memiliki praduga tentang aku."

Dia menunjuk ke meja kecil. "Silahkan duduk."

Aku bergeser dengan gelisah sebelum aku menarik ikatan jaketku. "Di mana kau ingin aku menggantung jaketku?"

"Taruh di sandaran sofa." Ia berjalan santai ke meja sebelum mengklaim salah satu kursi. Dia memegang bungkusan yang tampak seperti sandwich sarapan. "Ini masih hangat, tapi tidak akan lama."

Aku mengikuti isyaratnya yang terselubung dan dengan cepat bergabung dengannya di meja itu. Aku tadinya tidak lapar, tapi sekarang aku merasa lapar saat aku bisa mencium keju yang berkualitas. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Kau tidak harus membelikan aku sarapan, kau tahu itu." Aku menambahkan, aku merasa canggung.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lakukan, Angel." Dia melahap sandwich dengan satu gigitan besar.

"Begitulah yang aku dengar." Aku menyatakan saat aku menggigit sandwich.

Mata kobaltnya menyipit. "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau dengar?"

"Tidak banyak." Aku menelan ludah. "Pada dasarnya, kau seorang playboy kejam yang tidak punya hati."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well, itu sudah cukup banyak merangkum tentang aku."

"Aku meragukan hal itu benar, tapi kalau itu memang reputasimu selama ini, itu terserah kau."

Seringainya langsung menghilang dari wajahnya dan beberapa saat ada keheningan di antara kami sebelum dia melompat turun dari kursinya. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa kau punya sesuatu selain minuman keras?"

"Air dan jus jeruk." Dia menawarkan.

Aku melihat dia membuka kulkas mini di belakang bar. "Air saja."

Dia menarik dua botol air dari kulkas sebelum berjalan dengan santai kembali ke meja. Dia menempatkan botol di depanku sebelum memutar tutup botol agar terbuka dan meneguknya lama.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin bekerja di sebuah klub?"

Kami kembali berbicara kemasalah bisnis. Baik—itu lebih aman. "Uang."

Dia menatapku serius. "Selalu bermuara pada urusan uang."

Aku meradang. Dia membuatku terdengar seperti pelacur mata duitan. "Aku butuh untuk membayar tagihanku, Chanyeol."

"Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Di sebuah apartemen." Jawabku dengan cerdik.

Dia menggertakan giginya. "Aku tahu, Tapi di mana."

"Sekitar satu blok dari universitas." Aku menguraikan padanya tanpa menjelaskan setiap detailnya. Dia adalah bosku. Dia tidak perlu tahu di mana aku tinggal.

"Berapa kau membayar sewanya?"

"Sangat mahal." Aku melipat tangan di depan dadaku. "Ada apa dengan semua pertanyaan pribadi ini?"

"Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu seberapa banyak kau ingin mencari uang di sini." Dia menjawab dengan santai.

"Oh," aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Selama aku bisa membayar sewaku, aku bisa membeli bahan makananku dan cukup untuk membayar kuliah semester berikutnya, setelah itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

Dia mengangguk. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari kehidupan ini?"

"Kebahagiaan." Aku menjawab dengan jujur.

Dia mengangguk. "Apa kebahagiaan itu harus?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Pertanyaannya sangat pribadi dan semua itu hanya satu sisi. Itu tidak adil.

"Apa tujuanmu kuliah?"

Aku merasa pipiku berubah menjadi merah. "Aku ingin bekerja dengan buku-buku. Aku bertujuan untuk menjadi agen karya penerbitan."

"Kau suka membaca?"

"Sepanjang waktu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok sebagai seorang bartender pada umumnya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa tipikal seorang bartender dan kenapa aku tidak cocok?"

"Murahan dan ragu-ragu… dan kau tidak begitu."

"Itu sedikit anggapan yang sangat kejam, bukankah begitu?" Aku bertanya. "Tidak semua bartender murahan."

"Orang-orang yang bekerja di sini begitu."

"Dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu." Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutuku, aku merasa wajahku berubah menjadi merah cherry. Tanganku menutup mulutku dan aku tersentak. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia mengatakan dengan muram. "Reputasiku sudah terkenal."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan tiga jam berikutnya untuk menujukkan kepadaku area sekitar klub. Sangat besar dan aku yakin jika dibiarkan sendirian beberapa waktu yang lama aku akan mendapati diriku tersesat.

"Kau menjadi pendiam." Dia menyatakan soal fakta saat ia menempatkan satu kotak minuman keras di bar. Dia menunjukkan padaku ruang-ruang penyimpanan dan menjelaskan itu adalah tanggung jawab pegawai yang shift hari itu untuk memastikan bar sepenuhnya penuh sampai malam.

"Hanya mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya." Aku menarik satu botol vodka dari kotak itu dan meletakkannya di rak bagian vodka.

"Sepertinya kau mengingatnya dengan baik." Dia mengangguk ke arah rak vodka itu.

"Hanya mencoba lebih mengingat jalanku di sekitar tempat ini. Ini seperti sebuah labirin yang aneh."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau akan terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Jika kau mengirimku untuk mencari satu ruangan, aku pasti akan tersesat." Kataku memprediksi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia meyakinkan dan aku mengerjap tidak percaya padanya.

"Kau memiliki keyakinan yang besar padaku padahal kau baru saja bertemu denganku." Godaku.

Senyum itu langsung menghilang dan aku merasakan alisku tertarik bersamaan saat ia melirik ke botol yang tersisa di kotak. "Aku pernah melihatmu."

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu." Aku mengingatkannya. "Ketika aku menabrakmu di tempat parkir."

"Maksudmu ketika aku memegangimu supaya kau tidak jatuh ke jalan?"

"Terserah," Aku mengabaikan pengenalanku yang tidak anggun dalam hidupnya dengan menarik sebotol rye dari kotak.

Dia tersenyum melihat rasa maluku yang terlihat jelas, tapi ada kesopanan yang tidak menyinggung hal itu. Aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Aku tidak berpikir sarafku bisa menangani serangan lain untuk hari ini. Chanyeol telah menggunakan semua kapasitas stimulasi mereka sebelum jam sepuluh. Dia pandai membuat wajahku merona dan aku berharap aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Sayangnya , aku nyaris tidak bisa mempengaruhi dia sama sekali.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar kelelahan saat datang ke kelasku pada jam ke dua di hari senin aku telah menghabiskan sepanjang hari Sabtu dan sepanjang hari Minggu bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Kami telah menyetok semua barang yang dibutuhkan di sana dan bahkan ototku sampai sakit.

Pagi ini, Luhan menolak untuk pergi ke gym tanpa aku. Dia ingin tahu gosip lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol—bukan berarti aku punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan kepadanya.

Dari apa yang aku lihat dari Chanyeol, dia orang yang menyenangkan dia bercanda denganku dan bahkan beberapa kali aku pernah melihat dia tertawa. Kami berdua tampak menikmati waktu yang kami habiskan bersama.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia bersikap _man-whore_seperti yang Luhan ceritakan. Bahkan dia terkejut dengan hasil temuanku tentang Chanyeol dan aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan aku yang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersamanya.

Bayangan itu menusuk pikiranku ketika sekelompok suara cengeng seperti memprotes sesuatu dari kursi belakangku. Aku memutar mataku dan menggosok pelipisku. Aku sangat tidak mood untuk mendengarkan obrolan wanita sepanjang kelas ini.

Seorang sosok gelap duduk di kursi sampingku menghentikan sejenak kejengkelanku. "Hei, Angel."

Mulutku membentuk huruf 'o' tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dan Chanyeol menyeringai, tertawa. Aku menenangkan diriku dan mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan bertemu denganmu." Mata cokelatnya sudah terlatih melihat ke wajahku dan aku melihat ke belakang karena menyadari kenapa mereka berisik.

"Kau penyebab sekawanan _bimbo_ berisik di belakang?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tertegun. "Ketika aku mendaftar ke universitas, kupikir aku akan meninggalkan semua drama di perguruan tinggi."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," sudut di bibirnya terangkat sambil menyeringai. "Tapi selalu akan ada drama. Inilah kehidupan."

"Terima kasih." Gerutuku. "Kau bagaikan seberkas cahaya di ujung terowongan panjang yang gelap."

"Aku?" Suaranya kasar dan serius. Aku merasa perutku menegang dan mataku menyelidiknya. Aku mengganti topik. "Jadi, untuk apa kau mengikuti kelas ini?"

"Prasyarat untuk kuliah hukum." Dia membungkuk di kursi, agar nyaman.

Mataku melebar. "Hukum?"

Dia mengangguk. "Yap."

"Serius?" Aku terdengar ragu dan dia memandangku dengan ekspresi 'Aku terluka'. "Maksudku; itu bukan berarti aku berpikir kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu… tapi apa kau benar-benar tertarik pada hukum?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang harus berada di sana untuk membela baik kakakku ataupun ayahku ketika keberuntungan mereka habis."

Aku merasa menggigil di sekujur tubuhku. "Jadi karirmu berdasarkan pada sesuatu yang kau pikir di masa depan mereka membutuhkan itu?"

"Ilmu adalah kekuatan, Angel." Dia bercanda. "Apa kau belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya?"

Mulutku masih ternganga saat Profesor Hurley melenggang memasuki kelas sambil memegang cangkir kopinya. "Good morning, class."

Aku masih menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah dia tidak memiliki kepala dan dia menyeringai, menusukku di tulang rusukku. "Perhatikan, Angel."

Aku mengerutkan kening, menepuk tangannya dan berbalik untuk fokus pada Profesor Hurley. Mencoba sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia sangat mengganggu. Napasnya juga mengganggu.

Ketika kelas akhirnya berakhir, aku mematikan laptopku, memasukkannya ke dalan tasku dan berdiri sambil mengayunkan tasku ke bahuku.

Chanyeol berdiri denganku. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Seperti orang normal, aku akan makan." Aku tertawa ketika semua yang dia lakukan hanya menatap ke arahku dari kedalaman mata cokelatnya. "Saat ini waktunya makan siang."

"Benar." Dia mengangguk, mendorong tangannya memasuki saku celana jinsnya. "Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?"

Aku membeku. "Kau ingin bergabung denganku untuk makan siang?"

Rahangnya bergerak dan aku bisa melihat dia tersinggung dengan keterkejutanku yang tampak jelas. "Aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kau begitu normal." Dia menyusupkan satu tangannya di sela-sela rambutnya. "Apakah ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Aku melangkah maju, membenturkan bahunya dengan bahuku. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Ketika aku menyadari kalau dia tidak mulai mengikutiku, aku berbalik untuk menatap ke arahnya. Di kursi belakang kami, sekelompok wanita yang rambutnya di cat pirang sedang melotot. Aku memutar mataku. "Apakah kau jadi ikut?"

Mata cokelat Chanyeol terganggu saat dia mengangguk. Ketika akhirnya dia menyusulku, aku membenturkan sisi tubuhku dengannya. "Jadi, katakan sesuatu padaku."

Aku merasa matanya yang bosan mengarah ke wajahku. "Apa?"

"Apa yang membuat aku begitu normal?"

"kau tidak menyukaiku." Dia mengatakan setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

"Maaf?" Aku tergagap. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Well, tolong jelaskan." Aku menggeserkan tas di bahuku dan Chanyeol mendesah. Tangannya bergerak ke bahuku dan dia menyelipkannya di bawah tali, jari-jarinya dikaitkan pada talinya.

Aku membeku ketika merasakan tangannya bergerak menempel ke bagian tubuhku dan aku bersyukur saat ini cuaca memerlukan baju lengan panjang—karena jika ia menyentuk kulitku, aku tahu aku pasti akan terbakar. Chanyeol bahkan tidak jauh dari lenganku, lalu melemparkannya di atas bahunya sendiri.

"Aku bisa membawa tasku sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Aku melotot, membenci bagaimana dia mempengaruhiku, sebaliknya hal itu lebih dari jelas kalau aku tidak bisa mempengaruhinya. "Kau mengubah topik pembicaraan."

"Kau mengganti topik pembicaraan." Dia menanyakan maksud dari kata-kataku dan aku mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu saat kau bilang aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Kau memperlakukanku dengan normal… seperti kau memperlakukan Sehun." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sangat menyenangkan."

"Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" pipiku bertambah hangat dan aku menatap ke bawah ke sepatuku. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui kalau aku jelas tertarik kepadanya—bukan dengan cara sebagai sahabat.

"Yeah." Dia mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah memiliki teman wanita."

"Oh." Aku mendesah, sambil berbalik memasuki kantin. "Tapi kau sudah punya pacar, kan?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Apa?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Angel." Dia merengut dan aku menggeleng dengan ekspresi apapun yang pernah aku buat dari wajahku.

"Aku tidak menatapmu dengan aneh." Pembelaanku perlu diperdebatkan.

"Ya, kau melakukannya."

"Terserah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Luhan sudah di sana," aku menunjuk ke tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdampingan. Mereka tidak melihat aku dengan Chanyeol, belum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kantin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Mata cokelat Chanyeol penuh dengan frustasi. "Apa kau sudah punya makan siang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yup."

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"Itu tidak penting." Aku tersentak, dan meraih tasku. "Berikan tasku. Aku akan bertemu denganmu di meja itu."

Chanyeol mengayunkan tasku menjauh dari jangkauanku dan aku menggeram rendah di tenggorokan. "Kau bisa membuat hal ini lebih mudah dengan mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang."

"Aku punya buah, Chanyeol." Aku bergetar karena marah. Aku tidak mengerti kebutuhannya untuk memberiku makan. Itu sangat konyol dan memalukan. Selama dua hari terakhir, pada dasarnya Chanyeol bersikeras makan denganku setiap kali waktunya makan. Dan bahkan ketika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah kenyang, dia memaksaku menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piring. Hal yang sangat menjengkelkan. "Berikan tasku."

"Dimana sopan santunmu?" Dia memberikan senyum sialan dan aku merasa gelombang kemarahanku naik ke level tertinggi setiap kalinya.

"Apa sih yang terjadi denganmu?" Kataku dengan suara keras.

Kami perlahan-lahan memikat perhatian orang-orang sekitar kami dan Chanyeol tertawa.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku. "Berikan tasku?"

"Ayolah pesan makanan denganku." Ada tantangan di matanya aku tahu aku tidak bisa melawan, tapi aku akan celaka jika aku mencoba.

"Tidak." Kataku dengan keras kepala.

Dia tertawa dan aku menerjang tasku dengan semua kekuatan tubuhku. Chanyeol melangkah ke sampingku dan aku melayang ke lantai. Tepat sebelum wajahku mencium lantai, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke punggungku, lalu menangkapku dan menempelkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tertawa dan rasa dipermalukan telah menodai kulitku menjadi terbakar. Aku mencoba menggeliat dari genggamannya, tapi tak ada gunanya. Chanyeol menahanku semakin erat melawan dia dengan punggungku menempel di bagian depan tubuhnya.

Jelas, dia tidak menyadari adanya tatapan penasaran yang tertuju pada perbuatan kami yang telah menjadi tontonan umum karena ia menundukkan kepalanya sampai rendah, bibirnya di telingaku sambil menarik napas. "Kita bisa menghindari semua ini jika kau cukup setuju untuk membeli makanan denganku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menginjak kakinya dengan tumitku. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh kaki dan aku menjerit, dengan cepat aku mengangkat kakiku yang berdenyut-denyut. Untungnya, Chanyeol masih menahanku atau aku akan merintih di lantai. Sebaliknya, aku merintih dalam pelukannya.

"Ujung sepatuku dari baja, Angel."

"Brengsek kau." Aku mendesis marah.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Itu sangat tidak baik. Kau adalah orang yang mencoba untuk menyakitiku."

"Persetan kau." Aku mengecam lagi, tapi dia memelukku dengan erat.

Sekali lagi, dia merundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku. "Dan hal ini bisa dihindari jika kau membiarkan aku memulai pelajaran pertahanan diri kita kemarin."

Aku menatupkan gigi. "Jika kau mengatakan satu hal lagi yang seharusnya bisa dihindari… aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Dia tertawa dan aku tahu dia tersenyum dengan senang. "Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku belum tahu." Aku mendengus. "Tapi aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol tertawa, akhirnya melepaskanku dari cengkramannya yang kuat seperti besi. Dia menyerahkan tas kepadaku dan aku memegangnya dengan erat seolah takut dia akan mencoba dan mencuri kembali dariku.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah meja dimana Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk dan terlihat masih terkejut, mata mereka melebar seperti kesakitan. Saat aku melihat sekeliling kantin, aku melihat Luhan dan Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ekspresi terkejut. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa tampak seolah-olah mereka telah menyaksikan alien yang sedang mendarat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan yang pertama kali mengguncang wajahnya dari shock dan Sehun segera mengikuti setelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Luhan membungkuk di atas meja. "Apakah kau menyukainya, Baekhyun?"

"Apa?" Aku mengernyitkan hidungku. "Tidak."

"Well, lalu apa itu… tontonan tadi?"

"Dia bersikap brengsek." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, kadang-kadang anak laki-laki melakukan hal itu."

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu brengsek. Seperti itulah dia yang dikenal orang."

Jelas dia tidak melihat humor pada komentarku aku mendesah karena muncul kebutuhan untuk melindungi Chanyeol. "Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali di kursinya. Matanya terkunci di belakangku dan aku tahu Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke arah kami. "Apakah kau mengajak dia untuk makan bersama kita?"

"Ya, aku mengajaknya." Aku menatap tajam pada Luhan. "Apakah ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"Dia tidak bisa menyakitiku, Lu. Kami hanya berteman. Itu saja."

Dia mengangguk tapi aku bisa melihat baik dia ataupun Sehun tidak percaya padaku.

Kursi di sebelahku diseret dari lantai dan Chanyeol menempatkan nampan yang penuh dengan makanan di sampingku sebelum duduk sampai berbunyi 'plop' di kursi sampingku. Dia menggeser kursi lebih dekat ke meja, sebelum bergeser ke samping, lebih dekat denganku.

Aku tersentak ke belakang. "Kau akan makan semua itu?"

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari makanannya. Dia punya potongan kentang goring, buah, salad, muffin, kue kering, chicken strips dan chicken salad wrap. Di samping depan nampan di balik kue kering dan muffin ada dua botol air.

Chanyeol menatapku seolah-olah aku mengalami gegar otak. "Tidak."

"Tidak?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan, jadi aku mengambil sedikit dari semua makanan yang terlihat enak."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kau sudah punya makan siang," matanya dengan penuh tekad tertuju padaku. "Dimana makananmu?"

Aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tidak punya makanan. "Aku bilang aku tidak lapar."

Dia menatap nampan. "Well aku tidak bisa makan semua ini sendirian, jadi kau lebih baik membantuku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau seharusnya tidak membeli semua itu jika kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

Dia menunjuk ke nampan. "Pembelian makananku yang berlimpah ini bisa dihindari jika kau mau mengatakan kepadaku apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku memelototinya. "Apa kau serius?"

Dia mengangguk, tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku belum pernah lebih dari serius."

"Kau idiot." Aku mendengus. Ketika aku melihat Luhan, dia bergetar karena menahan tawanya.

Sehun tampak diam-diam tertegun. Aku tersentak. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Luhan membiarkan tawanya lepas dan kegusaranku menjadi naik. "Kupikir kau sudah bertemu dengan tandinganmu, Baek."

"Makan saladmu, Luhan."

Luhan menatap keras ke arahku. "Aku akan makan jika kau juga makan." Dia menggangguk ke nampan dan aku tidak bisa menahannya tapi kupikir dia beruntung duduknya sangat jauh dariku. Jari-jariku sudah gatal ingin menarik rambutnya.

Aku mengambil chicken strips dari nampan Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengabaikan kepuasan yang berasal dari diri Chanyeol.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, menyandarkan sikunya di permukaan meja. "Jadi Chanyeol, apakah selanjutnya aku bertaruh kau atau Kris?"

Chanyeol menegang di sampingku dan aku mendongak dari makananku tepat pada saat melihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya walau hanya samar-samar. "Kita akan membicarakan itu nanti, Sehun." Suaranya kasar seperti memerintah dan Sehun mengangguk sambil bersandar kembali di kursinya.

Chanyeol tampak pucat dan terpukul dan aku merasa bingung. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi suasana di sekitar meja makin menyesakkan dan menegangkan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Aku menyikut Chanyeol dengan sikuku. "Sepertinya kau membuat musuh untukku, Chanyeol?"

Dia mengerutkan kening, matanya menyorot tajam padaku. "Apa?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku yang memegang chicken strips ke sekeliling kantin. "Apa kau tidak melihat para burung nasar cemburu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Sehun tertawa. "Para gadis sedang memelototi Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Chanyeol memandang sekeliling ruangan dan wajah dengki mereka berubah menjadi senyum polos yang sangat manis.

Mata cokelat Chanyeol tampak geli tertuju padaku. "Kau tidak cemburu, kan?"

Aku mengibaskan chicken strip-ku ke wajahnya—itu adalah pengganti tanda ketidak setujuan yang sempurna. "Jika itu kesimpulanmu, kau berhalusinasi sangat parah." Aku mengangguk tegas. "Kau mungkin harus diperiksa."

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya, mengarahkan langsung ke mulutnya lalu dia mengambil satu gigitan besar ayamku. Mulutku turun dan dia menyeringai sambil mengunyah. Dia mengedipkan mata. "Sangat lezat, Angel."

Aku merengut. "Kau bisa menghabiskannya sekarang."

Dia mengerutkan kening, semua kegembiraan menghilang dari matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menempatkan semua kumanmu di situ." Aku melemparkan sisa potongan ayam itu ke nampan dan Sehun tertawa keras.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Apakah dia serius?" lalu dia menatapku. "Kau tahu kita bukan anak SD, kan?"

Aku meradang. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Baekhyun tidak berbagi makanan dengan siapapun, Chanyeol." Sehun menjelaskan ketika dia sudah berhenti tertawa. "Dia menganggap hal itu menjijikan."

"Itu memang menjijikan." Aku mengoreksinya.

Dia mendengus. "Itu bukan seperti aku meludahi semua di atasnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan mantap. "Aku hanya tidak suka berbagi makanan."

"Minuman?" Dia langsung bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras kepala. "Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak suka berbagi."

"Kau konyol." Dia menyeringai.

"Jika kau ingin bergaul denganku, Chanyeol, kau harus terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Dia bersandar kembali di kursinya dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya dan ketika dia melipat tangan bertatonya di atas perutnya yang keras, aku tahu dia merencanakan sesuatu. Aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sana?" Aku menunjuk ke kepalanya.

Dia menyeringai dan itu adalah lambang kejahilan. "Aku sedang memikirkan cara supaya kita dapat memperbaiki sedikit masalah kita."

"Kita tidak memiliki masalah." Aku mulai berkata. "Akulah yang punya masalah dan tidak akan ada sesuatu yang diperbaiki!"

"Tapi kau salah, Angel."

"Dan bagaimana aku salah?" Aku mengatur daguku di tanganku dan menunggu, pura-pura sabar.

"Hal ini sangat jelas masalah kita."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Aku suka berbagi dan aku ingin berbagi denganmu." Dia menjelaskan dengan sederhana.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir satu-satunya orang yang bermasalah yang perlu diselesaikan."

Mata cokelatnya berkilauan dengan tantangan atau kegembiraan, aku tidak tahu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Angel."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**note:**_[1] man-whore; pria pelacur. [2] bimbo; gadis yang selalu cekikikan histeris karena terobsesi pada anak laki-laki._

.

.

.

i told you that i dont own this story and fyi i give the caption of it in first chapter tho :-) dan novel ini gak seerotis novel kebanyakan. ini lebih ke persoalan persahabatan sama cinta! it does mean, you cant get sex scene in every single chapter :-(

once more, i own nothing but the chara. no. just kidding chill down! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Teleponku yang berada di saku belakang celana jeansku mendengung dan aku kesulitan untuk menariknya dari jeansku yang ketat saat aku melenggang melintasi tempat parkir menuju mobilku setelah seharian di sekolah.

Dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menggodaku sampai pertanyaan Luhan secara terus menerus, aku lelah secara mental dan fisik. Tapi hari ini belum berakhir.

Aku menaikkan tali tasku lebih tinggi di bahuku saat aku menggunakan ibu jariku untuk menggesek dengan halus ke layar iPhone-ku. Jantungku tiba-tiba meluncur ketika nama Chanyeol muncul di layar dan aku membuka teks itu.

_Apa kau mau bertemu denganku di club?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menghentikan senyuman itu, kepedihan menerangi wajahku.

**Aku sudah bilang ya.**

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kau_. Jawabnya langsung seketika itu juga.

**Kau lucu. Aku mudah ditebak, Chanyeol. Dan kau ****tahu itu.**

Teleponku berbunyi tepat pada saat aku hendak menyelipkankembali ke dalam sakuku dan aku mendesah, menyerah pada senyumku.

_Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan __berada disana pukul lima._

**Apakah kau ingin aku di sana pukul lima?**

_Ya_. Dia menjawab dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot membalasnya. Pesan teks satu kata yang selalu menjadi indikator percakapan telah berakhir untukku.

Aku membuka mobilku dan melemparkan teleponku ke kursi penumpang sebelum menempatkan tas laptopku ke kursi belakang. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan aku punya kelas keesokan harinya.

Aku belum pernah terjaga dan aktif hingga larut malam jadi hal ini butuh untuk membiasakan diri. Tapi aku tidak keberatan—terutama karena aku tahu aku akan menghasilkan uang—dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol.

Ada sesuatu tentang dia yang selama beberapa hari lalu aku mendapati diriku merasa kehilangan ketika dia tidak berada di dekatku. Aku suka berpikir dia merasakan hal yang sama sejak mempekerjakan aku, dia telah membuat berbagai alasan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk berada di dekatku.

Tampaknya setiap kali aku berbalik, dia ada di sana. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Dia membuatku tersenyum.

Aku memarkir mobilku dan menggunakan lift untuk naik ke apartemenku. Begitu aku berada di dalam, teleponku bergetar lagi.

_Dimana kau?_ Itu dari Chanyeol.

**Di rumah. Kau?**

_Bolehkah aku datang?_

Jantungku meluncur ketika aku membaca pesannya dan aku mengerutkan kening.

Mengapa dia ingin datang? Aku akan bertemu dengannya hanya kurang dari dua jam—pasti dia bisa menunggu, kan?

**Aku pikir aku akan bertemu denganmu pukul lima?** Jawabku. Sambil menunggu jawabannya, aku mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di dapurku.

Ketika teleponku mulai berdering di tanganku, aku hampir bisa memastikan dalam beberapa detik jantungku akan melompat menjauh dari dadaku.

Aku menatap layar sebelum menjawab dan melihat namanya. Kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku dan napasku menjadi pendek. Aku berdebat sendiri dan membiarkannya berdering, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengirim SMS padanya beberapa saat yang lalu dan dia akan tahu kalau aku mengabaikannya jika aku tidak menjawab.

"Hai!"

_"Kau akan mengabaikan panggilanku."_ Dia langsung menuduh tanpa memberi salam.

"Tidak!" Aku membela diri dengan sengit.

_"Aku tahu kau, Angel."_ Suaranya rendah dan kasar. Itu hal yang lucu di perutku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Chanyeol."

_"Well, aku ingin ke tempatmu."_ Dia mengakui. _"Ijinkan aku datang."__  
_

"Kita bekerja dua jam lagi."

_"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu."__  
_

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri."

Dia menghela napas dan aku membayangkan dia mengusap dahinya. _"Aku tidak __mengatakan kau tidak bisa mengemudi __sendiri. Aku ingin mengantarmu dan aku ingin __makan malam denganmu sebelum shift kita __dimulai. Ijinkan aku datang."_

"Chanyeol," aku mendesah. "Aku harus bersiap-siap. Sampai ketemu di tempat kerja."

_"Jangan menutup teleponku, Baekhyun."_ Nadanya terdengar seperti peringatan berbahaya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot terintimidasi olehnya.

Tanpa menjawab, aku menutup teleponku sebelum menekan silent. Aku berpikir sejenak mengenai apakah aku meneleponnya kembali dan meminta maaf sebagai upaya untuk memperbaiki kemungkinanku yang akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan cepat. Setelah menggosok diriku sampai ke bawah dan membilasnya, aku mematikan air dan membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk sebelum membelitkan satu handuk di atas kepalaku. Aku dilahirkan dengan rambut lurus alami sehingga tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk persiapan dan aku bisa mandi dengan waktu yang terbatas.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika suara kepalan tangan menggedor pintu depanku yang bergema di seluruh ruangan kecil apartemenku. Aku meringis. Siapa di dunia ini yang ada di balik pintuku? Gerutuku dalam hati saat aku melangkah melintasi lantai.

Aku membuka pintu dan tersentak saat Chanyeol melotot ke arahku.

"Sialan apa yang kau lakukan?" Geramnya, mendorongku ke belakang menjauh dari pintu.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tuntutku, mencengkeram handukku dengan ketat. "Bagaimana kau tahu dimana aku tinggal?"

"Kau mengisi formulir pekerjaan." Dia menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh sambil menendang pintu tertutup di belakangnya. "Dan apa sih yang kau lakukan saat membuka pintumu hanya dengan mengenakan handuk? Kau tidak tahu kalau itu aku... bisa siapa saja di balik pintu ini. Bagaimana jika tujuan mereka tidak baik?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia memberiku omong kosong dan berbicara tentang seorang pengganggu padahal dialah salah satu orang yang tidak etis telah menggunakan alamat yang aku diberikan kepadanya. "Jangan mulai mengatakan padaku tentang orang aneh, Chanyeol."

Matanya yang cokelat menjadi gelap dan dia mengertakkan gigi saat dia melangkah ke arahku. "Cepat berpakaian. Aku membawamakan malam."

Aku memikirkan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lapar, tapi apapun yang dia bawa di dalam kantong kertas cokelat, baunya seperti surga dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Sebaliknya, aku menggigit lidahku dan berjalan ke lemari.

"Apa yang harus kukenakan?" Aku bisa merasakan mata Chanyeol tertuju ke arahku. Kulitku menjadi hangat.

"Itu tidak penting."

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku menjadi bartender malam ini, kan? Kau bilang kau ingin aku untuk memulai bekerja pada malam yang tidak terlalu ramai dan itu hari Senin." Aku menunggu dia untuk menjawabnya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. "Hari Senin tidak terlalu ramai, kan?"

Chanyeol menunduk ke kantong coklat, menarik lepas stapler-nya. "Dimana piringmu?"

Aku menggeram pelan. "Chanyeol? Apa kau akan menjawabku?"

Dia mengangkat mata cokelatnya dan aku merasa jantungku berdetak. "Kau akan mulai menjadi bartender ketika aku berpikir kau dapat menangani bajingan yang akan menggodamu."

Aku menarik-narik handuk dari kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lengan sofa. Ada sesuatu ketika melakukan percakapan serius dengan handuk di kepalaku yang membuat aku merasa seperti sebuah lelucon.

"Kapan aku memberikan kesan bahwa aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Aku melihat dia berusaha keras untuk menyusun kata-katanya. "Kau akan mulai menjadi bartender Senin berikutnya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku meminta pekerjaan karena aku mengandalkan tips, Chanyeol. Aku tidak memiliki uang atau waktu untuk bekerja hanya menari-nari di belakang bar. Entah kau akan menempatkan aku disana atau aku harus menemukan bar lain yang mau menerimaku."

"Apa kau mengancam untuk berhenti?" Suaranya dingin dan aku melihat ke bawah. Aku merasa tertekan.

"Aku harus bekerja, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak ingin berhenti karena aku senang mengenalmu." Aku menjalankan satu tangan diantara rambutku yang kusut. "Aku suka dengan persahabatan kita."

Dia tampak terkoyak. "Kenakan sesuatu yang konservatif atau sederhana. Kau dipekerjakan untuk menjadi penggoda yang masih lugu."

Panas di pipiku semakin menguat mendengar komentar sinisnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjadi penggoda yang hebat."

"Aku tahu." Dia tampak menjauh dariku dan aku bisa melihat gerakan otot-otot di rahangnya saat dia menelan kekecewaannya.

Ini adalah saat menegangkan yang pertama kali aku miliki dengan Chanyeol. Kami butuh tiga hari untuk sampai ke titik ini dan aku tiba-tiba bersyukur dia tidak tertarik padaku secara romantis karena kami berdua akan hancur, aku yakin itu.

"Apa makan malamnya?" Aku bertanya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mie dan nasi." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang lebih kau sukai."

"Apa yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku.

"Salah satunya."

"Aku suka keduanya." Gumamku. "Mau berbagi?"

Matanya menyipit. "Kurasa kau tidak suka berbagi?"

"Well, tentu saja kita akan memakai piring kita sendiri-sendiri."

Dia menyeringai dan aku ingin memuji diri sendiri karena memecahkan es yang telah terbangun di antara kami.

"Di mana piringnya?"

"Di lemari."

"Kau benar-benar sialan saat menjawab seperti itu." Geramnya sambil membuka lemari terdekat.

Aku berseri-seri. "Senang kau memperhatikan."

"Aku memperhatikan semuanya tentang dirimu, Angel." Kata Chanyeol ketika dia berpaling untuk mengintip apa yang ada di lemari.

Aku senang dia tidak melihat rona di mukaku. Aku benci ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdebar karena aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud membuat apa yang aku rasakan... tapi sial... aku memang seorang gadis yang aneh. Kata-kata itu membuat jantungku menari-nari—hal itu muncul secara alami karena satu kromosom X.

Aku melihat Chanyeol bergerak dengan mudah di sekitar dapur kecilku, menemukan piringnya tanpa masalah. Aku mengencangkan handukku sebelum berjalan ke meja dapur. Aku naik ke kursi tanpa sandaran dan Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tidak berpakaian dulu?"

"Aku lapar." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan dia menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Dia menggoda dengan santai.

"Ha ha ha." Aku memutar mataku. "Cepat dan hidangkan itu."

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kita bisa memakan itu cukup mengeluarkan dari kotaknya."

"Jika kau tidak ingin berbagi, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Serius?"

"Sangat serius." Aku mengarahkan mataku laksana baja kepadanya, berharap untuk membuktikan tekadku.

"Kita akan mengatasinya." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku mengangguk saat dia memberikan piring pertama kepadaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Angel."

Chanyeol memutari meja dapur untuk duduk di sampingku dan aku menyadari matanya berkeliaran lebih dari sekali ke arah kakiku yang terbuka, tapi dia tidak memulai untuk bertindak macam-macam dan dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena terhibur masih memiliki harapan bahwa Chanyeol hampir tidak mendekati sebanyak reputasinya yang dikenal sebagai playboy.

Aku menelan makanan secepat aku bisa. Aku membuang banyak waktu berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan aku masih harus mempersiapkan diriku agar terlihat cukup menarik saat bekerja di bar.

"Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun. Kau akan tersedak."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menelannya sebelum aku berbicara. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa makan dengan cepat."

"Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Aku uh," suaraku bergetar dan matanya sungguh-sungguh tertuju pada wajahku saat aku memaksakan diriku untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku melakukannya untuk berkompetisi dengan ayahku." Aku berjuang menahan sengatan air mata. "Ibuku benci sekali."

Chanyeol tampak terpukul dan ketika dia mengusap rambutnya dan aku tahu aku telah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Aku mendorong piringku menjauh dan berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tanganku dalam genggamannya dan dengan cepat dia berdiri dari kursi. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Aku tersenyum. Itu menyakitkan karena rasanya begitu salah. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf karena kau jadi terluka. Aku menyesal kau tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk membantu mengatasi kesakitan itu." Matanya fokus padaku meskipun hal itu sulit bagiku saat merasakan matanya yang tertuju di wajahku. Cara dia berbicara membuatku berpikir dia ikut merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku tidak ingin bertanya. Hal ini akan membuatku sangat emosional. "Maaf kau mencoba untuk menerimanya sendiri dan aku turut menyesal kau harus berurusan dengan semua yang mereka tinggalkan."

Aku berusaha keras menahan air mata yang jatuh dan tangannya dengan cepat menangkup wajahku, ibu jarinya menggosok pipiku yang basah di bawah mataku.

"Aku harus berpakaian," katakudengan suara serak.

"Kau tidak harus berada disana lebih awal sekarang karena kau akan bekerja di bar." Dia berbicara dengan suara kasar, membiarkan tangannya jatuh dari wajahku. "Kau masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam."

"Aku akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk bersiap-siap."

"Aku akan menunggumu." Dia menunjuk ke arah televisi. "TV Kabel atau film?"

"Film."

Aku menarik diri dari sentuhannya sebelum mengambil atasan yang sexy dari gantungan dan celana jeans hitam potongan rendah dari rak. Aku menarik celana dalamku dari laci dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, menutup diriku di balik keamanan pintu. Aku menutup tutup closet dan duduk di atasnya.

Aku melipat tangan di atas lututku dan menurunkan kepalaku saat air mata mengalir seperti sungai mengamuk di wajahku. Aku seperti sebuah bencana dan hatiku terasa hancur sekali lagi. Aku tidak memikirkan orang tuaku sejak kematian mereka. Aku tidak membiarkan diriku mengingat kenangan kecil cinta kasih yang mereka tinggalkan padaku. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Aku berharap ada satu cara untuk memblokir semuanya itu keluar. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan beruntung. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah waktu—waktu akan memadamkan rasa sakit itu.

Aku baru saja selesai ber-makeup ketika Chanyeol mengetuk dengan buku jarinya ke pintu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja disitu?"

"Yeah." Aku melirik sekali lagi diriku di depan cermin. Aku menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah dari satu jam untuk hal terbaik di dalam kamar mandi yaitu menggunakan kosmetik untuk menyembunyikan dan menutupi mukaku akibat menangis.

Aku memeriksa diriku di depan cermin dan menyeringai. Aku terlihat panas dan aku berharap seseorang membuatku merasa senang tentang diriku malam ini.

Aku membutuhkan itu. Aku butuh minuman yang bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik... dan siapa tahu, mungkin aku akan bertemu seorang pria yang tertarik lebih dari persahabatan. Aku butuh itu juga—karena aku butuh menghibur pikiran yang tidak pantas tentang Chanyeol yang pasti akan menghancurkan apa yang tersisa dari hatiku.

Aku membuka pintu dan mata Chanyeol melebar. "Apakah itu yang kau kenakan?"

Aku mengangguk, memutar tubuhku untuk memberinya efek penuh. "Kau suka?"

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya cemberut. "Kurasa kau harus berubah."

Aku membeku. "Apa?"

"Kau banyak memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu, Baekhyun."

"Tidak!" Aku mendorong melewatinya ke tempat sepatu boot kulit bertumitku berada."Apakah kau melihat gadis lain di klub, Chanyeol?"

Dia melipat lengan berototnya di dadanya. "Seluruh punggungmu terbuka."

"Yeah, dan itulah satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang aku pamerkan." Aku menarik ritsleting sepatu bootku ke atas. "Jangan berlebihan. Kau bertindak seolah-olah aku dibesarkan di biara."

"Tidak." Dia merengut. "Dan kau memperlihatkan lengan dan bahumu juga."

Aku menyipitkan mata seolah mengatakan 'jangan menguji aku' kepadanya. "Ini disebut tank top."

"Itu tidak menutupi punggungmu." Ia menjelaskan lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan bra."

"Aku tahu." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Itulah intinya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Katanya lagi—seolah-olah aku tidak mengerti.

"Anggap saja dirimu beruntung aku memadukannya dengan celana panjang. Aku punya gaun dengan model yang sialan sama dengan itu."

Matanya melebar dan dia mengatupkan bibirnya. "Pakailah jaket."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Aku tersenyum polos. "Udaranya dingin di luar."

"Kau akan menjadi kematianku." Chanyeol menginformasikan saat aku berjalan melewati pintu terbuka yang dia tahan untukku.

Aku menusuk perutnya. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti kakakku." Godaku dan dia mundur menjauh dari aku seolah-olah kata-kataku telah membakarnya. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah membersihkan dapur." Aku menambahkan setelah berpikir sejenak.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan aku menguncinya, memasukkan kunci ke saku-ku ketika aku mulai berjalan menuju lift. Chanyeol masih belum menjawabnya saat kami berada di dalam lift dan aku menyikutnya dengan siku-ku. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku memperlakukan kau seperti seorang adik?"

"Well yeah," aku tertawa. "Kau memusuhi anak laki-laki yang menggodaku lebih daripada ayahku sendiri." Jantungku meluncur saat menyebutkan ayahku.

Chanyeol meringis. "Aku tidak menyukai gagasan tentang kau digoda orang brengsek untuk satu hal dan hanya menginginkan yang satu itu."

"Satu hal yang kau sendiri kebetulan 'menginginkan untuk itu'?" Aku mengutip kata-kata itu sambil menusukkan jari-jariku dan menyeringai dengan sinis. Dia menegang dan aku tahu aku menusuknya sampai memar. "Aku masih muda, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupanku."

Dia mundur. "Apa sih maksudnya?"

"Tenang." Aku memutar mataku. "Kau begitu dramatis."

"Apa maksudnya, Baekhyun?" Geramnya.

"Maksudku aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dan tertawa dan berciuman di bawah bintang-bintang dan aku ingin panas tubuhku keluar dari bawah diriku." Dia menatap lurus ke depan dan aku mendesah karena frustrasi. "Bukankah kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Tidak." Katanya datar. Tidak ada apa-apa selain kemarahan dalam nada bicaranya, jadi aku tidak meneruskannya. Tidak ada gunanya membuat dia marah sebelum mulai bekerja. Hal itu akan membuat malam yang panjang ini menjadi seperti neraka.

Aku tidak berbicara dengan Chanyeol saat aku bergegas keluar dari lift, melewati lobi dan merasakan udara dingin di bulan Oktober.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat parkir aku menyadari kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang dikendarai Chanyeol.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke mobilku dan aku memutar mataku.

"Kau ingin aku yang mengemudi sekarang?"

"Tidak." Dia meraih tanganku . "Kendaraanku berada di belakang mobilmu."

"Apa?" Kebingungan mengacaukan raut dari wajahku saat Chanyeol membawaku ke sebuah motor hitam mengkilap dan aku tertawa—seperti seekor hyena. Pasti yang tertawa salah satu penghuni neraka, karena hal itu tidak lama hingga Chanyeol menertawakan aku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya setelah memperoleh kembali kontrolnya. Mata kobalt-nya menatap wajahku dan aku mulai tertawa lagi.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Aku mencibir. "Kelihatannya kau tidak waras."

Ketika aku berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke mobilku, dia menarik tanganku, menolak untuk melepaskanku. "Kau belum pernah naik motor?"

"Belum." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dan aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menaiki yang satu itu sekarang."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan cahaya geli menyala di matanya. "Jadi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan memboncengmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau cukup baik untuk bisa dipercaya atas hidupku." Aku melotot ke arah mesin pembuat kematian sebelum melototinya. "Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol maju selangkah lebih dekat padaku dan aku memantapkan tubuhku di atas tanah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Percayalah padaku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak."

"Jika kau melakukan ini untukku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau ingin aku lakukan."

Aku menyeringai. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat beraroma mint di wajahku dan aku menggigil.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan yang perlu diajukan?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang sehingga aku bisa melihat langsung ke mata cokelatnya. "Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

Dia mengangguk dengan nakal. "Jika kau mau naik motorku, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Aku merenungkan tawarannya selama satu menit sebelum melotot kembali ke arah mesin pembuat menakutkan, motor itu cepat dan berbahaya. "Apa kau akan melaju dengan kencang?"

"Hanya secepat seperti biasanya."

Aku menarik bibir bawahku ke mulutku dan menggitinya dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mendesah, ibu jarinya menarik bibirku di antara gigiku sebelum berhenti di daguku. "Apa keputusannya, Angel?"

Jantungku berkecamuk sangat kacau di dadaku saat aku mengangguk."Aku mau melakukannya." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan udara dingin membakar paru-paruku. "Tapi kau harus tahu kau akan menyesal taruhan denganku."

Matanya menari-nari saat mendorongku dengan lembut mendekati motor. Dia meraup helm dari jok sebelum menahannya di atas kepalaku. Aku mengerang. "Kau harus memakai helm."

"Ini akan mengacaukan rambutku." Aku cemberut saat ia menjatuhkannya dari atas kepalaku.

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap cantik."

"Yeah," aku mendengus. "Terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menarik helm di atas kepalanya. Dia mengayunkan kaki di atas motor dan duduk di jok. "Naiklah di belakangku."

"Begitu bossy."

"Kau tahu kau akan menyukainya." Godanya.

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya saat aku duduk di belakangnya. "Bukankah motor ini seharusnya diparkir saat musim dingin?"

"Segera saat salju turun."

"Ini berbahaya." Aku menggigil membayangkan tergeletak ke bawah. "Dan saat ini udaranya dingin."

"Kau akan melupakan rasa kedinginan sesegera mungkin setelah kita mulai melaju." Janjinya. "Tidak akan terasa seperti itu, Angel. Inilah kebebasan."

"Aku yakin ini rasanya seperti bebas daripada berjalan melewati garis tipis antara di dunia ini dan akhirat." Aku berbicara dengan sarkasme yang sengit dan jantungku melompat tepat masuk ke tenggorokanku ketika posisinya bergeser dan motor meraung-raung saat menyala. Suaranya keras dan aku langsung mencengkeram bagian depan jaketnya, tiba-tiba rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dengan gagasan berkendara dengan kecepatan biasa di jalan raya tanpa tutup pelindung yang biasanya aku rasakan di dalam mobil.

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup tanganku, memindahkannya lebih rendahke bawah jaketnya. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dengan adanya helm kami dan deru suara mesin motor, aku tahu dia tidak akan mendengarku.

Aku tidak melawannya saat dia mendorong tanganku di balik bahan kulit jaketnya, menekankan tanganku ke kulitnya yang panas di bagian bawah perut berototnya. Dia menepuk tanganku dan aku tahu dia memberitahuku agar tanganku tetap disitu seperti yang dia tunjukkan. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang kumiliki dari tindakannya itu adalah karena di luar udaranya dingin dan dia tidak ingin jari-jariku membeku. Pemikiran itu menghangatkan hatiku dan membuat tenggorokanku menegang karena emosi.

Aku yakin ada begitu banyak kelebihan Chanyeol dari apa yang seluruh dunia ketahui dan percayai tentang dia. Melalui tampilan luarnya yang keras, aku melihat sinar kebaikan yang menerobosnya. Aku pernah mendengar humor melalui sepotong kata-kata dan aku melihat kebutuhan yang keras untuk melindungi melewati kemarahannya. Meskipun kata-kata dunia berbicara tentang dia, aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin membuang rumor yang telah merusak reputasi dia sebagai bad boy sehingga aku bisa mengungkap Chanyeol yang pernah aku lihat sekilas.

Lamunanku terganggu saat Chanyeol mundur dari tempat parkir dan aku memperketat kakiku di sekelilingnya, bertekad untuk membuat diriku sedekat mungkin yang aku bisa—karena disitulah aku merasa paling aman.

.

.

.

**-c-**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku meringkuk sedekat mungkin yang aku bisa ke Chanyeol saat dia berkelok-kelok keluar masuk jalan raya.

Sejauh ini, satu-satunya motor dialah yang kulihat di jalanan. Aku tahu tanpa ragu orang-orang merasa aman serta hangat di dalam mobil mereka dan melihat kami seolah-olah kami gila.

Tapi Chanyeol memang benar. Ini tidak sia-sia. Berkendara tanpa penutup seperti di dalam mobil rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Begitu damai. Aku tidak ingin mengakui hal itu pada Chanyeol, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku tidak akan menolak kesempatan untuk naik lagi. Bagaimanapun juga berkendara dengan motor terasa menakjubkan, aku hampir tidak merasa rugi karena meninggalkan Mazzy-ku.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki tempat parkir belakang Impact, aku hampir kecewa. Dia mematikan mesin dan aku bergeser ke belakang menjauh darinya sebelum turun dari motor, melepaskan helm dari kepalaku. Aku menatap Chanyeol, terkejut karena dia sudah melepas helmnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Matanya begitu bersemangat, aku tidak bisa berlagak hal ini adalah sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Ini sangat mengagumkan! Aku mungkin harus menyimpan uangku dan membeli satu untuk diriku sendiri."

Cahaya di matanya seketika meredup dan aku tergagap. "Kau tidak boleh mengemudi salah  
satu dari ini."

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Oh, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Aku tidak suka diberitahu apa yang boleh dan tidak aku lakukan. Dia bukan ayahku. Dia bahkan bukan pacarku! Dia tidak punya hak dan aku tahu ada sinar menantang di mataku saat aku menatapnya.

Dia berdiri, mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat denganku. Dia menjulang tinggi di atasku dan aku tahu dia bermaksud mengintimidasiku, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak merasakan itu. Chanyeol tidak membuatku takut.

"Jika kau ingin naik, kau bisa meneleponku."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Jadi pada saat aku ingin pergi berkendara pukul dua pagi pada malam musim panas,"

"Kau meneleponku." Dia menyelaku, matanya menyala.

Aku menyeringai. "Dan ketika kau sedang bercinta dengan seseorang?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan mereka." Suaranya kasar. "Dan aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, Angel. Aku menyetubuhi mereka. Dengan keras."

"Kau menjijikkan, Chanyeol." Aku mengambil langkah menuju pintu dan dia meraih bagian belakang jaketku, menghentikan pelarianku.

"Aku membuatmu jijik?" Dia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap ke dirinya dan aku mengeraskan tampilan wajahku, berharap dia meresapi setiap kata-kataku lebih dari sebutir garam dan menerimanya.

"Caramu melihat wanita menjijikkanku. Fakta bahwa kau memanfaatkan mereka tanpa bermaksud apa-apa, itulah tepatnya yang membuatku jijik."

"Mereka tahu tertarik dengan siapa ketika mereka merayuku, Baekhyun." Nada suaranya sangat bermusuhan. "Sepertinya hal ini tidak mengejutkan karena aku tidak ingin lebih dengan mereka."

Di situlah dia salah. Aku tidak mengerti jalan hidup atau kurangnya keterikatan yang diinginkan dari orang lain. Hal ini tidak mengejutkanku. Apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya hingga merusaknya begitu parah?

"Pernahkah kau memiliki hubungan, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan yang satu itu." Aku mengepalkan tanganku karena frustrasi dan aku tahu dia melihatku karena kulihat senyum kecil mengklaim wajahnya.

Kadang-kadang dia begitu sulit untuk melakukan percakapan yang serius. Melihat senyumnya selalu memiliki efek sebaliknya padaku daripada yang aku inginkan. Aku seharusnya marah, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, aku ingin juga tersenyum.

"Apa yang salah dengan memiliki seseorang yang peduli padamu?"

"Batas limit dan tanggung jawab." Dia menjawab dengan santai dan aku mengerutkan kening. Sebelumnya pasti sudah ada yang pernah mengajukan pertanyaan ini padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Aku menggeser tubuhku dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya dan berjuang menahan gemetar karena udara menggigit yang merasukiku.

"Dalam hubungan ada batas limit dan tanggung jawab." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah melihat hal itu sepanjang waktu, anak laki-laki berhubungan seks dengan para gadis dan yang mereka lakukan menjadi bagian kecil dari masa lalu pria itu. Aku memiliki terlalu banyak rahasia dan terlalu banyak kebiasaan untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang suatu hubungan."

"Jadi pada dasarnya, kau takut seseorang menjadi cukup dekat denganmu karena kau berpikir kau mungkin benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab di masa mendatang? Kau takut berpikir lebih banyak tentang orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri?"

Rahang Chanyeol berkedut dan kemarahan memperdalam mata cokelatnya sampai menjadi hitam. Tampak menakutkan, tapi aku menahan diriku tetap berpijak di atas tanah.

Aku tahu aku telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tapi jika dia ingin berteman denganku maka dia harus mengatasi teguran yang ingin aku utarakan, karena aku tidak punya keinginan untuk duduk santai dan menerima omong kosongnya. Beberapa hal brengsek yang dia lakukan dan katakan benar-benar hanya tidak masuk akal.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam." Matanya tidak berpaling dari wajahku. "Udaranya mulai dingin."

"Ya, benar-benar dingin." Gumamku sebelum aku berbalik menuju arah pintu. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menghentikan aku berjalan, tapi dia mengikuti.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kuncinya dan menahannya terbuka hanya cukup selama aku bisa menyelinap melewatinya.

Orang besar yang menyebut dirinya Joon Hyung sedang duduk di meja dekat pintu. Dia mengenakan rompi kulit hitam dengan celana jins gelap. Sepatu botnya terbuka talinya dan lututnya terbuka lebar. Dia tampak seperti sebongkah batang kayu atau si pemalas yang tidak melakukan apapun, tapi meskipun penampilannya seperti itu, aku punya firasat dia mampu bereaksi cepat dan bertindak kasar.

"Joon," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Semua orang sudah disini?"

Joon Hyung mengusap bibirnya, menyeka saus yang belepotan menetes ke dagunya. "Yeah," suaranya dalam. "Kris juga."

Chanyeol menegang. "Kris disini?"

"Ya." Joon Hyung menggigit lagi, tidak repot-repot menelan makanannya sebelum berbicara. "Dia ingin tahu kapan kau tiba." Matanya berputar ke tempat aku berdiri, merasa canggung.

"Dia ingin tahu mengapa dia mengambil tempatmu malam ini."

Chanyeol menegang. "Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukannya." Joon Hyung menyatakan.

Chanyeol kembali menatapku. "Ayo." Perintahnya saat dia melangkah ke lorong, menghilang ke dalam cahaya redup.

Aku mengikutinya, berusaha untuk tidak tertinggal di belakang. Langkahnya jauh lebih cepat daripada biasanya dan mau tidak mau aku merasa heran apa yang dilakukan Joon Hyung entah  
bagaimana membuat Chanyeol marah—atau mungkin itu aku yang telah membuatnya marah sebelum kami bahkan melangkah memasuki klub. Chanyeol begitu panas dan dingin, sikapnya cepat berubah-ubah, sangat sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang membuatnya marah dan kapan itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan aku tahu kami berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari lantai dansa. Dia berbicara tanpa berpaling dari wajahku. "Kau bisa bersantai di bar sampai Impact dibuka... berkenalanlah dengan para gadis."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku mengangguk lebih pada diriku sendiri daripada untuknya. Aku merasa gugup. "Kau akan kemana?"

"Di kantorku atau Kris." Nadanya rendah. Kedengarannya bermusuhan dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih marah lagi.

Begitu aku melihat bar, aku mulai berjalan menjauhinya tapi tangannya menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menghentikan aku.

"Maaf, aku bersikap begitu menyebalkan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum pasti.

"Tidak." Dia menjatuhkan pergelangan tanganku lalu menjalankan tangannya disela-sela rambut hitam bertintanya. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, hatiku terasa sedikit lebih ringan. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku berdiri menonton saat Chanyeol berjalan langsung menuju pintu yang aku tahu itu akan mengarah ke kantornya. Dia tidak melihat ke belakang saat dia menghilang dari pandangan dan aku mendesah. Aku berharap apapun itu tentang saudaranya yang menekan dia bukan hal yang serius.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Joon Hyung apa maksudkan ketika dia mengatakan Kris ingin tahu mengapa dia mengambil tempat Chanyeol malam ini, tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya. Aku selalu diberitahu untuk tidak ikut campur yang bukan urusanku karena mungkin itu akan membuat mereka marah. Itu sebuah moto yang aku pilih untuk hidup yang diajarkan kepadaku oleh ibuku.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbalik menuju bar dimana tiga gadis nyaris telanjang berkeliaran karena mereka menunggu Impact dibuka. Mereka semua sangat berbeda dalam penampilannya.

Seorang gadis dicat pirang dengan fitur runcing mengenakan gaun perak berkesan genit sedang menggandeng gadis tinggi berambut cokelat yang mengenakan rok kulit hitam dan blus putih dengan kancing yang banyak tidak dikancingkan. Aku bisa melihat renda merah bra-nya dan mau tidak mau aku menjadi malu sendiri melihat pakaiannya yang tidak senonoh itu.

Mereka berdua menatapku saat aku berjalan ragu-ragu ke sisi berlawanan dari bar dimana ada seorang berambut merah keriting sedang mengetik di teleponnya.

Dari tiga gadis itu, si rambut merah ini tampak lebih mudah didekati—padahal aku belum berkenalan.

Aku tidak akan terganggu oleh kaki dan payudaranya. Dia menutupi hampir dari kepala sampai kaki dan tampaknya dia menyukai gaya hidup seorang Gothic. Kemeja lengan panjangnya warna hitam diperindah dengan bagian yang strategis terbuka yang menunjukkan sekilas bra merah dan kulit pucatnya. Celana kulit hitam sangat rendah di pinggul, dengan asesoris sebuah sabuk bertabur pernak-pernik yang berkilau. Dia cantik—tapi dia terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Hei," aku menyapa. "Aku Baekhyun."

Si berambut merah bahkan tidak mendongak dari teleponnya saat dia melanjutkan mengetik pesannya dan aku bersandar dengan canggung di bar, menghadap ke lantai dansa.

Dia menyelipkan teleponnya ke kantung celananya dan warna merah mencuat keluar dari celananya. "Aku Kyungsoo."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo." Aku tersenyum.

"Yang berambut pirang itu Jihyun dan yang cokelat Yejin." Dia mengangguk ke arah dua gadis yang lagi berdiri sepertinya sedang berbisik tentang aku—tidak diragukan lagi.

"Ya akan kuingat."

"Jangan khawatir tentang mereka," Dia memutar matanya. "Mereka hanya marah tentang kau dan Chanyeol."

"Aku dan Chanyeol?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

Dia tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, tapi anak laki-laki itu melilit ke jari kelingkingmu, dia melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Apakah kau serius?" Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku telah kehilangan pikiranku dan aku mengangkat bahu. "Chanyeol bisa dibilang memperingatkan seluruh staf laki-laki untuk menjauh darimu."

"Dia tidak melakukannya!" Aku merasa mataku melebar. "Dia seperti keledai."

"Uh," kebingungan melintas melalui ekspresinya. "Kuduga kau tidak menyukai hal itu."

Aku menempatkan tanganku di pinggulku. "Apakah dia memperingatkan staf laki-lakinya setiap kali dia merekrut seorang karyawan wanita?"

"Tidak pernah." Dia menggeleng. " Chanyeol biasanya tidak peduli... tentang apapun."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menggigit bibir bawahku karena jengkel. Dia beruntung berada di kantornya karena hal itu menahan semua yang aku miliki dalam diriku agar tidak menyerbu menaiki tangga dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau tampak marah."

"Ya."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Matanya menyala penuh kegembiraan dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Kami hanya berteman."

Dia menggeleng tegas. " Chanyeol tidak memiliki teman gadis. Dia tidur dengan mereka lalu menjadi seorang bajingan... agaknya tidak mungkin memiliki persahabatan."

"Well aku tidak tidur dengannya. Tidak pernah." Aku meringis memikirkan hal itu. Dia akan menghancurkan hatiku. "Chanyeol adalah temanku dan hanya sebatas itu."

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk.

Matanya menyipit. "Lalu mengapa dia memberi peringatan pada setiap laki-laki agar menjaga jarak dalam radius sepuluh mil darimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku menduga itu karena dia mengadopsi sindrom sebagai seorang kakak."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya menular. "Beritahu aku kapan kau berhasil dalam satu minggu tanpa tidur dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku akan memberitahumu dalam empat hari." Aku bercanda. "Tapi aku langsung memberitahumu hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau bahkan tidak merasa sedikit penasaran?"

Aku merasa jantungku anjlok. "Apakah kau? Apakah kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah bersama pacarku selama tiga tahun. Satu malam dengan Chanyeol sangat tidak layak... meskipun aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang hal itu."

"Menjijikkan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir dia tampan? Apa dia tidak membuat air liurmu menetes?" Dia menggodaku sekarang, aku tahu itu.

"Dia memang tampan." Aku mengakui. "Tapi dia tidak membuat air liurku menetes. Dan kau benar."

"Tentang apa?" Matanya berkilauan saat dia menyandarkan sikunya di bar, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sampai bahunya menyenggol bahuku.

"Chanyeol tidak layak." Bahkan saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu mereka bohong. Chanyeol sangat sialan layak—aku hanya tidak tahu apakah dia layak menghancurkan hati yang aku tahu aku akan pergi untuk mengejarnya.

"Kau terlihat putus asa." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya ke rambut merahnya.

"Tidak," aku mengangkat bahu, memerangi kemungkinan memikirkan hal romantis Chanyeol dari benakku. "Aku hanya menghargai persahabatanku dengannya. Jika tidur dengannya akan menghancurkan apa yang sudah kumiliki, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin tidur dengannya."

"Kau benar-benar menempatkan Chanyeol pada zona sebagai teman!" Dia mengedipkan bulu mata tebal bermaskaranya padaku. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan melihat hari itu."

Aku tertawa pada keterkejutannya. "Kurasa kau bisa percaya padaku." Aku berkata dengan bangga.

"Wow." Dia menarik napas. "Kau harus kuat. Jika Chanyeol menempatkan pesonanya kepadamu, kau akan hancur."

"Pesona?" Aku bertanya. "Apakah dia bahkan memiliki pesona?"

Dia tertawa dengan penuh semangat. "Kau telah mendengar tentang dirinya!"

"Aku pernah mendengar beberapa."

Dia memutar matanya. "Pesona Chanyeol hampir sama dengan iblis. Dia kejam dan dia tidak memperlihatkan emosinya. Dia mematahkan hati mereka dengan kepalan tangannya sebelum menjatuhkan mereka ke lantai dan berjalan di atas mereka tanpa mengedipkan mata."

"Aku tidak tahu sisi Chanyeol yang seperti itu." Kataku pelan. Hal ini menggangguku saat mendengar dia berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu. Hampir terasa sakit.

"Jaga terus persahabatan tanpa melibatkan seks dan mudah-mudahan kau tidak akan pernah seperti mereka." Peringatan tampak jelas di matanya membuat seluruh tubuh menggigil.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau pikir dia akan melemparku ke sisi itu?"

"Jika kau tidur dengannya, mungkin saja." Dia meringis saat melihat mataku melebar. "Kau benar-benar masih polos, kan?"

"Aku?" Aku merasa pipiku panas menjadi merona. "Tidak sepolos seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Dia menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Benar. Apa kau pernah punya pacar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sekali."

"Membuatmu patah hati?" Dia bertanya dengan penuh simpati.

"Tidak, aku cukup yakin aku memutuskan dia."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku meninggalkannya karena aku ingin kuliah. Dia menginginkan aku tinggal di kampung halaman kami dan menikah."

"Apa!" Dia tersentak. "Berapa umurmu ?"

"Aku masih delapan belas ketika dia mengusulkan ide pernikahan itu." Aku meringis saat mengingat memori itu. "Untungnya dia tidak memiliki sebuah cincin."

Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa keras, mengklaim perhatian Yejin dan Jihyun yang merengut pada kami.

"Aku pasti akan mati. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang aku berangkat ke universitas dan aku lakukan." Aku menunduk ke bar. "Aku belum berbicara dengannya sejak saat itu."

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Dia bertanya dengan serius.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku pikir aku mencintainya, tapi aku sadar sekarang bahwa aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya."

"Jadi kau tidak tidur dengan dia?"

"Um," aku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. "Jangan khawatir, aku tahu." Aku melihat dia memutar matanya.

"Aku seorang gadis. Aku tahu pasti bahwa seorang gadis tidak akan pernah melupakan atau benar-benar berhenti mencintai pada cinta pertamanya."

"Apa kau masih mencintai cinta pertamamu?" Aku bertanya dengan tegas.

"Di satu sisi, kurasa ya." Dia mengangguk sambil merenung. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkannya kembali. Dia hanya tidak tepat untukku."

"Dan pacarmu sekarang,"

"Jongin."

"Kau pikir Jongin tepat untukmu?"

"Ya." Dia mendesah. "Dia sangat tepat untukku," dia menyeringai dengan jail, lalu mengedip. "Jika kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

Aku tersipu. "Kurasa aku tahu."

"Ya, kau masih polos."

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Aku bercanda.

Dia menggambarkan tanda silang di dadanya dengan kuku panjang dicat hitam. "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

Aku sudah empat jam bekerja di bar dengan Kyungsoo dan aku terkejut, aku merasa senang sekali. Aku mulai menguasai membuat highballs atau mencampur minuman beralkohol dan meskipun menggoda pelanggan itu sulit, aku melakukan hal itu tidak seburuk yang kupikir. Mudah tersenyum dan mengedipkan bulu mata rasanya menyenangkan. Menonton Kyungsoo sangat membantu, juga. Dia main mata tanpa memberikan harapan untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang bartender yang hebat. Aku menghargainya.

Dia membungkuk ke arahku. "Sialan, kau begitu meyakinkan memainkan kepolosanmu menjadi seorang gadis yang benar-benar panas."

"Ini hanya aku." Aku mengedipkan mata.

Saat aku menyerahkan birnya ke pelanggan lain, aku merasakan pengetatan kulitku yang begitu akrab, seperti listrik arus pendek dan aku tahu Chanyeol sangat dekat. Tanpa sengaja, aku merasa mataku berkelana menuju ke arahnya dan jantungku langsung tenggelam saat aku melihat pemandangan itu.

Chanyeol sedang bersandar di meja dan seorang gadis dengan senyum sensual dan warna rambutnya perpaduan antara pirang dan cokelat madu sedang mendongak ke arahnya. Bahasa tubuhnya menyinggung perasaanku dengan alasan aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk merasakan hal itu.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku, perempuan itu mengajaknya untuk seks dan aku berdoa ke atas langit bahwa Chanyeol akan menolaknya.

Aku tidak tahan memikirkan dia bersama seseorang. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan membayangkan dia memperbaiki reputasinya untukku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan dia seperti itu.  
Aku tidak bisa berhenti menonton saat gadis itu menjalankan jarinya perlahan-lahan ke atas ke kain kemeja hitamnya yang halus.

Chanyeol tampak stres, rahangnya tegang dan bahunya kaku—tapi mata Chanyeol tertuju padanya. Gadis itu jelas tahu apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan dan itu menyakiti aku. Aku benci bahwa hal itu melukai aku begitu buruknya.

Aku hampir sesak napas pada saat Chanyeol mengaitkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang gadis itu, membimbingnya ke pintu menuju ke kantornya. Membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana membuatku merasa kesakitan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tulus.

Aku menggeleng untuk membuang rasa sakit itu dari wajahku. "Ya."

"Chanyeol seorang pelacur, Baekhyun." Dia berkata dengan pelan. "Itu bukan berarti apa-apa baginya."

"Aku tahu." Aku menjawab dengan tenang. "Tapi Chanyeol layak jauh lebih dari itu."

Rahangnya turun. "Apakah kau serius?"

"Seratus persen."

Dia merengut, membuka bir lagi. Dia melakukan pekerjaanku ketika aku membeku. "Dia tidak layak mendapatkan apapun. Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau layak lebih baik dari itu."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

Yejin meluncur menuruni bar dan senyum yang dia buat lebih seperti mencemooh. "Aku menduga syok di wajahmu itu karena kau baru saja melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?"

Dia berusaha untuk menyakitiku, tapi tidak ada cara di neraka ini aku akan membiarkan dia melihat penderitaanku.

Kyungsoo berbicara. "Persetan, Yejin. Dia tidak tidur dengan Chanyeol."

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, menatapku dengan tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku bukan gadis semacam one night stand atau berhubungan satu malam." Aku menegaskan.

"Kau tampak cukup terluka karena kata- katamu begitu tidak nyambung." Yejin mencibir.

"Kupikir dia bisa berbuat lebih baik." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol layak yang lebih baik."

Yejin memelototiku. "Lebih baik seperti... kau?"

"Kupikir dia layak untuk seseorang yang dapat dia cintai dan seseorang yang bisa mencintai dia kembali."

Yejin tertawa. "Sekali lagi, seperti kau?"

"Persetan, Yejin." Bentak Kyungsoo. "Kau begitu menyebalkan."

Aku ingin bicara untuk menjelaskannya. Aku sangat kesal karena Chanyeol telah memicu ketegangan di antara gadis-gadis yang bekerja untuknya. "Aku peduli pada Chanyeol sebagai teman dan hanya itu. Jika kau begitu cemburu, mengapa kau tidak menemui dia sendiri dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Sudah ada yang melakukan itu." Yejin menjawab soal fakta itu dan Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Kurasa kau tidak cukup baik untuk menarik perhatiannya, Yejin." Mata Yejin melebar seolah-olah Kyungsoo telah menamparnya. "Sekarang pergilah, jilat lukamu dengan Jihyun. Dia sedang kehilangan sahabat jalangnya itu."

"Persetan kau, Kyungsoo." Yejin mendesis saat dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke Jihyun, Jihyun melotot ke arah kami dari atas bahu Yejin saat dia menceritakan percakapan kami—tidak diragukan lagi dia akan memutar balik kata-katanya.

Aku mendesah, secara fisik aku merasa hal itu percuma saja. "Terima kasih untuk itu."

"Jangan khawatir." Dia mengedipkan mata. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai duo jalang itu."

Aku tertawa mendengar deskripsi yang tepat untuk gadis-gadis itu dan aku masih tertawa ketika seorang pria yang tinggi, tegap dengan rambut pirang bersandar di bar. Matanya cokelat keemasan dan senyumnya yang menawan—namun dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat hatiku bercahaya sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas bar, matanya sepenuhnya fokus padaku. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu."

Jantungku tiba-tiba panik. Bagaimana aku bisa bermain mata dengan seseorang yang telah mentargetkanku?

Kyungsoo menyenggolku dengan pinggulnya dan aku tersipu. "Dan apa yang kau pikir, Daehyun?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata padaku. "Dia manis. Mungkin terlalu manis untukmu."

Pipiku semakin bertambah merah dan aku merasa yakin rambutku akan segera terbakar jika aku lebih panas lagi. "Aku tidak manis." Aku meyakinkannya sebelum menyadari betapa bodohnya kata-kataku itu. "Maksudku," aku menarik napas dengan gemetar ke paru-paruku yang kekurangan oksigen. "Aku normal."

Daehyun tertawa, mata keemasannya menari-nari. "Kau suatu pengecualian."

"Terima kasih." Aku tertawa dengan gugup. "Apa yang bisa aku berikan untukmu?"

"Aku akan menerima apapun yang ingin kau berikan untukku."

Perutku terasa kencang dan dipenuhi oleh keberanian saat aku mencoba untuk menemukan cara membalas komentarnya yang aneh. Bukannya menjawab, malah dalam sekejap mata aku tersenyum padanya saat aku membungkuk untuk menarik bir dingin dari kulkas bagian bawah.

Aku membuka tutupnya dan meluncur botol melintasi bar. "Inilah favoritku."

Dia meneguknya. "_MGD_," dia mengedipkan mata. "Tipe gadisku."

Aku tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tipe gadismu?" Aku bertanya dengan tegas, mencondongkan tubuhku di atas bar agar lebih dekat dengannya. Aku pernah melihat Kyungsoo menggoda seperti ini dan jika aku jujur pada diriku sendiri—rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan senyumku keluar dengan mudah. "Kau belum mengenalku."

Daehyun mengambil kesempatan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arahku. Bibirnya menyapu telingaku ketika aku merasa kulitku menggelenyar yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Chanyeol berada di dekat.

Aku kehabisan napas dan tanganku gemetar, tapi aku tidak menarik diri dari Daehyun saat dia berbicara.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, Manis." Dia mengusap bibirnya di telingaku. "Apa kau akan membiarkanku?"

"Sialan menjauhlah dari dirinya, Daehyun." Nada Chanyeol rendah dan berwibawa.

Hatiku membeku saat Daehyun tertawa, perlahan-lahan menarik diri dariku. Matanya seakan mengukur Chanyeol dan senyumnya langsung tersebar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki klaim pada dirinya, Chanyeol." Dia melirik padaku. "Apakah kau berhubungan dengan pria ini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tegang. "Tidak, dia hanya seorang teman."

Daehyun tertawa dan dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Kepalan tangannya menggenggam dengan kencang dan urat nadi di lengannya menonjol keluar dari kulit bertatonya.

Orang-orang yang sedang menari di sekitar bar, semuanya langsung berhenti, mata mereka seperti kelaparan akan terjadinya pertumpahan darah.

"Aku bilang menjauhlah dari dia. Anggaplah ini sebagai peringatan, Daehyun."

"Atau apa?" Seringai Daehyun menyala penih kesombongan. "Kau akan membuatku apa?" Daehyun tertawa seolah-olah dia telah membuat sebuah lelucon dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena merasa terganggu. Chanyeol tampak siap membunuh. "Kau sudah membatalkannya sekali lagi malam ini—apa yang menghentikanmu melakukan itu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mundur." Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya seperti mengukur setiap napas yang dihembuskan keluar dari paru-paru Daehyun—setiap gerakan dan ototnya berkedut.

Chanyeol mengukur dia untuk apa?

Sebuah pertarungan?

"Jika aku benar, Kris mengambil alih tempatmu malam ini." Ejek Daehyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul," jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat, hanya sekilas matanya berkedip padaku. "Aku pastikan akan menjadwal ulang denganmu. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir." Daehyun tertawa lagi dan meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku punya firasat bahwa Daehyun agak terlalu sombong demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau seharusnya pergi, Daehyun." Aku merasa pipiku berkali-kali merona malam ini dan melawan kebutuhan untuk melihat ke lantai.

Bisa dibilang aku tidak menyukai konfrontasi, tapi aku sangat pemalu. Itu bukan karena aku takut, karena aku tidak begitu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Tidak pernah ada konfrontasi di rumahku. Keluargaku berbicara tentang segala hal... atau kupikir kami melakukan hanya sampai saat ini. Kematian mereka telah membuktikan sebaliknya.

Daehyun mencemooh, "Kau pikir aku seharusnya pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya karena Chanyeol adalah bosku dan aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini."

Aku melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Aku tidak takut pada pekerjaanku—aku takut mereka akan mulai saling memukul disini dan sekarang.

"Baiklah." Dia mengangguk, sambil meneguk birnya. "Kau punya pena?"

Aku mengangguk saat aku berjalan ke kasir di belakangku. Aku mengambil pena dari kaleng kecil dan melemparkannya di atas bar kepadanya. Dia tersenyum nakal sambil menarik dompet dari celananya. Aku menonton saat dia menarik lipatan kertas tanda terima sebelum menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Nomorku." Dia menjelaskan seolah-olah aku tidak mengerti apa isi potong kertas itu. "Hubungi aku kapan-kapan. Aku serius tadi. Aku ingin mengenalmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali."

"Bagus." Dia menatap Chanyeol. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Daehyun menghilang memasuki lautan manusia, dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, orang- orang di sekitar kami yang sudah menunggu adanya sebuah adegan mulai menari lagi. ketegangan cepat terlupakan.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan jantungku melompat melihat kemarahan di mata cokelatnya. Jika aku berdiri lebih dekat, mungkin aku sudah terbakar.

"Apa?" Aku membentak, mendorong nomor Daehyun ke saku belakang celanaku.

"Kau serius ingin pergi keluar dengan dia?" Nadanya rendah dan marah. Aku pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apa pedulimu, Chanyeol?" Aku meraih lap dan membersihkan bar. "Kau bukan ayahku, kakakku, atau pacarku jadi berhentilah bertindak seperti kau punya hak untuk mengaturku. Kau tidak berhak. Kau bosku. Itu saja."

"Itu saja, ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. "Itu saja."

Untuk sesaat, aku pikir dia akan memecatku. Aku bisa melihat kata-kata yang menggantung di ujung bibirnya, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih seseorang yang mungkin mau menghormatimu?"

Aku tertawa. Itu lucu karena datang dari dia, tapi dia jelas tidak merasa hal itu lucu. Fiturnya tajam membeku dengan marah. "Tidak bisakah kau memilih seseorang yang mau menghormati dirinya sendiri?"

Matanya melebar mendengar kata-kata yang aku lemparkan kembali kepadanya dan aku menyeringai. Dia sebaiknya belajar untuk menerimanya jika dia ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Itu benar, Chanyeol. Aku melihatmu mengajak gadis itu ke kantormu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Chanyeol melompat ke bar hingga dia berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Sampai hidung kami hampir saling menyentuh di depan semua orang dan tidak ada cara lagi di neraka ini aku akan mundur sekarang. Tidak mungkin!

Fakta bahwa aku bisa mencium baunya dan hampir merasakan napasnya di wajahku tidak berpengaruh untuk menenangkan aku yang tiba-tiba ingin membuktikan bahwa dia seorang brengsek yang memiliki kepala di pantatnya!

"Aku tidak bisa menyetubuhinya, Angel."

"Kenapa?" Jantungku melompat.

Chanyeol meringkukkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, menggeserkan tangannya ke bawah punggungku dan perlahan-lahan bergerak lebih rendah dan lebih rendah lagi. Pikiranku menjadi kacau-balau. Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

"Karena aku melihatmu dengannya."

"Oh."

Itu bukan apa yang ingin kudengar. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang aku harapkan darinya untuk memberitahuku tentang itu, tapi aku tahu itu lebih dari baris panjang yang mengatakan 'karena aku menginginkan kau'.

"Well, Daehyun sudah pergi. Aku yakin wanita itu masih bersedia untuk bersetubuh denganmu. Para wanita disini sangat bodoh bisa mau seperti itu." Aku mendorong diriku menjauh dari pelukannya dan berjalan ke Kyungsoo. "Maukah kau ganti posisi denganku?"

"Tentu, Baekhyun." Dia menatap Chanyeol saat dia menggantikan sisa waktuku bekerja di bar.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja keras tapi aku masih bisa merasakan mata Chanyeol tertuju padaku. Selama sisa malam ini, aku merasa dia terus mengawasiku. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan, tapi aku menolak untuk membuat segala jenis kontak dengannya.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku, aku menjadi sakit hati karena Chanyeol. Aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Kami hanya berteman dan dia adalah seorang teman yang baik. Rupanya itulah semua yang dia bisa.

Debar-debar dalam jantungku dan lututku menjadi lemah harus pergi, karena aku tidak bisa menangani jenis penghinaan lagi yang pernah aku alami malam ini. Aku tidak memiliki itu dalam diriku.

Chanyeol seorang playboy dan aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa aku bisa mengubah seorang pria. Hidup dengan memiliki semacam harapan seperti berjalan pada seutas tali kencang di atas sungai Amazon. Itu bodoh dan kemungkinan membuatnya berada disisi lain di kehidupan ini adalah sia-sia.

.

.

.

-c-

.

.

.

**note**: _[1] MGD; bir Miller Genuine Draft._


	6. Chapter 6

"Bisakah aku menumpang pulang ke rumah?" Aku meringis pada Kyungsoo saat aku mendorong lenganku masuk ke jaket kulitku.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil?" Matanya melebar.

"Chanyeol mengantarku." Aku memutar mataku sambil mengangkat bahuku. "Dia bersikeras."

"Chanyeol mengantarmu?" Dia mendengus. "Naik motornya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Wow," dia menatapku seolah-olah melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda. "Kurasa dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan seorang gadis menaiki motor dia sebelumnya. Dan aku tahu pasti bahwa dia belum pernah membuat adegan seperti yang dia lakukan malam ini setelah Daehyun menggodamu. Tidak pernah." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas dia kagum dan aku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, laki-laki itu tergila-gila padamu."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku, "Tergila-gila?"

"Yeah, benar-benar rusak," dia melambaikan tangannya memberi penjelasan yang lebih baik. "Perasaan dia kepadamu benar-benar menyimpang."

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas. "Cukup. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku sekarang masih marah padanya."

"Yeah," dia mengusap rambut ikal merahnya yang berantakan. "Aku setuju."

"Tentang tumpangan itu?" Aku bertanya lagi dan dia tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu. Jangan konyol!"

Aku menarik napas lega. "Terima kasih. Aku tinggal tidak terlalu jauh...cukup dekat dengan universitas."

Aku berjalan dengan Kyungsoo melewati lorong menuju pintu belakang dan aku terkejut Joon Hyung masih disini. Apakah dia tidak pernah pulang? Pria itu sepertinya tinggal di belakang pintu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Joon." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan Joon Hyung mendongak dari teleponnya.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Matanya menuju ke arahku dan nadanya berubah kasar dan menuduh. "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku mengantarnya pulang, Joon." Kyungsoo mendorong membuka pintu belakang dan aku melambaikan tanganku, tapi Joon Hyung berdiri.

"Chanyeol akan mengantarmu!"

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkanku dan dia bilang dia bisa. Meskipun begitu kau bisa menyampaikan selamat malam dariku untuk Chanyeol, jika kau melihatnya." Aku tersenyum manis saat mata Joon Hyung melebar.

"Akan kusampaikan, girl." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkatkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya yang botak sebelum marah kembali padaku. "Tapi kau tahu dia akan marah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah marah padanya."

Mata Joon Hyung melebar dan bayangan senyuman menyala di wajahnya. "Kau lebih berani daripada yang aku pikir." Dia duduk kembali di kursinya. "Semoga beruntung dengan Chanyeol."

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Aku mengedipkan mata. "Jika aku masih punya pekerjaan."

Joon Hyung dan Kyungsoo menjawab pada waktu bersamaan. "Kau pasti masih memilikinya."

Aku tertawa saat aku mengikuti Kyungsoo dan merasakan udara dingin di bulan Oktober. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa senang karena aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol memboncengku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pantatku akan membeku untuk setengah jam lagi saat dia mengemudi. Aku akan menjadi patung es yang berharga bahkan sebelum aku sampai di rumah.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci mobilnya dengan remote dan kami berdua berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, mengharapkan kehangatan dimana udara luar sangat dingin. "Sial dingin sekali di luar sini."

"Bukan main." Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku bersama-sama saat aku meniupnya. Napasku terlihat. "Apa kau melihat motor Chanyeol?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah melihat sekeliling. "Tidak."

Aku tertawa. "Mungkin dia pergi tanpa aku." Aku mengangkat bahu tapi membayangkan hal itu terasa menyakitkan. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya, kau peduli." Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan aku bersandiwara. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka berpura-pura menyanjung atau menggampangkan sesuatu. "Kau peduli padanya lebih dari yang kau tahu atau peduli untuk mengakuinya."

Aku menyandarkan kepala di jok dan berselonjor. "Aku berharap aku tidak begitu."

"Langkah pertama adalah mengakui hal itu." Dia tersenyum dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir tentang Luhan.

Aku benar-benar harus memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Mereka begitu mirip, aku tahu sebenarnya mereka berdua akan langsung akrab dan menjadi teman baik, atau mereka akan saling membenci. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencoba.

"Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol tidak meng-KO Daehyun malam ini tadi."

"Aku pikir dia akan melakukannya." Aku berkata tanpa merasa terhibur. Hal itu membuatku kesal. Aku tidak memaafkan sebuah tindakan kekerasan.

"Secara teknis, dia tidak diperbolehkan berkelahi di luar p-," dia menutup mulutnya seolah-olah mengingat dirinya sendiri dan aku menyipitkan mataku.

"Di luar apa?"

"Lupakan saja." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak," aku berbicara perlahan. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan." Dia mengatakan hampir blak-blakan. Aku tahu dia ingin aku tidak meneruskannya tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Mengapa tidak?" Aku mendorongnya.

"Dia bagian dari pemilik klub," dia mendengus. "Bisakah kau bayangkan akan ada suatu gugatan?"

"Oh," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Jelas, aku paranoid. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Dia sudah membuat masalah cukup besar mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo terus berbicara seolah-olah perlu mengklarifikasi. "Kau tahu Chanyeol memiliki tangan yang cepat dan penuh kekerasan, kan?" Dia meringis seolah-olah dia tahu tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang hal itu. Seakan dia melanggar beberapa aturan yang tak terucap.

"Aku pernah mendengar." Jawabku datar.

"Jadi sepanjang itu yang kau tahu."

"Jadi selama dia bisa mengontrolnya, aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

"Mengontrolnya?" Dia mengerutkan kening. "Dia tidak begitu."

"Dia baru saja melakukannya malam ini." Aku membelanya. "Dia ingin berkelahi dengan Daehyun, tapi sebaliknya dia melakukan hal yang benar."

Kyungsoo bergeser tidak nyaman. "Dan apa hal yang benar?"

"Dia tidak melawan." Aku menjawab dengan singkat. "Dia bertindak dewasa dan memiliki kontrol penuh atas kemarahannya."

"Benar," Kyungsoo mendesah.

Aku mengambil alih keheningan itu dan mengubah topik tentang Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan dia lagi. "Apakah kau kuliah?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ragu-ragu. Kupikir aku akan menikmati hidup sejenak di dunia nyata."

"Apa itu membantu?"

Kebingungan mengacaukan wajahnya saat dia memutar-mutar stasiun radio, berusaha untuk menemukan satu chanel yang dia suka. "Apakah itu membantu?"

"Hidup di dunia nyata? Apa kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak." Dia memilih chanel heavy rock gothic dimana aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkan musik itu disaat sendirian. "Aku masih belum memiliki satu petunjuk."

Aku tertawa. "Aku ingin meraih gelar BA (Bachelor of Arts) bahasa Inggris."

Dia menggoyangkan alisnya. "Semoga berhasil."

Aku mengangguk tegas sambil bernapas dalam-dalam. "Semoga akan menjadi kenyataan."

Kyungsoo menyalakan wiper dan es yang menutupi kaca didorong ke samping. "Kita siap untuk pergi." Dia mundur keluar dari tempat parkir tanpa memeriksa belakangnya dan aku tanpa sadar mencengkeram pinggiran jok. "Kau ingin kopi jika aku berhenti di suatu tempat?"

"Apakah ada tempat yang masih buka, ini sudah larut malam?"

"Ini dini hari, Baekhyun." Dia tersenyum dan aku menatap lurus keluar dari kaca depan. "Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal ini."

"Aku harus segera tidur."

"Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan rumah?"

"Aku harus belajar." Aku meringis sambil mendesah.

Mungkin menerima pekerjaan ini adalah ide yang buruk. Sekarang hampir jam dua pagi dan aku harus bangun untuk kuliah paling lambat jam tujuh. Aku sangat meragukan hal ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya butuh 'membiasakan diri'.

"Karena itu kau pasti akan membutuhkan kopi." Dia menyatakan dengan tegas." Kita akan berhenti di Mikky D's."

"Dimana?"

"McDonald's." Dia tertawa. "Mereka memiliki kopi yang terkenal."

"Oh,"

Matanya terpukau mencari sesuatu di wajahku saat dia menyalakan lampu sein-nya untuk berbelok ke kiri. "Kau jarang keluar, kan?"

"Aku sering keluar." Aku meyakinkannya. "Aku hanya menyebut McDonald's ya McDonald's."

"Ah," katanya sambil tertawa. "Kau lucu. Biasanya aku tidak bisa akur dengan gadis-gadis, tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih." Jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh. "Kau tidak terlalu buruk."

"Jongin harus bertemu denganmu." Serunya. "Mungkin jika kau dan Chanyeol bersama kami akan pergi double kencan atau sesuatu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Aku tertawa. "Jangan terlalu berharap."

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan," dia mengarahkan mobil ke drive thru. "Beritahu aku jika kau sudah berhasil melewati dalam satu minggu."

"Aku belum lupa."

"Tambahan apa yang kau sukai di kopimu?"

"Susu dan gula."

Aku membiarkan mataku tertutup saat Kyungsoo memesan kopi dan aku berharap aku sudah berada di rumah di tempat tidur. Aku sangat kelelahan. Malam ini telah menjadi sesuatu seperti yang kuharapkan.

Chanyeol sudah memperlihatkan warna-warninya sebagai pemain sejati–sampai sifat keposesifannya ingin menjauhkan aku dari pria lain–lalu persahabatan baruku dengan Kyungsoo–malam ini mentalku benar-benar overload. Dan aku ingin turun dari ketinggian itu, aku hanya ingin tidur.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sambil menyodorkan kopi.

Aku menyebutkan alamatku dengan cepat dan mendengarkan olok-oloknya tentang bagaimana konyolnya Chanyeol. Meskipun aku sangat tidak setuju dengannya tentang fakta bahwa Chanyeol bersikap tidak masuk akal, aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada persahabatan dariku. Jika dia melakukannya, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada proposisi si pirang.

Melihat hal itu telah mengeraskan perasaanku kepadanya yang mungkin telah tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari persahabatan. Sungguh menyakitkan. Aku bukan jenis gadis kencan satu malam dan aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk ikut berpartisipasi menjalin hubungan kasual.

Ketika aku menyerahkan diriku pada seorang pria, itu artinya dia adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku segalanya bagi dirinya. Hal itu karena cinta bukan nafsu. Sampai saatnya nanti, aku akan terus berpegangan pada kebenaran itu untuk diriku sendiri karena memang harus.

Aku ingin apa yang dimiliki orang tuaku—cinta kasih, setia, berhubungan jangka panjang. Bahkan kematian tidak cukup kuat untuk memisahkan mereka - malahan jalan perpisahan itu - mereka akan berjalan melalui gerbang surga bersama-sama. Orang tuaku merupakan belahan jiwa. Aku melihat cinta mereka terus tumbuh selama hidupku dan aku tidak mau menetapkan sesuatu yang kurang untuk diriku sendiri.

"Itulah tempat tinggalku." Aku menarik diri dari lamunanku sewaktu aku menunjuk ke kompleks apartemen dimana aku tinggal.

"Tempatnya bagus." Kyungsoo menatap melalui kaca depan saat memberi penghargaan. "Berapa sewanya?"

Aku mencibir. "Lebih dari yang aku mampu." Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar merasakan dinginnya udara, membungkuk lalu menatap Kyungsoo di dalam mobil." Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga saat menatap dari balik bahuku. Setiap partikel rambut di tubuhku berdiri tegak dan perutku serasa runtuh. "Dia ada disini!"

"Siapa?" Aku berbalik tepat pada saat melihat Chanyeol sedang melompat turun dari truk pickup warna hitam. Mobil itu diparkir di samping Mazzy. Dia berlari melintasi area parkir menuju ke arahku dan aku merasa mulutku sendiri menganga. Aku terkejut dia tidak menghantam trotoar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia mengabaikanku, membungkuk lalu berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih telah mengantarnya. Aku akan menanganinya disini."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya seakan terpana. "Benar," matanya berkedip kepadaku dan aku tahu matanya secara diam-diam mengatakan padaku bahwa tekadku terhadap Chanyeol adalah sia-sia. "Sampai ketemu besok, Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih." Aku segera berjalan menjauh saat Chanyeol mendorong pintu mobil Kyungsoo tertutup, tapi dengan mudah dia menangkapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"Menunggumu... untuk apa?" Aku tidak melihat kearahnya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk ini. Sialan, sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari!

"Untuk mengantarmu?" Dia berputar dengan cepat sehingga dia berdiri di depanku. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak berpikir hal itu penting, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo akan pulang dan kupikir aku ingin menumpang dia." Aku melihat dari balik bahunya. "Dimana motormu?"

"Aku membawanya pulang." Matanya mengamati wajahku dan aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan."

Jantungku bergetar menjadi hangat melihat tindakan kecilnya yang begitu bijaksana, tapi hal itu tidak bisa mencairkan es yang tertinggal karena keputusannya tadi bermain-main dengan si pirang. Aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk merasa begitu terbakar karena dia nyaris melakukan one night stand—tapi aku tetap merasakan hal itu.

"Katakan sesuatu." Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan dengan komando bernada kasar.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Kau akan tidur?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tepatnya setelah aku belajar."

"Aku bisa belajar denganmu." Matanya dengan penuh harap dan perutku serasa runtuh.

Aku membuat mataku menjadi dingin saat menatapnya. "Aku bukan salah satu pelacur yang kau buru. Aku tidak dan tidak akan tidur denganmu."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, mata birunya melebar. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk tidur denganku, Angel."

Pipiku memerah dan aku tahu dia juga tahu hal itu bukan karena udara dingin.

"Well, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Aku secara defensif melipat tanganku di dadaku, berkonsentrasi untuk tidak menumpahkan kopiku.

"Aku bertanya apakah kau ingin partner belajar?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukaimu, Angel. Kau seperti udara segar untuk bernapas."

"Kenapa?" Aku cemberut, mengabaikan komentarnya yang panas.

Chanyeol tertawa, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jari-jarinya. "Mungkin karena kau tidak ingin tidur denganku."

"Sialan memang benar aku tidak ingin!"

"Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang menyebutku bodoh." Matanya berbinar. Aku berharap matanya tidak begitu sialan indah. Mungkin dengan begitu aku tidak akan terpengaruh. "Aku suka itu."

"Jika kau suka dipanggil seperti itu kau seharusnya berteman dengan Kyungsoo saja."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu tapi Chanyeol melangkah di depanku. Aku berhenti sejenak, mendesah saat aku pura-pura merasa terganggu.

"Dia baik, tapi aku tidak ingin berteman dengan dia. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah berteman dengan seorang gadis, Chanyeol." Nadaku seperti lelah, tapi aku memang begitu kelelahan.

"Ya, benar," dia menyeringai dengan senyum sialannya. "Biasanya tidak."

"Lebih seperti tidak pernah." Aku mengoreksi dengan tangkas dan dia melangkah ke arahku.

Dia begitu dekat hingga aku hampir bisa merasakan panas yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya menempel ke padaku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dia terasa begitu... aman. Dan melindungi. Itu bukan intim... tidak bisa lebih dari itu. Hanya saja aku begitu kesepian dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman. Dia datang pada waktu yang tepat—menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupku seperti seorang ksatria. Tapi baju besinya tidak bersinar dan dia tidak menunggangi kuda putih. Sebaliknya, baju besinya berasap... hampir hitam ... dan dia naik motor setannya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku membutuhkan seorang teman. Dan dia menawarkan–siapa yang bisa menolaknya. "Teman."

"Apakah kau menginginkan partner belajar?" Dia mengangkat satu alisnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan pelan-pelan tersenyum melihat kegigihannya. "Jangan memaksaku, Chanyeol." Aku memperingatkannya dan dia berseri-seri. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Apa kau memiliki kelas pagi hari?"

"Jam pertama." Aku menjawab sambil mendesah.

"Bolehkah aku menjemputmu?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kadang-kadang teman itu bisa menjemput teman yang lain." Dia menjawab dengan cerdas dan aku memutar mataku.

"Apakah itu berarti sekali-kali aku bisa menjemputmu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sudah mengenalmu, ujung-ujungnya aku akan terdampar di sekolah."

Aku tertawa. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau terdampar! Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku!"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai, matanya menghangat di wajahku. "Aku mengenalmu, Angel. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal, kau akan meninggalkan aku terdampar."

Aku tersipu. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol melangkah ke samping, akhirnya memberiku akses menuju pintu. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Sampai ketemu di kelas."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. "Kau tahu aku akan berada disini."

Aku membuka pintu. "Dan kau tahu aku sudah pergi."

"Aku akan menemukanmu." Dia berjanji.

"Aku tidak meragukan itu."

Aku melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu tertutup sendiri di belakangku. Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat pintu, mengawasiku saat aku menunggu lift, ketika aku menoleh. Tangannya masuk ke saku jaketnya dan kerah jaketnya berdiri. Senyumnya sudah menghilang dan matanya sangat cokelat dan intens. Rahangnya terkunci dan dia tampak bingung.

Dia sangat tampan. Berdiri di bawah lampu luar apartemenku dengan latar belakang langit di malam hari, dia tampak seperti seorang malaikat dari dunia bawah tanah. Chanyeol gelap dan rusak—dari apa yang kutahu tidak diragukan lagi. Dia tidak pernah tahu cinta dari seorang wanita—atau apakah dia sudah pernah kehilangan hal itu dengan terlalu cepat.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya—kenapa dia membiarkan aku menjadi dekat?

Mengapa dia membiarkan aku dimana sebelumnya tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkan untuk mendekatinya?

Apakah aku memiliki sesuatu yang dia butuhkan?

Lift berbunyi lalu terbuka dan aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya, dan memberinya senyum kecil. Dia tidak membalas lambaianku dan tidak tersenyum saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang lift lalu pintu menutup. Sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, aku bersandar ke dinding. Aku sangat lelah. Tubuh. Pikiran. Dan jiwa. Aku benar-benar kelelahan!

Ponselku bergetar di saku belakang celana jeans-ku dan aku menariknya keluar, ibu jariku menggeser di atas layar sentuh dan nama Chanyeol muncul. Jantungku terasa berat dan penuh harap. Rasanya membingungkan. Aku menepis pikiran itu dan membuka teks-nya.

_Selamat malam Angel._

**Selamat malam Chanyeol****.**

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku ketika aku membaca kata-katanya. Hal itu kelihatannya sangat kecil–namun kata-katanya memiliki kedalaman yang sangat menyentuhku.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan aku menempatkan teleponku di atas meja setelah memutar volumenya dengan keras–berjaga-jaga kalau dia ingin mengirimkan teks padaku lagi. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya.

Aku berjalan ke lemari lalu aku melepaskan pakaianku. Saat aku akan melipat celana jeans-ku, aku ingat Daehyun. Aku tidak ingin meneleponnya, tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan nomornya di celana jeans-ku. Aku mendorong tanganku ke dalam saku belakang dan mengerutkan kening.

Sudah tidak ada. Nomor Daehyun sudah hilang.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, aku melipat celana jins dan menempatkannya ke rak. Baru setelah aku sikat gigi dan mengumpulkan rambutku menjadi messy bun (sanggul berantakan) aku membuka buku lalu aku langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan nomor Daehyun. Chanyeol yang mengambilnya. Aku tahu tanpa diragukan lagi karena dia sudah begitu dekat denganku di belakang bar dengan satu tujuan untuk mencuri nomor itu dari saku-ku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti.

Aku mengambil teleponku dari meja dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurku, duduk sembarangan secara berlebihan. Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke Chanyeol.

**SERIUS!**

_Ada apa? _Jawabannya langsung.

**Kau mencuri nomor Daehyun?**

_Kau kehilangan itu?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Si brengsek itu tidak bisa dipercaya! Ibu jariku mulai mengetik di layar ponselku.

**Aku tidak kehilangan itu. Kau mencurinya!**

_Dia tidak cukup baik untukmu, Angel. Anggap saja dirimu beruntung kau kehilangan itu._

**Aku tahu kau mencurinya, Chanyeol.**

_Mimpi indah, Angel._

Aku menatap jawabannya dan mendesis sangat marah. Aku membanting buku-ku tertutup sebelum melemparkannya ke sofaku.

Aku bingung. Dan harus diakui, aku marah dan sedikit tersanjung. Hal itu membuatku sangat takut. Bahwa ada cara di neraka ini dimana aku bisa menemukan hasrat karena merasa tersanjung atas keposesifannya, obsesi neurotiknya mengatakan siapa yang cukup baik atau tidak untukku.

Dia tidak ingin bersikap cukup untukku jadi seharusnya dia tidak berhak membuat keputusan untuk orang lain. Dia tidak tahu! Mungkin aku ingin menelepon Daehyun. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meneleponnya.

Aku menjatuhkan diri berbaring di tempat tidur, bertekad agar tertidur dengan cepat tapi sayang sekali tidak bisa. Aku membiarkan berpikir tentang Chanyeol sepanjang malam. Dan selama empat jam berikutnya, aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku dengan gelisah.

.

.

.

-c-

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau terlihat seperti orang mati." Luhan tertawa saat ia menerobos masuk ke apartemenku, mengejutkan aku dari momen tidur lelapku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bantal hanya untuk membiarkan kepalaku jatuh kembali. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

Dia menghela napas secara berlebihan dan aku membiarkan mataku terpejam. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar dia berjalan mendekat sampai aku merasa dia melompat ke tempat tidurku di atas tubuhku. Menimpaku.

"Bangun. Bangun. Bangun." Dia berdendang. "Kau akan membenciku jika aku membiarkanmu tertidur dan melewatkan kelasmu."

"Aku akan mati karena kurang tidur, Lu." Aku mengerang. "Aku lelah."

"Aku membawa kopi." Dia mencemooh. "Aku janji, kau akan terbiasa dengan masalah kurang tidur ini."

Aku mendorong diriku bangun dari bantal. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Memotivasimu." Dia bertepuk tangan. "Bangunlah atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari tempat tidur dengan menarik rambut di kakimu."

"Kau menjijikkan!" Aku mengerang keras, memberi peringatan supaya dia tahu betapa tidak senangnya aku. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau punya waktu untuk mandi cepat sebelum kita harus berangkat." Dia menyeringai. "Aku akan membuatkan oatmeal sementara kau mandi."

"Terserah." aku menyeret diriku keluar dari tempat tidur, sambil melotot saat aku melewatinya. "Aku benci kau sekarang."

"Aku tahu, _Chick_." godanya. "Tapi kau akan lebih membenci dirimu sendiri jika kau membolos."

Aku tidak repot-repot membalasnya. Sebaliknya aku membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan air. Aku menanggalkan tank top dan celana sangat pendek yang kupakai tidur sebelum masuk ke ruang shower. Aku benci bahwa Luhan benar. Aku akan membenci diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak masuk ke kelas hari ini.

Aku melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbungkus sebuah handuk. Luhan sedang mengaduk pelan oatmeal ke dalam panci. "Kau ingin tambahan blueberi?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Masukan apapun yang kau inginkan di dalamnya."

"Cepat berpakaian, penggerutu!" Teriak Luhan sambil bercanda dan aku merengut. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Aku tidak menjawabnya saat aku menyelipkan thong berenda cokelat metalik dari balik handukku sebelum mendorong kakiku masuk ke dalam celana yoga hitam. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari Luhan saat aku menjatuhkan handuk untuk mengenakan bra biru supaya cocok dengan celana dalamku. Aku menjadi ahli dalam berpakaian di depan orang lain. Aku mengambil sweater hangat lengan panjang warna krem untuk atasan sebelum membungkus leherku dengan syal krem yang tebal. Aku menarik rambutku menjadi sanggul asal-asalan di atas kepalaku dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Sudah siap apa belum?"

"Baru saja selesai," jawabnya, sambil menuangkan oatmeal ke dalam dua mangkuk. "Kau tahu kita harus bekerja ekstra keras agar bisa pergi ke gym setidaknya tiga kali seminggu."

Pemikiran itu membuatku ingin meringkuk kembali di bawah kehangatan selimut tempat tidurku dan bersembunyi.

"Aku akan mencoba, Lu." Aku duduk ke bangku. "Tapi prioritas utamaku adalah mengangkat pantatku untuk pergi kuliah dan jelas harus berusaha sadar cukup lama agar bisa melewati shift-ku di Impact." Aku mengusap keningku saat aku menatap oatmeal. "Aku kelelahan."

"Ini hari pertamamu, _Chick_." Luhan menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahuku. "Tubuhmu belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tapi aku berjanji nantinya akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku tahu." Aku mendorong sendok ke dalam mulutku dan menelan oatmeal. "Untuk menuju terbiasa itu akan terasa sulit."

"Tapi kau bisa melakukan apapun itu, ingat?"

"Aku ingat."

Aku memejamkan mata saat mengingat ayahku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa saja dan menjadi apapun selama aku percaya dan berusaha melakukan itu. Dia selalu mengatakan kekuatan pikiran itulah yang terkuat dan aku selalu percaya padanya. Dad percaya padaku bahkan ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku ingin menjadi seorang literary agent. Sejauh apapun itu kelihatannya, aku percaya aku bisa melakukannya. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Dad selalu mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan sampai kesana. Seseorang akan mencapai mimpinya, bagaimanapun jauh tampaknya mimpinya itu. Jadi mengapa tidak bisa seseorang itu adalah aku? Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus. Kenapa tidak?

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakankan tugas untuk kelas Profesor Hanley?" Tanya Luhan. Aku pernah mengeluh tentang esai ini minggu lalu.

"Belum."

"Itu kan Senin depan."

"Dan itu tujuh hari lagi dari sekarang." Aku mengingatkannya dengan lembut. Astaga, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan nilaiku daripada aku sendiri.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau selalu mengerjakan tugasmu sejak dini." Katanya sambil mengunyah, tampak jelas sedang berpikir. "Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bahkan bukan kelas Hanley yang aku khawatirkan. Profesor Carl-lah yang sedang mengawasiku."

"Benarkah?" Seru Luhan. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai tidak disukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Luhan menolak untuk membiarkan itu berlalu. "Well, kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Dia pikir aku berlibur waktu aku minta ijin untuk pemakaman orang tuaku. Tanda kutip," Aku menggerakkan jariku membentuk tanda kutip imajiner untuk memberi penekanan. "Sejak liburanmu, nilaimu jatuh–tanda kutip penutup." Mata Luhan melebar. "Rupanya aku telah menampilkan kemampuanku dan dia tidak akan menerima nilai kurang. Dia ingin melihat nilaiku kembali naik atau jika tidak."

"Atau jika tidak apa?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Aku berdiri, membawa mangkukku ke tempat cuci piring. Aku membilasnya sebelum memasukkan ke dalam mesin pencuci piring dimana ada piring yang telah digunakan Chanyeol untuk membagi nasi dan mie kami kemarin malam. Begitu aku memikirkan Chanyeol, aku ingat janjinya untuk bertemu denganku disini pagi hari ini. Jantungku berdegup dan aku merasa lebih terjaga daripada yang aku alami sepanjang pagi ini saat aku bergegas melintasi kamarku menuju ke jendela. Benar saja, truk hitam yang sama aku lihat tadi malam berhenti di tempat parkir.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan bertanya, mendatangiku lalu berdiri di sampingku. Setelah hanya beberapa saat, dia tersentak. "Apa itu truk Chanyeol?"

Rasa terkejut jelas terlihat di wajahku. "Bagaimana kau tahu truknya terlihat seperti itu?"

"Well," Dia mengangkat bahu tampak mengelak. "Aku pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Aku kembali menatap truk itu. Tampak begitu mentereng, aku yakin aku akan ingat jika aku pernah melihatnya dan aku tidak ingat itu. "Aku belum pernah melihat itu."

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan kendaraan, Baek." Luhan mundur dari jendela lalu membilas mangkuknya. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Dia pikir dia akan mengantarku ke kampus."

Luhan menahan senyum. "Tapi kenapa tidak?"

"Aku bilang padanya tadi malam aku tidak ingin tumpangan."

"Aku cukup yakin ia memiliki _spare first block_."

Mulutku ternganga. "Lebih baik dia tidak punya!"

"Mengapa hal itu mengganggumu?" Dia tertawa. "Aku pikir sedikit manis cara dia bergerak di sekitarmu."

"Yeah," gumamku. "Kau dan Kyungsoo sama saja."

"Siapa Kyungsoo?"

"Seorang gadis yang bekerja denganku."

"Haruskah aku cemburu?" Luhan pura-pura menatap dengan serius. "Apakah sahabatku dicuri langsung dari bawah hidungku?"

"Jangan besar kepala." Aku balas menatapnya dengan tajam dan dia tertawa histeris. "Kau dan Kyungsoo seperti orang yang sama. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan istirahat."

"Kau ingin istirahat? Dari aku?" Ekspresinya pura-pura terluka dan Aku memutar mataku.

"Hampir tidak." Aku mengayunkan tas laptopku ke bahuku dan berjalan ke pintu. "Kau siap?"

"Mungkin," dia menjatuhkan tangannya di pinggulnya. "Apakah kau akan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengan Chanyeol?" Semua sikap main-main telah hilang dari matanya dan nadanya serius.

"Kami berteman. Itu saja." Aku mendesah, menahan pintu terbuka. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Luhan memasukkan tangannya ke jaket kulit cokelatnya, menepuk-nepuk rambut pirangnya saat ia melewatiku. "Kau tahu aku tidak mempercayai dia denganmu. Yang pasti dia seorang playboy."

"Kau pikir aku akan begitu mudah tertipu?" Aku bertanya. "Aku tahu dia seorang playboy. Aku sudah menyaksikan permainannya dengan mataku sendiri."

Matanya melebar. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Eh yeah," aku menekan tombol lift dengan ibu jariku. "Aku melihat dia membawa bimbo itu naik ke kantornya tadi malam."

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya. "Bukankah itu yang selalu dia lakukan?"

"Well yeah, tapi dia sudah begitu dekat denganmu." Dia berbicara seolah-olah aku bermental lemah. "Kau pikir dia akan menghentikan permainannya dan berusaha sedikit lebih keras jika dia benar-benar ingin mengambil satu kesempatan itu denganmu."

Aku tertawa sampai sakit perut. "Cuma itu saja, Luhan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil satu kesempatan itu denganku. Kami hanya berteman. Ini semua yang dia inginkan."

"Apakah dia mengatakan itu padamu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah, benar."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Dia mendesah. "Tapi terserah saja, jika itu tidak masalah denganmu, tetapi lebih baik ia tidak menyakitimu karena aku akan membunuhnya."

"Aku benci mematahkan keinginanmu itu, Lu, dan aku tidak berpikir kau bisa melakukan itu." Aku mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai.

"Well, tidak secara pribadi!" Dia berbicara dengan kilatan licik di matanya. "Tapi aku bisa menyewa pembunuh bayaran."

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Dia mengangguk, menahan cekikan. "Apa yang akan kau katakan kepadanya ketika kau bertemu dengannya?"

Lift terbuka tepat pada waktunya. "Kau yang akan mengantarku."

"Aku?" Dia bertanya dengan nada jail dan aku melotot.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengemudi sendiri."

"Pria itu datang jauh-jauh dari tempat dimana hanya Tuhan yang tahu ingin menjemputmu, setidaknya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengizinkannya."

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai dia di sekitarku?" tukasku.

"Aku tidak menyukai ide dia menyakitimu. Kau sudah membuat hal itu menjadi jelas, kau hanya berteman. Mengapa tidak kau ikut dengannya?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada!" Dia membungkuk lalu mencium pipiku dengan cepat saat kami berjalan keluar dan Chanyeol melompat turun dari truknya, berjalan langsung menuju ke arahku. "Semoga harimu indah, Chick. Aku akan bertemu denganmu saat makan siang."

Aku mengabaikannya saat ia setengah menari ke mobilnya, mataku tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan berada disini." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak memberi ciuman pada Luhan." Kataku. "Dia yang menciumku."

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum nakal. "Well, kalau begitu,"

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Jangan coba-coba! Jika kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, kau mengemudi saja seperti anak yang baik. Aku kurang tidur."

Dia tertawa. "Entah kau bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi atau sesuatu terjadi yang membuatmu marah."

"Tidak keduanya." Aku menatap langsung ke matanya. "Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka tidur malam dan aku tidak pernah kekurangan waktu tidur."

"Sepertinya kita harus menangani masalah itu, kan?" Dia bertanya. Aku tahu tanpa bertanya dia mengacu pada ketidakmampuanku untuk berbagi makanan atau minuman dengan orang lain.

"Terus tambahkan daftar itu dan kau tidak akan pernah selesai denganku." Kataku sambil bercanda, menuju ke sisi penumpang mobil truknya.

Chanyeol sampai disana sebelum aku dan membukakan pintu. "Itulah yang ingin aku kejar, Angel."

Aku merasa rona merah naik ke pipiku ketika aku mengulurkan tangan meraih pegangan atas sialan itu dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu disebabkan oleh reaksi atas komentarnya atau lebih karena fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapai pegangan itu. "Berapa tingginya agar kau bisa masuk truk ini?"

"Enam inci."

"Pembohong! Ini lebih dari enam inci." Aku mencengkeram jok, mencoba untuk naik sendiri masuk ke mobil dengan tas di bahuku. Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggangku, menarikku kembali ke bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan,"

"Ini enam inci, Angel. Kau hanya terlalu pendek." Chanyeol mengambil tasku dari bahuku sebelum menempatkannya dengan lembut ke lantai kabin. Aku menontonnya, menunggu kesempatan untuk naik kembali masuk ke dalam truknya. Aku bahkan merencanakan caraku untuk naik. Aku akan menempatkan satu tangan di pintu dan, satu kakiku ke lantai kabin dan mengangkat diriku untuk sampai ke pegangan sialan itu. Aku akan bisa masuk!

Chanyeol berbalik menghadapku dan saat aku hendak memposisikan diriku sendiri, aku merasa tangan hangat memegang pinggangku dan tidak ada sedetik kemudian kakiku terangkat dari trotoar. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pegangan, mencengkeramnya erat-erat saat aku memindahkan berat tubuhku dari lengan Chanyeol ke jok truk. Wajahku terbakar dan telingaku pastinya berdengung. Aku merasa sanagt dipermalukan dan aku menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tapi aku bisa merasakan senyumannya. Aku tidak harus melihatnya untuk mengetahui matanya berekspresi geli dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Terima kasih." Kataku saat duduk bersandar di kursi, dengan cepat meraih sabuk pengaman. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan tanganku.

"Sama-sama, Angel." Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan memutari depan truk. Dia membuka pintu pengemudi dan memanjat masuk. Seketika, di dalam mobil dipenuhi oleh aroma tubuhnya. Aromanya tidak asing bagiku. Hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki aroma ini. Ciri khas aromanya yang nikmat, menenangkan dan menggairahkanku. Aku melihat keluar jendela, menempelkan tanganku di antara kedua kakiku yang kusilangkan. "Kau lapar?"

"Aku sudah makan."

"Apa kau berbohong padaku?"

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Aku makan oatmeal dengan blueberi. Luhan membuatnya sementara aku mandi pagi tadi."

Dia mengangguk sambil merenung. "Apakah dia menginap?"

"Tidak." Aku menghela napas. "Dia menerobos masuk ke apartemenku sebelum alarmku menyala untuk menuntutku bangun dari tempat tidur. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat tidur dan melewatkan semua kelasku, dia terus melompat ke atasku, secara harfiah memaksaku bangun." Aku mengernyitkan hidungku saat mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu. "Dia seperti buah peach."

Dia tertawa, tidak diragukan lagi membayangkan pagiku yang mengerikan itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa masuk jika kau masih tidur?"

"Dia memiliki kunci." Jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?" Dia tampak terkejut. "Kau benar-benar sedekat itu?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Dia sangat tertarik dengan kehidupanku di pagi ini.

"Baru tiga tahun lebih." Jawabku. "Apa kau ingin bermain permainan dua puluh pertanyaan?"

"Apa?" Dia mengerutkan kening, jelas bingung.

"Oh, kau tahu," aku melambaikan tanganku. "Kau mengajukan pertanyaan dan aku harus menjawabnya."

"Aku suka permainan itu."

Aku meneruskan. "Selanjutnya aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak jadi." Dia memundurkan truk dan menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Kau tahu untuk berteman dengan seseorang, agaknya kau harus membiarkan mereka mengenalmu." Kataku.

Dia menatapku dengan serius. "Kau sudah mengenalku." Suaranya berat. "Hanya saja tidak secepat yang kau inginkan."

Aku mengangguk. "Jika kau mengatakan begitu."

"Percayalah, Angel. Kau sudah mengenalku lebih baik daripada kebanyakan orang lain."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Benar-benar menyedihkan bahwa aku mempercayai itu, Chanyeol." Jawabku. "Karena aku tidak tahu kau sama sekali."

"Aku akan mencoba." Dia berjanji. "Hanya pelan-pelan saja, oke?"

Aku tertawa. "Jika ada yang tahu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, reputasi buruk yang kau usahakan dengan keras akan terbakar sampai habis."

Dia menyeringai, ketegangan sejenak terlupakan. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyimpan rahasia itu."

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Aku percaya padamu, Angel."

Cara dia berbicara membuat degup jantungku bertalu-talu di dadaku. Kata-katanya jauh lebih serius daripada konteks yang dia gunakannya. Aku tahu dia membutuhkan jaminan dan aku memberinya semua yang aku bisa. "Kau bisa percaya padaku, Chanyeol. Itulah gunanya teman."

Dia tidak menjawab saat ia melaju ke arah universitas dan kami jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang anehnya terasa nyaman. Chanyeol membuatku merasa nyaman bahkan di saat aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak merasakan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu tentang dia—mungkin auranya yang menetap pada diriku. Aku membiarkan mataku pelan-pelan menutup dan hampir tertidur ketika truknya meluncur hingga berhenti.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Starbucks ?" Melodi halus suaranya menerobos kabut dari tidurku dan aku membuka mataku lalu menemukan Chanyeol menatapku dengan hangat.

"Um," Aku berpikir sekali lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu dia akan mendebatnya. "Aku ingin pumpkin spiced latte."

Ia memesan minuman itu sebelum menjalankan mobilnya ke jendela drive thru. Untungnya, kami adalah satu-satunya di antrian ini. Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol sebagai seorang pria sabar yang suka mengantri.

"Apa kau akan membolos hari ini?"

"Aku?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Sekolah itu penting." Dia mengatakan itu dengan canggung. "Jika kau tidak bisa menangani shift di Impact, aku bisa mengurangi jamnya sehingga kau bisa menanganinya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bisa menanganinya. Aku butuh gaji itu, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah ke tempat yang lebih terjangkau?"

Aku menghela napas. Karena ini bukan percakapan yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya–apalagi sekarang masih pagi. "Aku sudah mencari. Tidak ada. Semuanya menyewa sebulan sebelum kelas dimulai dan sewaku sudah dibayarkan."

"Jadi orang tuamu sudah membayar sewamu?" Dia bertanya, mengernyit saat menyebut orang tuaku .

"Yeah." Aku mengangguk dengan tegas. "Dad sudah melunasinya."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Aku berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Dengar, aku butuh pekerjaan ini. Percayalah ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak suka berada di club. Jika aku tidak putus asa—aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk posisi itu."

Dia mengangguk, tampak hampir malu. Rahangnya mengejang. "Aku tahu, Angel."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersinggung." Aku mulai meneruskan kata-kataku. "Aku hanya tidak memiliki tipe kepribadian yang bisa berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti suka bergenit-genit, menusuk dari belakang, dan semacamnya di sebuah klub larut malam."

Mata cokelatnya yang cerah menatap padaku dan napasku terperangkap di tenggorokanku. "Aku tahu."

Untungnya, percakapan intens ini disela oleh barista saat ia membuka jendela untuk memberikan kopi kami. Chanyeol membayar sebelum menggerakkan mobil menjauh saat aku menghirup minuman yang mengingatkanku pada liburan. Membayangkan itu, hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Ini akan menjadi Natal pertama yang akan aku miliki tanpa orang tuaku. Thanksgiving sudah lewat tanpa aku sadari karena hari itu tepat hanya seminggu setelah pemakaman mereka. Tapi Natal akan membunuhku. Aku akan benar-benar sendirian.

"Hei," Chanyeol berbicara dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

Aku berdehem, berharap bisa menelan kesedihanku. "Aku hanya berpikir."

"Tentang apa?" Dia berhenti di tempat parkir universitas dan mematikan mesin.

"Natal." Aku mengaku. "Aku selalu minum pumpkin spiced latte ini setiap tahun."

Napasnya tercekat dan pandangannya tertuju keluar kaca depan, tatapannya tampak memiliki tekad. "Kau tidak akan sendirian saat Natal, Baekhyun."

Aku tertawa tapi terdengar seperti tercekik. "Aku tahu." Aku membuka pintu dan melompat ke bawah. "Aku memiliki Luhan."

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku, menarik tali tasku di atas bahuku. Tidak ada satu detik sebelum Chanyeol berdiri di depanku. Matanya penuh tekad.

"Kau memiliki aku." Dia bersumpah. Aku tidak menatapnya dan dia segera mengambil tindakan, jarinya menyelinap di bawah daguku untuk memiringkan wajahku ke arahnya, memaksaku untuk melihat kepadanya. "Katakan kau akan membiarkan aku masuk."

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu masuk." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan dia menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. "Kamulah yang tidak membiarkan aku masuk."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku berjalan meninggalkannya dan aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat air mata yang tidak bisa kutahan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah gara-gara kurang tidur yang telah membuat emosinya bergejolak, atau apa itu sesuatu yang lain, tapi yang jelas aku sudah kacau. Dan aku merindukan ibuku. Pada saat seperti ini—ketika kebingungan menjadi terlalu banyak dan aku memiliki banyak masalah, aku biasanya meneleponnya. Mendengar suaranya membuat aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki itu lagi. Tidak peduli siapa yang aku miliki dalam hidupku atau apa yang Chanyeol katakan, aku benar-benar sendirian.

.

.

.

-c-

.

.

.

sorry for the late update, i was busy lately w ma school stuffs! but ill be free for a week yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Profesor Hanley dengan hati seakan meronta-ronta. Setelah peristiwa yang aku alami di awal pagi ini, aku takut bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol. Dia pasti berpikir aku gila. Pasti dia tidak ingin berhubungan denganku.

Aku seorang bermental kacau dan emosionalku seperti badai. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan siapapun—terutama bukan seseorang seperti Chanyeol—untuk berdiri bersamaku dan menunggu lebih dari apa yang aku tampilkan. Aku berharap dia duduk di belakang kelas dengan para gadis _bubble-gum bimbo_. Itu adegannya. Bukan aku. Aku bukanlah bagian dari adegannya. Dia seharusnya mengajak berkeliling wanita bercat rambut pirang dengan dada besar dan pakaian ketat di dalam truknya daripada membuang-buang waktu denganku. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana denganku. Tentunya dia tahu ini.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku masuk ke kelas. Aku tidak mau melihat ke arah belakang ruang kelas, dengan cepat mengambil tempat dudukku.

Aku tidak mendengar suara cekikikan tidak senonoh para perempuan berpenampilan mencolok dan aku tidak merasakan getaran yang biasa kurasakan saat Chanyeol sudah dekat. Yang membuatku berpikir, dia mungkin bahkan tidak akan datang ke kelas. Pemikiran itu membuatku merasa buruk. Aku membuat dia panik cukup untuk meninggalkan kelas. Oh well. Aku berpikir hal itu saat aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan laptop-ku. Lebih baik demikian.

"Hei," Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di sampingku, menggeser gelas Starbucks melintasi meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Pumpkin spiced latte." Dia mendorong latte itu lebih dekat ke arahku ketika aku tidak bergeming mengambilnya. "Ini mengingatkanmu tentang Natal dan yang membuatmu merasa sedih. Ayo kita membuat kenangan baru dengan hal ini."

Aku menatapnya seolah-olah dia menjadi gila. "Kenangan seperti apa?"

Matanya bersinar dan dia memindahkan kursinya lebih dekat. "Kenangan dimana aku membuka diri padamu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, sambil melirik latte. "Aku tertarik."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pangkuanku dimana tanganku berada dan ia menangkup kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya. Kehangatan seketika langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku seperti kobaran api liar dan napasku menjadi pendek-pendek.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Dia mengaku, mendorong tangannya menyelinap masuk ke kedua tanganku, memaksaku untuk menggenggam tangannya. "Aku sudah kehilangan ibuku sendiri. Beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku jauh lebih muda," suaranya serak dan aku merasa jantungku menyempit saat aku membelitkan jemariku dengan jari-jarinya. Ibu jarinya menelusuri di atas kulit halus di bagian atas tanganku. Gerakannya lembut dan maju mundur dan menenangkan. "Apa yang ingin kukatakan, aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau lupakan begitu saja, tetapi kau belajar untuk meneruskan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Aku menarik napas.

Dia menyeringai. "Tak banyak yang bisa dikatakan. Kau hanya perlu menemukan cara untuk terus melanjutkan hidup."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Dia mengangguk. "Ya." Dia tidak melepaskan tanganku dan aku tidak keberatan. "Aku ingin berada disana untukmu—tapi aku ingin kau membiarkan aku berada disana." Matanya tampak tulus. "Jangan melawanku."

"Aku akan mencobanya," aku berjanji.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Orang-orang akan mengajukan pertanyaan."

Dia memamerkan seringai sialan itu yang mulai aku sukai. "Apakah kau peduli?"

Napasku tercekat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Minum latte-mu dan nikmatilah." Dia mengangguk ke arah gelas dan ketika aku bergerak untuk melepaskan tangannya, ia menggenggamnya lebih erat, menatapku dengan tegas. "Kau memiliki dua tangan."

Aku tertawa. "Teman tidak berpegangan tangan."

"Memang iya, Angel." Tidak ada ruang untuk berargumen dalam nadanya.

"Well, sebaiknya kau belajar untuk tidak peduli, Angel." Dia memegang tanganku dengan erat. "Karena persahabatan kita tidak normal. Kita telah melewati batas normal ketika kau menghalangi aku di tempat parkir hanya untuk bertemu denganku."

Mulutku melongo dan aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. "Aku tidak begitu!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Dia menggoda.

"Kau sombong!"

"Aku tahu permainanmu." Dia menyindir.

"Ha. Ha," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bukan orang yang memiliki permainan yang harus ditakuti, Chanyeol."

"Apa kau mengatakan aku memiliki permainan?"

"Uh yeah," aku mengangguk. "Pernahkah kau melihat dirimu sendiri? Kau seperti pria playboy terhebat yang ada."

Dia pura-pura tersinggung. "Kau seharusnya tahu perasaanku jadi terluka."

Aku memutar mataku dengan sarkastis. "Kau tidak akan tahu perasaan yang sebenarnya bahkan jika itu memukul kepalamu, Chanyeol. Jangan menipu diri sendiri."

"Aku memiliki perasaan untukmu," katanya terus terang dan aku tersipu. "Aku cukup peduli padamu untuk meratakan jalanku dengan bulldozer agar bisa masuk ke dalam hidupmu."

Jantungku berdebar, tapi aku mendengus mengecilkan perasaanku mendengar komentar yang dia keluarkan.

"Kau tidak meratakan jalanmu dengan bulldozer agar bisa masuk ke dalam hidupku. Aku cukup yakin akulah yang menggunakan bulldozer itu. Jika aku ingat benar, akulah orang yang mendorongmu sampai hampir jatuh ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan aku juga orang yang memohon pekerjaan itu setelah kau menolakku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mendorongku sampai hampir jatuh. Jika aku ingat benar, akulah yang menangkapmu tepat sebelum kau akan jatuh ke bawah."

"Oh, Pangeran Menawanku!" Godaku." Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa dirimu?"

"Kau tidak akan diselamatkan." Matanya berkilauan penuh kegembiraan.

"Aku tidak akan terjatuh." Aku menyatakan fakta itu sebelum menyadari betapa intim kata-kataku itu terdengar. Aku tersipu dan bersyukur ketika Profesor Hanley mulai berbicara.

"Aku melihatnya."

"Apa?" Bisikku.

"Rona memerah di kulitmu." Dia menggoda dan aku memutar mataku, sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aku butuh tanganku dan begitu juga kau."

"Untuk apa?" Dia tampak terkejut dan aku melongo.

"Aku ingin mencatat." Aku menatap laptopku.

"Oh," ia melepaskan tanganku, meletakkan tangannya di pahaku.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. "Ini jelas bukan bersahabat, Chanyeol." Aku memperingatkan. "Orang-orang benar-benar akan membicarakan hal ini jika kau selalu menyentuhku."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli."

"Dan jika aku yang peduli?" Aku bertanya dengan tegas.

Dia tertawa pelan, menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke arahku. "Biasakan diri saja."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia begitu menyebalkan hingga darahku serasa mendidih. Meskipun aku hampir bisa memastikan itu akibat dari sikap keras kepalanya untuk terus menerus membuat kontak denganku daripada sarannya yang membuatku jengkel.

"Kau harus membuat catatan."

"Aku cukup mencetak punyamu." Dia menjawab, matanya lurus ke depan. Aku memutar mataku dan siap mencatat di Mac-ku.

Chanyeol terus menempatkan tangannya di pahaku sampai kelas berakhir, meski aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan tangannya ada di sana, aku berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang seperti batu, aku takut untuk bergerak. Sebaliknya, aku menyilangkan kakiku dan melepaskannya sampai aku merasa nyaman. Hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Chanyeol. Dia terus saja menempatkan tangannya di pangkuanku seolah-olah itu adalah tempatnya dan lucunya aku sepenuhnya merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Profesor Hanley membubarkan kelas dan aku mematikan laptop-ku. Aku membungkuk, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasku ketika gadis-gadis bubble-gum berhenti di meja kami ingin 'mengobrol' dengan Chanyeol. Aku menegang di bawah tangannya dan ia mengencangkan pegangannya di pahaku.

"Hei Chanyeol," salah satu gadis yang lebih berani membungkuk di meja, memberi Chanyeol pemandangan penuh payudaranya yang kenyal. Payudaranya hampir tumpah keluar dari bajunya dan Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan mereka. "Kami telah kehilanganmu akhir-akhir ini." Gadis itu melihatku sebelum mengabaikan aku. Rupanya, aku tidak layak mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Gadis yang lain cemberut. "Kau tidak pernah duduk bersama kami lagi."

Chanyeol tampak agak kesal. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dia hanya duduk denganku selama dua hari tapi aku tidak diajak bicara dan aku tidak terlalu suka menarik perhatian orang lain. "Aku duduk dengan Baekhyun. Apakah kau tidak memperhatikan?"

"Kami tahu." Salah satu gadis yang cemberut mengerang dan aku penasaran bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berhasil masuk ke universitas. Mereka sangat bodoh seperti batu. "Dia bisa duduk dengan kami juga." gadis itu mengusulkan dengan suara serak dan aku hampir muntah.

Aku tertawa. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri atas undangannya yang konyol. "Aku akan keluar dari sini." Aku menarik tasku ke bahuku. "Selamat bersenang-senang, nona-nona."

"Ya, kami akan melakukannya." Kata mereka berdua dengan riang, tapi aku perempuan dan aku bisa merasakan itu terlepas dari nada bicara mereka walaupun Chanyeol tidak memahami.

Aku tidak peduli. Dia hanya temanku. Meskipun sebagai teman mesra—tapi ia masih hanya temanku. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan dia melakukan apa yang selalu dia lakukan dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Inilah siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Aku sudah memilih untuk menjadi temannya dan satu-satunya cara agar persahabatan kami bisa berhasil yaitu jika aku menerima siapa dia sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan sudah sampai ke pintu sebelum aku merasakan tangannya yang besar dan hangat di pinggangku. Nadanya menuduh. "Kau membuangku dengan mereka berdua. Kurasa mereka akan memakanku."

Aku tertawa. "Aku rasa kau bisa mengatasinya. Setelah semuanya, kau yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak."

"Ya." Aku menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya," dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku sangat menarik."

"Kau memang beerbeda," Aku memutar mataku.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa menolakku, juga." Tandasnya dan aku tertawa keras.

"Kupikir itulah apa yang aku lakukan?"

Ibu jarinya membelai punggungku dan aku mencoba dengan setengah hati untuk melepaskan diri darinya sebelum aku melepasnya. "Kau yang berpikir begitu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku yang sedang melakukan caraku untuk masuk."

"Kau bodoh."

"Aku?" Dia terlihat hampir terluka. Aku mengangguk, tanpa memperhatikan perasaannya.

"Ya, benar." Aku berhenti di luar pintu kantin. "Apakah kau selalu akan menyentuhku?"

"Aku suka menyentuhmu?"

"Kenapa?" Aku menggeliat lagi, tapi tangannya tetap di punggungku.

"Karena aku suka."

"Well," aku mendesah. "Luhan akan senang sepanjang hari dengan pergi berpesta pora tentang hal ini."

"Biarkan dia."

"Dia sahabatku." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Dia memiliki kompetitor yang serius." Dia mengatakan, seolah mengejek. "Dan aku ingin menang."

"Semoga berhasil. Luhan seperti hiu gila."

"Dan aku Dewa." Dia tertawa kecil. "Setengah Dewa."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ayo," dia mendorongku melewati pintu kantin dan aku tersandung. Dengan cepat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku saat aku kembali berdiri dengan pijakan kakiku. "Ayo kita makan." Ia melirik ke bawah saat aku tertawa mengingat momenku yang hampir menabrak lantai. "Dan kita perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan keseimbanganmu juga."

Nadaku sinis. "Kau hanya ingin mengubah semuanya tentang aku."

Dia berhenti seketika, memutarku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengubah apa-apa tentang kau." Katanya sambil merengut. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Ketidakmampuanku untuk berbagi, kurangnya kemampuanku untuk bertarung, keseimbangan, dan daftarnya masih berlanjut."

"Itukah apa yang kau bisa simpulkan dari semua ini?" Dia bertanya. "Bahwa aku ingin mengubahmu?"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku pikirkan?"

"Aku ingin kau berbagi denganku—tidak dengan orang lain. Aku ingin kau mempelajari aturan dasar bela diri karena meskipun aku mencoba, aku mungkin tidak ada ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Dan untuk keseimbanganmu, aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu lututmu terlihat seperti apa. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghentikanmu melukai dirimu sendiri sekali setiap hari."

Aku menusuk dadanya dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekelilingku. "Pertama, aku tidak ingin bertukar air liur denganmu jadi lupakan saja ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak suka berbagi!" Aku melanjutkan kata-kata kasarku, tidak memperdulikan senyum di wajahnya. "Kedua, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menempatkan diriku ke dalam situasi dimana aku butuh perlindungan. Dan ketiga, kau sudah pernah melihat lututku. Mereka tidak seburuk itu!"

Dengan satu tangan melilit di sekitar tubuhku dan yang lain mencengkeram pinggangku, kami seperti sebuah tontonan. Aku jelas marah dan ia jelas tampak geli dan terhibur dengan sikapku.

Ketika dia menjawab, ia menarikku lebih ketat ke arahnya. Dadaku hanya satu inci dari tubuhnya. "Pertama, kau sudah bertukar air liur denganku—kau hanya tidak tahu itu."

Aku terkesiap, tidak puas. "Kapan?"

"Sekitar dua jam lalu. Aku menyesap latte-mu sebelum aku memberikan itu kepadamu." Aku merengut dan dia mengangguk. "Itu benar. Kau sudah bertukar air liur denganku. Apakah rasanya benar-benar begitu buruk? Karena agaknya kau tampak seperti menikmatinya."

"Kau brengsek." Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku, tetapi dia tidak bergeming.

Tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan dia melemparkan aku ke atas bahunya, langsung menuju pintu keluar. Aku memukul punggungnya dengan tinjuan marah dan dia tertawa. Aku merasakan gemuruh kegembiraannya yang terasa di perutku sebelum aku menyerah melawannya. Aku membiarkan tubuhku berubah menjadi bobot mati dan aku berharap aku terasa sangat berat. Aku berharap ia bergerak dengan susah payah di setiap langkahnya namun dengan melihat langkahnya, aku sangat meragukan dia berjuang keras di sepanjang perjalanan itu.

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi tempat parkir dan aku tahu dia membawaku ke truknya. Aku bergetar dengan amarah saat ia membuka pintu dan menempatkan aku dengan lembut di kursi. "Tenanglah, Angel." Dia menyeringai. "Aku hanya membuktikan seberapa besar kau membutuhkan beberapa gerakan pertahanan diri."

Oh," aku menggeliat. "Persetan kau!"

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku membuka mulutku dan dia menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahku, langsung menguncinya. Aku berpikir untuk kabur, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku dan itu akan menjadi seribu kali lebih memalukan, jadi aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku dan melotot ke luar jendela. Saat ia naik di sampingku, ponselku berbunyi.

_Dimana kau? Dan apa sih itu tadi?_

Kata-kata Luhan seolah berteriak padaku di atas layar ponselku dan aku mendesah, mengetik jawabanku.

**Di dalam truk Chanyeol. Dan jangan tanya.**

Aku be_rtanya._  
_  
_**Aku tidak akan menjawab.****  
**_  
Aku akan mencarimu._  
_  
_**Aku tahu.****  
**_  
Ceritakan padaku._  
_  
_**Aku tidak tahu apa itu, Lu.****  
**_  
Ok. Kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu? Karena kau telah diangkat seperti sekarung kentang dari kafetaria, aku asumsikan tidak hari ini?_  
_  
_**Aku tidak tahu. Besok pagi?****  
**_  
Ok. XOXO. Beri dia pelajaran._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memasukkan ponselku di sakuku. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Dia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Kau memanggulku seperti sekarung kentang."

"Aku membawamu seperti seorang wanita yang sulit." Mulutku ternganga dan dia tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Aku pikir kita akan ke kantin untuk makan siang?"

"Aku berubah pikiran." Dia mengangkat bahu, menyeringai. "Sekarang kita akan keluar."

"Kau bisa memintaku daripada melemparkan aku di atas bahumu."

"Apa? Kau tidak suka hal itu?"

"Apakah kau bercanda?"

Dia mengedipkan mata. "Kebanyakan wanita memohon padaku untuk dilemparkan kesana kemari olehku."

Aku mendengus. "Kau orang yang hina."

"Aku suka caramu berbicara denganku."

"Apakah kau sekonyol ini pada setiap orang yang kau ajak bicara?" Aku memotong kata-katanya.

"Tidak, Angel." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mengeluarkan satu sisi yang tak terlihat dari diriku."

"Senang bisa melayanimu."

.

.

.

-c-

.

.

.

**note:**_ [1] bubble-gum bimbo; gadis bodoh yang suka cekikikan, mengenakan pakaian serta aksesoris serba pink, makan permen karet dan sangat terobsesi pada laki-laki._

.

.

.

thanks so much **ayowaddupkres** for correcting me over all typos i did^^

and its not a biggie to me if you guys skipped to leave review on some chapter at least its better than never~ 555


	9. Chapter 9

Hampir dua minggu telah berlalu sejak aku mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol dan aku sepenuhnya sadar akan rumor yang beredar di sekitar kampus. Rumor itu seperti virus mematikan. Jika kau peduli, mereka memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping—untuk mencabik-cabikmu. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Mereka bisa berpikir apa yang mereka inginkan dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Semua yang penting adalah apa yang di pikirkan teman-temanku. Orang-orang lain boleh saja hidup di dunia fantasi yang telah mereka buat tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol jika mereka memutuskan untuk itu. Aku juga tidak perduli dengan omong kosong itu.

Aku bahagia dan itu semua yang paling penting. Semua yang ingin kulakukan malam ini adalah rileks. Aku ingin menonton film bagus dan makan makanan cepat saji. Tidak ada pekerjaan malam ini dan tidak ada kuliah besok pagi. Kedengarannya seperti dua puluh empat jam berada di surga.

"Hei, Angel." Chanyeol menyapaku saat aku melangkah keluar dari kelas Profesor Carl dan aku melompat. Dia berada di sana setiap hari, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terbiasa untuk itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini dengan begitu cepat?" Sepanjang dua minggu terakhir, Chanyeol menemui aku hampir setelah setiap kelas berakhir.

"Aku meninggalkan kelas lebih awal." Dia mengangkat tas laptopku dari bahuku dan aku bersandar ke sisinya saat ia menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangku. Hal ini telah menjadi rutinitas kami dan aku menyukainya.

Di dalam diri Chanyeol aku menemukan semua yang kubutuhkan. Secara fisik, ia memberiku kenyamanan dan kasih sayang pertemanan dan secara mental dia suportif, seorang laki-laki yang sedikit menjengkelkan dan selalu ada. Dia telah menjadi konstan dalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Apa kau punya rencana malam ini?" Aku bertanya.

Jumat lalu ia punya rencana dan ia menolak untuk memberitahuku rencananya itu. Aku hanya bisa berasumsi dia punya kencan, tapi aku tidak bertanya. Aku berpikir aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu. Kami memiliki hal yang menyenangkan selama ini dan aku tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Tidak ada," ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menarikku lebih dekat. "Aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

"Oh," aku pura-pura tidak nyaman dan dia menegang di sekitar tubuhku. "Aku sedikit punya rencana."

"Kau?" Suaranya kasar, hampir tidak jelas.

"Ya."

"Apa rencananya?"

"Well, rencananya melibatkan seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak bisa membatalkannya." Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawaku. "Aku sangat antusias."

Chanyeol menarik diri agar bisa melihat ke arahku. Matanya tertuju padaku dan rahangnya kaku, alisnya berkerut. "Kau akan berkencan."

Aku mengangguk. "Yap."

"Dengan siapa?" Dia hampir tidak bergerak dan ia tidak menyentuhku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan aku membiarkan tawaku lepas.

"Kau." Aku tertawa. "Aku akan berkencan denganmu dan TV-ku."

"Sialan, Angel." Dia menyeret satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan lakukan hal sialan itu padaku."

Ketika aku telah bisa mengontrol gelak tawaku, aku menyenggol sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tahu aku punya hak untuk berkencan, Chanyeol." nadaku serius. "Kita hanya berteman."

"Kau memang punya hak." Dia mengangguk dengan wajah muram. "Tapi tidak pada hari Jumat. Itu hari kita."

"Kalau Sabtu?" Aku bertanya.

"Kau bekerja."

"Aku tidak bekerja setiap hari Sabtu." Sindirku.

"Kau akan melakukan bekerja hari sabtu mulai dari sekarang." Dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan merevisi jadwalnya begitu ada kesempatan."

"Chanyeol, aku serius." Aku mendesah saat kami mendekati truknya. Kasihan Mazzy pasti merasa begitu diabaikan. Aku dijemput Chanyeol sepanjang minggu ini.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol mendorongku ke atas ke jok mobil dan menutup pintu.

Ia tampak stres saat ia berjalan mengitari depan truknya. Mau tidak mau aku memperhatikannya dan ingin tahu tanggapannya dari apa yang aku katakan tadi. Jelas, ia tidak ingin berkencan denganku. Tapi kenapa? Dia tidak tertarik membiarkan hubungan kami menjadi berkembang, jadi apa masalahnya?

Chanyeol naik di sampingku. Dia menyalakan mesin lalu memundurkan mobil.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau memahamiku?"

"Aku selalu memahamimu." Dia menyatakan dengan kasar dan aku tersentak. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ke setir. "Apa kau telah bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik ingin berkencan?" Dia tidak melihat kearahku. Matanya tertuju pada kesibukan di luar melalui kaca depan.

"Well," Aku berhenti sejenak, sambil mengerutkan kening. "Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kita membahasnya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sendirian menjalani sisa hidupku. Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan aku ingin memiliki sebuah hubungan." Aku menggigiti bibirku karena gugup. Aku tidak percaya kami mengalami pembicaraan seperti ini. Aku tidak percaya aku menginginkan ijinnya untuk berkencan. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku terbuka untuk... jika kesempatan itu muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Tidakkah ini cukup bagimu?" Tanyanya saat ia berhenti di tempat parkir apartemenku. "Dengan apa yang kita miliki?"

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran joknya dan memejamkan mata birunya yang cemerlang. Aku menonton bagaimana ia mengepalkan tangannya, huruf-huruf tato di buku jarinya mengetat. Tulisan itu terbaca Sandara Park—nama ibunya.

"Cukup untuk saat ini saja, Chanyeol." Aku meyakinkan. "Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian terpenting bagi diriku, tapi,"

"Tapi apa, Baekhyun?"

"Sudahlah tidak penting." Aku membuka pintu dan melompat ke bawah.

Tenggorokanku terasa mengencang dan air mata membakar kelopak mataku. Aku tidak menunggunya. Aku belum pernah merasakan suasana semacam permusuhan yang berasal dari dia sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti dia menginginkan aku untuk meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Di belakangku, mesin mati dan terdengar pintu truk dibanting. Chanyeol berada di belakangku dalam satu menit. Tangannya memutar tubuhku agar bisa menghadap ke arahnya, membelit di sekeliling pinggangku, menarikku ke dadanya. Di sekitar kami, butiran salju tebal jatuh seperti spiral ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku juga." Aku menangkupkan tanganku di sekeliling lehernya, menarik erat dirinya ke arahku.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di sudut leherku, menghirup aromaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Rasanya menenangkan. Dan aku tahu dia melakukan hal itu ketika ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Pemikiran bahwa aku memberinya kedamaian membuatku merasa hangat di relung hatiku yang terdalam. Begitu besarnya rasa sayangku padanya, membayangkan aku akan menyakitinya itu juga akan menyakiti aku secara fisik.

"Aku tidak suka dengan idemu ingin bersama seorang pria." Dia berbicara di leherku, bibirnya bergerak-gerak saat setiap mengucapkan kata-kata. Aku gemetar. "Aku sialan membencinya. Kau terlalu baik bagi mereka semua."

Aku mendesah, menarik diri dari dia. "Kau berpikir terlalu tinggi menilai diriku." Aku tersenyum dengan lembut. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Aku kedinginan."

Dia mengangguk, matanya tampak tersiksa. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke tanganku, menjalinkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku saat ia menarikku masuk ke dalam kehangatan lobi. Dia menekan tombol lift dan kami menunggu lift tanpa bicara. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia menarikku masuk kedalam, menarikku mendekatinya jadi punggungku menekan dadanya.

Dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku dan berbicara "Aku takut kau berkencan."

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya pelan–dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Dia mengakui. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hal seperti ini dengan siapapun dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengalami hal ini lagi."

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku."

Aku berbalik masih dalam pelukannya dan ia menatapku dengan gairah di matanya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Iris matanya yang cokelat tampak cerah dan ragu-ragu saat matanya tertuju pada bibirku. Aku berhenti bernapas. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan pikiranku tidak bisa memproses apa yang akan terjadi pada satu-satunya momen seperti ini. Apakah aku menginginkan hal ini?

Pintu lift berdenting saat terbuka dan pasangan orang tua melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang masih kosong.

"Oh, dear." Si pria bergerak tidak nyaman dan si wanita terkikik, menutupi senyumnya dengan tangannya yang sudah berkeriput.

"Cinta anak muda." Senandungnya dan aku merasa wajahku terbakar saat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia meraih tanganku lalu menarikku keluar dari lift.

"Semoga malam anda menyenangkan." Ucapku.

"Kau juga, dear." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan aku membayangkan dia mengingat kejadian percintaannya sendiri saat dia muda.

Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini. Antara aku dengan Chanyeol–meskipun aku tahu kami berjalan di atas garis tipis antara persahabatan dan 'lebih'—aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya 'lebih' itu.

Apakah itu cinta? Aku tahu aku mencintainya.

Dia menjadi sangat berarti bagiku dalam waktu singkat. Dia adalah faktor dalam hidupku yang stabil dan namun juga sesuatu yang tidak aku kenal. Dia adalah variasi yang aku harapkan agar bisa menjadi konstan. Meski, aku masih tidak bisa memahami persisnya apa yang terjadi diantara kami.

Apakah itu kobaran api pertama cinta anak muda? Dan jika aku menyerah masuk dalam apinya, akankah aku merusak hal itu semuanya? Pada akhirnya, apakah akan tunduk pada bara api yang membakar semuanya?

Chanyeol mengambil kunci dari tanganku, mendorong kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Dia membuka pintu dan aku berjalan melewatinya, membuyarkan lamunanku dari pikiranku. Aku langsung mengangkat bahu untuk melepaskan jaketku sebelum menggantungnya di lemari. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan jaketnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana yang kau miliki untuk malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dia bersikap seolah-olah kami tidak hampir berciuman. Jika dia ingin melupakannya maka aku juga. Bagaimanapun juga hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin memesan pizza dan menonton film. Aku besok tidak bekerja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus berada di klub besok malam selama beberapa jam, tetapi tidak sepanjang malam. Nonton film kedengarannya cocok."

"Oke," aku mendesah. "Maukah kau memesannya? Aku akan mandi."

"Tentu."

Aku berjalan langsung ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air. Aku melucuti pakaianku dan masuk ke shower, membiarkan diriku langsung ambruk ke lantai saat benakku berputar-putar memikirkan Chanyeol.

Aku mengulang kembali kejadian dua minggu yang lalu dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apakah ia memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar berteman denganku dan jika ya, kapan mulainya. Tapi aku tidak menerka satupun poin-poinnya.

Dari awal, persahabatanku dengan Chanyeol sudah berbeda. Kami lebih sering saling menyentuh daripada yang pernah aku harapkan dengan teman-temanku. Bahkan Luhan berpikir hal itu aneh, tapi selama beberapa minggu ini akhirnya dia menerimanya. Tidak ada bukti lain bahwa kami lebih dari itu kecuali hanya sebagai teman.

Aku si Baekhyun yang masih lajang dan Chanyeol yang masih seorang palyboy. Aku yakin dia masih suka menghibur para wanita—tapi aku menerima tindakan dia untuk tidak bersikap terus terang soal itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya membawa seorang gadis naik ke kantornya lagi sejak malam itu ketika Daehyun menggodaku. Aku tidak tahu seratus persen apakah ia masih berhubungan seks, tapi menurutku dia masih melakukannya karena ia tidak berhubungan seks denganku dan tampaknya Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang suka melakukan hubungan seks.

Itu hal sederhana. Membayangkan dia berhubungan intim dengan seseorang membuatku merasa sakit dan kotor. Aku tidak menyukainya lebih daripada aku peduli untuk mengakuinya. Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang dia berhubungan seks dalam kehidupannya. Sama seperti dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang hal itu untukku.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu dan jantungku membeku. "Baekhyun?"

"Apa?" Teriakku.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!" Aku langsung menutupi tubuhku karena khawatir dia akan masuk begitu saja. Untungnya, dia tidak melakukannya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mendengar bunyi gedebuk dan aku membayangkan dahinya ditekan ke pintu. "Sudah terlalu lama kau berada di dalam sana."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menghela napas. "Hanya bersantai."

"Di kamar mandi?"

"Yeah," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan jengkel. "Dan kau menggangguku."

"Maaf." Aku siap mendengarkan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Begitu aku yakin dia tidak akan menerobos masuk seperti orang gila, aku berdiri dan mulai mencuci rambutku sebelum menghapus riasan dari wajahku. Aku mematikan keran dan melangkah keluar dari tempat shower. Ruangan ini sangat penuh dengan uap, tidak mungkin bagiku bisa kering sendiri di dalam kamar mandi.

Sambil mendesah, aku langsung membuka pintu. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dengan kepalanya bersandar. Dia tampak stres dan aku langsung berhasrat untuk memeluk erat dirinya. Aku ingin membiarkannya bernapas di dekatku jadi stres itu akan hilang dari wajahnya.

Aku benci melihat hal itu disana. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi stres. Tapi aku masih mengenakan handuk saja.

Chanyeol pasti merasakan aku sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi karena ia langsung membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke arahku. "Kau sudah selesai."

Aku mengangguk, menyelinap keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk. Matanya melebar dan ia menggeser tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Maaf," aku mengangkat bahu. "Terlalu beruap di kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaian."

"Tidak masalah." Suaranya serak dan aku tersipu, membuatku langsung menuju lemariku.

"Berbaliklah jadi aku bisa berpakaian." Pintaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai dan aku mendesah. Hal biasa yang dilakukannya. Aku selalu merindukannya.

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu akan merusak kesenangan seorang pria sepanjang hari."

Aku tersenyum. "Yap. Sekarang, berbaliklah."

"Yeah," ia berbalik dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mengintip. Mungkin dia memang seorang playboy, tapi dia selalu menghargaiku.

Aku dengan cepat menarik celana super pendek ke atas pinggulku sebelum menarik sebuah T-shirt putih panjang untuk menutupi tank top merah mudaku. Aku memakai celana kaus longgar dan mengelung tinggi rambutku di kepalaku. Penampilanku tidak menarik sama sekali, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia hanya temanku dan itulah bagaimana seorang teman berpakaian di depan teman-temannya. Aku punya satu poin untuk memastikan hal itu.

"Kau bisa berbalik." Gumamku.

Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung menahan tawa. "Sialan," matanya terlihat sangat geli. "Kau tampak seksi memakai celana kaus itu."

"Aku yakin itu." Aku memutar mataku dan bel berbunyi. "Apakah itu pizza?"

"Menurutku mudah-mudahan itu kencanmu karena dia akan lari ketakutan," katanya sambil tertawa. "Tapi mungkin itu pizza."

"Kencanku akan lari ketakutan, huh?" Aku menekan bel membiarkan pemuda pengantar pesanan untuk naik. "Kau seorang yang menyebalkan."

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kau harus tahu aku sudah menjadi pria yang lebih memahamimu daripada teman kencanmu." Dia memberi isyarat pada pakaianku. "Aku masih di sini."

"Diam, Chanyeol."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau akan membayar."

Matanya berbinar. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu dan aku menatapnya. "Kau akan membukanya?"

"Tidak," dia duduk kembali ke sofa, menatapku dengan matanya yang tampak geli. "Kau yang membukanya."

Dan secara resmi inilah saatnya pembalasan. Aku berjalan ke pintu, sambil melepaskan sanggul rambutku. Tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu, aku mencopot kaos putih gombrongku dan membuka pintu.

"Hei," aku menarik napas ketika mata anak laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun itu melebar saat ia menatap payudaraku.

Aku tahu aku memberikan cukup jelas pemandangan. Tank-top merah mudaku tidak menyembunyikan banyak dan fakta bahwa aku tidak mengenakan bra juga tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku bisa merasakan putingku mengeras karena udara dingin. Jika aku berusaha untuk tidak terprovokasi oleh kata-kata Chanyeol, aku akan membuka pintu dengan T-shirt santaiku yang jelek.

Chanyeol langsung berada di belakangku. Dia meraih lenganku lalu mendorongku menjauh dari pintu dan ke dapur. Dia melemparkan uang pada anak itu dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"

Aku tertawa. "Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatmu membayar."

Dia menggeram rendah dan pelan, menyelipkan tangannya ke rambutnya sambil menatapku. Aku tahu dia bisa melihat bayangan payudaraku dengan jelas dibalik bahan yang tipis dan kehangatan rona merah merayap ke leherku. Aku tidak tertawa lagi. Tatapan Chanyeol memanas dan aku terbakar untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapannya menjauh dari aku. "Kau akan sialan membunuhku."

"Maaf." Gumamku. "Tapi kau yang meminta untuk itu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, melempar pizza ke meja. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memamerkan payudaramu pada anak-anak."

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dadaku. "Kau bilang beberapa pria akan lari dariku. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kau salah." Aku berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil piring.

Chanyeol ada di belakangku. Aku bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya melingkupi diriku. Aroma tubuhnya menandai aku. "Kau ingin klarifikasi bahwa seorang pria berpendapat kau menarik?"

Aku menghela napas. Mengapa ia mempengaruhi aku begitu intim malam ini?

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak membutuhkan itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?" Dia menunduk di celah lenganku yang terangkat. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Terasa hangat. Hal itu membuatku menggelenyar. "Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan memberikan itu padamu."

Setiap bagian dari tubuhku terasa seolah-olah masuk ke dalam kobaran api. Lututku melemah dan bahkan pergelangan kakiku terasa akan ambruk kapan saja. Aku menundukkan kepala, berdoa agar memiliki keberanian saat aku berbicara apa yang aku tahu adalah benar.

"Aku butuh seorang teman. Aku membutuhkan makanan dan aku membutuhkan film yang bagus."

Chanyeol mendesah. Untuk sesaat dahinya menekan bahuku yang terbuka sebelum ia menjauh dari aku. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, berlutut dimana aku menempatkan film-filmku.

"Kau tidak punya film yang seram?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak suka film yang menakutkan." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kecuali jika kau berencana untuk tidur disini sampai minggu depan, kita tidak akan menonton salah satu film itu."

Dia tidak melihatku saat dia berbicara. "Aku punya film di truk-ku. Sudah lama aku ingin mengeluarkannya dan menonton film itu. Malam ini adalah malam yang sempurna."

"Film apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Kau pasti belum melihatnya." Dia meyakinkan.

"Well, katakan padaku film apa itu dan aku akan memberitahumu apakah aku sudah melihatnya." Aku menyajikan pizza di piring dan memperhatikan Chanyeol saat dia memakai sepatu bot berujung baja miliknya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke meja untuk mengambil kunciku jadi ia bisa kembali masuk gedung tanpa membunyikan bel.

"Oke," aku menggigit pizza." Cepat atau pizza-mu akan menjadi dingin."

"Aku akan cepat-cepat," ia menyeringai dan keluar dari pintu.

Aku sudah menghabiskan sebagian pizza sebelum Chanyeol kembali. Dia memegang DVD di tangannya dan aku memicingkan mata, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Film apa itu?"

Dia menyerahkannya kepadaku dan mataku melebar.

"Aku tidak akan menonton itu! Atau kau akan tidur disini selama satu bulan."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, Chanyeol." Aku mendorong kembali film itu ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan menonton Paranormal Activity. Ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Ayolah, Angel." Dia memohon. "Ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu itu seburuk yang aku bayangkan." Aku berkata tegas. "Luhan sudah menonton film itu dengan Sehun dan mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak tidur selama berminggu-minggu." Aku menatap dengan tegas ke arahnya. "Padahal Luhan suka film yang seram."

"Aku bersumpah ini tidak menakutkan." Dia duduk di sebelahku, mengangkat pizza ke mulutnya. "Dan aku akan berada disini untuk melindungimu."

Aku mengerang. "Tidak bisakah kita menonton Notebook saja? Aku punya film itu."

Matanya berbinar saat ia mengunyah. "Aku tidak ragu kau memiliki film itu. Tapi kita tidak menontonnya. Kita akan menonton Paranormal Activity. Kau akan menyukainya."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat cuci piring dengan membawa piringku. "Aku bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang berpura-pura tidak suka film menakutkan sehingga dia bisa mendapat pelukan. Aku benci film horor. Aku tinggal sendirian dan aku tidak ingin menontonnya. Tolong, jangan film itu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Angel."

Dia berdiri, meninggalkan pizza di meja saat ia berjalan menuju ke pemutar DVD. Aku menontonnya dengan tangan di pinggulku saat ia mendorong piringan ke dalam pemutar sebelum berbalik ke arahku dengan senyum penuh kesombongan.

"Sudah ada di dalam dan kita akan menontonnya."

"Terserah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau akan membayar untuk yang satu ini, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah, apa kau keberatan membayar taruhanmu terakhir kalinya?"

Matanya menggelap. "Itu berbeda."

Aku memutar mataku, "Kau akan menghabiskan malam disini sampai bulan depan." Aku memberitahu dan ia mengangguk.

"Aku sudah bilang aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Di sofa." Aku mengklarifikasi.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah pernah tidur di sofa sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak ragu."

"Kemarilah si muka masam," ia menepuk sofa di sampingnya saat layar televisi mulai menyala.

Aku berjalan langsung ke tempat tidur. "Aku tidak menonton film ini di sofa."

"Kenapa?" Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau dungu?" Aku merengut. "Ini Paranormal Activity! Sofa-ku tidak menempel ke dinding. Apapun bisa merangkak naik dan mendapatkan aku. Aku akan lebih aman di tempat tidurku."

Dia tertawa keras. "Kau lucu."

"Ya, benar-benar lucu." Aku menariknya selimutku dan menepuk-nepuk bantalku.

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk menarik tirai agar tertutup, terlepas dari fakta bahwa di luar sudah gelap. Ketika ia selesai, ia melakukan sesuatu bahkan lebih buruk dengan mematikan semua lampu di apartemenku sampai hanya ada kerlip dari layar televisi.

Jantungku terasa berdetak semakin cepat dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidurku di sampingku atau apakah itu karena mengantisipasi rasa takutku yang tidak diragukan lagi dengan apa yang pernah kualami saat menonton film seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah pernah menonton beberapa film di tempatku dalam dua minggu terakhir, tapi kami selalu duduk di sofa. Tangannya biasanya merangkulku dan kami hampir selalu memiliki semangkuk popcorn yang diletakkan di sela pangkuan kami. Aku menyukainya. Rasanya bersahabat. Hal ini terasa berbeda. Batas persahabatan kami kabur dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih jelas lagi. Sejujurnya, sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin batas ini menjadi jelas.

"Naiklah, Angel." Chanyeol memerintahkan dengan kasar. "Filmnya sudah mulai."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidurku. Aku berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhnya saat aku tiduran, menarik selimut ke atas sampai ke leherku untuk persiapan menutupi mataku saat menonoton film itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi ke bawah padaku, tangannya langsung mengitari pinggangku, lalu menarikku ke sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nadaku melengking.

"Kita selalu menonton film seperti ini." Dia kedengarannya bingung.

"Biasanya kita selalu di sofa."

"Tempat tidur tidak berbeda." Dia bersikeras.

Aku tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol meringkukkan lengannya di sekelilingku tanpa peduli. Kami menonton seluruh film dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan di sisinya. Aku bahkan menyembunyikan wajahku di bahunya, rasanya lebih efektif daripada selimut. Chanyeol tertawa dan aku benar-benar ketakutan. Ketika film akhirnya berakhir, aku menjadi takut dan marah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya.

"Film terbodoh dan paling menakutkan yang pernah aku lihat!" Aku marah. "Siapa sih berani-beraninya mengejek setan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. " Itu tidak terlalu buruk."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menonton film sejenis ini lagi. Aku tahu pasti masih akan ada yang lain dan aku tidak akan menontonnya."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin menutup mataku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi aku ketika aku tidur. Ada makhluk sialan yang menarik orang keluar dari tempat tidur!"

Chanyeol menumpukan sikunya di atas satu lututnya yang terangkat saat ia menatapku dari bawah alisnya yang berkerut. "Ini tidak nyata, Baekhyun."

"Terimalah kenyataan bahwa aku mempercayai hal sialan itu!" Aku menegaskan..

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan tidur dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Benar." Aku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Brengsek kau telah memaksaku menonton itu."

"Kemana kau?"

"Aku akan menggosok gigi." Gumamku. "Aku memiliki sikat gigi ekstra jika kau menginginkannya."

"Ya." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu di sampingku dan aku melompat.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, setajam baja. "Jangan menyelinap di dekatku sekarang."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar karenat tertawa. "Maaf."

"Terserah."

Aku menyerahkan padanya sikat gigi dan kami berdiri bersama-sama di depan cermin, menyikat gigi kami. Aku sangat meragukan Chanyeol pernah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu familiar sebelumnya dengan siapapun dan pikiran itu membuatku menyeringai. Dia belum begitu berpengalaman dalam dunia persahabatan. Dia sudah begitu lama sendirian–aku rasa dia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap yang lainnya.

Kami selesai dan aku berjalan ke tempat tidur. Aku berdebat sendiri apa aku tidur dengan celana kausku tapi aku tahu aku akan kepanasan dan mengalami malam seperti neraka saat tertidur. Mengingat fakta bahwa aku sudah pasti akan mengalami malam yang menyebalkan sebagai akibat dari cerita film tadi, aku tidak mau menambah lagi kerumitan untuk malamku.

Tidak, terima kasih!

Aku baru saja melepas celanaku ketika Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya melebar dan menelan ludahnya.

"Tolong jangan katakan padaku kau akan melepaskan semuanya?"

Aku meringis. "Jangan khawatir," Aku naik di bawah selimut. "Aku tidak tidur telanjang."

Dia menarik napas lega, tapi wajahnya masih tegang. "Itu sudah hampir telanjang."

Aku memutar mataku. "Ini memiliki lebih banyak kain daripada baju renang. Buat dirimu sendiri nyaman."

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi kau tidak akan keberatan aku tidur dengan boxer-ku?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau di sofa."

"Serius?" Dia menatapku tak percaya. "Kau memiliki tempat tidur yang besar."

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku meringkuk. "Ada selimut untukmu di dalam lemari."

"Kau membuatku takjub." Dia terdengar tertatih-tatih saat ia melangkah ke lemari untuk mengambil selimut.

Aku mendengar selimut dilempar ke sofa, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku tidur memunggunginya sehingga sisi tubuhku yang tidak terlindung menghadapnya. Kulitku terasa mengencang dan jantungku bergemuruh ketika mendengar ritsleting celananya diturunkan kemudian celana jinsnya menyentuh lantai. Benda lain jatuh dan aku menganggap itu kausnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan saat ia duduk di sofa. "Selamat malam, Angel."

"Malam, Chanyeol."

"Semoga mimpi yang indah."

"Aku sangat ragu mimpiku akan indah, terima kasih." Aku menyindirnya saat aku memaksa mataku menutup dan tetap tertutup. Kemudian aku mulai menghitung domba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mataku langsung terbuka dan jeritan keluar dari tenggorokanku, memecahkan keheningan. Aku menendang-nendang untuk melepaskan tangan yang mencengkeram sekeliling pergelangan kakiku saat aku benar-benar ketakutan di kegelapan malam ini.

Butiran keringat menempel di sela-sela rambutku saat aku menayangkan kembali ke dalam pikiranku adegan mengerikan dalam film itu ketika setan menyeret gadis itu dari tempat tidurnya dengan menarik pergelangan kakinya dan menyusuri lorong.

"Chanyeol!" Aku menjeritkan namanya, air mata dengan cepat membanjiri penglihatanku.

Suara tawa rendah terdengar di malam ini dan ketakutanku dengan cepat mereda menjadi kobaran kemarahan saat mataku sudah menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan yang cukup untuk melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri memakai boxer-nya di ujung tempat tidur, sambil tertawa.

"Kau bajingan!" Kata-kataku terdengar diantara isakan dan geraman.

"Maafkan aku," kata-katanya terdengar terguncang karena tawanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh." Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku di atas bantal. Punggungku menekan dengan erat ke tempat tidur dan aku mengaitkan kedua kakiku di bawah selimut–sebuah ilusi agar kakiku tetap aman. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku pikir ini pasti lucu." Dia mengakui. "Aku tidak tahu kau menjadi sangat ketakutan."

"Well, ya."

"Kau memanggil namaku." Dia mengatakannya dengan serak.

"Kau satu-satunya orang di sini." Aku membela diri. Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan kalau aku ketakutan sampai seperti orang gila. "Kau beruntung aku tidak mengencingi tempat tidur."

"Kau sangat lucu." Dia tertawa lagi.

"Senang bisa menghiburmu." Aku berkata sinis. "Pergi tidur sana."

"Kau pikir masih bisa tidur?" Dia bertanya dengan serius.

"Mungkin tidak." Gumamku. "Aku akan mengkhawatirkan bagian tubuhku akan diikat dan ada yang menariknya."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menarik selimutku, melepaskannya dari cengkraman kuat tanganku. "Aku akan tidur denganmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh!"

"Lupakan saja." Dia melemparkan selimutku di atas bahunya dan berlutut di pinggiran tempat tidurku. Tangannya memegang pergelangan kakiku dan dengan lututnya ia memaksa pergelangan kakiku terpisah.

Suaraku serak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tidur denganmu, Angel."

Dia berbicara dengan suara otoritas dan jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Tidak akan ada yang meraihmu," janjinya sambil merangkak naik tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan perutku menegang saat ia menetap di atas tubuhku.

"Rasanya ini bukan bersahabat." Bisikku dengan suara gemetar. "Aku tidak berhubungan seks denganmu."

"Ini bersahabat, Baekhyun." Dia bersikeras dengan nada kesal mendengar komentarku. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Katakan aku bisa dekat denganmu."

Napasnya menyapu di atas wajahku. Bibirnya hanya satu inci jauhnya dari bibirku. Tubuhku memanggil dirinya–berdenyut saat menanggapi kedekatannya. Aku tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang rasa pahit-manisnya begitu kuat.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini." Aku mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu dan ia menurunkan wajahnya ke sudut leherku. Aku merasa dia menempatkan bibirnya ke rongga tenggorokanku dan aku menatap atap. Aku bukan lagi takut bagian tubuhku akan ditarik. Aku takut reaksiku pada kedekatannya. Ini bukan bersahabat tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Ini terasa intim.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuruni tubuhku, di atas tulang rusukku, pinggang lalu pinggul sampai menarik bagian bawah kakiku. Dia mengangkatnya, membungkuskannya di sekeliling pinggangnya dan napasku terperangkap di tenggorokan saat ia menggoyangkan dirinya lebih dekat. Aku merasakan kehangatan pinggangnya saat menyentuh bagian paling intim, bagian yang belum pernah tersentuh dan aku tersentak.

"Chanyeol,"

"Kau tegang, Angel." Dia bergumam, tidak membiarkan aku mengucapkan kata protes di antara kami. "Tenang saja. Ini hanya aku. Ini hanya kita. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Dia mencium tulang selangkaku sebelum menaikkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan mataku. Tatapannya tulus dan jantungku terasa sesak di dada. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya suka berada di dekatmu."

"Aku juga suka berada di dekatmu." Aku mengakui. "Tapi ini rasanya jauh lebih dari sekedar berteman."

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berteman dan ini bukan itu."

"Oke."

Aku menghela napas. Dengan desahan napas itu, pertahananku hancur dan aku membawa tanganku ke sekeliling lehernya, menariknya mendekat padaku. Aku menekan bibirku ke pipinya dan tubuhnya bergetar saat ia menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol," aku menarik napas, menunggu jawabannya.

"Hmm?" Suaranya terdengar kasar.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu." Aku berbicara dengan hati-hati dan ia menarik kepalanya menjauh sampai cukup melihat ke arahku. Bahkan dalam kegelapan, aku bisa melihat warna cokelat iris matanya. Di dalam sorot matanya aku menemukan kedua-duanya, tergoda dan kebahagiaan.

"Katakan padaku?"

Aku mengusap rambutnya, membiarkan tanganku menetap di tengkuknya. Jantungku berdebar hampir menyakitkan di dadaku dan aku yakin dia bisa merasakannya.

"Kau sahabatku, Chanyeol."

Dia menghela napas, menundukkan dahinya menempel ke dahiku.

Aku meneruskan. "Aku mencintaimu," kataku serak dan dia menegang. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi yang dapat merusak persahabatan ini."

Dia mendesah dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu lega atau tidak. Tapi dia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tubuhku, menarikku lebih erat menempel tubuhnya. Aku membungkuskan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya dan ia menekan dirinya sedekat mungkin untuk menempel diriku. Hanya ada satu cara kami bisa lebih dekat dan aku tidak ingin melangkah masuk ke perairan ini bersamanya. Jika kami melakukan, aku takut kami berdua akan tenggelam.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Angel." Gumam Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyapu di atas bibirku namun begitu ringan. Itu bukan ciuman. Tapi hal itu sudah mengguncangkan jantungku dan merobek seluruh tubuhku. Selembut apapun gesekan itu, aku merasakannya sampai ke ujung jari kakiku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memohon agar segera tidur saat Chanyeol menciumi sudut leherku, lalu menempatkan dirinya dibelakangku. Saat ia jatuh tertidur, napasnya tenang dan ia menjadi lebih berat dari pada aku, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Pada kenyataannya, aku suka merasakan dia di sana dibelakangku. Aku merasa aman, dilindungi dan dicintai. Meskipun ia tidak mengucapkan kembali kata-kata itu padaku, aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang mensyaratkan cinta itu, tapi cinta itu sama.

Aku berbaring dan masih terjaga selama berjam-jam, membiarkan jari-jariku membuat gerakan kecil di atas kulit halus punggungnya.

* * *

.

.

-c-

.

.

* * *

aku update terlalu cepet? sebenernya biar cepet kelar sih lol

anyway in this case b loves chanyeol as friend okay✌ not as a lover #baekhyunishforeverindenial

thank chu for reviewing!^^ xoxo.


	10. Chapter 10

Ponselku berdering nyaring di meja nakasku, langsung membangunkan tidurku. Aku melepas lenganku dari sekeliling punggung Chanyeol dan meraih ponselku. Aku melirik layar dan jantungku langsung merosot.

"Boah?"

"_Hei Baekhyun,_" dia terdengar tegang dan aku langsung waspada.

"Ada apa?" Mendengar nadaku dan tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya berkerut dan dia melihatku dengan penuh perhatian. Semua jejak tidur telah hilang dari wajahnya.

"_Aku sudah lama ingin menghubungimu,_" keluhnya. "_Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana._"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menahan napas.

"_Aku bertemu dengan makelar hipotek orang tuamu,_"

Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri. Cukup masuk akal kalau Boah memiliki kontak dengan makelar itu. Aku menandatangani namanya untuk semua masalah peninggalan orang tuaku karena aku tinggal terlalu jauh untuk berurusan dengan semua itu. Dia telah membantuku menangani semuanya.

"_Tidak ada uang yang tersisa untuk menutupi hipotek dan jika rumah tidak laku dalam waktu tiga bulan, bank terpaksa akan menyitanya_."

Tenggorokanku terasa sesak karena emosi. "Mereka tidak bisa," kataku serak. "Mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Melakukan apa?" Bisiknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mendorong dadanya, tetapi ia menolak pindah dan aku menjatuhkan diri di atas bantalku, merasa putus asa dan terpukul saat Boah berbicara.

"_Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Aku tahu kau sudah begitu tertekan_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suaraku bergetar. "Aku akan mencari jalan. Terima kasih banyak kau telah menangani itu dan melakukan semua yang kau bisa. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"_Kau tahu aku akan selalu membantumu, baby girl_." Suaranya begitu lembut dan itulah gelombang yang memecahkan bendungan.

Air mata bergulir jatuh di wajahku dan Chanyeol tampak ngeri. Tangannya menyelinap di bawah punggungku dan aku tahu dia melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk menunggu sampai aku menutup telepon. Aku bisa mendengar suara otot di rahangnya karena ia kesulitan menahan diri.

"Aku akan bicara lagi nanti." Aku menutup telepon dan mendorong dada Chanyeol lagi, tapi dia memelukku erat-erat.

Penolakannya untuk melepaskan aku, akhirnya mengirimku ke ketepian dan aku jatuh ke dalam semburan air mata. Dia membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan mencium puncak kepalaku saat dia memelukku.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Bank akan menyita rumah orang tuaku dalam tiga bulan. Uang orang tuaku untuk membayar hipotek telah habis." Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyita rumah. Hanya itu peninggalan orang tuaku yang aku miliki. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan mencari satu kamar sewa." Pikiranku bergerak tak karuan. "Aku tidak mampu membayar tempat ini dan hipotek rumah. Tidak mungkin."

Dia mengangguk dengan tenang. "Aku punya ide."

"Apa?" Aku bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa menambah shift lagi. Aku akan gagal sekolah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil shift lagi." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau bisa pindah denganku."

"Apa?" Aku mengerutkan kening sebelum menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa pindah ke tempatmu."

Dia duduk ketika aku mendorong dadanya, akhirnya dia mengalah. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena," Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan mengenakan pakaian dalamku. "Ini akan merusak persahabatan kita."

"Tidak, tidak akan."

Dia melipat tangan bertato di dadanya dan aku melihat untuk pertama kalinya, lekuk-lekuk warna gelap di lengannya membentang ke atas bahunya yang berotot tebal dan turun ke punggungnya. Aku belum pernah melihat dia tanpa kemeja dan tiba-tiba aku punya keinginan untuk menelusuri dengan ujung jariku di sepanjang karya seninya itu.

Melihat ekspresi tajam Chanyeol saat menatapku, aku membuyarkan lamunanku untuk fokus pada percakapan yang ada.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal, bekerja dan nongkrong bersama. Kita akan bosan satu sama lain."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan bosan." Dia berargumen dengan penuh tekad. "Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kau akan pindah hari ini."

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak, berharap bisa menanamkan tekadku ke tengkorak kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdiri, memegang bahuku dengan tangannya. "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, Baekhyun." Dia mengguncangkan tubuhku. "Kau butuh bantuan dan aku menawarkan tempat yang murah dan aman. Ambil saja."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan marah. Tekadku melemah. "Berapa sewanya?"

"Dua ratus."

"Rata-rata sewa kamar lima ratus." Aku merengut.

"Kamar ini kecil."

"Empat." Debatku.

Dia memutar matanya. "Tiga."

"Tiga ratus lima puluh."

"Tiga ratus. Ambil atau tidak jadi, Angel." Matanya keras dan aku tahu aku tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan ini.

"Bukankah saudaramu tinggal denganmu?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menanyakan padanya terlebih dahulu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa? Itu rumahku."

"Kau memilikinya?" Mulutku menganga.

"Yeah," dia mengangguk. "Kris sewa padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia mengusap rambutnya. "Karena aku mengelola uangku lebih baik daripada dia."

Aku menatap jari kakiku yang bercat merah muda. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak memberikanmu satu pilihan, Angel." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau pindah hari ini. Lagipula kamar itu kosong."

Aku menatapnya. "Janji ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa?"

"Apa ada yang bisa dirubah?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Oke,"

Dia mencium keningku. "Gadis baik. Hubungi Luhan dan mintai tolong untuk membantumu mengemasi barang-barangmu. Apa kau perlu melunasi sewamu?"

"Aku tidak punya tunggakan sewa. Aku hanya harus membayar satu bulan untuk pemberitahuan pindah apartemen."

"Aku akan membayar sewa bulan lalumu. Hubungi pemiliknya dan beri tahu dia." Chanyeol berbicara dengan penuh otoritas dan aku meringis.

"Aku bisa membayar sewaku sendiri bulan lalu."

Matanya yang keras menatap padaku. "Tidak jika kau berencana untuk membayar hipotek."

Aku mendesah dengan suara gemetar. "Aku akan membayarmu kembali." Aku berjanji dan sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Telepon Luhan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menempatkan satu tangannya ke pinggul, yang satunya menenggak air dengan membalikan botolnya. Berkemas biasanya berat. Mengemas semua yang aku miliki dalam hitungan jam sangat melelahkan. Dengan kalori yang keluar saat kami berkemas, tidak perlu lagi mengunjungi gym hari ini—atau bahkan besok.

"Apakah kau yakin tentang hal ini, Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar sudah memikirkannya?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sambil mendorong lebih dalam beberapa pakaianku ke kantong sampah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Dia menetapkan kedua tangannya di pinggul. "Kau bisa menemukan tempat lain."

"Dimana?" Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan menghela napas karena merasa seperti sudah kalah. "Aku tidak akan menemukan kamar yang murah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dan aku mempercayai Chanyeol. Aku lebih suka pindah dengan dia daripada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal."

"Apa kau masih berpikir dia hanya ingin bersahabat dengan kau?" Dia bertanya dengan tegas. Matanya tampak begitu menginterogasi sehingga tatapannya bisa membakar sampai melubangi kepalaku.

"Well, karena ia menginap dan tidur di tempat tidurku tadi malam dan tidak mencoba sesuatu," Aku menggigit bibirku. "Aku cukup yakin dia serius tentang menjaga hal itu tetap jelas di antara kami."

Mata Luhan melotot. "Kau tidur dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Aku memutar mataku. "Dan semua yang kami lakukan hanyalah tidur. Ia tidak mencoba melakukan apapun."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dia tampak lebih bingung dengan pemberitahuan ini daripada dia melihat dari sisi masalah fisik. Jelas itu menghina. "Kau seksi! Apakah dia tidak melihat itu?"

Aku berdehem. "Aku tidak berpikir Chanyeol melihatku seperti itu."

"Apa kau menginginkan dia?" Dia bertanya dengan tulus. Di matanya, kurasa aku bisa melihat sekilas rasa kasihan dan hal itu membuatku marah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Aku mengakui meskipun kemarahanku muncul. "Chanyeol membuatku bingung."

"Kurasa dia akan mematahkan hatimu." Katanya dengan sedih. "Ada begitu banyak hal tentang dia yang belum kau tahu."

"Rupanya kau tahu," kataku sambil melemparkan baju lain ke dalam kantung. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Ini bukan tempatku untuk memberitahumu."

"Benar." Aku mendesah, sambil mengikat kantung. Aku mengisinya sampai penuh. "Kalau begitu tidak usah diteruskan. Aku akan pindah ke tempatnya. Kami hanya berteman dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau mengatakan begitu."

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Aku merengut. "Ini membuatku resah."

"Kau pikir aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Dia menjerit, menusukkan ibu jarinya ke dadanya. "Apa kau tidak melihat pria itu ketika kau memutuskan pindah ke rumahnya?"

"Pria yang menyewakan sebuah kamarnya untukku." Aku mengoreksinya. "Setidaknya dia langsung menawarkan padaku."

"Dan aku tidak?" Dia tampak tersinggung dan aku berharap aku bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

Aku menarik kuncir rambutku sebelum membentuk cepol asal-asalan lagi.

"Dengar Luhan," Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu tentang Chanyeol. Apa yang kami miliki itu membuatku bahagia. Ia membuatku merasa aman dan sekarang dia menawarkan semua yang aku butuhkan untuk menjaga kepalaku agar tetap berada di atas air (bertahan hidup)." Aku merasa tenggorokanku menyempit dan suaraku bertambah kasar karena emosi. "Aku sedang berusaha keras disini dan dia mencoba mengambil begitu banyak beban berat di pundakku. Apakah kau tidak melihat itu?"

Dia menarik kantug hitam lain dari kotak.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun." Dia duduk di sampingku di lantai tempat aku sedang melemparkan setiap artikel baju yang kumiliki menjadi tumpukan segunung. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan."

"Tidak," kataku meyakinkan. "Aku mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. Kau berpikir Chanyeol buruk bagiku. Kau berpikir,"

Dia memotong pembicaraanku. "Aku berpikir kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Hanya tadi malam aku memberitahu Chanyeol kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi maksudku tidak seperti cara yang diyakini Luhan terhadap diriku—atau aku memang begitu? Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol? Tidak, aku tidak boleh. Dia bertindak seperti kakak bagiku lebih dari saudara kandung yang ingin kumiliki. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Jika dia iya, pasti dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku. Dia tidak akan bersembunyi di balik persahabatan ini—tetapi apakah itu yang kulakukan? Apakah aku yang menyembunyikan cintaku untuk dirinya di balik persahabatan yang samar-samar ini?

Sekali lagi, aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Aku jelas mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku mengatakan kepadanya apa arti dia bagiku semalam ketika ia tampak begitu putus asa menunjukkan kasih sayang itu, aku merasa perlu untuk melawannya. Hanya dalam beberapa minggu, Chanyeol telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dia adalah teman terbaikku. Dia adalah orang kepercayaanku dan sekarang dia adalah penyelamatku. Dia tidak bisa menjadi kekasihku juga. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Itu akan menjadi sebuah hubungan yang pasti berakhir menjadi bencana. Kami akan menjalin hubungan yang pasti berakhir menjadi bencana. Hubungan kami pun tidak akan berhasil.

Suara Luhan membanjiri pikiranku. "Kau tahu kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah menyadari kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya."

Aku menatap setajam baja padanya. "Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi." Aku mengusap mataku dan bersyukur aku tidak memakai make up. "Aku ingin kau mendukungku, Luhan."

"Aku mendukungmu. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dengan tegas. "Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Chanyeol dan itu bukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi yang paling penting, aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan untukku. Dan aku tahu pasti bahwa itu tidak lebih dari persahabatan. Percayalah Luhan," Aku duduk kembali di atas tumitku, menatap langsung ke matanya. "Aku sudah siap memberikan keperawananku kepadanya tadi malam tapi ia tidak mengambilnya."

"Kau apa?" Matanya begitu besar, seketika aku takut matanya akan keluar dari kepalanya. "Kau akan memberikan keperawananmu pada Park Chanyeol?"

Aku memutar mataku. "Ia memelukku sepanjang malam dan tangannya tidak pernah berpindah dari tempat yang seharusnya."

Dia mengangguk, tampak tidak yakin. "Apakah kau menginginkan dia untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu." Aku jelas stres dan dia seakan menusuk satu-satu setiap luka yang terbuka. "Aku hanya ingin sebuah hubungan. Ketika saat itu datang, aku tidak ingin hal itu hanya menjadi momen hasrat yang akan aku sesali."

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu?" Aku tahu dia bertanya apakah dia tahu betapa polosnya aku.

Aku menggeleng saat Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol tahu?" Dia bertanya.

Aku melompat mendengar suaranya dan aku tahu wajahku pucat. "Bukan apa-apa."

Dia mengerutkan kening dan mata lelahnya berpindah-pindah antara aku dan Luhan. Aku mengkerut di bawah tatapannya tapi Luhan bertindak seperti dia tidak merasakan itu sama sekali. Entah dia kebal terhadap mata cokelatnya yang tajam, atau dia adalah aktris sialan yang pandai berakting. Aku iri padanya dalam kedua hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kalian butuh bantuan atau apa?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menyeka keringat dari dahinya meskipun faktanya saat ini sedang turun salju. Melihat serpihan putih berputar-putar di luar jendela, aku bisa mengatakan di luar tampaknya seperti terjadi badai salju.

"Kami memiliki banyak kantong pakaian yang dapat kau ambil. Dan tempat tidur sebaiknya di angkat." Luhan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa kau punya tempat agar dia bisa menyimpan piring dan semua barang-barangnya yang masih bagus? Dia seharusnya tidak membuangnya. Dia mungkin tidak akan tinggal lama denganmu, jadi dia akan segera membutuhkan barang-barangnya."

Suaranya tenang dan terkendali, tapi aku bisa melihat kemarahan di matanya. "Mengapa dia tidak akan tinggal lama?"

"Well, dia akan menemukan tempat tinggalnya sendiri secepat dia bisa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan Chanyeol orang yang bodoh dan aku ingin menemukan tempat tidur dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang buruk dan semakin diperparah dengan keadaan ini lagi.

"Dia akan tinggal denganku selama yang ia butuhkan. Dia tidak akan ditekan untuk mencari tempat tinggal lagi dan setidaknya dia harus tinggal sampai kuliahnya selesai. Tidak ada gunanya mencari apartemen lain dan akan menambah stres-nya pada saat ini."

"Orangtuanya,"

"Cukup!" Geram Chanyeol. Telapak tangannya mengepal dan lengannya terlipat di dadanya. Dengan jaket kulit hitam dan sepatu botnya yang berat, ia tampak seksi. "Dia pindah ke tempatku sekarang dan hanya itu yang paling penting."

"Luhan," Sehun memperingatkan ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan memutar matanya, Luhan bergumam. "Aku hanya ingin tahu dia punya tempat untuk menyimpan barang-barang ekstra-nya."

"Dia memiliki semua yang dia butuhkan di rumahku."

"Tepat," kata Luhan dengan tajam. "Itu rumahmu."

"Dan setelah hari ini akan menjadi miliknya juga." Kata Chanyeol dengan pelan-pelan dan datar. Kata-katanya terdengar tajam cukup untuk memotong kayu yang paling tebal.

Aku menatap Luhan. "Aku menghargai kekhawatiranmu yang sangat jelas itu, tapi aku sendiri yang membuat semua keputusan ini dan aku berpegang teguh pada hal itu."

Saat aku mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku merasa mata cokelat Chanyeol tertuju padaku. Aku tahu dia tanpa ragu mengingat permintaannya yang meyakinkan aku bahwa aku harus pindah ke rumahnya untuk meringankan keuanganku yang membuat aku stres tadi pagi. Chanyeol praktis menginformasikan bahwa aku akan pindah ke rumahnya, daripada membiarkan aku membuat keputusan sendirian, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Jadi aku tidak harus jujur menjawabnya, siapa peduli?

"Baiklah," Luhan mengangkat tangannya menerima kekalahannya. "Jika kau merasa nyaman dengan hal ini maka aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi kami masih melakukan acara menginap dan semua hal yang menyenangkan."

Aku tertawa dan Chanyeol mendesah. Aku melihat Chanyeol memberikan pandangan tidak percaya pada Sehun dan aku tahu dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sehun bisa tahan dengan Luhan. Yang membuatku tertawa lebih keras dan aku mengangguk.

"Kita pasti akan melakukan _girl nights_ kita."

"Sebaiknya ketika aku sedang bekerja." Chanyeol bergumam.

Luhan membentaknya dengan tampilan memperingatkan. "Pekerjaan apa?"

Chanyeol tampak tegang dan aku mengerutkan kening saat Sehun stres sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Luhan, berhentilah mengusik pria itu."

Dengan matanya yang dingin Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu Chanyeol, aku takut padanya. Aku ingin bersembunyi dari kemarahan yang membakar matanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan mempertahankan punggungnya tetap tegak dan juga kontak matanya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol berbicara. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membahas hal itu?"

Bibir bawah Luhan berkedut. "Aku akan memberimu lebih banyak waktu, Chanyeol. Tapi lebih baik kau segera mengungkapkan semuanya."

"Atau apa?" Alisnya terangkat dan Chanyeol melangkah dengan mantap kearahnya. Aku melihat Luhan langsung menggerakkan kakinya dan Sehun melangkah di antara mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, bung," matanya liar dan aku merasa getaran menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Aku berteriak. Tanganku gemetar di pangkuanku dimana aku sedang duduk di atas lantai di depan tumpukan pakaian. Aku tidak bisa berdiri. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol akhirnya saling membuang muka dan keringat Sehun jelas begitu banyak. Ketakutannya sangat jelas dan mungkin itu sebabnya aku merasakan ketakutanku sendiri melonjak.

Bahu Luhan tekulai. "Kau tahu aku menyayanginya seperti seorang saudara,"

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu secara pribadi?" Chanyeol menggeram saat mengajukan pertanyaannya dan Luhan mengangguk, harga dirinya jelas tidak mau telihat ketakutan.

"Tentu." Dia mengambil langkah menuju lorong dan aku langsung bergegas berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jika seseorang tidak membiarkan aku mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Aku berteriak pada Chanyeol saat ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan mengabaikan aku. "Aku tidak akan pindah ke tempatmu kecuali kau menjelaskan kekacauan ini padaku!"

Chanyeol membeku. Dia menoleh sambil menatapku dingin dan ketika dia berbicara, nadanya rendah. "Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini, Angel." Dia mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Sekarang sudah terlambat."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak sekarang belum begitu terlambat."

Dia berbalik ke arahku. "Ada hal-hal yang kau tidak perlu tahu. Dimana aku lebih suka kau tidak mengetahuinya—untuk melindungimu. Kemaslah sisa barang-barangmu." Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan kecil ini. "Kami hanya memiliki satu masalah lain yang perlu kami selesaikan dan kau sudah resmi pindah denganku."

"Aku tidak suka ada rahasia, Chanyeol." Suaraku rendah dan gemetar.

"Aku tahu," dia menarik kerah kemejanya di balik jaketnya, menekankan kainnya. "Suatu hari kau akan tahu semuanya." Matanya berkedip-kedip ke Sehun. "Itu akan menjadi hari dimana aku harus berjuang lebih keras daripada yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku bertanya dengan gigi terkatup. Jantungku meronta-ronta di dadaku dan kejengkelanku dalam keadaan siaga tinggi.

"Kau tahu pada hari itu aku akan kehilangan dirimu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedih dan muram.

Aku tidak suka mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu. Jika dia berpikir dia akan kehilangan aku, maka dia tidak mengenal siapa aku. Bukankah ia sudah mendengarnya tadi malam—ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mempertahankan kontak mataku. "Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar bahwa kebenaran akan membuatmu bebas?" Aku bertanya dengan tulus. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau mengatakan kebenaran itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Dengan kata-katanya yang samar-samar, ia melangkah ke lorong dimana Luhan sudah menunggunya. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dan aku menatap kearah Sehun yang berdiri dengan canggung di depan lemari es.

Pandanganku tertuju pada dirinya. "Berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

"Belum cukup lama bagiku untuk memberitahumu apa yang ingin kau ketahui." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku tahu bibirnya tertutup rapat.

"Apakah memang seburuk itu yang mereka perdebatkan?" Aku meremas-remas tanganku.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, sambil menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak berpikir yang mereka perdebatkan seburuk itu. Luhan overprotektif terhadapmu. Dia selalu saja seperti itu dan Chanyeol hanya," Dia mengangkat bahu. "Well, kurasa dia merasa malu."

"Kenapa dia malu?"

"Karena kau orang yang lebih baik dari dia dan dia tahu itu." Dia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Aku tidak lebih baik dari dia." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Hal ini tidak benar atau adil karena seperti menghakimi."

Sehun menunjuk jarinya, kearahku. "Sudah terbukti. Kau orang yang baik, Baekhyun."

"Begitu juga Chanyeol."

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Dia menyatakan soal fakta. "Bahkan aku tahu itu."

"Pantasnya aku dengan siapa?"

"Kau pantasnya menikah dengan seorang dokter. Seorang warga patuh akan hukum yang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka menjadi sukarelawan di tempat penampungan hewan dan semacam itu." Dia terkekeh, mungkin saat melihat penampilan wajahku yang kacau. "Bukan pemilik klub bertato yang menguasai malam."

"Kau konyol. Kalian sangat konyol."

Aku mendorong masuk sisa pakaianku ke dalam kantong tanpa melipatnya. Bagaimanapun tidak ada gunanya. Karena nantinya aku hanya akan menggantungnya saja.

"Hei," Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah kearahku. "Jangan marah, Baek."

"Aku tidak marah." Aku mengusap dahiku. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang kupikir seperti lantainya tidak akan runtuh dan keluar dari bawah untuk sekali ini. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan memiliki malam tanpa mimpi. Aku ingin bangun tanpa mengkhawatirkan masalah uang, rumah, tempat dimana aku akan tinggal dalam seminggu. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan." Ketika aku selesai meluapkan isi hatiku, wajahku memerah dan aku menundukkan kepalaku ke tanganku. "Maafkan aku."

"Hei," Sehun mengusap punggungku. "Jangan begitu. Itulah gunanya teman."

"Terima kasih." Aku menatapnya. "Maukah kau membantu agar Luhan tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Dia meringis "Aku tidak berpikir siapapun bisa melakukannya."

Aku mengerang. "Dia terlalu berlebihan."

"Dia mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangguk. "Aku mencintai kegilaannya juga."

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk, tampak marah saat Chanyeol mengikutinya. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka bertengkar tentang Chanyeol yang belum siap memberitahuku mengenai apapun itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin tahu. Ketika ia sudah siap dia akan memberitahuku, sampai tiba saatnya, itu bukan urusanku.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Aku bertanya sambil mengambil napas dengan suka cita. Aku merasa kelelahan.

Luhan menatapku seolah-olah kepalaku tumbuh bercabang sebelum melirik Sehun yang sedang menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku siap jika kau siap, girl."

"Oke." Aku menjatuhkan tangan di pinggulku. "Aku sudah mengemas semuanya."

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat matanya tertuju pada sisa barang-barangku yang berserakan di lantai. Dia berjalan melintasi ruangan, menyenggol punggung Sehun saat ia melangkah.

"Mari kita angkat tempat tidurnya."

"Yap," Sehun setuju.

Aku menonton anak laki-laki memindahkan tempat tidur dari ruang kecil yang aku sebut rumahku tapi jauh dari arti rumah yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki rumah lagi. Aku akan pindah ke tempat baru dan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga tempat itu rasanya seperti rumah bagiku. Aku membutuhkan rumah lebih daripada aku memerlukan udara untuk bernapas.

"Well, mari kita memulai suatu kegiatan yang telah direncanakan." Luhan tersenyum tapi aku mengenal dia cukup baik untuk mengetahui hal itu tidak benar.

"Jangan pura-pura denganku, Luhan." Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Aku tahu kau berusaha melindungiku dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Chanyeol, tapi aku tahu siapa dia."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku tahu." Aku berpendapat. "Aku tahu siapa Chanyeol ketika dia denganku dan itulah yang terpenting."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin tahu rahasianya sampai dia memutuskan untuk memberitahuku. Aku tahu hubungan kami sangat rumit," aku tertawa sambil menarik napas. "Hampir terlalu banyak bagiku untuk memahami hal ini, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak tahu semuanya tentang dia, tapi aku tahu semua yang perlu aku tahu bahwa dia seorang pria mengagumkan yang mampu membuat hal-hal luar biasa. Dia tidak sempurna, tapi itulah karakternya."

Dia tersenyum kagum. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau sebagai seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang bad boy."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Dia temanku."

"Kau benar-benar harus membuka matamu, Baekhyun." Dia berbicara dengan lembut. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk melihat sesuatu yang belum kau terima sebagai hal yang nyata. Jadi, aku akan menunggu karena aku tahu itu hanya masalah waktu saja."

Aku tertawa. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Kita harus membawa tas ini ke bawah atau mereka akan menuduh kita terlalu feminin untuk membantu mengangkat tas itu ke bawah."

Aku pura-pura terkejut. "Kita tidak menginginkan hal itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dia tertawa, dia kembali menjadi Luhan yang kucintai. "Kita perempuan independen! Kita tidak butuh laki-laki, kita seperti mereka jadi kita membiarkan mereka untuk mengikuti."

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan melompat, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya berkedip.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, sayang." Luhan melompat ke arahnya dan Sehun merentangkan tangannya—selalu siap menangkapnya.

Aku mendesah, senyum kecil di wajahku ketika aku melihat mereka. Aku membiarkan mataku berkedip ke arah pintu dimana aku tahu Chanyeol berdiri. Jantungku melompat saat melihat raut wajahnya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata yang intens dan rahangnya terkunci sambil berpikir. Bahunya bersandar ke kusen pintu dan tangannya di masukkan ke kantong celana jinsnya. Jaketnya tidak di kancingkan, memperlihatkan bagian depan kaus hitamnya. Cukup untuk melihat bagian depannya yang memberiku pemandangan nyata dari gesper perak sabuk yang dia kenakan.

"Kau siap, Angel?" Dia bertanya, mengganggu inspeksiku tentang dia.

Aku mengangguk, dengan wajah memerah. "Selalu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Secara mengejutkan rumah Chanyeol bersih. Tidak besar, tapi bukan berarti kecil. Dua lantai dan masih baru. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa membeli ini dan kuliah, tapi aku tidak mau menanyakannya. Jelas ia menghasilkan uang lebih banyak saat mengelola club daripada yang aku pikir. Bagian depan pintu membawa kami memasuki sebuah _mudroom_ kecil hingga sepanjang lorong. Di ujung lorong adalah ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dari sampingku saat Luhan dan Sehun berjalan tertatih-tatih menaiki jalan setapak di belakang kami.

"Sejauh ini bagus." Aku mengangguk. "Bisa menunjukkan sekelilingnya?"

"Dengan senang hati." Matanya gelap dan aku bergidik.

Kami berada di wilayahnya sekarang. Begitu pikiran itu melintas di benakku, aku membuangnya dari kepalaku. Aku tidak boleh terus berpikir seperti itu. Ini adalah tempat yang aku setujui untuk tinggal. Bukan wilayah siapapun. Ini adalah daerah netral. Pastinya atau tidak akan berhasil.

Chanyeol mengarahkan aku dari pintu dengan tangannya di bawah punggungku. Bagian rumahnya terlihat setelah kami melewati lorong. Lantainya dari kayu warna terang dan mebelnya semuanya dari kulit warna hitam.

Rumahnya berkonsep terbuka dan dapurnya besar. Mejanya terbuat dari kuarsa yang berkilauan dan area makan sangat besar dan tampak mengundang. Hampir tidak kuduga rumah Chanyeol terlihat seperti ini. Aku pikir itu lebih dari tempat keren seorang bujangan, tapi ini adalah rumah keluarga harmonis.

"Wow," aku menarik napas.

"Kurasa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Dia menatapku dengan mengamati mataku. Dia melihat setiap perubahan emosi di wajahku.

"Ini indah." Aku mengamati dapur lagi dan melihat lemari yang membentang sampai ke atap. Tidak ada ruang kosong.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau harapkan, kan?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, jelas tertarik dengan jawabanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Well, sesuatu yang gelap dan berantakan."

Dia tertawa. "Aku bukan seorang pria yang suka berantakan."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kesalahpahaman yang umum dari spesies laki-laki. Karena alasan yang tepat."

"Sok pintar." Dia menampilkan senyum sialannya saat Luhan dan Sehun melangkah di samping kami.

"Astaga!" Luhan menarik napas, saat melihat pemandangan di dalam rumah. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara mengejutkan seorang gadis, Chanyeol."

Aku tertawa. "Lihat , aku bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat kantong pakaianku." Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Aku mengangguk, mengikutinya menaiki tangga. Karpetnya tampak mewah. Warnanya coklat tua sekali dan kakiku tenggelam ke dalam karpet di setiap langkahku. Tangga terpisah menjadi dua arah, yang satu ke ruang keluarga lain dengan televisi dan permainan game dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam apa yang tampaknya menjadi area untuk kamar tidur.

"Berapa banyak kamar tidur di rumah ini?" Luhan bertanya dari belakangku.

"Lima." Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat. Bahunya menegang. "Tiga di atas sini dan dua di lantai dasar."

"Di mana kamar Kris?" Aku bertanya.

"Di lantai dasar." Chanyeol menjawab secara faktual. "Aku biasanya tidak mengijinkan siapapun berada di atas sini."

"Oh," rasa ketidaknyamananku langsung melonjak. "Aku suka tidur di lantai bawah. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau ingin menempatkan aku disana."

Chanyeol berbalik di puncak tangga dan aku berhenti seketika. Matanya cerah dan nada suaranya bersikeras. Dia tampak agak kesal. "Kau tidak akan berada di lantai bawah dengan Kris."

"Oke," Aku mengangguk dan ia berbalik, berjalan dengan kasar melintasi ruang kecil sampai ke kamar tidur di samping kamar mandi.

"Yang ini kamarmu." Dia menunjuk ke kamar tidur berukuran layak. Tidak kecil tapi tidak besar juga." Kamar mandi disini adalah milikmu. Kau bisa menempatkan apapun yang kau inginkan di dalam situ. Aku sudah punya sendiri di kamar tidurku, jadi aku benar-benar tidak peduli barang-barang feminin yang kau masukkan di dalam sana. Kamar tidur lainnya adalah kantorku. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menyimpan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku menggeser kakiku dengan canggung. Nadanya dalam sekejap telah berubah dari hangat menjadi dingin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau bagaimana untuk meresponnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Ya," ia melihat Sehun dari atas kepalaku. "Kau mau membantuku mengangkat tempat tidurnya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya."

Aku memandang tanpa berbicara saat mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuruni tangga sebelum melihat ke Luhan. Wajahnya sangat sengit dan matanya waspada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya. Jelas dia juga melihat perubahan Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk. "Apakah kau berpikir dia berubah pikiran?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa dia baru menyadari kenyataan dari situasi ini. Aku tidak berpikir sekalipun dia ingin mundur."

"Oke." Aku bergidik membayangkannya. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada pemilik apartemenku kalau aku akan pindah. "Aku berharap dia tidak berubah pikiran."

"Dia tidak akan begitu." Kata Luhan meyakinkan. "Aku pikir dia tidak tahu bagaimana menangani seseorang di dalam rumahnya. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tinggal saja di kamar tidurmu untuk sementara waktu dan dia akan terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu di sekitarnya. Kau juga bisa hang out denganku di asrama."

"Aku mungkin akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sana daripada yang kau inginkan." Aku tertawa, tapi itu lebih ke gugup daripada merasa senang. Aku melihat ke dalam kamar tidur. "Kurasa aku akan mengatur kamarku."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Dia meringis dan aku mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja disini sendirian?" Dia menggeser tubuhnya dengan canggung dan aku mengangguk.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Well, ini tempat baru dan," dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu itu."

"Kau tidak harus tinggal denganku, Luhan. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Aku semacam memiliki rencana kencan nanti malam dengan Sehun." Dia tersenyum dengan jenaka. "Aku sudah membuat reservasi dan segala sesuatunya."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Pergilah. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

"Terima kasih, Baek." Dia menarikku untuk memelukku. "Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Yap."

Aku berjanji dan aku tahu dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah berani meneleponnya saat dia keluar kencan dengan Sehun. Itu bukan gayaku. Dan mereka pantas menikmati malam tanpa drama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sudah begitu banyak menolongku sejak orang tuaku meninggal. Aku merasa berhutang pada mereka.

Anak laki-laki mendengus saat mereka mengarahkan tempat tidurku menaiki lantai atas. Kasurku sudah bersandar di dinding, menunggu tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan membentur dinding." Chanyeol memperingatkan saat mereka berputar ke arah kamar tidur dan Sehun mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan membenturkannya." Dia menjawab dengan sengit dan aku tertawa, membungkus lenganku di perutku saat aku bersandar ke dinding. "Dimana kau ingin menempatkannya, Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"Uh," aku tidak memikirkan itu. Aku menunjuk ke satu-satunya dinding yang kosong. Aku akan berhadapan dengan dinding itu saat aku berjalan masuk ke kamar tidur. Ini sangat tepat. "Disitu."

Aku menonton mereka berdua menggeser tempat tidur ke posisi menempel dinding sebelum menjatuhkan kasur diatasnya. Chanyeol mengusap tangannya di celana jinsnya, menggeser-gesernya di situ saat ia menatapku dengan mata kobalt-nya.

Luhan menyela keheningan ini. "Kami harus pergi." Dia meyelipkan jarinya ke jari Sehun. "Aku sudah reservasi tempatnya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan aku tersenyum. Mereka membuatku bahagia. Melihat mereka saling mencintai memberiku harapan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti. Dan terima kasih buat kalian berdua untuk semua ini."

"Kami mencintaimu, Baek." Kata Luhan saat ia dipandu Sehun keluar kamar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku berteriak, tapi mereka sudah berjalan menuruni tangga.

Aku sendirian dengan Chanyeol dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Aku melihat ke tempat ia berdiri dan jantungku berdegup di dalam dadaku saat aku menatap matanya yang sedang melihat barang-barang yang berantakan di lantai. Aku menggeser tubuhku,

"Jadi," Dia mengusap rambutnya. "Aku harus bekerja malam ini selama beberapa jam."

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya lalu mengeluarkan kumpulan kunci. Aku melihat dia menarik satu dari gantungan kunci sebelum menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Ini kunci rumah. Kunci pintu jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi keluar."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengangguk.

Aku ingin bertanya kapan ia pulang, tapi aku tidak punya nyali. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku turut campur dalam kehidupannya dimana aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku sudah cukup gelisah. Aku tidak perlu membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Sampai nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk, berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur sebelum keluar ia berhenti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku menunjuk ke kamar. "Aku akan membongkar barang-barangku."

"Kedengarannya sangat tepat. Dia berhenti sejenak. "Ada makanan di lemari es. Ambil saja apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Hal itu merupakan daftar yang harus kulakukan malam ini diantara banyak kegiatanku yang lainnya. Aku harus pergi berbelanja. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal di rumahnya dengan membayar begitu murah tanpa membeli bahan makananku sendiri.

Dia mengangguk. "Sampai nanti."

Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan berlari ke tangga. Jika aku tidak sangat mengenal Chanyeol, aku akan berpikir dia melarikan diri dari aku. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melarikan diri dari apapun atau siapapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir empat jam telah berlalu dan aku sudah cukup merapikan seluruh ruanganku. Tempat tidur sudah rapi, pakaianku sudah aku simpan dan semua 'produk feminin'-ku sudah kutempatkan di kamar mandi yang telah dikosongkan untukku, atau selalu kosong.

Aku meletakkan kotak piring dan barang-barang lain yang tidak perlu aku bongkar di kantornya di sudut yang jauh dimana mereka tidak akan mengganggu. Ketika tidak ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan, aku mendorong tanganku masuk ke jaket, memasukkan kunci ke dalam sakuku dan mematikan lampu.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju pintu. Aku tidak tahu apakah Kris berada di rumah atau tidak dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Entah bagaimana, setiap kali aku bekerja Kris tidak ada. Aku tahu dia dan Chanyeol memiliki shift yang berlawanan di klub dan aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa itu karena Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan aku bekerja tanpa dia disana, itu sebabnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kris. Terlepas dari itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan dari kakak Chanyeol, jadi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya di atas kaki yang salah. Ketika aku bertemu Kris, aku berharap aku bertemu dia dengan langkah kaki terus melangkah kedepan. Jika tidak, hal ini akan menjadi situasi yang sangat canggung dalam satu rumah.

Aku menghembuskan napas, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menahan napas saat aku melangkah keluar dari pintu depan dan merasakan udara malam yang kering. Aku punya waktu dua jam sebelum toko belanjaan tutup karena sudah malam. Aku membuka kunci Mazzy dan melesat menyusuri jalan.

Aku membeli semua yang kupikir aku akan memerlukannya sampai minggu depan. Untuk sarapan, kopi, teh dan makan siang. Aku membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak makanan rumahan dan juga beberapa kebutuhan untuk membuat roti. Aku punya keinginan untuk membuat brownies karena tidak puas saat membeli di toko yang cuma dua gigitan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang nyata—aroma akan menyebar di dalam rumah dan rasa hangat meleleh dalam mulutku.

Aku telah selesai berbelanja dan melaju kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang itu rumahku juga. Aku tahu itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan aku tidak membantah untuk memberiku waktu beradaptasi.

Aku menempatkan belanjaan di tanganku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Truk Chanyeol tidak ada di depan rumah, jadi kupikir dia masih di club. Aku baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Dia bersikap sangat aneh pada saat sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah. Aku khawatir ia menyesal aku pindah ke rumahnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban dirinya dan aku berharap tidak begitu.

Aku mendorong kunci ke lubang kunci dan membuka pintu, berhati-hati agar tidak menjatuhkan salah satu kantungku. Aku melepaskan sepatu bootku dan berjalan memasuki dapur, berhenti sejenak saat aku tahu ada seseorang sedang duduk di kursi bar di meja dapur.

Dia berbalik dan jantungku mencuat di dadaku melihat kemiripan yang luar biasa antara dia dan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun, dan aku tahu pasti yang aku lihat itu adalah Kris.

"Halo." Aku tersenyum," Aku pergi berbelanja bahan makanan."

"Kau Baekhyun." Suaranya dingin.

Sial. Dia sudah memusuhi aku. Sama sekali tidak baik. Aku berharap dengan pasti memulai perkenalan agar menjadi lebih baik.

"Ya. Dan aku asumsikan kau adalah Kris."

Dia mengangguk, mata cokelatnya mempelajari setiap gerakanku. Dengan percaya diri, aku menempatkan kantong belanjaan di atas meja, membuka setiap item saat aku mengeluarkannya dari kantong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku?"

Aku merasa mataku semakin lebar saat mendengar komentarnya yang terus terang itu. "Um," aku tergagap. "Kami berteman."

Dia tertawa, kulit di sekitar matanya berkerut sama seperti Chanyeol ketika ia tertawa. Aku berharap dia berada disini. "Chanyeol tidak pernah berteman dengan siapapun—apalagi perempuan."

"Well," aku mengangkat bahu, langsung merasa defensif. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepadamu. Kami hanya berteman. Itu saja."

Dia menyandarkan sikunya di meja. "Huh," dia menatapku dan aku merasa seperti sepotong daging. " Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Aku tahu semua yang dia ingin aku ketahui dan itu sudah cukup."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Kataku tanpa ekspresi. "Chanyeol temanku. Dia telah membantuku dengan memberikan aku tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu."

"Bagaimana kau bertemu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di tempat parkir Universitas."

"Lari mendekatinya, huh?"

"Secara harfiah begitu." Aku tersenyum dengan memori itu sebelum aku ingat aku sedang diinterogasi Kris.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Aku mulai membuka-buka lemari, menempatkan bahan makanan.

"Apakah kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan dia?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah punya satu."

"Maksudku asmara." Dia berbicara dengan kasar. "Karena jika kau melakukannya, lupakan tentang hal itu sekarang. Chanyeol tidak ingin berhubungan asmara."

"Itu adalah hal terbaik bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan cara seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Bukankah itu maksudmu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kalau dia meniduri wanita lain?"

Jantungku mencelos, tapi aku tetap menahan emosiku. "Kenapa tidak? Itukan yang selalu dia lakukan. Mengapa aku mengharapkan hal itu berubah?"

"Menarik." Matanya mempelajari aku dan aku menggeser tubuhku, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dengar, jelas kau tidak menyukaiku. Itu tidak masalah. Aku akan menjauh darimu."

Aku menaruh bahan makanan yang terakhir dan langsung menuju tangga. Aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan diri ke kamar tidurku.

"Ini bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai kau." Kris mengatakannya dengan tegas, menarik perhatianku. Aku berhenti di anak tangga terbawah. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa?" Aku benci bagaimana lemah lembutnya suaraku terdengar dan aku menegakkan bahuku, berharap untuk mengimbanginya.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilihmu."

Aku mengusap dahiku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

"Dan itulah setengah dari apa yang begitu mengejutkan." Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arahku. "Chanyeol adalah adikku. Dia memiliki reputasi sebagai bad boy dan entah kenapa hal itu menarik para wanita. Mereka ingin mengubahnya. Mereka semua tertarik padanya, dan mereka berharap akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat Chanyeol berubah namun disinilah kau dan kau bahkan tidak peduli siapa dia atau apa yang dia lakukan. Kau pikir hanya persahabatan yang dia inginkan." Dia tertawa. "Kau salah. Dia ingin lebih dari persahabatan."

"Tidak," aku mulai membela hubungan kami, perasaan sepertilah yang selalu aku butuhkan.

Kris menginterupsiku. "Jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan menghancurkanmu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia membuka diri pada seseorang sejak," ia berhenti sejenak, bibirnya bergetar karena emosi terpendam. Aku mulai tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya. "Aku memperingatkanmu. Jangan menyakitinya atau kau akan berhadapan denganku untuk menjelaskannya. Paham?"

Aku mengangguk, menahan napasku. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

.

-c-

.

* * *

**note:**_ [1] girl nights; acara bersenang-senang khusus untuk gadis._ _[2] m__udroom; ruangan di pintu masuk sebuah rumah dimana orang dapat menempatkan sepatu basah atau kotor dan pakaian dingin._


	11. Chapter 11

Aku menaruh cangkir tehku yang sudah kosong di atas meja nakas sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tiduran dengan tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berkeliaran kembali ke bawah untuk membuat teh setelah bertemu Kris. Harus diakui, ia membuatku takut. Dia jelas tidak percaya pertemananku dengan Chanyeol dan hal itu menyakiti hatiku. Dan menyinggung perasaanku. Aku sendiri tidak melihat risikonya bagi Chanyeol dan kebanyakan orang yang bertindak seolah-olah dia seorang setan brengsek yang menggoda malaikat setiap kali ia bersamaku. Mereka menatapku dengan khawatir dan terpesona yang terlihat di mata mereka. Aku tidak senang menerima olok-olok tentang hubungan kami. Dan itulah yang sekarang aku rasakan, aku bisa mengatakan tidak sedikitpun aku menyukai hal itu. Aku pasti akan bersikap lebih tegar terhadap orang-orang yang bermaksud menyalahkan Chanyeol mengenai hubungan kami karena hal itu nantinya akan muncul.

Sambil mendesah, aku membanting menutup bukuku lalu menggeliat dari tempat tidurku. Aku butuh mandi. Setelah seharian pindah rumah, mengepak dan membongkar barang-barangku, aku merasa kotor. Mandi air panas begitu menjanjikan untuk mengurangi stres dari tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa menolak ide menyenangkan seperti itu.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, menyambar handuk dari lemari khusus tempat aku menyimpan handukku di dalamnya sebelum memulai mandi. Aku melepaskan semua pakaianku dan melangkah di bawah kehangatan lantai yang terbuat dari kerikil, sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam aku memejamkan mata. Aku mengambil waktuku untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhku selama mandi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol.

Aku tinggal dengan seorang pria dimana aku baru saja bertemu dengannya sebulan lalu. Dan aku harus mengakui ada perasaan yang tertinggal di sudut-sudut hatiku untuknya. Mereka semakin tumbuh dan meskipun aku tahu hal ini, aku tidak tahu mereka akan tumbuh menjadi apa. Itu adalah misteri bagiku—dan hal itulah yang membuatku takut. Perasaan seperti itu berbahaya. Merasakan sesuatu pada orang lain ketika mereka merasakan hal yang berbeda untukmu bahkan lebih. Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol seperti yang dipercayai Luhan kalau aku merasakan hal itu. Aku ingin persahabatan kami terus berlanjut dan aku pasti tidak ingin merusak hubungan kami.

Chanyeol membutuhkan seorang teman. Dia tidak membutuhkan wanita lain yang ingin mengubahnya, tapi persahabatan kami begitu membingungkan. Ketika ia memelukku, sangat mudah untuk menutup mata dan berpikir lebih pada dirinya daripada hanya sekedar persahabatan. Ketika bibirnya menelusuri di atas kulitku, rasanya sulit untuk mengabaikan denyutan kobaran api yang mengkonsumsi tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memisahkan pikiran romantis dari orang-orang mengenai persahabatan aneh kami. Chanyeol membutuhkan kasih sayang. Itu sangat jelas.

Dia menyentuhku dan membelaiku yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang teman, tapi itu dasar dari persahabatan kami. Aku sudah menerima itu dari awal dan aku tidak bisa mendorong pergi kasih sayangnya itu sekarang. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk mengkategorikan perasaanku dengan tepat untuk menyehatkan persahabatan kami.

Aku meyelesaikan mandiku, membilas busa dari tubuhku. Aku melangkah dari bilik kaca tempat shower dan ke kamar mandi. Aku mengambil sikat gigiku dari tempatnya dan menuangkan pasta gigi. Kehangatan setelah mandi menenangkan tubuhku dan teh juga benar-benar berhasil menenangkan pikiranku. Aku lelah dan aku butuh tidur tapi aku sangat ragu apakah aku bisa tidur sampai Chanyeol pulang. Dan ketidakmampuanku tidur tanpa dia disini tak ada hubungannya dengan film bodoh yang aku tonton gara-gara dipaksa olehnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu dia baik-baik saja.

Aku mengetatkan handukku di sekeliling tubuhku sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku memadukan celana boxer cewek warna hitam dan tank top hitam. Aku mengancingkan sweater kardigan paling bawah dan melingkarkan jariku pada pegangan cangkirku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan gelas di kamarku dan sekarang waktu yang sangat tepat untuk membawa cangkir ke lantai bawah.

Aku menyalakan lampu dapur dan berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju bak cuci piring Aku sedang menjatuhkan teh celupku ke tempat sampah ketika aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Jantungku berdetak keras di dadaku ketika aku menunggu. Apakah itu Kris atau Chanyeol?

Chanyeol berbelok dan langsung berhenti saat melihatku. Matanya waspada dan rambut eboni di atas kepalanya berantakan. Sejumput rambut jatuh ke dahinya, hitam mencolok terhadap kulit kecoklatan wajahnya. Rahangnya gemeretak dan aku tahu dia mengepalkan giginya.

"Kau sudah kembali." Aku menarik napas.

"Yeah," dia mengangguk, melangkah lagi ke arahku. Gerakannya lambat—hampir seperti berhati-hati. "Kau masih terjaga."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku habis minum teh dan aku baru saja membawa kembali cangkir turun."

"Rambutmu basah." katanya, melangkah keluar dari bayangan gelap dan menuju cahaya.

Jantungku berhenti. Ada luka mencolok di bibir bawahnya di sisi sebelah kanan. Dia tampak kasar. Pandanganku pindah ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan aku melihat buku-buku jarinya mengepal ada bekas luka. Jari-jarinya merah dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu darahnya atau darah orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Aku tersentak, tanganku langsung mengangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Dia mengernyit menjauh dariku dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku. "Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Angel."

"Ini bukan tidak apa-apa." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Apakah kau berkelahi?"

Dia tertawa, tapi itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Karena aku memukul untuk menakut-nakuti seseorang." Dia menyeringai.

Aku melipat tanganku. "Atau karena seseorang memukul untuk menakut-nakutimu."

Dia pura-pura membuat ekspresi terluka. "Katakan kau lebih percaya padaku daripada hal itu?"

"Jadi kau menyerang seseorang?" Aku memuntahkan kata-kata itu. Jantungku terasa seolah-olah berada di tenggorokan. Aku ingin berteriak kepadanya untuk kebodohannya itu. Perkelahian itu kejam dan tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada alasan untuk itu.

"Aku tidak menyerang siapapun." Dia menghela napas, matanya terluka. "Aku hanya membuang kotoran dengan seorang teman. Kami bermain-main dan karena sesuatu hal menjadi sedikit terlalu jauh."

Aku merasa mataku melompat keluar dari kepalaku dan aku tahu aku tampak konyol. "Jika aku akan memiliki anak, aku tidak ingin anak laki-laki." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kalian semua sangat bodoh."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan membodohi diri sendiri, Angel." Matanya berubah serius. "Kau tahu kau mencintaiku."

Aku menatap dingin ke arahnya saat aku menahan diri ingin menampar dia langsung ke wajahnya. Aku punya firasat ia telah minum beberapa gelas bir. "Pergilah mandi. Kau bau."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku berjalan menjauhinya. Hatiku terasa berat saat aku berjalan ke kamarku dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku setengah berharap Chanyeol mengikuti aku, tapi ternyata tidak. Syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, tapi aku kecewa. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang bagaimana ia membuang-buang waktunya dengan seorang teman. Jika ia terlibat dalam perkelahian—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku berdoa hal ini bukan menampilkan warna aslinya Chanyeol—karena aku sudah terlalu dalam untuk berpaling darinya.

Aku mendengar shower di kamarnya menyala dan aku mendengar semuanya sampai dia mematikannya. Aku marah dengannya dan dalam hatiku bertentangan karena bagian dari diriku merasa seolah-olah aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Aku mendengar Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dan aku punya perasaan dia berdiri di luar kamarku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan masuk ke kamarku.

Aku mendengar ketukan, pertanyaanku sudah terjawab.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan ia membuka pintu, berjalan masuk ke dalam kegelapan kamarku. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dan aku meringkuk lebih dalam di bawah selimut di atas tempat tidurku.

"Jangan marah padaku, Angel."

"Aku tidak marah." Aku menghela napas. "Aku kecewa."

"Itu lebih buruk lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah karena aku berkelahi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka melihat darah di buku-buku jarimu."

"Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah pulang seperti itu lagi." Nadanya tulus dan aku merasa ujung tempat tidur tenggelam karena bobot tubuhnya. Jantungku mengoyak seluruh dadaku saat aku merasakan pergeseran kasur ketika ia bergerak lebih dekat denganku. "Ayolah nonton film denganku. Tak satupun dari kita akan bekerja besok."

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol."

"Hanya datang dan tidur di sofa, aku ingin menonton film." Dia memohon.

"Aku sudah menonton film yang satu itu denganmu, Chanyeol," gumamku. "Aku pikir aku sudah belajar dari pengalamanku."

"Kita tidak akan menonton film horor." Dia berjanji. Dia menempatkan tangannya di pinggulku dan dari balik bahan selimut aku merasakan panas dari tangannya.

Aku mengguman. "Apa yang ingin kau tonton?"

"Apapun pilihanmu."

"Apa kau mau nonton film anak perempuan?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kalau kau mau tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kalau Fast and Furious?" Aku bertanya, wajahku menyembul keluar dari balik selimut.

"Kau suka film itu?" Dia terdengar terpesona dan aku tertawa.

"Well aku suka Vin Diesel dan Paul Walker," Aku langsung diam, membiarkan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan memiliki makna yang jelas.

Dia menghela napas sambil mendengus. "Aku yakin kau menyukai mereka. Pilih sesuatu yang lain."

"Aku sudah memilih filmnya. Tonton atau batal."

"Kenapa kau harus menyebutkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu kalau mereka panas?" Dia bertanya. "Sekarang semua yang aku pikirkan saat menonton film itu adalah bagaimana kau membayangkan mereka begitu panas."

Aku tertawa. "Kau jangan mengeluh."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya mengatakan, 'Aku suka mobilnya'." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tertawa lebih keras. Dia jelas sudah termaafkan. "Aku suka mobilnya juga."

"Kau benar-benar seorang gadis." Dia menggoda.

"Yap." Aku berseri-seri. Dan aku bangga tentang hal itu juga. "Ayolah."

"Bawa selimutmu." Dia memerintahkan. "Mungkin nantinya kita akan tidur disana."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku mengangkat bahu. Mungkin itu ide yang paling baik daripada tidur disini—di tempat tidurku dengan Chanyeol. Kemarin malam memang indah tapi sebenarnya hal itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Kami terlalu dekat.

"Aku akan mengambil bantalku." Dia berlari dari kamar tidurku, dan bertemu denganku di koridor dengan senyum konyol kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya yang tampan. Kalau saja dia tahu bagaimana aku terpengaruh melihat dirinya. Dia mungkin tidak akan bercanda tentang tokoh filmnya di layar televisi.

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruang keluarga tambahan di lantai dua ini dan mengawasi ketika dia berjongkok di depan layar televisi, mengambil disk lalu memasukkan ke player dan napasku terperangkap. Tato di punggungnya tampak menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dan benar-benar melihat tatonya. Gambarnya membentang di sepanjang punggungnya, membentang naik ke atas tulang belikatnya dan ke lengannya, meluas ke bawah sepanjang lengannya yang membuat tangannya berwarna tampak sangat indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku belum pernah melihat tato yang satu ini sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol sepertinya membuat aku merasakan. Dan gambar di punggungnya jelas membuatku bisa melihatnya. Melingkar dan meliuk-liuk tergambar di seluruh kulitnya seperti membuka jalan menuju nama ibunya yang ada di jari-jarinya. Sandara Park.

Hatiku serasa membeku seperti batu.

Chanyeol berpaling ke arahku dan matanya gelap. Dia menangkapku yang sedang menatapnya dan aku tersipu menjadi merah tua.

"Tatomu," Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sungguh luar biasa. Seniman yang membuatnya benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Aku seniman yang membuatnya." Dia menjawab dengan sengit.

Aku terkesiap. Dia seniman seperti orang yang disiksa oleh rasa sakit di setiap tetes tinta itu? Tidak seorangpun yang benar-benar tidak terluka dan mungkin menjadi pencipta semacam keindahan tapi penuh kesedihan. Suaraku seperti bisikan.

"Kau yang menggambar itu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Seniman tato melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa karena bisa menangkap apa yang aku percaya bahwa itu visimu terhadap seni." Kataku pelan dan Chanyeol melangkah ke arahku.

Suaranya rendah, matanya intens. "Dan apa yang kau tangkap dari gambar tato yang kubuat?"

Aku menatapnya. Dia sangat dekat denganku, tapi dia tidak menyentuhku. Aku menjawab dengan jujur. Kata-kataku apa adanya.

"Rasa sakit," aku menghirup napas. "Rasa kesakitan, ketakutan dan amarahmu." Aku memejamkan mataku, memendarkan cahaya pada bayangan yang sudah aku masukkan ke dalam pikiranku. "Kesedihan karena kehilangan dosa. Ketakutanmu akan mencintai dan takut kehilangan. Merasa hancur."

Aku membuka mataku dan perutku terasa mengencang. Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata melebar, terkejut. Bibirnya merah menyala, darah mengalir ke permukaan diantara sela-sela giginya yang tampak lebih merah dari bibirnya. Jelas meradang dan aku tahu dia kesal, tapi apa yang tidak kuketahui adalah apakah dia bahkan menyadarinya. Mungkinkah ia merasakan sesuatu selain syok yang jelas aku lihat dari wajahnya?

"Chanyeol?" Bisikku, sambil menangkup wajahnya. Dia menegang di bawah sentuhanku tapi tidak menarik diri. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya," bisiknya.

"Melihat apa?"

"Apa yang sudah pernah aku tanyakan pada begitu banyak orang lain; berharap mereka akan menjawab dengan benar. Kau bisa melihatku melalui seni ini. Kau bisa melihat apa yang kurasakan."

"Sungguh sangat indah. Benar-benar karya seni yang mendalam, tidak terkecuali dengan tatomu." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tapi aku melihat emosi di balik tatomu itu karena aku sudah melihatmu. Aku sudah mengenalmu, Chanyeol."

Dia menelan ludahnya dan jakunnya bergerak-gerak. Ketika dia menjawab, suaranya kasar. "Kita seharusnya," ia menunjuk ke sofa, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Kita harus menyiapkan diri."

Aku hampir melompat mundur dengan perubahan sikapnya. Sekali lagi ia menutup diri dan aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatnya berpikir dia tidak bisa cukup mempercayaiku untuk membiarkan aku masuk. Setiap kali dia membuka dirinya, aku menangkap sekilas jiwa yang indah di dalam diri pria itu, lalu ia menutup dirinya dengan keras tepat di wajahku. Itu adalah realisasi yang begitu menyakitkan, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar sangat terluka. Lebih dari yang pernah aku pikirkan. Dia terluka parah dan aku sama sekali tidak cukup bisa memperbaiki pecahan-pecahan yang tertinggal. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Aku memaksa bibirku tersenyum saat aku berpaling darinya lalu berjalan menuju sofa, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat. Dia berlari melewati aku, seakan terbang menuju sofa dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengimbanginya. Aku menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas kulit sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya berbaring dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lengannya.

"Apa kau akan kemari?"

"Aku tidak mau berbaring di situ tanpa ada sesuatu di bawahku." Protesku. "Aku akan tetap berpegang pada hal itu."

"Oh," ia menunduk seolah-olah baru menyadari kesulitannya. "Bagi selimutmu?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membungkuskan selimutku di sekeliling tubuhku dengan erat. "Ini punyaku. Ambil punyamu sendiri."

Chanyeol berdiri dan sepertinya ada tantangan yang terlihat di mata cokelatnya, yang membuatku menjerit dan lari menuju tangga. Dia menangkapku dengan cepat, mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku berusaha melawan, tapi aku terperangkap. Aku bagaikan kepompong dalam selimutku dan pada akhirnya bisa dipastikan aku gagal melarikan diri.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana?" Dia bertanya di telingaku. Napasnya terasa hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengaku. "Pokoknya menjauh darimu."

Dia mengencangkan pelukannya. "Tidak akan pernah."

Dia berjalan dengan membawaku dalam pelukannya kembali ke sofa, menurunkanku dengan punggung di atas bantalan sofa. Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan lipatan yang sudah aku coba untuk tetap mencengkeramnya dan aku menjerit lagi karena udara dingin menyentuh tubuhku—dengan cepat digantikan oleh kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dariku, huh?" Jari-jarinya mencari sisi tubuhku dan dia menggelitikku, menarik aliran tawa nakal dari dalam perutku. Suara tawaku terdengar di keheningan di dalam rumah dan aku bertanya-tanya di bagian belakang pikiranku jika Kris ada di rumah—apakah ia bisa mendengar?

"Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak diantara tawaku. "Berhenti!"

"Tidak, Angel."

"Oh Tuhan," aku tertawa, menggeliat di bawahnya. "Please," aku memohon. "Tolong berhenti."

Dia tertawa, membiarkan tangannya semakin naik lagi dari samping tubuhku. Ibu jarinya membelai tulang rusukku, tepat di bawah payudaraku dan aku terengah-engah. "Jangan pernah lari dariku, Angel. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu."

"Aku tahu." Godaku, meringankan keseriusan dalam nada suaranya. "Kau mengerikan kalau seperti itu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Wow, aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Jantungku bergetar dan kulitku terasa hangat saat aku tersipu.

"Kita seharusnya mulai menonton film." Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku di bawahnya dan ia mengerang, mengertakkan gigi di balik bibirnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Berhentilah bergerak seperti itu." Geramnya.

"Makanya lepaskan aku." Aku membalas membentaknya dengan gaya yang sama.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar, mau kan?" Nadanya kasar dan aku berhenti bergerak.

Filmnya sudah mulai dan aku membiarkan mataku terkadang menonton ke layar. Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol melihatku saat aku semakin asyik menonton televisi. Dia menggeserkan tubuhnya dari aku, meluncur ke bagian belakang sofa sebelum menarikku dengan erat ke sisinya. Aku memiringkan tubuhku memunggunginya dan dia menetap di belakangku dengan satu tangan ditempatkan di pinggangku.

Aku semakin tenggelam menikmati otot Vin Diesel dan senyum Paul Walker selama sekitar satu jam ketika aku merasakan kehangatan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku yang terbuka. Aku mencoba untuk tetap diam, tapi sebuah getaran mengguncang menembus diriku dan kehangatan membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan jari-jari kakiku terasa panas. Setiap saraf menjadi hidup dan waspada.

Dia menekan sebuah ciuman sangat jelas ke sudut leherku dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Untuk apa itu?"

"Untukmu." Dia berbicara dengan bergumam.

Aku tertawa tapi itu dikarenakan aku semakin gugup dari apapun itu. "Well, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku sampai aku menghadap dia. "Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

Dia mengerutkan kening ke arahku. "Malam, Angel."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan meringkuk ke dadanya yang telanjang. Dia menarikku lebih dekat, membungkuskan selimut dengan ketat di sekeliling kami sebelum mematikan film. Aku merasa bibirnya menekan keras ke belahan rambutku dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. T

Aku memeluknya erat-erat, takut dia akan menarik diri. Aku bahkan tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan ibaratnya dia akan membanting pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan bibirku menekan jantungnya. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan dia mendesah di rambutku. "Kau tidak perlu membalas kata-kataku. Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya ketika aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu. Kau sahabatku dan aku mencintaimu."

Dia menghela napas, tapi seperti yang aku harapkan, dia tidak membalas kata-kataku. Aku merasa jantungku beristirahat sebentar di dadaku saat aku memejamkan mataku. Aku jatuh tertidur sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Ada bagian dari diriku yang takut ia akan menghilang jika aku melepaskannya meskipun hanya sedikit. Jadi aku tidak melepaskan.

Chanyeol jelas lelah. Bulu matanya yang hitam menutupi wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memikirkan bagaimana tampannya dia saat terbungkus selimut dalam tidurnya. Namun aku merasakan kebutuhan akan secangkir kopi dan beberapa waktu untuk membaca.

Aku menyelinap dari ruang keluarga sambil berjinjit dan berlari ke kamarku. Aku memakai sepasang celana yoga dan kardigan sebelum mengembara ke dapur. Aku membuat sepoci kopi sebelum duduk di kursi di samping perapian tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan remote untuk menyalakannya. Aku suka membaca cerita kuno dari penulis. Setiap kali aku menemukan satu cerita yang bagus, aku merasa seolah-olah aku telah menambang emas dan menemukan seluruh tambang emas itu. Sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau bukan karena buku. Mereka membuatku waras. Terkadang hidupku terlalu berat dan aku membutuhkan suatu pelarian menjadi suatu realitas alternatif dimana mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Hal itu merupakan kesenangan alami dan menjadi bagian dari mengapa aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang literary agent. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebuah karir yang jauh lebih memuaskan.

"Kau ingin perapian itu menyala?" seseorang dengan suara kasar bertanya dan aku melompat, melihat langsung pada Kris yang berdiri di depan kulkas dapur dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Aku begitu fokus memikirkan bagaimana menyalakan perapian sampai tidak memperhatikan dia.

"Berapa lama kau berada disitu?"

"Cukup lama untuk tahu kau seharusnya tidak membaca sesuatu seperti itu di depan umum. Mengetahui lingkungan di sekitarmu sangat penting untuk keselamatanmu." Matanya bersinar jail.

"Siapa bilang?" Aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening sebelum meneruskan. "Aku tidak melihat dunia seperti itu."

"Lantas bagaimana kau melihatnya?"

"Kurasa aku tidak harus melihat dari atas bahuku setiap detik. Aku suka memberi kepercayaan pada lingkungan sekitarku."

"Kau tidak seharusnya begitu." Dia mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menunjuk ke perapian. "Kau mau itu dinyalakan? Kau tampak kedinginan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk memahaminya. "Um, tentu." Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan remote-nya."

"Aku sudah mengira."

Dia berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju sebuah meja kecil di samping kursi dimana sebuah lampu berdiri disitu. Dia menarik laci dan mengambil remote.

Aku tersipu. "Aku tidak melihatnya dengan baik."

Kali ini, dia tersenyum. Itu sangat familiar seperti senyum Chanyeol yang membuat jantungku ketipak-tipak. Aku berdiri.

"Kau ingin minum kopi? Aku sudah membuat sepoci."

"Yup." Dia mengangguk, mengikuti aku ke dapur. "Jadi, kau dan Chanyeol tidur bersama?"

"Kau sangat ingin tahu, kan?" Nadaku terdengar nyaris getir dan aku membalikkan tubuhku memunggunginya untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang terbakar. Aku menuangkan dua cangkir kopi saat ia menjawab.

"Aku ingin tahu jika itu tentang Chanyeol."

"Kami tidur di tempat yang sama." Jawabku dengan sengit.

"Jadi kau tidak berhubungan seks dengannya?"

Aku berbalik dan aku tahu mulutku menganga. Itu semacam pertanyaan yang terlalu jauh, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus marah, terkejut atau tersinggung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Mempertimbangkan tanggapanmu, aku mengasumsikan kalau kau tidak berhubungan seks dengannya." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mempelajari reaksiku.

"Kau seekor babi."

"Aku pandai membaca orang."

"Oke." Aku mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menahan amarah. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak tidur dengannya?"

"Kau tampak tidak puas." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Para wanita yang dia setubuhi sangat puas atau mereka mengamuk marah karena Chanyeol tidak akan memberi mereka waktu keesokan harinya."

Aku menutup telingaku. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar ini."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau kan yang bertanya."

"Itu cara kalian berbicara tentang perempuan," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku jelas membingungkan. "Aku heran kau belum mati."

Kris tertawa. "Kau salah satu wanita yang menarik." Mata cokelatnya waspada. "Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dapur hanya memakai boxernya. "Jauhi dia, Kris." Nadanya singkat dan matanya penuh dengan peringatan.

Mulutku ternganga ketika aku melihat Chanyeol bergerak memutari meja menuju tempat aku berdiri. Tangannya langsung menyentuh bagian bawah punggungku dan aku mengerutkan kening. Dia pikir aku sedang menggoda kakaknya? Apakah dia sudah gila?

"Aku," aku tergagap, melihat di antara ke dua pria itu. "Kami tidak,"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak apa, sayang?" Dia menyeringai. "Menggoda? Apakah kau main mata denganku?"

"Persetan, Kris." Chanyeol menggeram diantara giginya yang terkatup dan aku merasa telingaku menjadi panas.

"Aku tidak main mata denganmu." Aku mendorong kopinya melintasi meja. "Aku berusaha untuk sopan melakukan pembicaraan denganmu. Aku bisa menambahkan bahwa kupikir itu _chauvinistic_ dan arogan, tapi sampai sekarang aku percaya aku mempertahankan sopan santunku."

Kebulatan tekadku yang tiba-tiba itu seakan melemparkan Kris di tempatnya, baik Chanyeol maupun Kris meledak tertawa tanpa terkendali. Kris memukulkan tangannya di atas meja, telapak tangannya terbuka untuk menandai kalau dia jelas sangat terhibur. Matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan dia memberi isyarat kepadaku.

"Aku menyukainya. Kita bisa menjaga dirinya."

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku sambil pura-pura mempertimbangkan. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan menjaganya."

"Astaga guys," Aku memutar mataku. "Aku benar-benar merasakan cinta disini."

Mereka tertawa dan untuk pertama kalinya hatiku terasa ringan dalam waktu yang lama. Bersama Chanyeol dan Kris, aku menemukan tawa dengan mudah dan ejekan yang tidak berbahaya. Kris pasti suka berdebat, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menanganinya. Jika aku bisa menangani Chanyeol, Aku pasti bisa menangani apapun itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku melompat turun dari truk Chanyeol dan langsung menuju kelas tanpa menunggunya. Dia sudah membuatku terlambat dan aku benci terlambat. Faktanya dia telah menyembunyikan kunci mobilku dan membuatku menunggu dia untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya—dimana aku dengan rela membuatkannya—sebelum mengantarkan aku pergi ke kelas yang menyebalkan. Aku sangat kesal.

Sekarang hari Rabu dan aku tidak bisa pergi ke gym yang biasanya aku ke sana seminggu sekali, ini karena sifat paranoidnya yang mengharuskan untuk mengantarkan aku. Aku bagaikan senar gitar yang ditarik dengan ketat dan ia merasa perlu untuk memetikku.

Aku sudah dua minggu tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan mereka sudah menerimaku sampai hari ini. Hari ini, aku terbangun di sisi yang salah dari tempat tidur dan Chanyeol ceria seperti pie. Aku sangat frustrasi. Natal sebentar lagi dan meskipun aku bersemangat menyambut liburan sekolah, tapi aku tidak bersemangat kembali sekolah untuk mengerjakan ujian di bulan Januari.

"Tunggu, Angel." Dia berlari ke sampingku, menginterupsi lamunanku. "Kau ingin kopi?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas."

Dia mengulurkan tangan, lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku berhenti, mendesah dengan jengkel.

"Kau marah padaku."

"Aku jengkel, Chanyeol." Gumamku. "Dan itu beda."

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu terlambat."

"Benarkah?" Aku menunjuk ke arah senyum sialannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlihat menyesal."

"Oke, aku tidak menyesal." Dia mengakui. "Karena itu layak."

"Layak apa?"

"Tidur denganmu." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku memutar mataku.

"Kau tidak ada mata kuliah, Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang nilai seperti yang aku lakukan."

"Kau benar." Senyumnya langsung menghilang dari wajahnya dan ia melepaskan aku. "Maafkan aku."

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai nanti, oke."

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah kuliah selesai."

Aku tidak menjawab saat aku berlari sekali lagi menuju kelasku. Aku sudah begitu terlambat. Memikirkan saat berjalan memasuki kelas di tengah-tengah kuliah hampir sebanding dengan berdiri sambil bertelanjang dada di sebuah stadion yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Sangat mengerikan dan itu membuat sarafku semakin bertingkah.

Aku menyelinap masuk melalui pintu dan seperti yang aku harapkan, mata yang tidak kuinginkan memandang ke arahku. Untungnya, profesor tidak menganggap penting pelanggaran atas kehadiranku. Kuliah terus berlanjut tanpa banyak gangguan saat aku tenggelam di tempat dudukku.

Kelas berakhir dan aku mengemas laptop-ku lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas sebelum aku berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Baekhyun?"

Aku berbalik lalu melihat brunette mungil sedang menatapku dari belakang kelas. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan aku menunggu dia agar lebih dekat.

"Hei?"

Aku mengerutkan kening dan dia tersenyum. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya mengapa dia ingin berbicara denganku.

"Aku Taemin."

"Kau tahu namaku." Aku tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yeah," dia tertawa canggung. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah melihat diri Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan melihat?" Aku menyipitkan mataku. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini ?

Dia memutar matanya sambil tertawa gugup. "Tentu saja berkencan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Dia masih bebas di pasaran. Jika kau ingin mengajaknya, aku berharap semoga kau beruntung."

Matanya melebar saat ia menatapku jelas tidak percaya. "Oh, aku dengar kau tinggal dengan dia."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyewa kamarnya jadi secara teknis aku tinggal dengannya."

"Tapi kau tidak melihat dia secara romantis?" Dia tampak bingung.

"Tidak." Aku menyeringai. "Kami hanya berteman."

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir sampai dia ingin cepat-cepat melihatku, kemudian wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Baekhyun, ayolah kita akan terlambat."

Aku melambaikan tangan pada Taemin. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia mengangguk, jelas memilih untuk tidak percaya ketika aku bilang aku tidak berkencan Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat bahu saat memikirkan hal itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang pikir tentang aku kecuali teman-temanku dan keluargaku, jadi aku tahu aku tidak akan kehilangan tidurku dengan pemikiran Taemin tentang masalah ini.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di bawah punggungku di balik jaket yang aku kenakan dan aku hampir bisa merasakan tatapannya terbakar saat tangannya menyentuhku ketika kami berjalan keluar ruangan. Semuanya tentang Chanyeol bertentangan dengan fakta-fakta sebenarnya dari hubungan kami.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taemin?"

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia sering pergi ke klub." Dia menjawab dengan cepat.

"Oh," aku mengangguk. "Aku asumsikan dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak taklukanmu."

Dia tertawa. "Aku tidak punya taklukan. Mereka bergabung denganku untuk bersenang-senang atau meraka tidak merasakan itu."

"Itukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir aku seorang yang menyenangkan?" Dia tampak terluka.

Aku mendengus. "Waktu yang aku habiskan denganmu cukup menyenangkan. Tapi aku bukan salah satu pelacurmu jadi..."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bersikaplah baik sekarang. Itu jauh dari gaya bahasamu."

"Seakan-akan kau peduli apa yang menjadi gaya bahasaku."

"Ya aku peduli padamu." Dia menunduk memandangku dengan tatapan serius dan aku menepis komentarnya.

"Jadi dia adalah seorang yang menyenangkan?" Aku bertanya, menatap lurus ke depan. Aku tidak ingin memandang matanya ketika dia menjawab. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat rasa sakit yang aku tahu akan tinggal di kedalaman sana.

Aku benci sekali seberapa besar dia sebagai pemain dan aku sangat benci karena orang-orang mengira aku berkencan dengannya saat ia masih memainkan permainannya. Dan aku benci bahwa aku begitu peduli—karena biasanya aku tidak begitu.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya mendekati aku, bibirnya menghirup napas dari telingaku. "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan bermimpi."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Tangannya di punggungku memulai sebuah rayuan secara perlahan-lahan di atas kesadaranku saat ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya memutar dengan berirama. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Dia mengenal tubuhku dengan baik. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, ia telah menghabiskan setiap malam di tempat tidur denganku.

Ujung-ujung jemarinya membelai punggungku setiap kali aku sedang mood dan entah bagaimana hal itu menenangkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena gerakan di punggungku yang menenangkan aku—atau apakah itu karena sentuhannya. Aku tidak melihat secara khusus alasan untuk menggali kebenarannya yang bisa membuatku tenang.

"Dia menghampiriku dan menanyakan tentang kita jadi aku bertanya-tanya apa hubunganmu dengannya, karena dia yang memicu rasa keingintahuannya tentang apa hubungannya aku denganmu."

"Dan apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku bisa merasakan matanya tertuju di wajahku dan aku merasa hangat di bawah tatapannya.

"Aku mengatakan padanya kita hanya berteman." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dan aku bilang padanya kau masih bebas di pasaran."

"Kau anak yang nakal."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak," godaku." Kau tahu kau menginginkan seorang gadis di sampingmu."

Nadanya serius. "Aku sudah memiliki seorang gadis di sampingku."

"Aku tidak masuk hitungan." Kataku dengan tegas. "Serius, tidakkah kau berpikir kau seharusnya pergi berkencan atau sesuatu yang lain? Semua orang berpikir kita berpacaran."

"Apakah itu masalah?"

"Well,"Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin tidak untukmu karena kau seorang pemain yang terkenal. Tapi aku agaknya ingin pergi berkencan atau sesuatu yang lain." Aku mengangkat bahu, melihat bercak-bercak di lantai. Aku benci memiliki percakapan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Dan?" Nadanya hampir kasar tapi tangannya di punggungku lembut seperti biasa.

"Dan tidak ada yang berani memintaku karena mereka semua berpikir aku berpacaran denganmu." Aku memutar mataku. "Untuk beberapa alasan yang bodoh setiap pria di dunia ini terintimidasi olehmu."

Dia mengangguk. "Bagus. Kita akan tetap seperti itu."

* * *

.

-c-

.

* * *

**note:** _[1] chauvinistic; keyakinan akan superioritas jenis kelamin mereka._


	12. Chapter 12

"Aku serius!" Aku mengerang. "Aku bosan berada di rumah setiap malam jika aku tidak bekerja. Aku tidak akan keberatan pergi dengan seseorang dan menggodanya dan mungkin berbagi ciuman di pengujung malam." Aku tersipu. Fakta bahwa aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis enam belas tahun tidak bisa aku hindari.

"Aku akan mengajakmu keluar." Chanyeol menawariku dan aku membiarkan kepalaku jatuh kebelakang lalu aku mengerang ke atas langit.

"Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihanmu untuk mengajakku berkencan, Chanyeol. Aku ingin seseorang yang benar-benar ingin mengajakku keluar untuk berkencan."

Alisnya ditarik kedalam dan dia merengut ke arahku. "Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin mengajakmu berkencan?"

"Benar," aku melangkah memasuki kelas. "Tuan. Aku tidak mau berkencan yang hanya menginginkan aku berhubungan seks saat kencan itu. Aku merasa hal itu sulit untuk dipercaya, Chanyeol."

Dia menertawakan gambaranku tentangnya ketika aku duduk di kursiku. Dia mengklaim kursi di sampingku, kakinya dibuka lebar sehingga lututnya menekan kakiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pria menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Angel."

"Aku tahu." Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku dan bertumpu pada tanganku. "Kau tidak mengerti. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan."

Tangannya ditempatkan di pahaku dan dia meremasnya. "Jangan menutup diri. Bicaralah padaku. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan melakukannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sambil menggigit bibirku. "Kau tidak mampu melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, Chanyeol."

Dia tersentak seolah-olah aku menamparnya dan aku segera menjelaskannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan melibatkan emosi dan ciuman lembut dan—cinta." bisikku dan ia menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau tidak menginginkan apa yang aku butuhkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai kelas selesai dan di kelas ini pertama kalinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan laptopku untuk membuat catatan. Aku tidak bisa mendengar satupun kata saat Profesor berbicara dan aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun kecuali kilauan rasa sakit yang aku lihat di mata Chanyeol sebelum ia berpaling dariku. Hal itu seperti diputar berulang-ulang di mata pikiranku dan pada setiap adegan, hatiku sedikit hancur. Tapi dia harus mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa selalu menjadi pusat kehidupanku. Akan tiba saatnya dimana seseorang memasuki kehidupanku yang tidak akan takut untuk melangkah di antara Chanyeol dan aku. Dan ketika pria itu datang, aku akan menerima dia dan aku akan mencoba memberikan satu kesempatan untuk mencintai.

Kelas telah selesai dan aku berdiri dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan ketika ia mengambil langkah menjauh dariku tanpa menyentuhku, hatiku meluncur dengan sesuatu yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai keputusasaan.

"Chanyeol?" Suaraku pelan dan menyedihkan. Yang membuatku merasa jijik saat mendengarnya.

Dia berhenti sejenak, bahunya kaku. Dia menghirup dan membuang napas beberapa saat sebelum menghadap ke arahku. "Ada apa Angel?"

"Bicaralah padaku." Aku memohon.

"Tidak banyak yang perlu dikatakan."

Aku merasakan kebutuhan untuk menangis saat aku menatapnya. Aku berharap aku membawa mobilku sendiri lebih dari apapun di hari ini. Aku tidak mungkin duduk untuk mengikuti kelas lain hari ini.

"Antar aku pulang."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini." Aku menggeser-geserkan kakiku. "Maukah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya membolos." Nadanya tegas tapi aku bisa melihat tekadnya melemah dan aku mendorongnya lagi.

"Nilaiku sudah naik dan aku yakin bisa mengikuti materi pelajaran itu." Aku mengambil satu langkah ke arahnya. "Please, antar aku pulang."

Dia menghela napas. "Ayo."

Kami berjalan melewati kampus bersama-sama dan untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada sentuhan diantara kami. Ketika akhirnya kami sampai ke truknya, aku merasa putus asa menginginkan sentuhan. Aku butuh merasakan dia seperti aku membutuhkan udara. Mendapati dirinya yang tidak menyentuhku atau berbicara padaku seperti mendapat hukuman terburuk dan aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku layak menerima hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" Tanyaku saat aku duduk di kursi.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?" Dia memegang setir dengan cengkeraman kuat sampai tulangnya menonjol memutih.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Pada dasarnya ketika kau mengatakan aku tidak mampu mencintai seseorang." Kata-katanya yang tenang, tetapi hal itu seperti mendera hatiku dengan cambuk kulit sampai terasa menyengat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Chanyeol." Aku menyerap kembali air mataku. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh berpikiran seperti itu." Dia mengangguk. "Tapi kau sudah mengatakan hal itu."

"Tidak," aku menangis, mengulurkan tangan ke atas konsol tengah agar bisa menyentuhnya tapi ia tersentak menjauh dari aku. Hatiku hancur. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini."

Aku memohon saat ia berhenti di luar rumahnya. Dia membiarkan mesin truk tetap menyala karena dia menunggu aku melompat ke keluar—dan mataku tersengat oleh air mata yang panas.

"Sampai nanti," ia menatap lurus ke depan. Otot di rahangnya mengejang dan aku tahu di benaknya sudah memiliki tekad.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Bisikku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku mengangguk. "Masuklah?"

"Cukup," ia merendahkan suaranya yang bernada tinggi ketika aku tersentak. "Masuklah ke dalam. Itulah apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun."

Aku membuka pintu dan melompat turun. Aku tidak melihat ke belakang saat mesinnya menderu menjauh dariku. Desiran air mata mengalir dari mataku saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dari udara musim dingin. Aku merasa hancur di dalam diriku saat aku melepas sepatuku.

Kris muncul untuk menyelidiki kegaduhan di pintu depan, jelas ia tidak mengharapkan seseorang di rumah ini lebih awal. Dia mendalami ekspresiku yang hancur dan alisnya berkerut.

"Apa sih yang terjadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, terisak dengan keras saat aku mencoba untuk mendorong dia melewatinya. "Aku mau tidur."

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun." Tangannya mengepal dan kerutan di dahinya sangat dalam.

Aku tahu aku tidak punya harapan dia akan membiarkan aku tidak menjawabnya. Kris sama saja dengan Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan dalam hal melindungiku pada beberapa minggu terakhir. Kami telah menghabiskan semua waktu kami bersama-sama—hanya kami bertiga. Kami menjadi semacam satu keluarga, namun demikian pasti ada ketidakcocokan di antara kami.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol." Aku mengaku, sambil menatap lantai saat air mata mengalir seolah tidak ada habisnya.

"Tentang apa?" Dia mengangkat daguku ke atas, memaksaku untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Melihat mata cokelatnya yang familiar hanya membuatku menangis lebih keras. Aku menginginkan Chanyeol disini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," aku mencoba mengingat perdebatan kami. "Dia pikir aku mengatakan kalau dia tidak mampu mencintai."

"Bagaimana awalnya?" Dia mengerutkan kening, ekspresinya terlihat bijaksana.

"Well," aku terisak. "Aku mengatakan padanya aku ingin pergi berkencan."

"Dengan dia?" Matanya melebar dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak," Aku memberinya tampilan 'jangan konyol'. "Chanyeol tidak berkencan." Aku mengingatkan. "Kau tahu itu."

Dia mengangguk, berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya. "Jadi, kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau ingin berkencan dan dia mengatakan apa?"

"Dia bilang dia akan mengajakku." Aku menghela napas. "Dia pikir dia bisa menjadi segalanya bagiku dan dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Rasanya tidak adil ia masih bisa menghibur semua wanita-wanita dan aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi berkencan."

Kris tertawa. "Kau pikir Chanyeol masih berhubungan seks dengan para wanita?"

"Well," Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Bukan seperti itu yang dia katakan tentang hal ini."

Dia mengangguk lagi dan aku mengerang.

"Jadi, jika ia tidak berhubungan seks dengan para gadis—apa kau akan membiarkan dia mengajakmu keluar?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin mengatakan ya,"

"Tapi ada bagian yang tidak ingin mengatakan ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu." Aku menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"Apa itu?"

"Dasar hubungan kami adalah persahabatan. Aku tidak ingin mempertaruhkan itu dengan perasaan romantis. Karena hal itu tidak akan membuat Chanyeol patah hati, Kris. Tapi aku yang akan patah hati."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir salahnya kau disitu, Baekhyun."

Aku melangkah menuju tangga dan kali ini ia tidak menghentikan aku. "Aku mau tidur. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang terburuk."

Kris tidak menjawab saat aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menangis di atas bantal, memohon untuk segera tertidur.

Kamarku gelap ketika aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatapku dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Begitu aku melihat dia, aku duduk tegak.

"Hey," dia terdengar malu. "Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar untuk merangkak ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku bergoyang saat menuju pangkuannya dan dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku, menarikku dengan erat ke dadanya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam sudut leherku dan menarik napas seperti orang kelaparan. Napasku gemetar saat aku memeluknya sekencang mungkin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Chanyeol." Bisikku dengan gemetar. Aku begitu dekat dengan air mata lagi.

"Aku tahu." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan aku dengan lembut, sambil mengusap punggungku. "Aku minta maaf karena aku bereaksi seperti itu. Kris mengatakan padaku kalau kau begitu kacau. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Dia terdengar sangat terluka. "Aku tidak ingin air matamu mengalir karena aku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku menarik diri darinya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan dirimu. Kau sangat berarti bagiku."

Aku menekan dahiku ke dahinya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga air mataku bersembunyi tapi bagamanapun juga mereka tetap mengalir, tubuhku berguncang.

"Hey," dia menarik dirinya untuk melihat wajahku. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya, menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Tolong jangan menangis." Matanya melebar. "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Aku tertawa. "Maafkan aku." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena kekonyolanku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menangis, tapi aku ingin.

"Cepat berpakaian." Dia menyeringai, lalu mencium dahiku. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Aku mengerutkan kening, melirik ke belakang ke arah jam. "Sudah malam, Chanyeol. Kita akan kelelahan di kelas besok."

Dia mengangkatku dari tempat tidur, lalu membantuku berdiri di atas lantai. "Bersiaplah."

"Aku sudah lelah." Protesku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita lebih baik mulai mengakhiri hari yang begitu buruk ini." Dia menatapku dengan tanda memperingatkan. "Segeralah kau berpakaian atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Aku mengangkat tanganku. "Oke." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. "Astaga, kau begitu menuntut."

Dia mengangkat daguku, menatap lurus ke bawah ke bibirku. Jantungku melompat dan perutku terasa mengetat saat aku membeku seperti patung. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari daguku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Biasakanlah untuk itu, Angel."

Aku menarik napas. "Apa yang harus aku pakai?"

"Sesuatu yang hangat dan mudah untuk bergerak." Dia menjawab.

Aku memutar mataku dan melangkah menuju lemariku. Sekarang sudah pukul 20:00 dan aku Aku punya firasat kami tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Aku mengangkat bahu. Jika ia bertekad untuk membuat hari yang buruk menjadi lebik baik, apakah aku akan menentangnya? Kami hanya memiliki dua hari lagi sebelum liburan sekolah dimulai. Aku juga bisa mengambil keuntungan dari hal itu selagi aku bisa—aku tahu sekolah akan dimulai kembali jauh lebih cepat dari yang aku harapkan.

Aku mengambil sepasang celana yoga dari lemari sebelum melapisi kemejaku. Aku memakai sepasang kaus kaki wol dan meraih sarung tanganku. Aku tidak tahu kemana kami akan pergi, tapi ia mengatakan untuk berpakaian hangat dan aku menurutinya. Aku mendorong _toque-_ku ke kepalaku dan membungkus syal di leherku sebelum aku turun ke bawah dimana aku tahu dia sedang menungguku. Dia bangkit dari sofa dengan seringaian di wajahnya saat melihat gaya berpakaianku.

"Tidakkah kau terlihat manis?" Dia menggoda.

"Kau bilang untuk berpakaian hangat." Aku memberi isyarat ke arah kegelapan di luar jendelanya yang besar di ruang keluarga. Pinggirannya tampak beku. "Dan di luar dingin."

"Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan." Dia berjalan ke pintu keluar, mendorong kakinya ke sepatu botnya. "Ayo."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja malam ini?" Tanyaku sambil memakai sepatu botku sendiri.

"Kris yang masuk" Dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Ayo kita pergi. Kau akan membuat kita kemalaman."

Aku berjalan keluar dan mengancingkan jaketku saat aku berlari ke truknya. Dia mendorongku ke atas masuk ke dalam truk sebelum berlari memutar ke sisi pengemudi. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyalakan mesin sebelum menyalakan pemanas.

"Kau ingin Starbucks?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak untuk segelas pumpkin spiced latte."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika latte itu sudah tidak dijual?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Kembali lagi minum karamel macchiato." Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau langsung memiliki satu jawabannya." Dia menyeringai.

Aku berseri-seri, meringkuk ke dalam kehangatan panasnya jok mobil saat Chanyeol berhenti ke drive thru Starbucks. Ia memesan dua minuman dan menyerahkan satu untukku tapi sebelumnya meneguk dengan cepat kedua cangkir itu. Aku memelototinya dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Ambil atau tidak."

Aku menyambar minuman itu. "Kau brengsek."

"Tapi kau akan terbiasa berbagi denganku." Senyumnya merupakan salah satu kemenangannya dan aku memutar mataku, lalu meneguk latteku.

Aku memilih untuk tidak membalas pernyataannya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Chanyeol melaju langsung menuju keluar kota dan Aku mengerutkan kening.

Setelah berkendara yang kurasa sekitar satu jam, aku menoleh dari kursiku. "Serius, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita hampir sampai." Dia meyakinkan dan aku menekan wajahku ke jendela.

Aku tidak melihat apa-apa hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon yang sangat banyak.

"Apakah kau mengajakku keluar ke tempat antah berantah untuk membuang tubuhku?" Aku bertanya. "Karena Starbucks tidak bisa dihitung sebagai makanan terakhir yang mencukupi."

Chanyeol menatap tajam dengan ekspresi ngeri dari atas bahunya, dan aku tertawa, sambil memukul lututku melihat kelucuan ini. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuang tubuhmu." Gagasan itu jelas menjijikkan dia. "Siapa lagi yang akan kupeluk setiap malam?"

"Ha Ha." Aku memutar mataku dan ia menyalakan sen lalu memasuki jalan setapak yang rimbun. "Dimana kita?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku menatap lurus menembus kaca depan, tampak garis besar rumah yang terlihat kecil di ujung jalanan yang panjang. Ada lampu-lampu kecil yang berjajar di jalan setapak sampai ke pintu depan. Truk Chanyeol meluncur hingga berhenti dan aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Itu terlihat seperti rumah di Hansel dan Gretel." Kataku. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dalam cerita itu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuka pintu truk. "Kau gila, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak gila, Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak saat dia menutup pintu, mengabaikan kata-kataku.

Aku melihat dengan gugup saat ia memutari depan truk dan ia membukakan pintuku, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menurunkan aku. Aku meluncur di sepanjang bagian depan tubuhnya dan kakiku langsung menyentuh salju, aku meraih tangannya.

Chanyeol menarikku mendekat. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku tahu." Jawabku dengan kesal terlepas dari kegugupanku. Denyut jantungku melonjak saat ada sesuatu yang melintasi pikiranku dan aku berkata dengan keras tanpa berpikir di kegelapan malam ini. "Apakah kita akan bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak."

"Oh,"

Pintu depan rumah terbuka dan seorang pria tua bertubuh kecil berjalan keluar. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang cocok untuk musim salju dan janggutnya begitu panjang dan sudah memutih. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir kalau dia seperti Santa.

"Apakah kau Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya."

Orang tua itu menyeringai. "Peter." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menjabat tangannya sebelum ia memandang ke arahku. "Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Ini Baekhyun."

"Pacarmu?" Peter bertanya dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Aku hendak mengoreksi dia ketika aku dikejutkan oleh kata-kata Chanyeol. "Ya."

"Kau cukup memiliki dia saja. Tetap pertahankan dia, boy." Peter mengingatkan.

Aku masih tertegun kehilangan kata-kataku dengan komentar Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kenapa ia memberitahu orang itu kalau aku pacarnya?

"Aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol bersumpah, menarikku lebih dekat.

Peter menyeringai dengan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk ke arah jalan setapak yang menuju ke belakang rumahnya.

"Aku punya beberapa pohon untukmu di belakang sana. kau dapat memilih salah satu yang kau inginkan."

"Bagus."

Bibirku terbuka menjadi senyuman saat aku menatap Chanyeol. "Kita akan membeli pohon?"

Dia mengangguk, tertawa. "Ya."

Aku bertepuk tangan. "Tapi kau bilang kau tidak merayakan Natal."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jika kau menginginkan pohon, kita akan mendapatkan satu."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku ingin satu pohon."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pilih satu."

Dia mendorongku ke arah Peter yang sudah berjalan duluan dan aku hampir melompat kegirangan. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak perlu repot-repot merayakan Natal, aku langsung patah hati. Aku mencintai yang berbau Natal dan lampu dan kehangatan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tidak merayakannya.

Peter berdiri di samping beberapa pohon yang telah ditebang. Mereka siap untuk diangkut dan aku merasa gamang saat Chanyeol menunjuk pohon-pohon itu.

"Yang mana yang kau inginkan?"

"Satu yang besar."

Peter tertawa. "Itulah apa yang dikatakan mereka semua."

Aku tersipu dan Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah pohon yang terlihat besar. Sulit mengatakan seberapa besar pohon itu karena sudah diikat dengan tali di bagian tengahnya, menahan cabang-cabangnya menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?"

"Sempurna." aku tertawa.

Aku dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan. Tidak ada keraguan dalam benakku, hormon endorfin kebahagianku seperti mengalami overdosis sebelum malam berakhir. Hari yang buruk ini tentu saja telah menjadi hari yang terbaik.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."Chanyeol menyerahkan segepok uang pada Peter dan aku menggeser-geserkan tubuhku dengan canggung.

Aku benci jika aku tidak membayar separuh dari hal-hal seperti ini, tapi aku tidak membantah saat ini. Aku tahu Chanyeol benar-benar akan tersinggung jika aku melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin merusak malam yang begitu indah ini dengan pertengkaran kecil yang akan aku buat.

Aku berlari kecil di sepanjang jalan di belakang para lelaki karena mereka akan menaikkan pohon ke bagian belakang truk Chanyeol. Aku menonton saat pohon itu diikat ke bawah dengan tali yang dibawa Chanyeol di belakang truknya untuk saat-saat yang langka seperti ini. Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk membawa sesuatu yang jarang dipakai, atau apakah pernah digunakan. Tapi dia adalah seorang pria. Kebutuhan akan tool (peralatan) begitu meluap-luap karena hal itu datang secara alami bagi mereka yang memiliki kromosom Y. Sama seperti kebutuhan untuk pakaian yang datang secara alami bagi mereka yang memiliki kromosom X. Hal itu bukan kejutan lagi.

Peter berdiri kembali, bergoyang di atas tumitnya saat ia menatap pohon di belakang truk. "Well, Selamat Natal untu kalian berdua."

"Selamat Natal!" Aku tersenyum cerah ketika aku mengamati puncak pohon Natal yang lain. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghiasi seluruh pohon ini. Aku begitu bersemangat.

Chanyeol membimbingku kembali ke sisi penumpang truk, membukakan pintu dan mendorongku naik ke kursi. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Peter saat Chanyeol berjalan memutari truk menuju ke sisi pengemudi dan Peter mengangguk dengan penuh suka cita saat ia berjalan kembali ke jalan setapak menuju lampu kecil yang menyala pintu depan rumahnya dengan.

Truk menderu saat Chanyeol menekan pedal gas dan aku mendesah ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi rendah hati di wajahnya. Sangat sempurna. Malam ini, Chanyeol begitu sempurna.

"Apa yang ada di dalam benakmu?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah kami berkendara selama beberapa menit di dalam keheningan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang bagaimana manisnya dia malam ini dan seberapa mungkin—mungkin saja secara jasmani ia bisa menjadi teman kencan. Aku tahu aku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Chanyeol itu hanya ramah untuk menjadi sekelas–seorang–brengsek, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Pikiranku hanya untuk pribadiku." Aku tersenyum nakal padanya dan matanya berbinar.

"Ayolah," ia menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke sandaran kepalanya. "Aku sedang berusaha begitu keras, setidaknya katakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan."

Aku tertawa. "Aku berpikir bahwa kau cukup menakjubkan, Chanyeol." Aku mengakuinya dan dia menyeringai sambil melihat melalui kaca depan.

"Kau tahu aku sedang berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Dia mengganti saluran radio dan aku memejamkan mataku.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha untuk itu." Aku meringkuk ke kursiku, menyukai panas yang terpancar keluar dari kulit jok. "Tapi kenapa kau ingin berusaha keras?"

Aku mendengar dia menggeserkan tubuhnya di kursinya, tapi aku tidak membuka mataku. Sebaliknya, aku menunggu dengan sabar saat ia merespon yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Hanya sesuatu yang dikatakan Kris."

"Oh," aku membuka mataku. Rasa ketertarikanku terusik. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sekarang bukan urusanmu." Dia menyatakan dengan tegas dan aku cemberut.

"Tapi aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Bukan berarti aku berkewajiban untuk memberitahumu segala sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Kau bermain curang!" Aku cemberut tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman itu dari wajahku untuk waktu yang lama. "Apakah Kris akan membantu untuk mendirikan pohon?"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata penasaran. "Apakah kau ingin dia mendirikan pohon juga?"

"Tentu saja!" Aku berpikir hadiah yang sudah aku beli untuk para pria dan aku tidak sabar untuk membungkusnya dan menempatkan mereka di bawah pohon. "Kenapa aku tidak menginginkannya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu kita akan menunggu dia. Kita masih perlu membeli dekorasinya."

Aku mengangguk. "Kita bisa pergi besok setelah kelas selesai sebelum kita mulai bekerja." Aku mengusulkan. "Setelah itu kita bisa menghias pohon sepulang bekerja?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kedengarannya seperti rencana bagus."

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu sein lagi dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuanku karena kami berkendara semakin jauh dari rumah.

"Um, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Dia menyeringai. "Tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika aku mengatakannya, kan?"

"Chanyeol," Aku duduk tegak dari kursiku melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Jam di dasbor menunjukkan 22:30 dan meskipun sudah larut malam dan aku seharusnya berada di tempat tidur, tapi tidak sedikitpun aku merasa lelah. Jalanan yang ia lewati dihiasi dengan deretan kerlap kerlip lampu Natal. Jalan ini sempit, lebarnya hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu mobil dengan salah satu arah, tapi aku belum melihat orang lain di jalanan. Mungkin karena sudah larut malam dan tampaknya kami sendirian.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Sialan kau begitu tidak sabar."

Aku tertawa. "Aku kan perempuan."

Dia tertawa kecil saat dia menghentikan truk di tempat parkir yang tampaknya seperti labirin dengan jalur berlapis es. Setiap pohon digantungi lampu yang berkilauan dari semua warna dan jalur berlapis es berkilauan karena refleksi dari lampu yang tergantung dari masing-masing cabang pohon itu. Pemandangan ini tampak seperti sebuah dongeng dan itu hanya kami berdua.

"Wow," aku menarik napas.

"Apakah kau menyukai ini?"

"Sungguh menakjubkan!" Aku duduk di tepi kursiku dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Apakah jalan itu benar-benar terbuat dari es?"

"Yeah," dia mengangguk. "Aku membeli sepatu skating untuk kita berdua. Kau ingin meluncur?"

"Skating?" Aku menjerit. Kegembiraan itu terdengar sangat keras dan bahkan sedikit menyebalkan dalam nada suaraku."Tentu saja!"

"Jadi kuduga kau tahu bagaimana bermain skating?"

"Aku bisa main skating." Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Bagaimana hal itu bahkan bisa terjadi?" Dia menyeringai, lalu mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Well, aku belajar bermain skating di sebuah arena dan ada tembok di sekelilingnya—jadi jika aku ingin berhenti aku hanya tinggal lari ke dinding." Aku menjelaskan sepertinya masuk akal. Ekspresi di wajahnya jelas ragu-ragu karena hal itu tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Instruktur skating-mu seharusnya menemukan profesi baru." Dia bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melompat turun, membuka pintu belakang untuk mengambil sepatu skating, untuk pertama kalinya aku baru menyadari itu.

Aku melompat turun dari truk, menemui dia di sampingnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang cemas.

"Instruktur skating-ku adalah ibuku—tinggal di rumah yang juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain skating."

"Oh Tuhan." Dia menggejek. " Itu pasti menjadi sebuah pertunjukan profesional di arena pada saat itu."

Aku tertawa mengenang hal itu. "Oh, aku yakin itu."

Chanyeol membawa sepatu skating dengan satu tangan, yang satunya mengambil tanganku dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Ayo kita bermain skating."

"Ayo!" Aku menyetujui dengan tegas.

Pada saat aku sudah siap memakai sepatu skating untuk ke arena, tubuhku bisa dibilang bergetar penuh semangat. Aku tidak sabar meluncurkan sepatu blades-ku di atas es. Chanyeol dan aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju arena dan aku menyaksikan ia melangkah di atas es, berputar dengan piawai untuk menghadap ke arahku. Suara blades-nya melawan lapisan seperti kaca mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara meluncur!"

Dia mengangguk penuh keceriaan di matanya. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu skating jika aku tidak bisa meluncur."

"Well," aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa kau harus menjadi dindingku."

"Kupikir aku bisa menanganinya." Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, mengundangku untuk masuk. "Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu, Angel."

Aku menyeringai. Oh, aku akan melakukannya. Aku melangkahkan satu kakiku di atas es dan mendorong tumpukan salju dengan kakiku yang satunya, terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa aku antisipasi.

"Chanyeol!" Aku menjeritkan namanya dalam hitungan detik sebelum aku merasa kedua lengannya memelukku dengan erat.

"Sial Angel," Dia menarik napas, tapi aku bisa merasakan gelak tawanya menggetarkan tubuhnya. "Kau bohong saat kau bilang kau bisa meluncur."

"Aku mungkin memiliki ingatan yang lebih baik dari itu." Gumamku kesal.

Dia tertawa keras, aku tidak tahan saat ia menatap ke arahku. Berlatar lampu yang menghiasi pohon Natal, aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat ke arahnya dengan terpesona. Lampu berkelap-kelip keemasan dibalik warna ebony rambutnya, menyentuh kulit perunggunya.

Dia sangat tampan dan aku harus menekan keinginan yang tiba-tiba untuk menciumnya. Begitu kuatnya sampai aku memaksakan diri untuk memalingkan muka, napasku terengah-engah, dinginnya udara masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya ke pinggangku dan aku berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan panasnya sentuhan dia.

"Aku ingin punggungmu menempel dadaku." Dia memerintahkan dengan serak. Suaranya terdengar parau dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia merasakan dorongan aneh melangkahi garis persahabatan yang sama aku rasakan. "Kita akan meluncur bersama-sama."

"Oke," Aku membiarkan dia menggerakkan aku, menarikku kebelakang ke dadanya.

"Usahakan kakimu tetap lurus." Tangannya ditempatkan di pinggangku, menemukan posisinya yang tepat. "Biarkan aku yang menggerakkan kita."

Aku merasakan napasnya di pipiku karena ia menundukkan kepalanya melewati bahuku.

Aku mengangguk, menempatkan sarung tanganku menutupi kulit tangan Chanyeol yang telanjang saat ia mendorong di atas lapisan es, menggerakkan kami melaju ke depan. Aku menjaga kakiku tetap lurus dan jari kakiku mengarah ke depan, menggerakkannya hanya ketika jalanan melengkung yang memerlukan sedikit bergeser. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri lurus dengan tidak nyaman, aku membiarkan tubuhku melentur menyesuaikan tubuhnya, kepalaku bersandar di bahunya.

Tangannya berpindah dari pinggangku ke perutku dan tanganku ikut bergerak bersamanya. Aku ingin menutup mata dan berkomitmen merasakan malam yang sempurna ini untuk dikenang, tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kerlip lampu yang tergantung di atas cabang-cabang pohon di kedua sisi kami. Kami telah meloloskan diri dari dunia nyata ke dalam salah satu kebahagiaan yang lengkap. Tidak ada yang seperti ini. Benar-benar indah—magis—sempurna. Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia mengencangkan pegangannya di perutku, mendorong kami maju menuju labirin berlapis es dan berhiaskan lampu.

"Aku pikir bahwa aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu cantik."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku juga."

"Aku menyukai Natal." Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dunia hanya tampak seperti tempat yang lebih baik di saat-saat Natal. Orang-orang lebih pemaaf, lebih bersedia untuk membantu orang yang malang. Ini adalah waktu yang indah."

"Aku pikir orang-orang sepertimu lah yang membuat dunia menjadi indah, Angel." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak berpikir itu karena Natal."

Aku melihat kebelakang ke arahnya dari balik bahuku dan ia menatapku dengan mata biru yang lembut. Jantungku melompat.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Aku berbicara dengan lembut.

Tangannya mengendur di sekitar perutku dan dia memegang salah satu pergelangan tanganku, mendorongku menjauh dari dia. Aku menjerit gembira tapi ngeri saat sepatu skating-ku mengiris di atas es, sangat mirip dengan suara yang dibuat salah satu sepatu skating-nya ketika ia berhenti tiba-tiba atau seperti mengukir es saat melakukan gerakan satu putaran.

Suara tawa langsung keluar dari bibirku setelah aku menjerit dan dia menarikku ke dadanya sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya. Aku ditekan erat-erat ketika dia mendorong kami lagi di atas lapisan es, bergerak maju denganku dimana aku bergerak mundur. Jantungku di tenggorokanku dan aku memegang erat lengan atasnya dengan kedua tanganku, tapi aku tidak protes. Aku percaya padanya. Aku mempercayai Chanyeol yang senantiasa menjagaku tetap aman.

Dia memiringkan kepala, memperlambat gerakannya. Tampaknya dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya dan aku tersenyum ke arahnya, mendorong dia untuk berbicara tentang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan dukungan tanpa suara. Akhirnya, dia berbicara. Mata cokelatnya menghangatkan wajahku.

"Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai kencan?"

Napasku tercekat dan aku yakin dia mendengar hembusan napasku. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Matanya terbakar menusuk ke dalam mataku. Aku tahu matanya sedang mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan dan aku merasa tak berdaya untuk memberinya sesuatu yang kurang. Perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu dan aku berbicara lagi sebelum aku berpikir dengan kata-kataku.

"Kurasa itu bisa."

Chanyeol tidak tersenyum. Matanya serius saat ia memindahkan tangannya dari pinggulku lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajahku. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan-pelan mengusap bibirku dengan lembut dan jantungku meronta-ronta di dalam dadaku. Matanya mengikuti gerakan ibu jarinya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa merasakan panas bibirnya memancar di bibirku sebelum ia menyentuhku. Tangannya bergerak dari sisi wajahku lalu menangkup di belakang kepalaku, jari-jarinya menggali jauh ke dalam rambutku.

"Apakah ini berarti aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam?" Napasnya menyapu di atas bibirku dan aku menghirup napasnya.

Aku mendengar kata-katanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengolahnya. Yang aku tahu adalah aku membutuhkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku membutuhkannya di bibirku seperti aku membutuhkan air. Seluruh tubuhku memohon, berdenyut-denyut, kesakitan karena dirinya.

"Ya," bisikku.

Kata itu merupakan kehancurannya. Suara erangan pelan lolos dari bibirnya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah ke arahku.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, lembut pada awalnya. Terasa hangat dan koneksi dari bibirnya ini mulai mengobarkan api di bagian terdalam dari setiap kebutuhanku. Tangannya di punggungku menarikku lebih dekat, menekan tubuhku melawan tubuhnya dan aku berharap tidak ada begitu banyak pakaian di antara kami. Aku menginginkan dia. Kulitnya. Dan kelaparan pada ciumannya, dia juga menginginkan aku.

Bibir Chanyeol menekan bibirku dengan sebuah tekad yang tidak pernah aku kenal dan aku bertemu dia dengan hasrat yang sama. Dia mengerang dari dalam di tenggorokannya dan suara itu menggetarkan aku. Aku merasa desakan lidahnya dari mulutnya ke lapisan bibirku dan secara naluri aku membuka bibirku untuknya. Dia mencicipiku dan aku membiarkan lidahku menari-nari dengan lidahnya.

Kami masih bergerak di atas es, jalur terlupakan saat kami berciuman. Bagian belakang sepatuku memotong pinggiran salju dan aku jatuh ke belakang ke dalam gundukan serpihan saju yang mengkristal, membawa Chanyeol bersamaku. Ia mendengus, tapi tidak membuang waktu dan melanjutkan lagi ciuman kami yang sempat terhenti, dan aku kehilangan diriku karena gairah itu tidak pernah lepas mencengkeramku.

Aku merasa lututnya membuka kakiku agar terpisah saat ia menciumku—tangannya bergerak di sepanjang pahaku lalu ke atas ke celanaku. Aku terengah-engah karena bibirnya bergerak dari bibirku ke daguku, ke atas rahangku lalu turun ke bawah ke tenggorokanku. Dia berhenti karena perhatiannya tertuju pada scarf yang aku pakai kemudian dia mencium lagi menyusuri kembali ke bibirku. Aku menciumnya dengan gairah yang sama. Aku tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali dimana kami bisa bersama. Aku menginginkan dia. Aku menginginkan dia pada setiap serat keberadaanku.

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari pahaku ke pinggang celanaku dan naik lebih ke atas lagi di balik kain bajuku. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan aku mendesah saat jari-jarinya yang dingin menempel kulit hangat perutku.

Saat merasakan tangannya di kulit telanjangku, aku ingat diriku. Kami bergerak terlalu cepat dan tanpa mengetahui kemana kami akan berakhir.

"Chanyeol," Aku berbicara di bibirnya dan dia menciumku lebih keras, membungkam suaraku, menelannya. Aku mendorong dadanya dan ia berhenti bergerak. "Kumohon. Berhentilah."

Suara erangan pelan tercekik lolos dari tenggorokannya dan ia menyandarkan dahinya ke dahiku. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan kasar. Tangannya masih menempel di perutku dan tubuhnya masih terjepit di antara kakiku. Tampaknya ini menjadi posisi alami kami, salah satu yang selalu kami lakukan.

Aku belum pernah merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Dan aku tahu perasaanku adalah akibat dari hasratku. Aku menginginkan dia lebih dari apapun atau siapapun yang pernah aku inginkan.

"Maafkan aku, Angel." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menatapnya. "Aku tidak seharusnya,"

Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jika ia mengatakan ia tidak seharusnya menciumku, aku akan mati dengan kematian seribu kali menyakitkan.

"Tidak Chanyeol." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu sudah terjadi."

Dia mengerutkan kening dan aku menarik tangannya dari bawah bajuku.

"Kita harus pulang." Aku berusaha menelan rasa sakit yang sudah terbangun di hatiku. Dengan cepat menjelajah ke tenggorokanku. "Kita harus bangun pagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan singkat saat dia mendorong dirinya kebelakang dari es dengan mudah. Aku di sisi lain tidak merasa itu begitu mudah dan ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihku, aku tidak berdaya untuk menolak bantuannya. Dia menarikku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku saat ia berbalik kembali ke jalan yang sama pada saat kita datang. Kami meluncur selama sisa perjalanan tanpa bicara dan aku tahu kami berdua mengenang ciuman kami tadi.

Kami berjalan kembali ke truk dan aku melemparkan sepatu skating-ku ke kursi belakang sebelum memanjat ke kursi penumpang. Chanyeol melihatku dengan sesuatu yang mirip kesedihan di matanya sambil menutup pintu. Ketika ia duduk di kursi di sampingku dan menyalakan pemanas, aku menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan?" Dia bertanya. Suaranya dalam dan tegas. Hampir tercekik.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya." Aku menatap pakaianku. Sebagian besar tertutup salju. "Aku agaknya menyerupai snowman atau manusia salju."

"Snow Angel." Koreksi Chanyeol dan aku tertawa.

Mungkinkah dia tidak menyesal dengan ciuman kami? Siapa yang tahu—dan aku tidak memliki cara untuk bertanya.

Aku mengubah topik. "Apakah kita akan memasukkan pohon malam ini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," Dia memutar yang akan membawa kami pulang dan jantungku terangkat secara signifikan. Aku tidak sabar untuk berada di tempat tidur. "Aku akan melakukannya besok dengan Kris."

"Jadi apakah itu berarti besok kita akan mengendarai mobilku?" Aku bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku rasa ya. Jika Kris tidak membantuku besok pagi."

"Aku tidak akan memasak dan dia pasti tidak akan bangun."

"Kau tidak membuat sarapan?" Dia tampak malu dan aku tertawa.

Aku telah membuatkan masakan rumahan untuk sarapan anak laki-laki setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kelas. Aku jarang sekali bisa membuatkan masakan rumahan di malam hari. Karena terlalu sulit meluangkan waktu untuk memasak dengan adanya aku sekolah dan bekerja di klub.

"Pria itu akan kelaparan."

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. "Apakah Kris yang akan kelaparan atau kau yang akan kelaparan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan senyum sialannya. "Apakah kau ingin salah satu dari kami kelaparan?"

"Tidak," aku mendesah. "Bacon dan telur."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir kau akan membuat pancake besok. Kamis jadwalnya pancake."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah membuat pancake dua kali hari Kamis yang lalu. Kupikir kau seorang yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau konyol."

"Ya kau adalah seorang yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama." Dia menjawab.

Aku menegang. "Tidak."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Terserah apa katamu."

Aku punya perasaan kalau kami saling menggoda satu sama lain sebagai cara untuk menghindari berbicara tentang gairah yang panas, meskipun ciuman yang sangat canggung. Namun, aku tidak keberatan. Aku lebih suka berbicara tentang hampir semua hal dibanding menyembunyikan salah satu hal yang memiliki kekuatan untuk merusak semuanya.

Chanyeol berhenti di jalanan masuk rumah dan aku meloncat dari truk. Aku bisa merasakan matanya yang terkejut tertuju padaku saat ia mematikan mesin lalumengikuti dengan langkah cepat setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau lari?"

"Aku kedinginan." Seruku. Gigiku gemeletuk. "Pakaianku basah semua dan aku butuh mandi."

Dia tersenyum nakal, melangkah ke arahku. "Kau tahu aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Mataku melebar dan aku menekan telapak tanganku ke dadanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Aku menendang sepatuku agar lepas dan menari-nari di sekelilingnya. "Kamar mandi akan menjadi pilihan yang terbaik."

Dia tertawa saat ia melihat aku meloncat ke lantai atas. Aku mengunci diriku di kamar mandi dan melepas pakaianku yang basah kuyup dari tubuhku yang menggigil. Aku menyalakan air sepanas yang bisa aku terima sebelum aku mandi.

Aku memejamkan mata dan langsung mengingat cara bibirnya merasakan bibirku. Ini tidak seperti apapun yang pernah aku alami. Aku pernah dicium sebelumnya, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan bibir panas Chanyeol yang seperti tersengat listrik.

Aku membuang pikiran itu dari benakku saat aku menyelesaikan mandiku. Bahkan setelah aku menyabuni dan membilas, aku berdiri di bawah pancuran air. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol dan apa yang terjadi dengan persahabatan kami. Sudah jelas dia tidak berpikir aku masih perawan. Dengan kecepatan tangannya yang bergerak di atas tubuhku, dia pasti tidak tahu, dan itu bukan suatu percakapan bahkan jauh yang ingin aku miliki dengan dia.

Aku tidak ingin melangkahi garis dan berhubungan seks dengannya yang hanya akan membuat dia menarik diri sesudahnya. Dan aku cukup yakin dia akan begitu. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah meniduri gadis yang sama dua kali dan tidak ada cara di neraka ini yang akan menjadikan aku memiliki kedudukan lain di kepalanya. Tidak mungkin!

Aku mematikan kran shower dan membungkus handuk di sekeliling tubuhku saat aku menggosok gigi. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sekering mungkin, sebelum aku menyisir setiap helai rambutku yang panjang. Ketika aku selesai, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melompat saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Sialan, kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi." Dia menyeringai.

Aku tersipu. "Dan sekarang aku ingin berpakaian."

Aku masuk ke kamarku, menutup pintu tepat di wajahnya. Aku cepat-cepat mendorong kakiku masuk ke dalam celana _booty_-ku sebelum menarik tank top dari atas kepalaku.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan sebelum aku mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia masuk ke kamarku. "Apakah kau siap untuk tidur?"

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sini malam ini?" Aku menggantungkan handukku di gantungan belakang lemariku.

"Mengapa tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya dan aku mendengar kebingungannya. "Kita telah tidur bersama setiap malam sejak kau pindah kemari."

"Aku tahu," aku mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau pikir itu ide yang bagus?"

Chanyeol melintasi jarak di antara kami, memutarku untuk menghadap dirinya. "Apakah ini karena aku menciummu?"

Perutku bergetar. "Mungkin,"

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun. Itu hanya ciuman, Angel." Dia menyeringai dan hatiku merosot ke kakiku.

Itu hanya ciuman. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya—tapi itu menghancurkan bumi dan merubah duniaku. Luhan memang benar. Chanyeol adalah seorang pemain. Emosi yang dimiliki hanya sedikit dan tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya serta tindakan intim yang tidak ada konsekuensinya.

"Benar," aku memaksakan diri untuk menanggapi. "Ayo kita tidur. Aku sangat lelah."

Dia mengangguk, berbalik menjauhiku untuk mematikan lampu. Aku merangkak dengan cepat di bawah selimut, meringkuk dengan posisi miring. Aku tidak ingin dia tidur begitu dekat denganku malam ini.

Dia menyakitiku begitu dalam dan dia bahkan tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Dia akan berpikir aku sama seperti setiap gadis lain yang berpikir dia bisa mengubahnya atau menjebaknya dengan tubuh mereka. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol naik di sampingku. Tangannya menemukan pinggulku dan dia menarikku sampai aku terlentang. "Mengapa tidurmu begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamku.

Dia menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang harus berubah di antara kita, Angel." Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mataku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara kita."

Aku mengangguk dan setelah itu, Chanyeol merangkak di atasku. Dia menyikut kakiku agar terpisah dan aku melingkarkan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya saat ia menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuhku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi perbedaan antara sekarang dan nantinya adalah aku merasakan denyutan karena kebutuhan akan dirinya yang tampaknya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya atau bahkan mengerti.

Aku berbaring kaku di bawahnya, dan aku berdoa ia tidak bisa merasakan denyutan hasratku. Tangannya bergerak di atas kulit telanjang pahaku, membelaiku dengan kelembutan asing yang kutahu akan membuatku terjaga selama berjam-jam. Bibirnya menekan tulang selangkaku dan ketika dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang menghirup aromaku. Ini terasa jauh lebih intim daripada waktu yang lain saat kami berbagi tempat tidur sebelumnya dan aku menggeserkan tubuhku, mencoba untuk memadamkan rasa sakit yang telah terbangun untuk dirinya di tempat yang paling pribadiku.

Pada saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku di bawahnya, Chanyeol menekan dirinya terhadap diriku, menekan punggungku ke kasur.

"Berhentilah bergerak, Angel."

"Aku tidak nyaman." Aku memprotes.

Dia mengangguk , menggeliat di bawah tubuhku. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan payudaraku dan aku merasa putingku mengeras di bawahnya. Dia menunduk dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhku seakan dilalap api membara, sungguh memalukan.

"Kau kedinginan, Angel?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak mempercayai kata-kataku dan dia tertawa.

"Kalau begitu mari kita hangatkan tubuhmu." Chanyeol menarik selimut melewati bahunya sebelum ia menurunkan seluruh tubuhnya di atas tubuhku.

Dadanya keras menekan payudaraku yang terasa sakit dan suara erangan lolos dari bibirku. Aku merasa malu lalu menekankan kepalaku ke belakang ke bantalku karena mengungkapkan respon tubuhku yang tiba-tiba muncul kepadanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan ketika aku membukanya, Chanyeol sedang menatapku dengan kilauan nakal di matanya.

"Apa?" Aku membentaknya.

Dia menyeringai tapi kata-katanya serius. "Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan, Angel. Kau tahu aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan matanya melihat saat aku menarik bibirku ke dalam mulutku, sela-sela gigiku sedang berjuang dengan keras. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan aku memejamkan mataku.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke sudut bibirku dan butuh semua tekad yang aku miliki di dalam diriku untuk tidak menoleh yang sebenarnya hanya butuh sedikit gerakan kecil. Aku tahu jika aku lakukan, aku akan bertemu dengan bibirnya dan semua taruhan akan menguap.

Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikan aku adalah aku benar-benar merasa takut patah hati.

* * *

.

-c-

.

* * *

**note: **_[__1]__ toque; penutup kepala pada musim dingin. [2] c__elana booty; celana dalam wanita seperti boxer_


	13. Chapter 13

**warning;** mature content.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menuangkan adonan pancake ke dalam penggorengan dan berbalik untuk menonton kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang cekcok saat mereka mengarahkan pohon ke sudut ruang tamu di sisi yang jauh dari perapian.

"Apakah kau yang memilih pohon raksasa sialan ini, Chanyeol?" Kris mendengus sambil menggeser pohon yang berwarna hijau itu.

"Bukan aku yang memiilih," Chanyeol berjalan mundur ke arah sudut ruangan. "Baekhyun yang melakukannya."

"Hei," aku melipat tanganku di depan dadaku. "Jangan menyalahkan aku."

Chanyeol menatapku, mata cokelatnya sepenuhnya menggoda dan tampak senang. "Kau bilang kau menginginkan yang besar."

Aku tersipu dan fokus pada pancake di penggorengan saat Kris tertawa dengan tawa sombong yang begitu khas.

"Apakah itu benar, Baekhyun?"

Aku berbalik, mataku membelalak ke arah Chanyeol, menyiapkan diri untuk mulai membalas godaan Kris yang ditujukan padaku.

"Benar." Aku mengangguk dengan kesal. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak," ejeknya. "Tapi Chanyeol mungkin," ia mengedipkan mata padaku dan aku tersenyum. "Kau baru saja menyingkirkan peluangnya yang ingin berkencan denganmu."

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kris. "Sialan, apa-apaan ini, man?"

"Kau yang menetapkan hal itu." Kris tertawa.

"Sialan kau." Dia menatapku dengan seringai sombong yang sudah kukenal dengan baik. "Dan jika kau berpikir ingin menyingkirkan peluang untukku, aku dengan senang hati akan menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sangat dikaruniai persis dengan apa yang kau cari."

Jika wajahku terbakar sebelumnya, sekarang ini telah menjadi lava yang sangat panas. "Jangan menipu diri sendiri, Chanyeol. Kau bahkan tidak menginginkan peluang itu."

Kris mengangkat alisnya, melihat di antara kami berdua saat mereka mendirikan pohon ke sudut ruangan. Selama itu, Chanyeol tidak memalingkan pandangannya dariku.

"Tidak, huh?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping. "Kau akan jujur padaku jika kau menginginkannya, benarkan?" Tanyaku. "Tidakkah kau selalu menghindari pembicaraan seperti itu?"

"Benar." Dia mengangguk seperti tidak yakin dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Maka dari itu aku merasa kau tidak menginginkan kesempatan itu." Aku menatap Kris. "Sarapan kalian sudah siap."

Aku berbalik dari mereka saat aku menghidangkan pancake di sebuah piring besar. Ketika mereka berjalan ke meja dapur, aku merasa tatapan Chanyeol di punggungku. Aku selalu bisa merasakan saat ia menatapku.

"Kau sangat idiot, Chanyeol." Aku mendengar Kris mendesis dengan pelan.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi dan aku berpaling untuk menempatkan piring di meja. Mereka duduk dan aku mulai berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Baekhyun," aku melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, praktis berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol berdiri kemudian aku mendengar suara kasar Kris. "Tinggalkan dia."

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku–aku belum pernah terbangun dengan tujuan menempatkan Chanyeol di tempat seperti itu. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kata-kataku tentang dirinya. Begitu jelas. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Aku merosot dari dinding tempat shower dan menarik lututku ke dadaku saat aku membiarkan air mengguyur punggungku. Aku duduk seperti itu selama beberapa menit ketika aku mendengar pegangan pintu di gerakkan sebelum terbuka.

"Chanyeol?" Aku bertanya.

"Yeah," desahnya. "Ini aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku menahan napas saat aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa kau marah denganku, Baekhyun?" Dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak."

"Lalu tentang apa itu tadi di bawah?"

Aku tahu dia sedang menatap tirai shower. Aku bisa melihat siluet tubuhnya dan aku tiba-tiba bersyukur kalau aku sedang duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengakui. "Hanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Kau bertanya apakah aku akan jujur denganmu, well, apa kau mau jujur padaku?" nadanya begitu masuk akal dan aku tahu dia memutari meja dan matanya tertuju ke arahku. "Apakah kau mau memberitahuku jika kau menginginkan kesempatan itu?"

"Denganmu? " Suaraku melengking.

"Yeah denganku. Memang siapa lagi?"

"Well," aku menatap jari-jari kakiku. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku menyukai persahabatan kita, Chanyeol." Aku membentak. "Aku tidak ingin hal itu berubah."

"Oke."

Dia terdengar kesal dan aku mendengar pintu terbuka saat ia menyelinap keluar. Lalu pintu menutup di belakangnya dan aku menghela napas lega saat aku membiarkan kepalaku jatuh ke lututku.

Aku bergabung dengan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga dimana ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dari salah satu mata kuliahnya. Aku menggeser tali tasku lebih tinggi di bahuku saat aku menatapnya.

"Luhan akan menjemputku. Kau tidak usah khawatir untuk mengantarku." Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyinggung masalah mengenai ia tidak usah khawatir tentang hal tadi jika ia kembali membahas keanehanku.

"Kenapa?" Dia mengerutkan kening, menjatuhkan kertas-kertas ke pangkuannya. "Aku suka mengantarmu?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dan aku merindukannya."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka datang pada waktu makan malam." Protesnya.

"Itu beberapa hari yang lalu." Debatku dan terdengar suara klakson. "Nah itu, dia sudah datang. Sampai ketemu di kelas." Aku berbalik dengan canggung sebelum aku melambaikan tangan pada Kris. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Baekhyun." Teriaknya saat aku bergegas menuju ke pintu depan.

Aku duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran joknya. Dia meringis.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu buruk?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Aku mengakui.

Dia mengangguk. Dia tidak mengatakan 'Aku tahu' atau 'Aku kan sudah bilang' dan aku semakin menyayanginya untuk semua itu.

Sebaliknya dia bertanya. "Kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Aku mengakui. "Kupikir kau benar. Aku tahu itu sudah lama dan aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Apakah kau akan memberitahunya?"

Aku tertawa. "Apa kau gila? Dia akan lari dariku."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan begitu, Baek." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, apa kau sudah melihat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menatapmu?"

"Dia selalu menatapku seperti itu."

"Tepat." Dia memutar matanya. "Kau selalu mempengaruhi dirinya. Kupikir kau seharusnya jujur dengannya."

"Dia menciumku." Aku mengaku.

"Kapan?" Aku bisa mendengar keterkejutannya dari pertanyaannya dan aku melihat keluar jendela. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya.

"Tadi malam."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Begitu menakjubkan, itulah yang bisa aku pikirkan." Aku menghela napas. "Aku pikir aku marah padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak, kau tahu." Dia berpendapat.

Dia sudah mengenalku dengan begitu baik. Aku sangat dihargai dan membenci fakta bahwa dia membuat aku mengakui hal-hal tentang diriku sendiri.

"Aku marah karena aku menginginkan dia. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan dan aku merasa sepertinya aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan itu dengannya. Dan aku marah karena aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku bahkan jauh lebih dari itu. Aku benci memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Aku merasa sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku dan dia tahu hal itu akan menyakitkan, tapi dia melakukannya juga."

"Wow," matanya membesar dan aku mencibir dengan pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka menjadi seorang pembela Chanyeol, tapi kupikir dia layak untuk tahu. Kau tidak bisa marah padanya untuk sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Dan mempertaruhkan persahabatan kami?" Aku mengerang. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik daripada persahabatan, Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau adalah iblis terburuk yang berada di bahuku, kau tahu itu?" Kataku dengan tajam.

"Merah tampak bagus untukku, Chick." Dia menyeringai. "Ayo. Kita harus sampai ke kelas. Kita akan bicara lagi tentang hal itu nanti."

Aku berpikir mengenai percakapanku dengan Luhan sepanjang hari. Bahkan Chanyeol telah menuduhku lebih dari satu kali kalau aku menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan pro dan kontra apakah aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bagaimana perasaanku tentang dirinya sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan jika aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri, aku terlalu tertekan memikirkan hal itu disaat aku harus melupakannya.

Malam ini aku bekerja di bar dengan pikiran yang terbagi dan aku merasa kelelahan. Shift-ku sudah hampir selesai dan aku tidak sabar untuk menempatkan bokongku ke tempat tidur, tapi kami harus menghias pohon Natal. Bahkan Kris berjanji untuk tetap terjaga dan menunggu sampai kami kembali ke rumah sehingga kami bisa melakukannya bersama-sama.

Aku mendesah saat aku melihat beberapa orang yang masih ingin tinggal dan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melayani mereka minum daripada membalas godaan mereka seperti yang telah mereka lakukan sepanjang malam.

Sambil memutar mata, aku berpaling pada Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau punya rencana untuk liburan?"

"Kupikir untuk mengadakan pesta Natal." Dia mengedipkan mata. "Apakah kau dan Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?" Dia menggoyangkan alisnya dan aku tertawa.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang." Dia mengempaskan tangannya di atas bar. "Aku tidak bermaksud Chanyeol tidak boleh datang atau kau tidak bisa datang jika tidak bersama dia, uh," dia mengusap rambutnya dengan canggung. "Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan momen seperti itu adalah cara terbaik untuk bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud." Jawabku meyakinkan.

"Jadi, kau masih belum tidur dengannya?" Dia masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak dia bertemu denganku pada malam itu dan jawabanku tidak berubah.

"Tidak." Aku melihat ke kantornya. "Masih tidak ingin mengarah kesana."

Berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, kali ini aku merasa seolah-olah aku berbohong. Aku tidak suka berbohong. "Aku akan pergi menemui Chanyeol."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu."

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan tubuh kecil. Mengamati lebih seksama, aku menyadari itu adalah Taemin. Jelas dia mengambil tawaranku untuk mencoba merayu Chanyeol. Aku separuh tertawa saat aku menyaksikan Chanyeol menatap dia dari atas sampai kebawah—ia benar-benar memandang Taemin secara menyeluruh dan aku sepenuhnya terganggu dengan ide itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dia datang dan berdiri di dekatku.

"Bahkan jika ya, itu tidak akan menjadi ide yang bagus untuk membiarkan melangkah kemanapun." Aku memutar mataku. "Maksudku, lihat bagaimana Chanyeol."

Kami berdua menyaksikan saat dia sedang menggoda Taemin tanpa malu-malu. "Dia belum berubah sedikitpun."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar berpikir perilakunya sudah menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa aku salah."

"Aku kira juga begitu." Gumamku, aku menunduk ketika Mata Chanyeol beralih dan bertemu dengan mataku. Aku berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pergi."

"Tentu, Baekhyun." Dia melihatku dengan kasihan dan aku merasakan kemarahanku sedikit berkembang terhadap Chanyeol.

Aku berjalan ke belakang dimana aku menyimpan jaketku dan dengan cepat memakainya. Joon Hyung sedang bersandar, bermain game di ponselnya saat Chanyeol berlari ke arahku.

"Apakah kau berencana melarikan diri dariku lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan pulang dengan gadis itu." Aku sengaja tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan namanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan sombong. "Mengapa aku akan pergi dengannya padahal aku punya rencana denganmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, dan merasa bersemangat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

Kami berjalan keluar dalam dinginnya udara malam dan aku berjalan langsung menuju truknya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya apakah dia masih bermain-main dengan wanita, tapi aku tahu aku tidak punyak hak akan hal itu. Tadi pagi dia bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin lebih darinya dan aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku merasa senang dengan persahabatan kami. Aku membuang pemikiran itu dan naik ke truknya. Aku sangat senang kami telah menyiapkan semuanya untuk menghias pohon dan aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Kris.

**Kami dalam perjalanan!**

"Siapa yang kau kirimi pesan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia pura-pura tidak tertarik dan aku tahu itu tidak nyata.

"Kris." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tangannya mencengkeram roda kemudi.

"Untuk membiarkan dia tahu kita sedang dalam perjalanan." Aku menjawab perlahan dan tegas.

"Oh," ia mengangguk dan aku mengulurkan tangan menyalakan stasiun radio sebelum bersandar ke kursi.

Aku merasa dia berkali-kali melihat ke arahku sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar harus memberitahu kepadanya bagaimana perasaanku atau aku harus menentukan sikapku. Rasanya tidak adil untuknya.

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berbicara. "Maaf aku sudah bersikap begitu menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?" Dia terdengar terkejut.

"Aku cukup merasa begitu buruk."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menempatkan tangannya di pahaku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih menyukaimu."

Aku tersenyum. Kadang-kadang seringai gurauannya begitu mudah menular. Ini adalah pasti salah satu dari sekian kalinya.

"Aku menyukaimu juga."

"Kau mencintaiku." Dia menjawab soal fakta dan aku mengangguk. Sedikit yang ia tahu bagaimana aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku melangkah mundur dari pohon natal dan mendesah. "Matikan lampunya."

Aku melihat ke Kris yang berdiri dekat dengan sakelar lampu dan dia mengangguk, langsung mematikan lampu utama. Ruang keluarga menyala dengan nuansa kilau keemasan. Lampu di pohon natal menyala merah dan emas, memancarkan semangat dengan sempurna.

"Sangat indah."

"Benar-benar indah." Kata Chanyeol dengan parau dari belakangku. Aku berbalik lalu menemukan dia sedang menatapku dan pipiku memerah.

"Tidakkah kau menyesal karena tidak pernah memiliki pohon natal sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena rasanya tidak akan sama tanpamu."

Aku tersenyum dan memandang kembali ke pohon. "Bagaimana denganmu Kris? Apa kau suka?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk, tapi matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol daripada ke arah pohon natal itu. Mau tidak mau aku berpikir bahwa aku telah melewatkan sesuatu.

"Aku punya sesuatu." Aku berlari menuju tangga sebelum berputar lalu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Tetaplah disini."

Mereka tertawa saat aku berlari menaiki tangga. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil di pagi hari di hari Natal, tapi aku hanya begitu bersemangat.

Aku membuka lemariku dan mengumpulkan hadiah untuk mereka ke dalam pelukanku sebelum berjalan kembali menuruni tangga. Mereka berdua menatapku seolah-olah aku gila saat aku menjatuhkan tumpukan kecil di lenganku di bawah pohon.

"Apa itu, Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Hadiah." Kataku dengan singkat. "Untuk kalian berdua. Oh, dan salah satunya untuk Luhan dan Sehun."

"Hadiah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Well yeah," aku menggeser tubuhku. "Ini Natal."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol duduk di sofa. "Kau tidak harus membeli apa-apa untuk kami."

"Oh, diamlah!" Aku menghardiknya. "Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak uang. Mereka hanya hadiah kecil dan tidak mahal." Aku memutar mataku saat mereka berdua tampak santai. "Kalian berdua sangat konyol."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well, aku mau tidur." Dia menatapku. "Selamat malam Baekhyun."

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi."

Aku tersenyum saat aku kembali menatap pohon natal. Aku mendengar Chanyeol mendesah saat ia bergerak lalu berdiri di belakangku. Aku tidak sabar tangannya memeluk di sekelilingku. Aku bisa merasakan keragu-raguannya untuk menyentuhku dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku bersandar ke dadanya dan menatap cahaya yang berkilau saat ia melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di sekeliling tubuhku. Aku hampir bisa merasakan seolah-olah dia takut kalau aku mungkin menghilang jika dia melepaskanku.

"Kau mencintai Natal, huh?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Apakah aku diperbolehkan untuk memberimu hadiah?"

"Ya, jika itu kecil." Aku berputar di dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang besar dan glamor."

Dia menyeringai. "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah kesepakatan."

Matanya bersinar saat ia menatapku dan ketika aku yakin dia akan menciumku, aku berpaling dan dia mendesah.

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku dari pelukannya. "Aku mau tidur. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Yeah, tapi sebentar lagi." Dia mengangguk, tapi tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan, berharap aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku berganti pakaian dan memakai piyamaku dan merangkak ke tempat tidur, menunggu Chanyeol. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia masih di bawah ketika akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengirim pesan padanya.

**Apakah kau akan kemari?**  
_  
Apa kau menginginkanku kesana?_  
_  
_**Selalu.**

Setelah itu aku mendengar dia naik dengan mengambil dua anak tangga sekaligus. Jantungku berdebar kencang di dadaku dan tubuhku menjadi panas, mengantisipasi dirinya yang semakin dekat.

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar tidurku tanpa terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya. Dia menarik bajunya dari tubuhnya dan aku melihat ototnya berkilau di bawah sinar bulan yang menembus dari jendelaku. Tangannya bergerak ke kancing celana jinsnya dan aku juga melihat dia menendang celana jeansnya. Dia berjalan mengitari tempat tidur, menarik selimut. Dia berdiri dan menatapku, rasanya seperti berjam-jam lamanya sebelum ia merundukkan tubuhnya.

Aku membuka kakiku, mengundangnya untuk berbaring denganku dan matanya menyala ke arah wajahku. Dan langsung tertuju pada bibirku dan napasku tersentak saat matanya berkedip-kedip lebih rendah di atas breastku dan lebih rendah lagi. Dia duduk di atas lututnya di antara kedua kakiku dan aku semakin tidak percaya diri dengan setiap detik yang terus berlalu.

"Chanyeol?" aku membisikkan namanya dan dia mendesah di dalam kegelapan, menurunkan dirinya di atas tubuhku.

Tangannya mencengkeram tulang pinggulku dan aku merasa dia gemetar. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke dadaku di antara breastku dan nippleku mengeras dengan kebutuhan yang begitu dahsyat, aku hampir berteriak.

Dia menciumi dadaku lalu naik ke atas ke leherku kemudian daguku lalu ke bibirku. Dia tidak lembut saat ia melumat bibirku. Ciumannya begitu dahsyat serta penuh tekad dan aku mengerang, menggeliat di bawahnya. Dia menelan suaraku seolah-olah dia kelaparan untuk itu, sebelum meneruskan usahanya untuk manarik keluar rintihan lain dari dalam diriku. Giginya menggores bibirku dan aku mencakar kulit punggungnya, menariknya lebih dekat denganku. Aku menginginkan dia lebih dekat lagi. Seolah-olah tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan kecepatan seorang ahli menuju jahitan bajuku. Dia menariknya ke atas dan melewati kepalaku sebelum menekankan dadanya yang panas ke tubuhku yang telanjang. Aku merasakan koneksi ke dalam intiku dan aku mengerang saat ada cairan menggenangi celana dalamku karena membutuhkan dirinya.

"Katakan ya, Angel." Dia memohon dan aku menekan bibirku ke bibirnya lagi. Lidahnya menyapu di atas bibirku dan dia menarik bibir bawahku ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut.

Matanya bersinar, memantulkan cahaya bulan di musim dingin. Dia melepaskan bibirku, mendorong dirinya turun ke bawah tubuhku. Dia menangkup breastku dengan satu tangan, mencubit manik-manik nippleku di antara dua jarinya yang ahli dan aku mengerang sambil terengah-engah di dalam keheningan, mendorong breastku lebih tinggi ke arahnya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, melingkupi breastku yang tak tersentuh dengan mulutnya. Panas lidahnya saat menyentuh kulitku yang sensitif membuatku merasa seolah-olah aku terbakar, dicap olehnya. Pada awalnya dia mengisap dengan lembut sebelum menarik dengan keras dan akhirnya menggigitnya. Aku mendorong pinggulku pada dirinya, merasa kesakitan karena menginginkannya.

"Chanyeol, please," aku memohon.

Aku tahu apa yang aku minta. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah siap. Tubuhku sudah siap, dari apa yang aku yakini. Tapi apakah aku siap?

"Katakan padaku, Angel." Dia duduk di antara kedua kakiku, menatap ke arahku. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku," Aku merasa rona kemerahan menjalar ke pipiku dan dia mendesah.

"Kau begitu cantik." Suaranya serak dan aku merasa intiku berdenyut penuh dengan kebutuhan. "Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu."

Dia mengulurkan satu tangannya ke celana dalamku, meraba karet pinggang celana dalamku. Aku menggigil. Aku menatap ke arahnya dan aku berharap aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan naik ke atasku lagi, tapi tangannya masih di lapisan pakaian dalamku dan tetap berada di sana saat ia menekan bibirnya ke bibirku sekali lagi. Aku mendesah saat bibirnya melumat bibirku. Aku merasa jarinya diselipkan di balik kain celana dalamku dan aku tahu dia tidak akan lama lagi dari menyentuhku di tempat dimana tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Jantungku berdebar tidak beraturan di dadaku dan aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menghentikannya. Aku menginginkan dia dan aku menciumnya lebih keras, memberinya izin tanpa suara untuk menyentuhku.

Ia mengerang di dalam mulutku saat ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya lebih ke bawah, menemukan kehangatanku yang sudah basah.

"Kau begitu basah, Angel."

Aku tersipu mendengar kata-katanya dan ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya lebih rendah lagi, menggosok dengan berirama di atas clit-ku yang begitu sensitif. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku dan tersentak saat ia memutar-mutarnya di antara dua jarinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menekan diriku terhadap dirinya dan dia mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Jarinya bergerak lebih rendah lagi, ibu jarinya yang tersisa menyentuh clit-ku saat jari-jarinya membuka lipatanku. Dia mendorong memasuki diriku dan aku menegang.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan melintasi diriku dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Chanyeol, tidak." Aku berteriak. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Dia menghela napas, menarik tangannya dari celanaku.

"Persetan Baekhyun," ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia mendorong dirinya menjauh dari aku. "Aku sudah selesai."

"Chanyeol, kumohon tunggu dulu," Aku merasa air mata mengalir ke mataku dan aku berharap aku bisa mengatakan lebih, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Dia membuka pintuku dengan kasar sesudah itu membantingnya tertutup dan aku menjatuhkan diriku kembali ke bantal dengan berurai air mata.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan aku mendengar langkahnya menuruni tangga. Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke jendela untuk melihat ke halaman depan. Aku melihatnya muncul dari pintu depan dan melalui linangan air mataku, aku memperhatikan dia naik ke truknya dan pergi.

* * *

.

-c-

.


	14. Chapter 14

**warning;** mature content.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tertidur kurang lebih sekitar dua jam sebelum aku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku langsung memandang ke luar jendela dan hatiku mencelos ketika aku menyadari dia tidak ada di rumah.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menemukan kunci mobilku tergeletak di lantai. Melihat kunciku itu menyulut semburan air mataku lagi.

Seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku merasa takut sebelum kami akan memulai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku dan mungkin dia tak akan melarikan diri.

Memikirkan kalau dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi seakan membunuhku dan aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan berada di kelas hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Aku cepat-cepat mandi, berpakaian dan berangkat ke kampus. Aku duduk melewati kelas pertama dengan kepala pusing dan hati yang terasa sakit. Kegelisahanku seakan membunuhku karena aku menunggu untuk kelas yang ke dua. Kelas yang sama-sama aku ikuti dengan Chanyeol dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ketika kelas akhirnya selesai, aku berlari melewati aula menuju kelas ke dua-ku. Aku memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang masuk melalui pintu, mengisi ruangan, tapi Chanyeol bukan salah satu dari mereka. Harapanku hancur saat aku berpikir akan membolos sisa kelas hari ini untuk mencarinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sekarang adalah hari terakhir kuliah sebelum liburan dan aku tidak bisa melewati begitu saja.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim pesan padanya.

**Chanyeol, aku minta maaf_._**

Aku menunggu balasan tetapi tidak muncul.

Saat makan siang, aku begitu putus asa dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman. Setelah aku melihat Luhan, aku langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan ocehan yang begitu kacau. Aku menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi di antara kami dan dia mendengarkan. Ketika aku selesai, dia tersenyum.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau tahu kalau kau menginginkan dia,"

"Aku membutuhkan dia." Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Oke, kau tahu kau membutuhkan dirinya. Jadi beri dia sedikit ruang dan pergi ke klub nanti malam." Dia berbicara dengan suara otoritas. "Katakan padanya tentang kebenaran itu dan dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Oke." Aku menyeringai.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sekarang aku hanya perlu memikirkan kata-kataku. Itulah tepatnya bagaimana aku menghabiskan dua kelas terakhirku. Aku memutuskan akan mengatakan semuanya dan membuka hatiku untuk dirinya. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali ketika kami bahagia dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan malam di pelukanku. Aku membutuhkan dia pada saat tidur, jadi aku begitu berharap semuanya akan kembali lagi. Tidak ada keraguan di dalam pikiranku akan cintaku yang tak terbantahkan pada Park Chanyeol.

Segera setelah kelas selesai, aku pulang. Aku berharap pada semua harapan bahwa dia berada di rumah, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku seharusnya tidak bekerja malam ini dan diapun juga tidak, jadi aku memutuskan setidaknya aku akan membuat diriku terlihat rapi sebelum aku pergi menyerahkan hatiku di sebuah piring yang terbuat dari perak.

Aku berbalik ke cermin dan melihat seluruh tubuhku dan mendesah. Pakaian ini sangat tepat untuk di kenakan. Aku memakai sepasang sepatu bot kulit berwarna hitam yang seksi dengan celana hitam dan atasan perak berkilauan di balik jaket kulit hitam. Aku berharap setelah semua yang aku kenakan ini, mungkin dia akan melepaskannya.

Aku memoleskan riasan dan memakai sepasang anting-anting perak teardrop ke telingaku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu dini sampai ke klub karena aku ingin mengejutkannya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya sibuk berbicara kepadaku. Aku berniat berangkat kesana pada pukul sembilan tiga puluh, tapi pada saat pukul sembilan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Aku meraih kunciku dan berlari keluar menuju mobilku. Aku hampir tidak bisa menjaga kecepatanku agar tidak melewati batas setiap beberapa menit sekali jadi rasanya melegakan ketika aku akhirnya berhasil sampai ke klub tanpa kena tilang.

Aku berjalan masuk melalui pintu belakang dan melewati Joon Hyung dengan mudah. Dia hampir tidak melihat ke arahku lagi.

Jantungku mengamuk sangat kacau saat aku berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang sebelum menikung tajam menuju pintu yang akan membawaku ke kantor Chanyeol. Aku menaiki tangga dan berdiri di luar pintunya. Aku berpikir akan mengetuk dulu, tapi aku ingin mengejutkan dia. Aku menempatkan tanganku pada kenop pintu dan menekannya, mendorongnya terbuka.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak dan mulutku ternganga saat rasa mual melanda diriku.

Rambut panjang berwarna coklat menutupi wajah gadis itu, tapi aku tahu dia adalah Taemin. Suara erangan sedikit kasar terdengar dari mulutnya menyerang telingaku dan aku ingin berpaling, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Dia masih berpakaian lengkap dan Taemin benar-benar telanjang. Dia bertumpu di atas lengan sofa dengan bokongnya menungging ke atas dan wajahnya di bantalan kursi, dan Chanyeol menghujam keras ke dalam diri Taemin dari belakang. Wajah Chanyeol berkerut dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa aku pahami dan matanya terpejam. Dia jelas tidak mendengar saat aku membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Kris terdengar dari kantornya dan aku melompat.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lalu menatapku dan dia membeku. Aku melihat Chanyeol menarik diri darinya seolah-olah Taemin adalah sebuah barang yang siap disingkirkan dan aku berlari menuju tangga.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak dan aku berlari lebih cepat.

Aku tahu dia mengejarku dan aku tidak membiarkan dia menangkapku. Ketika aku sampai ke bawah tangga aku mendengar Kris berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku mendengar perkelahian dan suara mendengus dan aku tahu mereka berkelahi.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dia tidak bisa mengemudi seperti itu!" Chanyeol menggeram dan aku mendorong pintu, berlari secepat yang aku bisa melewati lorong ke arah pintu belakang menuju tempat parkir mobilku.

Aku melihat Joon Hyung di depan meja, telepon menempel di telinganya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebuah tekad saat dia menghadangku.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, Baekhyun."

"Brengsek kau!" Aku menjerit saat isak tangis mengguncang seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah membenci siapapun seperti aku membenci Chanyeol pada saat ini.

"Maafkan aku." Dia tampak tulus meminta maaf, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak memiliki kewarasanku lagi. Aku ingin segera berlari cepat menuju pintu dan dia menangkapku dengan meraih di sekeliling pinggangku. Aku berjuang dan menangis serta meronta-ronta saat Joon Hyung memelukku dengan erat.

Kris muncul dengan berlari dari tikungan dan aku menghela napas lega. Karena bukan Chanyeol yang datang. Itu yang terpenting. "Aku yang akan menanganinya sekarang, Joon Hyung."

"Dimana dia?" Aku menggeram melalui tenggorokanku yang serak.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini malam ini."

"Dengan perempuan itu?" Aku tertawa. "Dia akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dia mulai?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Dia meraihku dan aku menjauh darinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan!" Aku menjerit.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol muncul dan aku lihat hanya kemarahan. "Baekhyun, kau harus mendengarkan aku."

"Seperti kau mendengar tadi malam?" Suaraku bergetar dan pandanganku begitu kabur hingga aku tersandung. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin kau katakan." Aku berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu, tapi dia menangkapku dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan!" Nadanya memerintah dan aku menangis.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kris melangkah ke arah kami dan Joon Hyung mengusap kepalanya seolah-olah tidak yakin apa yang seharusnya dia dilakukan disini.

"Brengsek, aku bilang menjauhlah darinya."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Kris." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggeram.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menyakitinya, Chanyeol." Suara Kris terdengar berbahaya dan Chanyeol menegang.

Aku mengambil momen itu untuk menyodokkan sikuku ke tulang rusuknya. Chanyeol mendengus tapi dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku pergi.

"Aku membencimu," tangisku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengemudi seperti ini!" Raungnya. "Kau akan membuat dirimu terbunuh."

Aku tertawa histeris. "Persis seperti orang tuaku."

"Sialan, Baekhyun." Tangannya mencengkeram pinggangku dan persis seperti pada saat pertama kali aku naik truknya bersamanya, dia melemparkan aku di atas bahunya dan melangkah keluar dari klub. Aku merosot melawan dia, menekankan bobot tubuhku saat dia berjalan ke truk. Dia membuka pintu dan mendudukkan aku ke kursi penumpang. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di sekitarku untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan aku duduk diam saat isak tangisku mengguncang seluruh tubuhku.

Hatiku hancur ketika Chanyeol menyalakan mesin. Aku bisa merasakan matanya tertuju padaku tapi dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu begitu juga aku. Aku hanya melihat lurus ke depan dan menangis. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan. Dia menghentikan truk di depan rumah dan ketika aku tidak bergerak keluar, ia tetap duduk di kursi sebelahku.

Setelah satu jam duduk di dalam truk, Chanyeol berbicara. "Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun."

"Aku membencimu."

Dia mendesiskan nafasnya. "Apa yang kau harapkan untuk kulakukan?"

Mulutku merengut dan aku menatapnya dengan mata penuh dengan kemarahan. "Maaf? Kau menyalahkan tindakanmu padaku?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Dia berteriak, membanting kepalan tangannya ke setir.

"Tidak menggodaku lalu pergi dan meniduri pelacur!" Aku menjerit.

Dia mendengus tak percaya. "Aku menggodamu?" Dia tertawa. "Aku menggodamu? Apa kau bercanda?" Dia mengusap tangannya dengan keras diantara rambutnya. "Kau yang menggodaku. Membiarkan aku menciummu dan memelukmu dan menyentuhmu sebelum kau menghentikan aku. Kau begitu sialan menggoda pada bulan–bulan terakhir dan kau mengatakan aku menggodamu?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau sudah gila?"

"Persetan denganmu." Aku berbicara sangat pelan saat aku turun dari truk. Aku berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju pintu depan karena aku tahu pasti ia mengejarku.

Aku berhasil sampai ke pintu depan saat aku merasa tangannya membalikkan tubuhku. Aku menekankan telapak tanganku ke dadanya dan mencoba mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenagaku, tapi ia tidak bergerak seincipun. Tangannya yang besar menangkup wajahku, memaksa aku untuk melihat ke arahnya saat aku menangis.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengatakan kau tidak menggodaku? Aku sudah berusaha begitu keras, Baekhyun. Aku sudah bertanya apa yang kau inginkan. Sialan, aku bersedia melakukan apapun! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu." Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mendorongku menjauh?" Matanya mempelajari mataku dan detak jantungku terasa melemah di dalam dadaku. Aku merasa seolah-olah aku sedang sekarat di dalam sana.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku," suaraku bergetar saat aku berbicara. "Aku menginginkanmu tadi malam. Aku ingin memberimu segalanya tadi malam,"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti, Baekhyun." Geramnya. "Kau melakukannya lagi tadi malam. Kau membuatku berpikir aku berada di sana lalu kau membanting pintu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" Aku menjerit, merasakan kemarahan yang baru mekar di dalam dadaku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul ke dadanya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa sekarang sudah larut malam dan kami berdebat di luar pintu depan rumahnya dimana semua tetangga bisa mendengar. Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun.

"Persetan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan wajahku lebih erat. "Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan padaku."

Aku mendongak melihat ke matanya dan berusaha membuat nada suaraku menjadi tenang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku menjadi ketakutan. Kau bergerak terlalu cepat dan aku belum pernah melakukannya,"

Matanya menyala, tampak memahami dan ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku. "Kau," dia menelan ludah. "Kau masih perawan?"

Keterkejutan itu begitu kental dalam nada suaranya dan aku merasa hatiku patah lagi di dadaku. "Brengsek kau, Chanyeol."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku mendengar pintu ditutup dan aku mengasumsikan dia berada di dalam, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menarik anting-anting dari telingaku, menendang lepas sepatu bootku dan melepaskan semua yang ada di tubuhku. Aku menatap diriku ke cermin dan ingin melempar sesuatu pada bayanganku di depan kaca. Aku sangat benci siapa diriku pada saat ini daripada sebelumnya. Aku memutar kran air panas dan melangkah di bawah pancuran.

Apakah aku benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang telah membuat dia beralih pada Taemin? Apakah aku menjadi alasan yang membuat ketegangan hubungan kami? Meskipun aku tahu Luhan akan bilang kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi ada dua sisi untuk setiap cerita dan cerita Chanyeol menjadi masuk akal bagiku.

Aku membiarkannya berharap, untuk mengambil selangkah lebih dekat pada seks sebelum aku menutup pintu di depan wajahnya lagi dan lagi. Dan aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku menyesalinya sekarang. Jika aku bisa kembali ke dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, aku tidak akan pernah memintanya untuk berhenti. Aku akan menelan ketakutan dan ketidakamananku dan aku akan bercinta dengannya. Karena meskipun aku tidak berpengalaman dan masih polos dalam hal di tempat tidur, aku tahu bahwa apa yang kami lakukan itu begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dan penuh gairah.

Itu jauh berbeda dari apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Taemin. Chanyeol memuaskan kebutuhan tubuhnya dengan Taemin. Dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Taemin dan ketika aku memikirkan wajah dan ekspresinya begitu aneh, ia hampir terlihat menderita. Tetapi meskipun berpikir tentang dia seperti itu sekarang, hal itu sudah berarti terlalu banyak bagiku. Seakan membunuhku memikirkannya bersama orang lain. Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki hak secara lisan atas dirinya, tapi aku memiliki klaim terhadap dirinya sama seperti dia pada diriku. Chanyeol mengklaim aku sebagai miliknya sejak kami bertemu dan bahkan meskipun aku tidak menyadarinya—atau mungkin aku telah melawan perasaan itu—aku tidak yakin—tapi aku tahu pasti aku telah mengklaim dia juga.

Aku hanya tidak tahu kemana seharusnya kami melangkah dari sini. Bisakah aku melupakannya? Bisakah aku melenyapkan apa yang kulihat saat dia dengan wanita lain dari pikiranku?

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu. Aku tahu itu Chanyeol dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka pintu.

"Kita perlu berbicara."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan." Air mata masih beruraian dan aku tidak ingin dia mendengar suara isakanku.

"Kita." Katanya sambil berbisik.

"Tidak ada kita."

"Jangan mengatakan itu, Baekhyun." Dia menutup pintu dan aku melihat tubuhnya merosot di depan pintu sampai ia duduk di lantai. "Kita harus mencari jalan keluar untuk melangkah melewati ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," ia mengambil napas. "Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku menyesal."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku juga."

"Kumohon bicaralah padaku," pintanya. "Aku tahu aku menyakitimu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Aku tidak rela membiarkanmu pergi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Aku menangis.

"Brengsek," ia merangkak ke tepi bathtub dan mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bathtub, menemukan tanganku di lantai. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia memegangnya erat-erat. "Kita bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan hal ini."

"Maafkan aku." Katanya singkat.

"Semua yang aku lihat adalah,"

"Tidak." Katanya dengan tegas. "Jangan katakan itu."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak mau menunggu untukku."

"Kupikir kau mempermainkanku." Ia mengaku dengan jujur.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?" Bisikku. "Bagaimana kau tidak tahu ketika orang lain belum pernah melakukan hal itu?"

Dia menyandarkan dahinya ke bak mandi dan mendesah. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman. Aku hanya tidak tahu kau masih begitu polos."

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal itu denganku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara padaku, Angel?"

Aku menangis lebih keras dan dia mendesis sambil mengambil napas. Aku lelah dari naik turunnya emosi sepanjang hari ini dan kurangnya waktu tidurku. Aku hanya membutuhkan kedamaian. Aku butuh kehangatan dan cinta serta kedamaian.

Aku mendesis sambil bernapas dengan gemetar. "Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Angel."

"Maukah kau memelukku?"

"Sekarang?" Dia bertanya.

Aku tahu dia tidak yakin karena aku telanjang di tempat shower, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat yang lebih baik untuk saat ini. Aku ingin dia memelukku. Aku ingin kehangatan. Dan aku ingin menemukan kedamaian. Tidak ada tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada di sini, di tempat shower. Kami berdua bisa membersihkan diri dari sesuatu yang telah menyebabkan rasa sakit sepanjang hari ini dan mungkin kami akan segar kembali.

"Apakah kau punya lilin?" Aku bertanya sambil mengambil napas dengan merintih.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dan aku mendengar pintu terbuka.

Aku menunggu di lantai tempat shower dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diriku. Aku mendengar dia datang kembali memasuki kamar mandi dan ia mematikan lampu, membiarkan kilauan cahaya lilin menyala rona keemasan.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan canggung di sisi lain dari balik tirai. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya dan aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya. Aku sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dari sini, Angel."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jujur?"

"Mulai sekarang aku selalu ingin kau jujur denganku, Chanyeol. Menjaga rahasia menyebabkan kita mengalami hal seperti ini."

Dia menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dan merasakan kau menempel di tubuhku—antara kulit dengan kulit."

"Kalau begitu tanggalkan pakaianmu." Jawabku terengah-engah. Aku tak percaya aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu—dan begitu sedikit mengundang. Tapi keragu-raguanku yang terus menerus akhirnya membuat kami sampai ke titik ini. Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah seperti dia.

"Sial," desisnya sambil mengambil napas. Dirinya seperti tersiksa. "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa seperti kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku tidak merasa begitu." Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan amukan emosiku. "Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku. Tidak lebih."

"Oke."

Aku mendengar saat ia menarik pakaiannya dari tubuhnya dan detak jantungku semakin cepat, begitu pula dengan air mataku. Chanyeol menarik tirai ke belakang dan aku menatapnya. Aku melihat emosinya bermain-main di wajahnya. Amarah. Rasa takut. Sakit hati. Keputusasaan. Dan terakhir membenci dirinya sendiri. Emosi terakhir itulah yang membunuhku dan rasa sakitnya yang sudah membunuhnya.

"Sial, jangan menangis. Kumohon, jangan menangis." Dia berlutut dan meraupku ke pangkuannya. Dia mengguncangku dengan lembut saat aku menangis di bahunya dan aku hampir yakin dia sendiri siap meneteskan air matanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pria besar dan kuat ini menangis—dan di pelukanku.

Setelah beberapa lama Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggoyang-goyangku secara perlahan-lahan, sampai air mataku kering. Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pundaknya, mengubur wajahku ke lehernya. Suaraku gemetar ketika aku berbicara.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku!" Dia terdengar seperti jijik. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Aku menarik diriku. "Ya aku minta maaf." Aku melihat tepat ke mata cokelatnya. Aku ingin terhanyut di dalamnya. Mereka adalah satu-satunya surga yang pernah kukenal. "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu mengapa aku ragu-ragu daripada meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan."

"Seharusnya aku menunggu." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas bahuku dan aku tahu dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Aku bergeser di pangkuannya. "Bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal kepadamu?"

"Apa saja."

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk jujur?"

"Selalu."

Aku mengangguk dan aku merasa matanya meneliti ekspresi di wajahku. "Apakah kau menciumnya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau satu-satunya gadis yang pernah aku cium."

Aku merasa mataku melebar. "Apa?"

Dia menyeringai dengan lemah. "Ciuman selalu berarti sesuatu untukku." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang berarti sesuatu bagiku. Kau satu-satunya yang pernah aku cium."

"Oh," aku mengangguk. "Tapi seks tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?"

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu berarti sesuatu denganmu."

Aku merasa tubuhku merinding dan aku menatap ke bawah ke dadanya. Aku merasa sangat tidak signifikan saat aku berbicara.

"Aku belum siap sekarang ini."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan, Angel." Dia mengangkat daguku. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Mulai sekarang hanya kau."

"Apa artinya itu?"

Dia menyeringai dan mirip dengan senyum sialannya. "Ini berarti bahwa kau milikku."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku suka mendengar kata-kata itu."

Dia menarikku lebih erat ke dalam dirinya dan aku pasrah. "Haruskah kita mulai membersihkan diri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam di lenganku dan aku ingin memulainya secepat mungkin."

Aku tertawa. "Aku senang melakukan hal itu, tapi aku kelaparan."

Sebuah kerutan merusak alisnya. "Kau belum makan?"

"Belum, sepanjang hari ini." Aku mengaku dan dia mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tahu aku benci kalau kau melakukan itu." Dia berdiri, menarikku ke atas.

Inilah pertama kali aku melihat dia benar-benar telanjang di hadapanku dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Kau sangat tampan." Bisikku.

Dan ya benar. Pinggulnya sangat kuat benar-benar yang paling kokoh. Warna kulit lengannya membuat jantungku berpacu dan aku menurunkan tatapanku ke miliknya. Kejantanannya berdiri dengan bangga dan ereksi. Begitu sempurna.

Dia tertawa, mengangkat daguku hingga mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Napasku tercekat melihat emosi yang mengaburkan cokelat matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Angel."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol memesan makanan Thailand dan aku meringkuk di sofa sambil memegang kotakku di depan pohon Natal. Kami makan tanpa bicara dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana kami bisa berada disini. Mengingat peristiwa hari ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengira kami akan meringkuk sambil menikmati kotak kecil makanan di awal liburan. Hanya saja seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, tapi ya bagi kami. Chanyeol dan aku bertentangan dengan norma-norma. Kami adalah dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda—berlawanan dengan hal yang mungkin di segala cara, tapi aku tidak dapat menarik kembali untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ketika aku memikirkan kebalikannya, mau tidak mau aku berpikir tentang matahari dan bulan. Siang dan malam. Utara dan selatan. Keberadan itu semua tidak akan ada jika mereka tidak tercipta bersama. Hal ini sama dengan aku dan Chanyeol. Kami seperti dunia yang terpisah dalam kesamaan, tapi untuk menjadi ada kami harus berdiri bersama-sama—terhubung—seperti dua sisi mata uang, berbeda tetapi melengkapi.

Sepanjang waktuku dengannya, hal itu sudah jelas bagiku.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang diciptakan untukku. Dia adalah penjaga jiwaku—pelindung dari hatiku. Dan aku selamanya akan berdiri di sisinya karena hal itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal bagiku untuk membalikkan tubuhku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tindakan tersebut akan merusakku yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dan akan menjadi bentuk sempurna dari kehancuran diriku sendiri. Chanyeol merupakan perwujudan cinta yang paling murni—ia adalah endorphin dalam aliran darahku dan aku yakin aku juga begitu bagi dirinya.

"Kau melamun." Chanyeol meletakkan kotak kosong di atas meja kopi. Matanya gelap saat menatap wajahku. Seperti biasa, tatapan panasnya membuatku merinding di kedalaman sana. "Tentang apa?"

"Kita." Jawabku dengan tenang dan aku berpaling darinya saat aku menyelipkan jari kaki telanjangku di bawahku, untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Kenapa dengan kita?"

Dia tampak khawatir dan pelan-pelan aku merasakan sebuah senyuman muncul. Dia seperti seorang pencemas, dan hal itu tak terduga mengingat kepribadiannya yang 'Aku tidak perduli' itu. Aku merenungkan pemikiran itu dan memunculkan kesadaran bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti dia tidak peduli. Dia selalu penuh perhatian dan mengetahui diriku dan kebutuhanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku melewatkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah berada di sana untukku bukan dengan cara yang biasa dilakukan seorang teman. Dalam keputusasaanku, aku mendorongnya menjauh untuk menahan dia agar selalu denganku. Dan, aku tidak ingin melakukan itu lagi. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku ingin dia bersamaku—dalam segala hal. Aku ingin dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku membutuhkannya.

"Siapnya aku untuk pergi tidur." Kataku dengan yakin. "Dan aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah siap?"

Dia jelas terlihat santai sebelum berdiri dan menarikku mendekati dirinya. Aku membiarkan tubuhku bersandar kepadanya dan dia pelan-pelan membuat lingkaran menenangkan di punggungku. Dia menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang lembut saat aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil mendesah. Jari-jarinya terus mengelusku dengan lembut dan sepertinya satu-satunya reaksiku adalah mendorong dia meneruskan untuk membelaiku.

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap."

"Apa kau lelah?" Aku mengerang saat jarinya menekan titik sensitifku dan senyum kecil mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, miring membentuk seringai.

Dia mencium ujung hidungku. "Kau tidak tahu. Aku belum tidur."

"Aku juga belum." Aku membuat lingkaran di lengannya dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke dahiku.

Untuk sesaat, aku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri dan berikutnya, aku sudah berada di dalam gendongannya dan dia membawaku bagaikan seorang istrinya saat memasuki rumah menuju tangga.

Aku tertawa dan membenamkan wajahku ke bahunya saat ia menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Dia melewati pintu kamarku dan sebagai gantinya dia membuka kamarnya, membawaku memasuki kamarnya untuk pertama kalinya. Aku begitu bersemangat melihat setiap aspek kamarnya. Ruangan ini dua kali ukuran kamarku dan tempat tidurnya tidak kecil seperti milikku. Ini king size dan hampir semua yang ada di kamarnya berwarna gelap. Selain dindingnya berwarna abu-abu agar sesuai dengan bagian rumah yang lain, semuanya serba hitam. Perabotannya hitam dan bed covernya juga hitam.

Kamarnya mencerminkan apa yang aku percaya yang sering ia rasakan. Dia jelas rusak, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia percaya aku membawa keluar kilau cahaya dari dalam dirinya dimana orang lain tidak pernah bisa.

Orang-orang berbisik-bisik membicarakan bahwa aku adalah _game-changer_-nya. Aku tidak percaya hal itu. Chanyeol sudah terluka oleh sesuatu hal dan ia menemukan satu cara untuk mengatasi rasa sakit dengan menguncinya di dalam. Yang semakin membusuk di dalam dirinya dan dia menyalurkan energinya itu, akan tetapi hal itu menjadi negatif. Selama bertahun-tahun dia mencari kasih sayang tanpa mengingat bahwa kasih sayang awalnya berasal dari emosi bukannya dari fisik. Pertama kalinya aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengajakku berhubungan secara fisik. Aku membutuhkan persahabatan ketika kami bertemu dan itu langkah pelan-pelan kami, tetapi kebutuhan semakin meningkat satu sama lain, itulah _game-changer_-nya.

Jantungku melompat ke tenggorokan saat aku melirik bagian lain di sekitar kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Di setiap bayangan dia bernaung, aku melihat cahaya. Ini adalah sebuah aturan yang sederhana bahwa tidak mungkin ada bayangan tanpa cahaya. Dia memandang dirinya gelap—dia tahu bayangannya itu—tapi aku melihat dia bercahaya dan aku ingin memperkenalkan itu kepadanya setiap hari selama sisa hidupku. Karena meskipun semua yang telah dia lakukan dan semua luka yang aku rasakan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bangun tanpa dirinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan membiarkan mataku terpejam setiap malam tanpa dirinya berada di atasku, dengan lengannya di sekelilingku. Itu adalah hal yang sederhana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia menatapku dengan bimbang dan aku tersenyum, menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

Dia menurunkanku dan aku berjalan di sepanjang kamarnya, menjalankan tanganku menyusuri kain yang menutupi tempat tidurnya. Aku merasa matanya menontonku dengan cermat, tidak pernah berpaling bahkan untuk sesaat.

"Ini membuatku berpikir tentang dirimu." Aku menatap dinding di atas kepala tempat tidur dan melihat gambar berbingkai. Gambar yang mengagumkan ini mirip dengan tato di punggungnya. "Apakah kau yang menggambar itu juga?"

"Yap."

Aku mempelajari gambar itu dengan teliti, bukan melihat secara perseptif. Gambar itu dengan warna hitam dan putih. Gambar sebuah peti mati yang terlihat tinggi dan dipaku di kayu salib. Petinya berdiri seperti pintu daripada tergeletak seperti sebuah peti dan itu terbuka. Dari dalam, seorang wanita tampak berdiri. Ada kedamaian terlihat di wajahnya dan cahaya memancar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan dalam sapuan warna gelap yang Chanyeol gunakan, aku bisa melihat ada cahaya memancar dari dalam dirinya. Di belakang di tengah gambar peti mati itu, tampak gambar sayap mewah tapi berbahaya meruncing yang menyebar di atas kanvas. Pada pandangan pertama, aku pikir itu malaikat yang terjatuh. Tetapi setelah memeriksa lebih dekat aku menyadari bahwa mereka tidak jatuh atau rusak sama sekali, mereka kuat dan membanggakan. Ujung sayap melengkung samar-samar di bagian bawah, hampir muncul untuk membawa peti mati pergi dengan wanita yang ada di dalamnya. Seluruh kegelapan begitu menyedihkan dalam gambar itu, aku merasakan ada cinta disana. Realisasi lukisan itu membuatku terengah-engah.

"Apa yang menginspirasimu?"

"Kematian ibuku." Suaranya kasar. "Aku berumur enam belas tahun ketika dia meninggal."

Aku merasa kesedihan tumbuh di hatiku saat aku tahu ia merasakan kesakitan. "Potongan gambar yang begitu indah, Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih." Dia pindah ke seberang ruangan, membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya saat dia menutup jarak di antara kami.

Dia mengulurkan tangan melewati tubuhku untuk menyalakan lampu dan aku menahan napas, menunggu sentuhan yang tidak pernah datang. Napasnya menyapu leher dan bahuku, menarik getaran dari kedalaman sana. Butuh setiap potongan kecil kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk tidak menangkapnya dan menariknya kepelukanku. Tampaknya dia tahu apa yang aku tunggu-tunggu, karena ia menyeringai—senyum sialannya yang aku cintai saat dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke sakelar lampu.

Kegelapan membanjiri ruangan dan hanya tinggal cahaya redup dari lampu yang masih menyala dalam bayangan samar-samar. Aku merasa seperti aku sedang berada di dalam hatinya. Pada momen ini, aku merasa seolah-olah aku melihat dunia melalui matanya. Gambar yang ditato di tubuhnya—penderitaan dan kesedihan memanggilku, dan itu semua yang bisa kulakukan untuk tidak menarik dia ke arahku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sorot matanya seakan mengatakan itu bukan apa yang dia butuhkan. Tapi itu apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku berdiri diam saat matanya yang gelap mempelajari apa yang ada di dalam diriku, aku menunggu instruksi karena kami berada di wilayah kekuasaannya. Ini adalah kamarnya—itu adalah tempat pribadinya dan dia akhirnya membiarkanku masuk. Aku ingin menyerah pada dirinya disini. Aku percaya padanya, benar-benar sepenuhnya menyerah.

"Tidur denganku malam ini tanpa ada halangan." Kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah, tapi aku tahu dia sedang bertanya daripada menuntut. "Aku harus merasakan dirimu."

"Ya." Suaraku serak dan aku mengangguk kecil, aku tahu dia akan melewatkan hal itu, dia tidak pernah menatapku begitu intens.

Jantungku berdebar kencang di dadaku saat Chanyeol mengangkat jahitan bajuku, menariknya ke atas dan melewati tubuhku. Dia menatap breastku yang sebagian tersembunyi oleh kain berenda merah muda bra-ku dan jari-jarinya menyerempet di atas kulitku saat tangannya meluncur ke kaitan di punggungku. Pengaitnya terlepas dengan mudah dan aku menatap wajahnya saat dia memperhatikan bra-ku jatuh ke lantai. Dia begitu tampan ketika terpesona. Kekerasan di rahangnya telah menghilang dan matanya melembut. Dia menakjubkan bagai malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke ujung kemejanya dan dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bolehkah?"

"Aku sudah bilang, Angel." Dia berbicara dengan kebulatan tekad. "Aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Chanyeol." Bisikku sambil menarik bajunya ke atas dan melewati kepalanya. Dia harus membantuku karena aku tidak cukup tinggi dan aku tertawa saat dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Suara itu hanya sebentar ketika mata cokelatnya begitu serius jatuh tertuju padaku. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang celana yogaku dan dia mendorongnya ke bawah melewati pinggulku, tubuhnya ikut turun lalu berlutut.

Dia mengangkat masing-masing kakiku keluar dari celanaku sebelum menatap ke atas ke arahku. Aku berdiri hanya memakai celana dalamku dan aku tidak merasa sedikitpun tidak nyaman. Aku merasa cantik saat mata cokelatnya menatapku tampak benar-benar memuja. Ketika aku menatap pria yang luar biasa ini duduk di atas lututnya, mau tidak mau aku merasa seperti disembah.

Dia mengaitkan tangannya di sekitar pergelangan kakiku, menjalankannya secara perlahan-lahan di sepanjang kakiku dan naik ke atas pinggulku dimana karet pinggang celana dalam berendaku yang tersisa di kulitku. Matanya menatap ke atas ke mataku dengan pertanyaan dan aku mengangguk. Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya di antara karet pinggang dan menariknya ke bawah kakiku. Aku merasa matanya tertuju pada tubuhku dan napasku terperangkap ketika dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menekan ciuman hangat ke daerah V di antara pahaku.

"Chanyeol," Aku tersentak dan dia menyeringai ke arahku dengan kilauan nakal di matanya.

"Ya, Angel?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu menginginkan aku." Dia menjawab singkat.

Aku menangkap tangannya dengan tanganku dan aku menariknya berdiri. Dia berdiri dengan mudah dan aku langsung mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Aku mendorong celana itu dari pinggulnya dan dia menendangnya keluar dari pergelangan kakinya. Perlahan-lahan, aku menarik celana boxer-nya juga. Aku tahu dia sudah keras sebelum aku melepaskan pakaiannya saat melihat tonjolan di balik celananya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengharapkan miliknya itu menjadi begitu besar dan siap. Jantungku berdebar-debar di dalam dadaku saat aku menatap itu. Ketika aku memandang ke atas ke arahnya, dia menatapku dengan takjub.

"Bisakah aku menyentuhmu?" Aku menggigit bibir ke dalam mulutku.

"Selalu."

Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan aku tahu dia ingin membawaku dan melemparkan aku ke tempat tidur, tapi ia meluangkan waktu denganku. Dia melawan hasratnya untuk bisa sabar dan syukurlah, dia menang.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membungkus jari-jariku di sekeliling batangnya. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh ujung jariku dengan ibu jariku dan itu mengejutkan aku. Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membelainya. Hasratku terusik saat napasnya bertambah cepat dan aku membiarkan ibu jariku menyentuh kepalanya. Suara erangan lolos dari bibirnya dan aku mendongak melihat ke dalam matanya. Mereka tampak gelap bersama hasratnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya ddengan suara tertahan, tapi aku tidak berhenti membelai dirinya.

"Kau sedikit membunuhku, Angel."

Dia meregangkan tangannya dan aku menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut. Dia tersentak kaget saat aku membawanya masuk ke mulutku, menghisap dengan lembut kepalanya. Aku memutar-mutarkan lidahku di atas ujungnya sebelum aku membawanya masuk ke dalam. Dia mengerang dan suaranya memicu keinginanku untuk melanjutkan. Aku merasa dia membengkak di dalam mulutku dan aku terkejut bahwa miliknya itu bertambah panjang lagi.

"Baekhyun, Berhenti."

Aku menarik diri dari dirinya dan menatapnya ke atas. Dia tampak seperti berada dalam siksaan oleh kenikmatan. Begitu luar biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," dia menatapku. "Aku tidak ingin datang di dalam mulutmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa tidak?"

Dia mengangkatku dari lututku, membelai wajahku. "Ketika aku datang denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin berada di dalam dirimu."

"Oh." Mendengar pemikiran itu, gairah terbakar di dalam perutku. Aku menginginkan dia. Dan aku menginginkannya malam ini. "Haruskah kita pindah ke tempat tidur?"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan." Dia mengangguk dan aku menarik selimut ke belakang lalu merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Baunya seperti dirinya dan mau tidak mau aku berpikir bahwa bau ini persis ketika aku mencium aroma surga.

Aku meringkuk ke bawah di balik selimut dan Chanyeol merangkak di sampingku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lampu dan cahayanya meredup sehingga hanya bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menerangi malam ini. Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku agar lebih dekat kepadanya dan dia tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa menjaga tanganmu menjauh dariku."

"Apakah kau ingin aku menjauh?"

Dia membalik tubuhku menjadi terbaring, menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku dengan begitu cepat, aku tersentak.

"Tidak pernah, Angel. Aku selalu menginginkan tanganmu di tubuhku." Dia menunduk. "Dan bibirmu. Aku menyukai bibirmu."

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Bisikku.

Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan cara sama seorang seniman yang sedang memoleskan warna samar-samar di atas kanvas. Dia menelusuri bibirku dengan lidahnya sebelum melumat erangan di bibirku yang membutuhkan mulutnya di atas mulutku. Aku membiarkan jari-jariku menghilang ke rambutnya saat ia menciumku dengan putus asa. Seolah-olah hidupnya hampir tergantung pada hal itu. Seakan mendinginkan jiwa dengan cara surgawi.

Aku membungkus kakiku di pinggangnya, menahan dengan ketat ke arahku. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggulku, breastku, perutku dan pahaku. Dia menyentuhku di mana-mana, mengklaim tubuhku dalam hasrat yang membara.

"Bercintalah denganku." Bisikku di bibirnya dan dia membeku di atasku. Jantungku berdenyut-denyut saat aku menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini." Tangannya yang hangat membelai di samping wajahku. "Aku bisa menunggu untukmu."

Dia menatapku untuk mencari tanda-tanda kebimbangan. Tidak ada apapun. Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Kumohon Chanyeol," aku menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan dia mengerang di dalam mulutku. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Malam ini. Jangan membuatku memohon."

Suara erangan yang tertahan terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya dan aku tahu dia seorang pria yang akan hancur.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku lagi, menciumku dengan lembut. Dia menjalankan ciumannya yang hangat ke tenggorokanku lalu turun ke breastku. Dia menarik nippleku yang sudah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya, memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di atas nippleku yang membengkak. Dia menggigit dan menghisap breastku, memberikan perhatian yang sama pada breastku yang satunya saat tangannya bergerak lebih rendah, di antara kedua kakiku.

Aku menegang di bawah sentuhannya, namun tubuhnya di antara kedua kakiku menahannya agar tetap terbuka. Dengan lembut dia mengusap clitku yang berdenyut sebelum memijat bibir vaginaku dengan ujung jarinya. Gerakannya lambat dan lembut dan matanya mengamati wajahku untuk melihat setiap tanda-tanda ketakutanku. Tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan dia. Dan aku sangat senang dia orang yang pertama di dalam diriku. Menunggunya sungguh sangat layak. Ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kumohon Chanyeol," Aku terkesiap. Aku bergetar di bawahnya, tapi aku terpesona dengan kebutuhan ini. "Aku membutuhkan,"

"Katakan padaku, Angel." Kata-katanya cukup pelan. "Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Aku menarik napas. "Di dalam diriku."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, ia langsung mendorong satu jarinya ke dalam diriku. Gerakannya lembut dan aku mengerang merasakan sensasi yang tumpah padaku.

"Kau begitu basah."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk saat aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dia menambahkan jari yang kedua dan aku bergidik sambil mengerang, sedikit menegang di bawah tubuhnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sampai aku menggeliat dengan kebutuhan di bawahnya. Aku merasa nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut dan ketika dia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di dalam diriku, aku berteriak memanggil namanya saat orgasme muncul yang bisa menghancurkan bumi.

Dia menarik jari-jarinya dari dalam diriku, menjilati cairan dari jari-jarinya. Aku merasa mataku melebar karena terkejut dan dia menyeringai.

"Kau terasa lezat."

"Oh," aku menelan ludah dan ia menekan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku merasa batangnya yang panjang berdenyut di atas intiku dan aku menahan napasku.

"Bernapaslah, Angel."

"Ya." Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan ia mengusapkan batangnya yang panjang terhadap diriku. Aku merasakan rasa nyeri baru menggenang di dalam diriku dan aku mengerang. "Kumohon."

Dia menempatkan ujungnya di bibir vaginaku dan aku merasakan denyutannya. Dia begitu hangat dan akupun begitu hangat dengan kebutuhan, aku hanya menginginkan dia di dalam diriku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Dia melihat jauh ke dalam mataku, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, Chanyeol." Aku mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku."

Dia menekankan bibirnya ke bibirku, mencium dengan lembut sambil perlahan-lahan mendorong ke dalam. Aku merasa dia meregang di dalam diriku dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam saat dia menarik keluar lalu mendorong kembali dengan kedalaman yang sama hanya beberapa inci.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Bisikku dengan napas yang serak.

Dia mendorong dirinya lebih ke dalam, sepanjang batangnya dan aku berteriak keras tapi mulutnya membekap mulutku dan dia menelan setiap suaraku ketika dia berhenti di dalam diriku. Dia memberikan ciuman kecil di seluruh wajahku saat aku menyesuaikan dirinya di dalam diriku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya. Aku bisa mendengar kegelisahan dalam nada kata-katanya dan aku mengangguk.

"Kau terasa luar biasa."

Dia menyeringai menciumku saat dia bergoyang di dalam diriku, menemukan ritme terkendali yang begitu manis. Aku membungkus kakiku di sekelilingnya, menariknya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi denganku, semakin memenuhi setiap dorongannya dengan hasrat yang sama. Dia menghujamku lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi dan aku memeluknya erat-erat saat kami naik ke sesuatu tempat yang baru dan membutuhkan pelepasan. Aku merasakan dia berdenyut di dalam diriku dan ia menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Datanglah bersamaku, Angel."

Dan Ya. Klimaks-ku telah mengoyak seluruh tubuhku, mengklaim setiap serat keberadaanku saat dia menumpahkan cairan panas ke dalam diriku. Dia mencium keningku hidung serta mulutku saat ia memompa memenuhi diriku dan aku mengambil setiap tetes dengan keinginan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa-apa.

"Kau begitu sempurna." Dia menarik napas. "Kau begitu sesuai dengan diriku seperti sarung tangan."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

"Untuk inilah aku diciptakan, Angel." Dia menatap wajahku dengan tatapan bersikeras. "Berada di dalam dirimu. Seperti rumah bagiku."

"Kau adalah rumah bagiku, Chanyeol."

Dia menurunkan dahinya ke dahiku dan aku masih bisa merasakan dia di dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin dia menarik keluar. Aku tahu aku akan merasa kosong ketika dia melakukannya. Dia berbicara dan suaranya kasar.

"Ibuku mengatakan kepadaku untuk menunggu malaikatku ketika dia berada di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia bilang kau akan datang padaku ketika aku rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki." Dia membuka matanya yang tertutup dan aku mencari warna cokelat di matanya. "Aku rusak sebelum bertemu denganmu—aku hanyalah cangkang laki-laki pada hari ini. Dan kau berada di sini. Kau menyelamatkanku ketika kupikir aku tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Hatiku membengkak dan retak pada saat yang sama saat bibirku menyentuh ke bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol."

"Ya." Dia mengatakan dengan singkat. "Kau milikku."

* * *

**.**

-c-

.

* * *

**note:**_ [1] game-changer; merubah permainan._


	15. Chapter 15

Aku ingin melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, mencoba bergerak sepelan mungkin. Dia mengerang di keheningan pagi dan aku menegang, seketika aku berhenti bergerak. Dia butuh tidur. Aku tidak ingin dia terbangun karena aku.

Aku selalu biasa bangun pagi dan pikiranku yang aktif sama sekali tidak membantu mengatasi persoalan yang begitu banyak pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang telah kami lakukan—aku memberinya segalanya yang pernah aku simpan dan cukup kujaga. Tapi aku menyerahkan tubuhku kepadanya—memberi dia satu-satunya hadiah yang mungkin bisa aku berikan kepadanya—karena aku begitu dimabuk cinta dengan dirinya.

Aku terbangun tanpa merasa menyesal, hanya satu kebahagiaan yang hampir melumpuhkan. Aku berdoa dia terbangun dengan perasaan senang dan puas yang sama denganku.

Ketika akhirnya aku bisa meloloskan kakiku dari dirinya, aku berlari dengan bokong telanjang ke kamarku lalu aku mengenakan sepasang celana training yang nyaman dan baju lengan panjang yang longgar. Aku menarik rambutku yang berantakan menjadi sanggul dan menyelinap menuruni tangga. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kopi.

Aku berhasil sampai ke anak tangga paling bawah dan membeku saat melihat Kris sedang duduk di sofa. Sikunya bertumpu di lututnya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Dia tampak marah dan jantungku tiba-tiba menggelinding saat mengingat bagaimana aku memperlakukan dia. Aku bersikap begitu jahat.

"Kris?" Aku berbicara dengan tenang, perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya duduk.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang tampak kelelahan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab dengan jujur. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jangan pergi darinya, Baek." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan sangat kacau—dan aku ingin membunuhnya sendiri untuk itu tapi," Dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Dia benar-benar membutuhkan dirimu. Aku belum pernah melihat Chanyeol begitu bahagia sebelumnya. Tapi dia bahagia bersamamu."

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Kau pikir aku akan pergi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku pikir kau akan menyelinap keluar dari sini sebelum matahari terbit." Dia menatapku dan tampak khawatir. "Itu bukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kan?"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Apakah kau berbicara dengannya?" Dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk, merenungkan kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan pada Kris untuk meredamkan ketakutannya kalau aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol. "Aku masih sakit hati dengan apa yang aku lihat dan apa yang dia lakukan,"

Kris mengangguk dan aku melanjutkannya. "Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Kau tahu itu tidak berarti apa-apa dengan wanita itu?"

"Chanyeol telah meyakinkan aku." Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku tahu karena apa yang aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri. Tidak ada kasih sayang di wajahnya ketika dia dengan wanita itu. Chanyeol tampak menderita." Suaraku bergetar. "Aku sangat terluka ketika aku memikirkan apa yang kulihat. Aku sangat marah dengannya, tapi aku juga mengerti mengapa dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu benar, karena itu memang tidak. Tapi aku bersedia untuk memaafkannya."

"Kau seorang wanita yang luar biasa, Baekhyun." Kris mendengus tidak percaya. "Tadi kupikir aku harus membujukmu untuk tinggal tapi kau sudah mengampuni si brengsek itu."

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau masih terjaga?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Aku suka bangun pagi-pagi."

"Matahari bahkan belum terbit."

Aku menyeringai. "Aku suka melihat matahari terbit."

"Well, ada kopi jika kau menginginkannya." Dia berdiri. "Hanya itu satu-satunya yang membuatku terjaga."

"Percayalah padaku, Kris." Aku menatap tepat di matanya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kau memiliki hati yang baik, Baekhyun." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah bingung. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengubah dirinya, tapi aku sangat senang bahwa dia melakukannya. Kau segalanya yang dia butuhkan."

"Dia adalah segalanya yang aku butuhkan." Aku menjawab dengan tenang.

Keheningan itu terganggu oleh suara keras di atas kami. Aku mengerutkan kening saat aku berdiri, menatap ke atas. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Kau pikir dia jatuh dari tempat tidur?"

Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab saat Chanyeol terbang menuruni tangga hanya memakai boxernya. Matanya tampak panik tertuju padaku dan dia menarik napas lega.

"Aku pikir kau pergi."

Kris mendengus. "Dia seharusnya melakukannya."

Chanyeol memelototinya. "Aku tahu itu, Kris." Dia menatapku. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi."

"Makanya keluarkan sialan itu dari pikiranmu." Gerutu Kris saat dia berjalan melewatinya menuju tangga ke basement. "Karena kau tidak pantas mendapatkan dia."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menatap langsung ke mataku. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi."

Kris berbalik ke Chanyeol. Napasnya tidak terkendali.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi karena kau jatuh cinta padanya!" Kata-katanya terdengar seperti tuduhan dan aku mengerutkan kening saat aku melihat mereka saling menatap dengan mengepalkan tangan dan membusungkan dada. Mereka berdua begitu marah.

Chanyeol mengalah lebih dulu. "Aku mencintainya."

Kris menegang dengan terkejut. "Aku senang melihatmu akhirnya mengakuinya." Dia berjalan ke pintu ke basement untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, rencana selanjutnya untukmu dari Dad sudah keluar eh," dia melirik ke arahku. "Shift."

Chanyeol menegang. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, Kris."

"Hal ini pasti akan muncul suatu saat."

Chanyeol berbalik dan ketika ia berbicara, aku bersumpah dia mencibir. "Belum saatnya."

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Sampai nanti, Baekhyun."

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Kris."

Aku menyaksikan bagaimana dia menghilang ke basement sebelum aku berpaling menatap Chanyeol. Saat aku hendak berbicara, kata-kata terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pikir kau pergi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kataku tegas dan dia mengangguk. "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pikir aku pergi?"

"Karena itu akan menjadi hal yang terbaik bagimu untuk melakukannya." Dia melihat ke bawah. "Untuk dirimu sendiri."

Aku melangkah ke arahnya, menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tanganku. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu lagi." Aku berjinjit, menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Chanyeol."

Dia mengerang, tangannya bergerak dengan cepat merangkulku. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Ya." Bisikku. "Aku tahu."

Seketika tangan Chanyeol berpindah di balik sweaterku. Dia mencengkeram pinggangku, mengangkatku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku ke sekeliling pinggangnya saat dia membawaku kembali menuju tangga. Bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan keras dan penuh tekad. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku dan ketika dia menekan aku ke dinding di bagian atas tangga, aku merasakan miliknya yang panjang dan keras berdenyut melawan diriku. Cairan hangat menggenang di intiku dalam menanggapi gairahnya dan napasku berubah menjadi tersengal-sengal saat aku mengabaikan udara untuk bernapas agar bisa merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Ketika paru-paruku terbakar membutuhkan udara, Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya dari bibirku, memindahkan ciumannya yang membakar di atas kulit leherku. Aku mendorong pinggulku terhadap dirinya saat tangannya bergerak menangkup pbreastku yang telanjang di balik bajuku. Dia meremas dan aku terkesiap, bagian atas belakang kepalaku menempel ke dinding.

"Aku ingin berada di dalam di dirimu." Kata-katanya kasar dan membuatku berdenyut di seluruh tubuhku.

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Kumohon."

"Sial, Angel." Dia menggigit tenggorokanku. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika denganmu."

Dia menarikku dari dinding dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Aku berharap dia berjalan langsung ke tempat tidur, tapi dia melewatinya dan sebagai gantinya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Dia menyalakan lampu, merobek bajuku dari tubuhku dengan sangat cepat saat dia menurunkanku untuk berdiri di atas lantai. Aku menarik boxernya saat dia menarik celanaku. Begitu aku telanjang di hadapannya, dia mengangkatku dan mendudukkan aku di atas meja.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Aku mengerutkan kening, jantungku berdebar di dadaku. "Apa?"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, meletakkan tangannya di lututku. Perutku terasa kencang dengan gelisah saat ia menarik kakiku terpisah.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan tubuhmu dariku."

Dia menarik breastku ke dalam mulutnya saat jarinya bergerak masuk ke dalam diriku. Jemariku tenggelam di rambutnya dan aku menarik helaian rambutnya saat dia menggigit sedikit terlalu keras nippleku. Aku menjerit ketika rasa nyeri campur aduk langsung membakar kenikmatan itu. Bagian dalam tubuhku terasa seolah-olah mereka sedang berputar keluar saat klimaksku mulai meningkat. Aku baru saja di tepian ketika dia menarik jarinya dari dalam diriku.

Aku terkesiap. "Kenapa?"

"Belum."

Dia mengempaskan bibirnya ke bibirku dan aku menggoyangkan pinggulku lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke bawah ke miliknya yang sudah memanjang dan berdenyut-denyut, menariknya ke arahku.

"Aku sudah siap." Aku mengerang.

"Aku tahu."

Matanya berkilauan saat dia menjauh dariku untuk beralih ke kamar mandi dan aku menjerit frustrasi saat dia menyalakan air. Dia berbalik ke arahku dengan mata berkilauan dan sepenuhnya menyadari dengan kondisiku. Dia suka menyiksaku.

"Kemarilah."

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan untuk sesaat dia berdiri terpaku, tampak bingung.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengatakan kata lain sebelum dia bergerak melintasi jarak di antara kami dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya berdenyut terhadap bibir vaginaku dan menahan semua keinginanku untuk tidak mendorong pinggulku pada dirinya. Aku menginginkan dia berada dalam diriku dan aku ingin dia berada di dalam diriku sekarang. Tapi aku punya titik untuk membuktikan.

"Jangan pernah menolakku, Angel." Matanya tampak panas. "Jangan pernah."

Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari matanya saat dia bergerak perlahan masuk ke dalam diriku, mengisi diriku sampai pangkal kejantanannya. Napasku menjadi sangat cepat dan aku tahu aku terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak akan menolakmu."

"Kau milikku." Dia mengingatkan dan aku mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik keluar, menempatkan ujungnya di depan bibir vaginaku dan aku berteriak, putus asa karena merasa kosong. "Katakan itu."

"Aku milikmu." Aku merintih.

"Lebih keras lagi." Dia berteriak.

"Aku milikmu!" Kata-kataku berada di ambang suara jeritan dan aku tidak bisa mendapati diriku untuk peduli.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggulku. Jari-jarinya bisa membuat kulitku memar, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar ditelan oleh api gairah untuknya.

"Kau milikku." Dia mengulangi lagi sambil menghujam masuk ke dalam diriku.

Napasku tercekat dan tersentak, aku mencengkeramkan jariku ke bahunya saat dia menghempasku lagi dan lagi. Dia mendorongku begitu dalam dan keras, tapi aku menginginkan dia lebih dalam dan lebih keras lagi. Aku mendorong pinggulku terhadap dirinya, untuk memenuhi setiap dorongannya.

Chanyeol mengangkatku dari meja dan aku melingkarkan kakiku di sekelilingnya dengan erat saat dia bergerak ke arah shower. Kemaluannya berdenyut di dalam diriku ketika dia menekanku ke dinding, melanjutkan dorongannya dengan cepat.

Air mengguyur rambutnya dan menetes ke bulu mata ebony-nya. Aku melihat setiap emosi yang mengklaim wajahnya saat dia mengklaim aku. Aku tergila-gila padanya dan dia tampaknya hanya membutuhkanku.

"Berikan padaku, Angel." Dia memohon, saat dia menghujam keras ke dalam diriku lagi.

Aku menjerit ketika cairan panas keluar dalam diriku. Tubuhku membungkuk dan kakiku terkunci di sekeliling pinggangnya saat aku bergetar, orgasmeku mengguncang seluruh tubuhku dalam sebuah desakan keras penuh kepuasan.

Chanyeol meraup bibirku saat dia mencapai klimaksnya, erangan kenikmatanku untuk dirinya ketika dia menarikku dari dinding. Aku merasa dia membengkak lagi di dalam diriku saat dia bergerak perlahan turun ke lantai. Lututku menyentuh ubin lantai dan aku mengambil alih, pinggulku bergoyang terhadap dirinya dengan sebuah rayuan sensual pelan-pelan menggoda kesadarannya. Aku punya firasat bahwa aku bisa memiliki Chanyeol sejuta kali dan itupun tidak akan pernah cukup.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku punya sedikit keinginan untuk tidak pergi ke klub untuk shiftku, tapi aku juga tidak mau untuk tetap bersembunyi di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol, meskipun aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin minta maaf atas perilaku-ku pada Joon Hyung dan aku bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang melihat ledakan kemarahanku yang terbuka pada dirinya dan Kris. Aku tahu Joon Hyung mungkin tidak memahami—atau mungkin dia paham. Mungkin dia pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu bahwa aku telah bersikap gegabah dan tidak benar dan aku ingin minta maaf untuk diriku sendiri. Aku merasa gugup dan merasa sedikit tidak aman pergi ke Impact untuk bekerja. Bagaimana jika Taemin ada di sana? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dan aku tahu lebih besar kemungkinannya aku akan bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol memang benar ketika dia mengatakan kalau Taemin sering mendatangi klub. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan memegang kewarasanku ketika aku melihatnya, tapi aku harus menemukan cara dengan menggertakkan gigiku dan menjadi orang yang lebih berbesar hati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihat bahwa dia membuatku terganggu meskipun hal itu jelas terlihat bagaimana caraku berlari dari kantornya dimana aku begitu terluka.

Aku memasang anting-anting emas ke telingaku sebelum berdiri lagi untuk melihat diriku di cermin. Aku melakukannya sampai sembilan kali, karena ini yang pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku ke Impact sejak harga diriku terluka begitu dalam dan aku ingin setidaknya merasa lebih baik tentang diriku sendiri.

Aku mengenakan celana jins hitam ketat yang rendah di pinggulku dan baju backless warna emas mengkilap. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengenakan bra di baliknya. Aku punya pemikiran menjaga semua perhatian Chanyeol untuk diriku sendiri dan membayangkan hal itu, nippleku mengeras di balik kain tipis ini.

Aku merapikan rambut lurusku yang panjang dan gelang warna emas dan hitam di pergelangan tanganku bergemerincing. Aku menyemprotkan parfum dan berjalan menembus kabut dari parfum itu, suara sepatu hak-ku yang berwarna emas terdengar saat melawan ubin lantai kamar mandi. Aku sudah siap, aku terlihat seksi dan kegelisahan tidak menusukku secara bertubi-tubi lagi padaku. Aku agak bersemangat ingin tahu bagaimana Chanyeol melihat pakaianku. Aku tahu dia akan membencinya. Tapi aku tidak akan menggantinya.

Aku membuka pintu, menyambar jaket kulitku dari kamarku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Chanyeol berada di dapur. Aku bisa mendengarnya sedang berbicara dengan Kris tentang ayah mereka, Changmin, yang datang untuk merayakan Natal dan aku tahu tentu saja dia tidak senang tentang hal itu. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan tentang ayahnya, meskipun aku ingin.

Aku turun dari tangga terakhir di atas kayu dan suara sepatuku memberitahu mereka akan kehadiranku. Begitu Chanyeol menatapku, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya gelap. Mulut Kris sedikit ternganga saat dia melihatku dari atas sampai ke bawah sebelum melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Katakan kau tidak berencana memakai itu, kan?" Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya dan aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Well, aku sudah menghabiskan semua waktuku untuk bersiap-siap, jadi aku yakin tidak mungkin tidak memakainya."

Kris tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tampak seksi, Baekhyun."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kris." Nada Chanyeol begitu mematikan dan ia menetapkan matanya padaku . "Kau tidak memakai pakaian itu, Baekhyun."

"Ya, aku akan memakainya."

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan malam ini," geramnya dengan keras. "Dan aku tidak bisa berada di sana untuk melawan keparat yang akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak akan berubah, Chanyeol." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus bisa mengatasinya."

Dia mengusap dahinya dan aku bisa melihat tangannya gemetar. Oh, dia sangat marah. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Tolong, gantilah."

Aku menutup jarak antara dia. "Kenapa?"

Matanya membakar kulitku. "Aku tidak tahan membayangkan pria lain menatapmu."

"Aku berpakaian."

"Hampir telanjang."

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu."

"Bagaimana bisa ini untukku?" Dia tampak tidak terkesan.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku terlihat seksi?" Aku bertanya, pura-pura cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku pikir kau terlihat seksi," erangnya. "Agaknya itulah masalahnya."

"Aku gagal untuk melihat koneksi itu."

"Laki-laki lain akan bernafsu setelah melihatmu sepanjang malam."

"Tapi kau tahu aku milikmu." Aku tersenyum, menjalankan jariku di dadanya.

Kris tertawa di kejauhan dan aku mendengar dia bergumam. "Kau memliki kucing liar kecil di tanganmu, Chanyeol."

Kami berdua mengabaikan komentar itu.

"Aku tahu kau milikku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berada di bar malam ini, Baekhyun."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku tidak akan berada di sana untuk memukul siapapun si brengsek yang berpikir mereka memiliki kesempatan itu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak mempercayai perkelahian, Chanyeol." Aku merengut dan Kris terbatuk-batuk saat Chanyeol menegang. "Itu salah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memakai pakaian itu."

"Well, kau harus bisa mengatasinya."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Tidak." Aku menari-nari menjauh darinya, berjalan ke arah pintu. "Apakah kau ikut atau tidak?"

Chanyeol memukulkan tangannya di atas meja. "Kau benar-benar membunuhku."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Setidaknya aku tahu kau akan memikirkanku sepanjang malam saat kau sedang bekerja jauh dari bar."

"Apa ini semua tentang hal itu?" Dia menangkap lenganku. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Selalu."

Aku menarik lenganku menjauh darinya, mendorong ke dalam jaketku. "Aku sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan ini, Chanyeol."

"Kau menghukumku." Katanya. "Kau tahu kau tidak harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku ingin bekerja."

Dia mengangguk dengan muram. "Ayo berangkat."

Saat aku berjalan ke pintu, aku merasa mata Kris terus mengikuti setiap gerakan kami dan ketika aku melihat kembali ke arahnya, hatiku terasa berat. Dia tampak khawatir dan aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa. Aku mungkin akan bertanya jika kami tidak begitu terdesak oleh waktu.

Shift-ku mulai setengah jam lagi dan aku bukan orang yang suka datang terlambat. Sekarang aku dengan Chanyeol—dan benar-benar dengan dirinya—aku pasti tidak ingin terlambat untuk shift-ku. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan pernyataan sinis yang akan aku terima dari duo jalang di setiap sudut. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan pada diriku.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. "Kau benar-benar tidur dengan dia!"

Pipiku terbakar sampai berwarna ceri merah terang dan aku berpikir ingin berbohong.

"Aku benar-benar tidak—menyetubuhinya." Aku meringis pada kata-kata yang terdengar sangat kasar. Kata itu tidak memiliki keintiman seperti yang kurasakan saat berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. "Ini lebih daripada hanya sekedar seks."

"Oh. My. God." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya jelas terkejut dan aku memutar mataku.

"Kupikir kau mengharapkan aku menyerah pada pesonanya." Aku memberikan tatapan tajam dari sarkasme itu ke arahnya dan dia tertawa keras, sampai melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku benar-benar mulai berpikir kau kebal terhadap dirinya atau kau seorang lesbi." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Aku bukan lesbi dan jelas aku tidak kebal terhadap pesonanya."

"Jadi bagaimana dia?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kau serius berpikir aku akan berbicara tentang hal ini?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena dia berarti sesuatu bagiku. Ini lebih dari sekedar saat yang indah dengan Chanyeol—ini,"

"Sialan, kau jatuh cinta padanya." Semua humor hilang dari wajahnya dan dia bergeser di tempatnya. "Apa dia tahu?"

"Um," Aku beralih melihat ke lantai dansa dan mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya."

"Dan apa yang dia katakan?" Dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam gelas kosong, lalu memutar-mutarnya di atas permukaan halus di atas meja bar.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Dia mengatakan itu?"

Aku tidak melewatkan keterkejutannya yang sangat jelas dalam nada bicaranya dan aku harus menelan rasa ketersinggunganku. Chanyeol memiliki reputasi buruk dengan wanita. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang skeptis terhadap dirinya. Aku juga pernah merasakan begitu.

"Yeah," aku tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar tidak terlalu buruk."

"Jadi," dia melihat ke bawah ke arah meja bar, jelas menghindari kontak mata. "Dia memberitahumu tentang dirinya, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menatapku dan mendesah. "Jelas kau tidak tahu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan-pelan, merasakan jantungku sedikit jatuh dari dadaku. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jika kau tahu, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." Kulit di antara matanya berkerut saat dia berpikir dengan hati-hati tentang kata-kata selanjutnya. "Kupikir kau harus tahu."

"Tahu apa?" Aku tersentak. "Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Hmm," dia menempatkan kembali gelas sloki ke rak meskipun dia telah memainkan gelas itu dan aku mengabaikan tindakannya yang tidak sehat itu. Jika pikiranku tidak berlari-lari sampai seribu mil per jam, aku mungkin akan memprotes tindakannya. "Kau perlu tahu."

Aku melipat tangan di depan dadaku saat aku menatap dengan penuh tekad ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau pikir kau tahu sedangkan aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo?"

Dia menoleh ke arah duo jalang itu sebelum melihatku dengan penuh kasihan. "Sebentar."

"Apa?" Aku berteriak saat dia bergerak ke ujung bar menuju duo jalang yang melotot padaku dengan tatapan dengki. Aku melihat gadis-gadis itu memutar mata mereka saat menanggapi kata-kata Kyungsoo dan dia berbalik dari mereka seolah-olah tidak menyadari cemoohan mereka.

"Ayo." Dia menarik lenganku. "Kau akan bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol yang kukenal dan kusukai." Desisnya sambil menarik napas panjang. "Dan aku mungkin akan dipecat untuk ini, tapi," Dia memutar matanya. "Oh persetan, siapa yang peduli?"

"Haruskah kita meninggalkan mereka sendirian?" Aku bertanya ketika dia menarikku ke arah belakang dimana kita masuk ke club.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Saat ini tidak terlalu sibuk."

Dia menarikku terus di sampingnya dan hatiku terasa begitu berat pada setiap langkah ini. Apa yang akan dia tunjukkan padaku? Siapa sosok Chanyeol yang dia kenal dan dicintai itu? dan mengapa dia tidak berpikir aku akan bertemu dengannya?

Aku memantapkan kakiku ke lantai, dan berhenti tiba-tiba. "Apa sih yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo berpaling kepadaku dengan pandangan berhati-hati. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku diskusikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ketakutanku dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," dia menghela napas dalam-dalam karena tampaknya menjadi kekalahannya. "Tapi aku bisa menunjukkan kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan saja padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa." Permintaan maaf terlihat di matanya yang cerah dan aku mendesah dengan suara gemetar.

Aku tidak ingin melihat sisi lain dari Chanyeol. Aku jatuh cinta dengan pria itu dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan lain yang bisa meledakkan rasa kesakitan saat mengungkap rahasia lain yang dia simpan dariku.

"Apakah kau yakin aku tidak tahu?" Aku bertanya dengan suara melemah.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak tahu dan aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang banyak belum kau ketahui. Kau berhak untuk tahu siapa pria yang kau sedang cintai. Hal ini seharusnya tidak menjadi sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari dirimu."

"Haruskah aku merasa takut?"

Dia merenungkan pertanyaanku sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak melihat hal itu menjadi masalah, tapi aku mengenalmu—atau kupikir aku sedikit mengenalmu." Dia tertawa dengan gugup. "Kupikir aku mengenalmu cukup untuk tahu bahwa kau tidak akan menyukainya—tapi kurasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang akan bisa kau atasi."

"Kau bertingkah seakan-akan Chanyeol seorang germo, Kyungsoo." Aku tersentak. "Ada apa sih?"

Dia tertawa. "Dia bukan seorang germo."

"Well, itu benar-benar melegakan."

"Hei," dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Jangan begitu. Ini lebih dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Yeah well, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi kegelisahanku yang bisa aku tangani, jadi ayo kita selesaikan hal ini. Tentu saja imajinasiku jauh lebih buruk daripada apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Aku panik dan berharap imajinasiku menyulap gambar konyol yang jauh dari kenyataan, karena dia sudah membuatku patah hati sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menerima pukulan lain pada bagian diriku yang sudah rapuh.

"Ayo." Dia mulai berjalan lagi dan aku melihat Joon Hyung duduk di depan meja. Dia sedang bermain game di ponselnya dan dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya ketika Kyungsoo berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang masih termasuk bagian dari klub dimana aku tidak pernah masuk sebelumnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Kyungsoo?" Dia menempatkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana jinsnya, langsung berdiri di depan pintu, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai perisai. Matanya terus berkedip-kedip kepadaku.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya melihat Chanyeol."

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Kurasa tidak."

"Minggirlah Joon." Suaranya tegas. Ini berbatasan dengan permusuhan dan aku menatapnya dengan kaget. Aku menduga ini adalah kebenaran seperti apa yang mereka katakan tentang seorang wanita eksotis dengan temperamen yang berapi-api.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Kyungsoo." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia berhak untuk tahu."

"Tidak jika Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu." Dia merengut ke arahku dan aku merasa seperti menyusut masuk ke dalam diriku sendiri. "Kembalilah bekerja."

"Kami tidak akan kemana-mana." Bentak Kyungsoo. "Buka pintunya."

"Tidak." Joon Hyung membalas membentaknya dengan gigi terkatup.

"Biarkan mereka masuk, Joon."

Terdengar suara familiar di belakang kami dan aku berbalik lalu melihat Kris. Dia sedang bersandar di dinding di seberang ruangan. Kakinya memakai sepatu bot disilangkan dan matanya gelap tertuju ke arahku.

Joon Hyung bergeser dengan tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak bergerak dari pintu. "Chanyeol sudah turun di sana, Kris."

"Aku tahu." Kris menjawab dengan kasar. "Dan aku bilang biarkan dia masuk."

"Tapi,"

"Kau bekerja padaku, Joon." Geram Kris. "Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun berhak tahu tentang hal ini dan Chanyeol tidak akan memberitahunya."

"Katakan padaku apa itu, Kris?" Aku menetapkan perhatianku pada dirinya. Mata cokelatnya berkedip-kedip ke arahku dan ia perlahan-lahan melintasi jarak antara kami. Perutku terasa seolah-olah telah dipenuhi dengan batu besar. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengusap lenganku. "Hal ini akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Benar-benar tidak seburuk itu."

Entah bagaimana aku meragukan itu. Mereka membuat semacam sebuah konspirasi—itu bukan sesuatu hal yang baik. Dengan mendesah, Joon Hyung perlahan-lahan membuka pintu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Aku melihat dia menatap tajam pada Kris. "Ini ide sialanmu."

"Aku tahu." Kris mengangguk.

"Ayo." Kyungsoo menarikku melewati pintu tapi Kris mencengkeram lenganku, menarikku agar berhenti.

Matanya dipenuhi oleh perseteruan emosi yang mula-mula tidak bisa aku pahami. Aku tahu dia mengkhianati Chanyeol dengan memberiku akses dimanapun dia berada, tapi aku juga tahu dia bingung antara membiarkan rahasia terus ada atau melepaskannya bersama dengan hembusan angin.

"Ada apa Kris?" Aku bertanya dengan sebuah bisikan sambil menarik napas.

"Ingat," ia memandang ke lantai sebelum melihat lagi ke arahku. "Ingat apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa itu, Kris?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Ini tentang siapa dia—ini apa yang dia butuhkan—ini apa yang selalu dia lakukan. Apa yang kami berdua selalu lakukan." Rasa malu telah membanjiri kata-katanya dan aku merasa jariku menjadi mati rasa. "Hanya jangan melarikan diri dari dia. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, Kris." Aku merasa tenggorokanku menutup. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lihat."

Dia mengusap rambutnya dan napasnya tersiksa lolos dari bibirnya. "Cukup jangan melarikan diri. Dengarkan dia. Pegang cinta yang aku tahu kau rasakan untuknya. Dia tidak layak mendapatkannya—tapi sial, dia membutuhkannya."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Baekhyun." Matanya begitu kalut, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberikan kata-kataku padanya.

"Aku janji."

* * *

.

-c-

.


	16. Chapter 16

Aku mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan dengan hati-hati menuruni lorong sebelum kami sampai di tangga. Secara mengejutkan tangganya lebar dan terbuat dari baja. Lampunya redup dan aku masih bisa mendengar hentakan musik dari klub di atas. Di dasar tangga adalah ruang terbuka yang besar dimana kotak dan rak baja berjajar di dinding. Itu tampak seperti tempat penyimpanan barang-barang ekstra dan aku heran mengapa Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan padaku ruang ini sebelumnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku bertanya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah pintu di sisi lain ruangan ini. "Kita harus pergi lewat sana."

"Oh," aku mengangguk saat aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan udara masuk ke paru-paruku. Aku berharap hal itu akan menenangkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Aku tidak berpikir jantungku akan berhenti berdetak dengan begitu kejam bahkan jika aku mendapat mukjizat bisa menghilang ke tempat orang Buddha berdoa. Aku seperti sebuah reruntuhan di bagian dalam dan dinding batu yang masih utuh di bagian luar.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja." Katanya meyakinkan saat ia menempatkan tangannya di pegangan pintu. "Aku janji."

"Tolong buka saja pintunya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia melihat ke atas ke atap sejenak dan aku pikir dia tampak seperti sedang berdoa. Tapi untuk apa? Meminta pengampunan?

Pikiranku dengan cepat terlupakan saat pintu terbuka dan setiap indraku diserang. Keringat, alkohol dan logam hangat terbakar dalam lubang hidungku. Udara hangat terasa di lidah dan kulitku, membuatku membutuhkan segelas air dingin untuk mendinginkan. Aku langsung menginginkan sapu tangan handuk untuk menepuk-nepuk wajahku agar kering.

Suara sorak-sorak menyerang gendang telingaku dan hal itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa mereka bersorak untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kebisingan tapi itu sia-sia. Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Park Chanyeol yang mereka teriakkan? Karena tidak mungkin itu Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin orang-orang ini bersorak untuknya, menunggu dirinya.

"Minggir!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat suara sorakan lain meledak di dalam ruangan, bergema dari atap lalu memantul ke bawah ke setiap orang di dalam ruangan.

Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku saat mendorong jalannya lebih dalam lagi ke kerumunan orang-orang, menarikku bersamanya. Aku ingin lari kembali keluar melewati pintu saat kami masuk, tetapi ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk maju meski ada rasa keberatan di dalam pikiranku.

Massa meneriakkan nama orang secara terpisah seperti laut merah dan aku membeku di tempat ketika sumber sorakan mereka mulai nampak. Mataku terbakar dengan jijik saat aku menatap pria yang aku cintai lebih dari yang pernah kubayangkan telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia monster.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada targetnya. Tangannya di angkat dan mengepal dan dia melompat-lompat di tempat. Dia berada di dalam ring—dan dia sedang bertarung. Bibir bawahnya sobek dan ada darah menetes dari hidungnya. Dia jelas terkena pukulan oleh orang yang baru kusadari dia adalah Daehyun—lawannya dan pria itu pernah aku pertimbangkan untuk pergi keluar bersamanya.

Alis Daehyun terdapat luka terbuka dan darah menetes ke matanya. Dia terus berkedip-kedip, berusaha mati-matian untuk fokus pada lawannya. Bahu Chanyeol menegang dan aku tahu beberapa saat lagi dia akan menyerang. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokanku saat kepalan tangannya menyerang wajah Daehyun dan massa berteriak dengan sukacita saat mereka melihat Daehyun yang kesakitan sementara darah berceceran di lantai.

Aku berteriak ketakutan ketika Daehyun tersandung ke samping, tapi dia tidak jatuh. Chanyeol mengambil langkah cepat ke arahnya saat dia terhuyung-huyung, memberi jotosan di bagian samping perutnya, sebuah pukulan ke atas ke tulang rusuknya.

Daehyun menggeram dan lebih banyak darah yang dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Lengan Daehyun melesat ke depan tapi gerakannya jauh dari sasaran dan dia melewatkan Chanyeol satu mil. Matanya tidak fokus dan langkahnya tidak terukur. Tampaknya Chanyeol tidak peduli. Tangannya memukul lagi dan lagi ke wajah Daehyun sampai tubuhnya meringkuk menjadi satu tumpukan tak bergerak di lantai.

Seorang pria dengan membawa pengeras suara yang tadinya aku tidak melihatnya, sekarang melompat ke dalam ring. Dia mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang berdarah dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Ladies dan Gentleman inilah Park Chanyeol kalian!"

Wajah Chanyeol menegang. Rahangnya terkunci rapat dan dia tidak tersenyum pada prestasi kekerasannya itu. Sebaliknya, dia menatap langsung ke arah penonton dan tidak butuh waktu lama mata cokelatnya menemukan tatapanku di antara kerumunan ini.

Saat dia melihatku, rasa ketakutan menusuk kepercayaan dirinya dan dia menarik tangannya yang berdarah dari pria yang masih bersorak di depan pengeras suara dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai.

Aku berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu, tapi aku berhenti di tengah perjalananku begitu melihat Luhan menatap ke arahku. Rasa terkejut di wajahnya membuatku tahu bahwa dia terkejut saat melihat aku dan aku merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan baru yang berkembang di dadaku. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang pertarungan dan dia membiarkan aku hidup dalam kegelapan ketika dia tahu Chanyeol telah menjadi bagian dari ini—lubang neraka di bawah tanah.

Kemarahan membengkak di dadaku saat aku berlari menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memanggilku dan aku berlari lebih kencang dan lebih cepat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Dia berteriak lagi dan aku merasa napasnya di bahuku yang telanjang ketika tangannya mencengkeram di sekeliling pinggangku. Dia menahanku menempel pada dirinya saat dia menarikku menuju pintu lainnya di seberangnya dari baja besar di basement. Aku berusaha melawannya dan dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Selama satu menit yang ada hanya kegelapan kemudian muncul cahaya. Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang pria yang rusak.

"Buka pintunya, Chanyeol."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan melarikan diri."

"Aku seharusnya melarikan diri." Aku meludah dan ia tersentak.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Mata cokelatnya penuh harap dan aku merasa seolah-olah hatiku sedang diperas dengan kepalan tangan. Rasanya sialan sakit.

"Kau bilang tidak akan ada lagi rahasia." Aku membalasnya. Aku terdengar lelah dan hancur—tapi itulah bagaimana perasaanku.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi." Dia melihat ke arah lantai dan ketika dia mengangkat matanya, mereka berpendar tersiksa karena kesakitan. Kemiripan dirinya dengan gambar malaikat yang jatuh telah merampas semua karunia itu dan hal itu luar biasa menyakitkan. "Inilah aku, Angel. Diriku yang sebenarnya."

Napasku tercekat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol?"

"Cintailah aku." Dia berbicara dengan nada putus asa seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan dan hatiku meratap. "Cintailah aku seperti yang kau janjikan akan selalu mencintaiku."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memaksa kata-kataku keluar dari mulutku. "Aku takut padamu."

Matanya melebar dan dia mengambil langkah ke arahku. "Tidak, Angel." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan dia berhenti di tengah langkahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah." Dia mengambil langkah lagi dan aku merasa ngeri.

"Chanyeol—kumohon berhentilah." Aku merasa lututku menjadi lemah dan aku merosot ke lantai. "Jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

"Jangan mengatakan aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini semua yang aku tahu. Kau segalanya yang aku tahu, Angel. Kau segala yang aku butuhkan."

Kata-katanya memecahkan bendungan emosiku dan aku merasa bahuku terguncang karena isak tangisku.

"Aku sangat marah denganmu." Kata-kataku dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit. "Aku sangat kecewa dan aku sangat takut."

"Mengapa, Angel?" Dia menurunkan tubuhnya lalu berlutut tapi tetap mempertahankan jarak seperti yang aku minta. "Ini hanya sebuah pertarungan."

"Aku benci pertarungan!"

"Aku tahu." Dia melihat ke arah lantai. "Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku mencoba untuk menahanmu untuk tidak mengetahuinya."

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan hal-hal yang kau pikir aku tidak bisa menanganinya?" Aku seperti meludahinya. "Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa rahasia akan selalu bisa muncul? Mereka selalu muncul ke permukaan, Chanyeol!"

"Aku tahu." Dia beringsut lebih dekat ke arahku dan ketika aku tidak merasa keberatan, dia bergerak lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi sampai dia hanya beberapa inci jaraknya dari aku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Kata-kata Kris bergema di dalam pikiranku dan aku memejamkan mataku, bernapas dalam-dalam dengan irama lambat dan teratur. Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk mendengarkan sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Aku harus menghormati permintaannya yang satu itu.

"Katakan padaku, Chanyeol." Aku membuka mata dan menemukan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Katakan padaku mengapa Kris sampai membuatku berjanji untuk mendengarkanmu sebelum aku melangkah pergi. Katakan padaku mengapa kau bertarung seperti ini!"

Dia mengangguk, rahangnya mengepal lalu mengendur. "Aku bertarung seperti ini sejak aku masih berumur lima belas. Kris tujuh belas tahun."

"Apa?" Aku terkesiap. "Bagaimana?"

"Mom sedang sekarat." Dia menatapku langsung ke mataku. "Dia didiagnosa kanker ketika aku berumur empat belas tahun. Dia ingin pulang tapi dia membutuhkan suster yang merawatnya di rumah dan Dad tidak mampu membayarnya."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan aku menunggu dia untuk melanjutkannya. "Teruskan."

"Klub ini baru saja dibuka dan tidak menghasilkan uang yang banyak." Dia tampak malu. "Dad membeli klub sebagai kedok bisnis keluarga yang benar. Kami semua petarung, Baekhyun. Inilah apa yang selalu kami lakukan. Aku dilatih untuk melemparkan pukulan sebelum aku pernah belajar melempar bola."

Dia menyeringai dan aku merasa kemarahan terhadap ayahnya mulai berkembang di dadaku karena membiarkan anak-anaknya mengenal kehidupan seperti itu. "Mom tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa, Kris dan aku meyakinkan Dad untuk membiarkan kami mulai bertarung di ring agar bisa menghasilkan uang. Kami tidak mengecewakan." Dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Tak satu pun dari kami pernah kalah."

"Kau tak pernah kalah?" Aku merengut. "Dan orang-orang masih bertaruh ingin melawanmu?"

"Orang-orang datang dari seluruh penjuru untuk melawan kami, Baekhyun." Dia terdengar seperti dendam. "Kami berkompeten pada apa yang kami lakukan."

"Seperti yang aku lihat."

Dia menatapku dengan keras. "Ibuku ingin berada di rumah dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku memberinya satu hal yang dia inginkan. Kami mampu untuk membawanya pulang. Dia menghabiskan beberapa bulan terakhir dengan keluarganya—seperti yang dia inginkan."

"Dan ketika dia meninggal?" Kulitku terbakar di bawah sengatan panas air mataku. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya itu yang aku miliki dan aku sangat marah. Aku marah dengan semua orang dan segala sesuatunya. Pertarungan menjagaku untuk tetap waras ketika aku berpikir aku akan kehilangan pikiranku."

"Benarkah?"

Dia menatapku dengan khawatir. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhenti."

"Apa?"

"Karena kau," tatapannya tampak memohon untuk dipahami dan aku sangat ingin memahaminya—tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku hanya tidak mengerti hal ini. "Sejak aku memilikimu dalam hidupku, aku tidak lagi merasakan kebutuhan untuk bertarung."

"Kenapa kau bertarung malam ini?"

"Ini sudah dijadwalkan."

"Kau menjadwalkan hal-hal seperti ini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ya."

Aku menggeleng dengan jijik. "Berapa banyak lagi yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Pertarungan yang kau lihat adalah terakhir kalinya." Dia beringsut lebih dekat denganku dan aku merasa ngeri menjauh dari tangannya yang bernoda merah. "Aku tidak dijadwalkan untuk pertarungan lain dan aku selalu komitmen untuk bertarung pada setiap pertarungan." Dia mengertakkan giginya. "Itulah mengapa ayahku ada di sini. Dia ingin tahu kenapa aku menolak untuk bertarung lagi."

"Aku membencinya, Chanyeol." Aku mendesis. "Seharusnya seorang ayah tidak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya untuk bertarung."

"Dia tidak bisa menghentikanku."

"Dia seharusnya tidak pernah mengajarimu." Teriakku, sambil memukulkan tanganku melawan lantai beton. "Dia seharusnya tidak pernah mengajarkanm untuk menjadi begitu rusak!"

"Kumohon jangan," dia melihat ke tanganku. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Kegetiran mengisi nadaku. "Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan tubuhku sedangkan kau tidak peduli dengan tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Matanya memohon padaku untuk membuatku paham dan aku bisa merasakan kebutuhannya untuk menyentuhku dan memelukku.

Aku tahu hal seperti itu ada di antara kami karena aku merasakan hal itu juga, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku perlu berpikir tentang kami.

"Ini terlalu banyak, Chanyeol." Aku berdiri di atas lututku yang gemetar. "Aku harus pergi."

Rasa ketakutan menyala di matanya. "Kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Jawabanku dengan pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengantarku."

"Jangan lakukan ini, Baekhyun." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Aku menelan rasa kesakitanku. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini, Chanyeol."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kita."

"Kau tidak harus berpikir tentang kita, Angel. Kau termasuk bagian dari diriku. Kau tahu hal itu. Pertarungan ini memang salah."

Tangannya bergerak-gerak di sampingnya dan aku tahu dia akan kalah dalam pertempurannya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyentuhku. Aku menginginkan dia untuk memenangkan pertempuran itu karena sekarang, aku tidak bisa menangani sentuhannya.

"Tolong berilah aku waktu." Aku memohon. "Aku butuh waktu sendirian."

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu di rumah." Dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, memutar sebuah nomor dan memperhatikan aku saat dia menunggu jawaban. "Kris," ada jeda dan aku tahu dia sedang mendengarkan suara Kris di ponselnya. "Aku ingin kau mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah untukku. Terima kasih." Dia menutup telepon dan aku merasa matanya tertuju padaku saat aku bertahan di dekat pintu. Aku merasa begitu tersesat. "Dia menunggu dengan Joon Hyung."

"Oke." Aku membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun," suaranya menghentikan aku, tapi aku tidak berbalik untuk menghadapi ke arahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Air mata mengalir dari mataku ketika aku berjalan meninggalkannya, membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangku.

Aku menatap Kris yang sedang duduk di depan meja dengan Joon Hyung. Kepalanya bertumpu di tangannya dan bahunya merosot. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengijinkanku untuk melihat apa yang ingin aku lihat. Chanyeol adiknya—dia sangat mencintainya dengan cara yang bahkan aku tidak bisa mulai untuk memahaminya dan belum lagi dia merasa mengkhianatinya yang membuat aku berjalan memasuki ke sesuatu yang dia tahu akan menghancurkan hatiku dan berpotensi menghancurkan satu-satunya hubungan tulus yang pernah Chanyeol miliki. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia mengambil risiko itu. Tentunya dia tahu kalau aku akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, apakah hal itu akan merusak hubungan mereka? Tentunya dia tahu apakah Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkannya atas pengkhianatannya?

"Kris?" Suaraku pelan dan gemetar dan ketika dia menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam–ciri khas mata seorang Park—aku merasa jantungku merosot beberapa inci dari dadaku. "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yeah," dia mengangguk. "Kita bisa pergi."

Aku berhasil sampai ke pintu ketika Joon Hyung berbicara. "Baekhyun," Aku menoleh dan melihat dia berdiri. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang perseptif. "Sampai bertemu lagi besok."

Aku berhenti sejenak karena kupikir kata-katanya begitu terselubung sebelum aku mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu besok, Joon."

"Bagus," ia duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Kau seorang gadis yang baik malam ini. Jangan terlalu keras pada pria malang itu. Aku pikir dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku merasa senyum kecil menarik ujung sudut mulutku. "Terima kasih Joon."

Aku melangkah keluar merasakan udara malam, berjalan menuju truk Kris. Tidak seperti milik Chanyeol, truk Kris warnanya putih.

Dia membuka pintu dengan pengontrol dan aku naik ke kursi depan saat dia naik ke kursi pengemudi. Dia menghidupkan truk dan menyalakan pemanas. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya tertuju padaku saat aku memandang pintu klub yang tertutup. Ada begitu banyak rahasia tersembunyi di balik dinding itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk cemberut ke bangunannya seolah-olah gedung itu bersalah. Semua rasa sakit yang datang dari sejumlah peristiwa itu terjadi di balik dinding gelapnya. Aku hanya ingin lari dari gedung itu—tapi itu berarti aku harus lari dari Chanyeol. Dan aku cukup tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkan dia?" Dia bertanya setelah cukup lama dalam keheningan yang tak tertahankan.

Aku mengikis cat kukuku. "Tidak."

"Kau mencintainya?" Suaranya kasar dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang ke sandaran kepala seolah dirinya telah kalah.

"Lebih dari apapun."

"Jadi, kau akan bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan, Kris." Aku memandang keluar jendela untuk menyembunyikan kilauan air mata di mataku. "Aku marah dan sakit hati dan merasa takut."

"Mengapa kau takut?" Dia terdengar ngeri dan aku tertawa. Ketika aku memulainya, aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Pernahkah kau melihatnya bertarung?" Aku tertawa begitu keras sampai perutku terasa sakit. "Dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri! Matanya tidak cokelat—warnanya menjadi hitam. Dia tidak memiliki emosi apapun di wajahnya, Kris. Tidak ada apa-apa. Pria di ring itu bukan orang yang kucintai. Dia adalah orang lain. Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang dan aku tahu aku terlihat dan terdengar seperti orang gila, namun Chanyeol lah yang menyebabkan perasaan dan emosi yang tidak kukenal tertahan di dalam diriku. Aku hanya tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Aku tahu pria yang kau maksud, Baekhyun." Dia menghela napas. "Tapi dia tidak seperti itu denganmu."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku merasa sangat bingung." Aku menggigit bibirku. "Sosok Chanyeol yang kukenal sepertinya tidak ada."

"Dia ada." Kata Kris meyakinkan. "Dia menjadi lebih baik karenamu. Dia hidup karenamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?"

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Aku melemparkan kata-kataku padanya. "Mengapa kau mencoba meyakinkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya—untuk memberinya kesempatan dan mengambil risiko ketika kau adalah orang yang membiarkan aku melihat sisi tersembunyi darinya? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mencintaimu."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Rasanya tidak masuk akal, Kris! Mengapa kau mengambil risiko dengan kemungkinan aku akan meninggalkannya?"

"Mom selalu mengatakan, kau tidak akan bisa membina suatu hubungan di atas kebohongan. Berbeda dengan kebenaran, kebohongan membuat hubunganmu menjadi lemah. Seperti berlubang. Sebuah hubungan membutuhkan struktur yang kuat untuk berdiri tegak atau akan runtuh dan itu tidak bisa dihindari. Sebuah hubungan yang terbentuk dari kebenaran akan menjadi kuat seperti besi. Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua untuk memiliki kesempatan itu. Tidak ada yang lain, Baekhyun. Jika kau mau memaafkannya dan melangkah melewati ini—kalian berdua akan berdiri di atas besi."

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku?" Aku merasa hancur.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menjalankan mobil keluar dari tempat parkir. "Kau harus bertanya padanya. Tapi jika aku boleh menebak, aku akan mengatakan, itu karena dia takut kehilanganmu."

"Aku merasa seolah-olah hubungan kami sudah dibangun dengan begitu banyak kebohongan," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merasa sengit. "Aku benci hal itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan supaya kau melupakan kebohongan itu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku harap kau memaafkannya."

"Aku tahu." Aku merosot di kursi, melipat tanganku di depan dadaku saat dia mengemudi dengan rute yang begitu familiar menuju rumah.

Kami berhenti di jalanan masuk saat ponsel Kris berdering keras di sakunya. Dia menariknya dari celana jinsnya dan mendesah. "Ini Chanyeol."

Aku mengangguk, memberi isyarat. "Aku akan keluar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggallah." Dia menjawab teleponnya. "Chanyeol," dia menatapku dari atas sampai ke bawah dan aku berpikir sejenak dia mencari sesuatu, tapi aku hanya tidak tahu apa itu. "Tidak, dia tidak membawanya. Dia bahkan tidak memakai jaketnya."

Aku menunduk, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari aku hanya mengenakan atasan halter emas mengkilap. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa kedinginan sampai menggigil adalah di luar jangkauanku.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." Kris menutup telepon dan aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Kau akan memberitahuku apa?"

"Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan. Dia membawakan barang-barangmu ke rumah."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Pria itu tidak tahu arti memiliki ruang."

"Tidak ketika sesuatu yang berkaitan denganmu," senyum kecil menyala di wajahnya saat aku melompat turun dari truk, lalu berlari ke pintu.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki kunci karena itu aku berdiri disini sambil mengamati Kris berjalan di jalan setapak. "Bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau baru menyadari suhunya minus empat puluh?"

"Mungkin hanya minus dua puluh." Aku mengoreksinya sambil memutar mataku.

Kris membuka pintu dan aku melepas sepatuku, lalu berlari ke kamar tidurku. Aku menutup pintu, menanggalkan pakaianku dan naik ke tempat tidur. Aku berharap Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian untuk malam ini. Aku hanya perlu satu malam untukku—untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku terbangun saat matahari sudah terbit, sinarnya merayap masuk ke kamar tidurku dan aku menguap dengan lebar. Aku langsung tertidur dan menjadi lebih baik daripada yang kupikirkan dan aku terkejut, Chanyeol tidak datang ke kamarku. Jika iya, aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aku melepaskan diri di antara himpitan selimut, memakai sepasang celana training dan sweter sebelum aku menarik rambut menjadi sanggul. Aku membuka pintu kamar tidur dan terdiam saat aku melihat barang-barangku ditumpuk rapi di lantai. Jaketku terlipat dan di atasnya ada dompetku. Aku tahu teleponku di dalamnya dan aku segera mengaduk-aduk barangku untuk menemukannya.

Aku menyalakannya dan mataku melebar melihat jumlah pesan teks dan panggilan tak terjawab yang aku terima dari Luhan. Kemudian aku ingat aku tidak hanya kesal dengan Chanyeol, aku juga marah dan terluka pada Luhan. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol bertarung—secara ilegal—dan dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku. Baik dia maupun Sehun telah membiarkan aku melangkah seperti orang buta menjalin suatu hubungan dimana aku tidak akan bisa berjalan keluar sekarang. Chanyeol memiliki hatiku dan aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan untuk menjauh darinya. Mungkin jika Luhan mengatakan kepadaku, hal itu akan berbeda. Mungkin aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah membaca sms permintaan maafnya yang kelima, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membaca sisanya. Aku melemparkan telepon, dompet dan jaket ke tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju tangga. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku ingin berhenti sejenak dan berlama-lama di depan pintu Chanyeol sebelum aku membuang keinginan untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendekatinya. Setelah menghabiskan hanya satu malam saja menjauh darinya, aku sudah sangat merindukannya.

Aku membuang perhatianku dari pintu kamarnya saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga. Ketika aku berjalan melintasi ruang keluarga menuju jendela dimana warna keemasan sinar matahari telah menghangatkan lantai kayunya, aku melihat gelas Starbucks di meja disamping tab-ku dan jantungku terasa sedikit bergetar—mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih hidup.

Aku mengabaikan jendela lalu melintasi jarak antara diriku dan Starbucks. Gelas itu di letakkan di atas selembar kertas putih yang terlipat dengan namaku tertulis di atasnya. Aku mengambil gelasnya dan melihat tulisan spidol warna hitam di gelas bagian kosong warna putih itu. Tertulis 'I love you, Angel'. Aku tidak berdaya menahan senyum yang tersungging di bibirku saat aku membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Baekhyun,_  
_  
Kau berarti dunia bagiku. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan oleh karena itu, aku tahu kau akan memaafkan aku. Jadi aku ingin kau tahu aku akan menunggu untukmu. Berapapun waktu yang kau butuhkan, aku akan menunggumu. Karena kau hanya untukku, Angel. Tidak ada orang lain. Ini hanya kau dan aku._  
_  
Aku mencintaimu,_  
_  
Chanyeol_

Mataku terasa berkabut saat aku melipat kertas itu. Aku mengambil tab-ku dan gelas itu lalu duduk di sofa untuk membaca. Matahari bersinar semakin tinggi di angkasa dan itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari ketika Kris muncul dari basement.

"Pagi." Dia mengangguk padaku. "Kau melihat Chanyeol?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kenapa?"

"Dia berada di klub."

"Oh," aku merasakan tarikan kerutan di dahiku. "Kupikir dia sedang tidur."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak ingin kau tertekan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau meminta ruang dan dia mencoba untuk memberikan hal itu padamu."

Aku menempatkan tab-ku di atas meja kopi dan menatap kata-kata berharga yang tertulis pada bagian kosong gelas Starbucks. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kris berbicara dengan pelan. "Aku bisa mengira kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu temui dia, Baekhyun." Dia menghela napas. "Bicaralah dengannya."

Aku mengangguk saat aku berjalan menuju tangga. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Saat aku berlari menaiki tangga aku mendengar Kris menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah doa kecil.

Aku mengobrak-abrik lemariku sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurku. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke klub. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia disana. Aku cukup mengenal diriku dengan baik karena itu aku tahu jika aku melangkahkan kakiku ke klub, aku akan merasakan semua kemarahan dan kebohongan itu akan muncul dalam diriku lagi dan aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Aku ingin memberikan Chanyeol dan aku sebuah kesempatan yang adil—pergi ke klub akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak adil.

Aku mengambil teleponku, mencari namanya di kontakku dan mengirim sms dengan dua kata.

**Makan Siang?**

Jawabannya langsung muncul. _Dimana?_

**Dimana saja?**

_Lima belas menit lagi aku akan berada disana untuk menjemputmu._  
_  
_**Aku membutuhkan waktu setengah jam.**

_Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi._

Hatiku bergemuruh di dadaku saat aku mengetik kata-kata berikutnya.

**Aku mencintaimu... xoxo.**

_Aku mencintaimu, Angel._

Aku menjatuhkan telepon ke tempat tidur saat aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin siap pada saat dia sudah sampai di sini.

Aku merasa gugup. Jantungku berdebar di dadaku dan aku merasa seolah-olah akan pergi kencan yang pertama dengan pria belahan jiwaku yang selalu kucintai. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku melangkah turun dari tangga terakhir dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku saat aku melihat dirinya. Dia berdiri di dapur bersandar di meja dengan tangan di kantong jaket kulitnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada bayangan hitam di bawah mata cokelatnya. Jelas satu jam pun dia tidak tidur, tapi entah bagaimana dia masih menjadi pria paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat.

"Hei," kataku dengan mendesah.

"Hai." Matanya menyelami penampilan diriku dan aku merasa menjadi hangat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikku.

Dia menghela napas. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku sangat merindukanmu, Angel."

"Ya." Pendapatku.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berarti dunia bagiku. Tidak memilikimu dalam pelukanku tadi malam merupakan siksaan bagiku. Rasanya sialan menyakitkan." Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku—aku mencoba untuk tetap rileks."

"Apakah kau akan menciumku, Chanyeol?" Aku melihat ke arah lantai dan ketika aku menemukan dia sedang menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

"Apakah kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Lebih dari apapun."

Chanyeol menutup jarak diantara kami lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan. Tangannya menangkup wajahku saat bibirnya mengklaim bibirku. Lidahnya memohon bibirku untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku dan aku mendesah saat aku mengijinkan dia masuk ke dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia berbisik, melangkah lebih mendekati aku lagi.

Dengan setiap langkah dia mendekat, aku terdorong ke belakang sampai bahuku tertekan ke dinding. Sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan pikiranku atas kabut ciumannya, dia berbicara. "Kita harus berhenti."

"Tidak," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu, Baekhyun." Dia menarik dirinya. Tangannya masih memegang wajahku dengan tegas, tapi lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku jelaskan kepadamu, dan aku ingin kau mendengarkannya."

Aku merasa kedinginan saat aku mengangguk. "Oke."

"Ayo," Tangannya menarik tanganku. "Mari kita bicara sambil makan siang."

Aku mengangguk saat aku mengikutinya keluar pintu. Dia menaikkan aku ke dalam truknya dan dan aku merasa ketakutan meresap pelan-pelan masuk ke tenggorokanku saat aku memikirkan semua hal yang dia ingin bicarakan denganku. Aku sangat takut.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dalam keheningan menuju restoran kecil dan sederhana dan aku memandangnya dengan gugup saat dia parkir. Senyum kecil mengangkat sudut mulutnya.

"Aku janji kau akan menyukainya. Ini masakan Italia."

Aku tidak menjawab saat dia mengarahkanku memasuki restoran kecil itu. Di dalam tampak hampir tidak seburuk seperti di luar dan aku terkejut melihat jumlah orang yang makan di meja.

Tangan Chanyeol di tempatkan di punggungku dan aku nyaris mendesah saat merasakan kontak itu. Hanya merasakan tangannya di tubuhku, aku harus berjuang melawan ketegangan yang telah terbangun dalam diriku. Hal inilah mengapa aku membutuhkan dia seperti yang kuinginkan. Meskipun pertarungan dan rahasia telah menghancurkan kepercayaan—aku masih sangat membutuhkannya. Tidak peduli bahwa pikiranku berperang melawan keberadaannya yang begitu tepat untukku—tubuhku memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dan hal itu menang dengan telak.

Chanyeol menuntunku ke sebuah meja untuk dua orang. Dia menarik kursi untukku dan aku duduk saat dia berjalan memutari meja untuk duduk di depanku. Dia meremas-remas tangannya dengan gugup dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya gugup. Hal itu membuatku ikut-ikutan menjadi gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melihat dari atas bahuku dan aku menoleh dengan cepat, langsung memahami keengganannya untuk memulai diskusi yang sangat penting saat pelayan yang begitu angkuh berhenti di meja kami.

"Apa yang bisa saya bawakan untuk kalian berdua?" Dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol, tapi dia menatapku.

"Aku ingin ice tea, please." Aku memesan minumanku. "Aku belum sempat melihat menu."

Dia mengangguk, sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Dan untuk anda, Manis?"

"Aku pesan minuman yang sama." Suaranya kasar dan si pelayan tahu isyarat itu, dengan cepat dia berjalan pergi. Ketika dia sudah pergi, Chanyeol melihat menu. "Aku merekomendasikan menu angel hair alfredo."

"Tentunya kau sudah tahu,"

Matanya berkedip-kedip saat bertemu dengan tatapan mataku dan aku merasakan sebuah desakan emosi mengalir melalui diriku.

"Kau akan menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk sambil menutup daftar menu dan menempatkan di atas meja di depanku. "Kalau begitu itu yang akan kupesan."

Chanyeol menutup daftar menunya. "Aku juga pesan itu."

Aku melambaikan tangan ke pelayan dan dia datang kembali lagi. "Kami berdua pesan pasta angel hair alfredo."

"Ini memang lezat." Dia tersenyum, sambil memiringkan pinggulnya. "Ada lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku melihat dia saat menjauh sebelum aku berpaling menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Luhan?"

Aku terkejut. "Belum." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengembalikan ketenanganku. "Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya sekarang."

"Kau harus berbicara dengannya." Dia menghela napas. "Dia ingin memberitahumu."

"Sudah berapa lama dia tahu?"

"Sudah tiga setengah tahun terakhir ini Sehun menjadi salah satu orang yang selalu mengikuti pertarunganku." Suaranya terdengar bosan. "Setiap kali dia bertaruh untukku."

"Dan dia selalu menang." Aku menarik napas, memikirkan BMW-nya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama Luhan menonton pertarunganmu?"

"Dia biasanya datang bersama Sehun." Tangannya mengepal. "Dia benar-benar ingin memberitahumu."

"Seharusnya dia melakukannya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luhan tidak punya pilihan."

"Apa?"

"Sehun menghasilkan banyak uang saat bertaruh pada pertarunganku. Aku bilang aku berniat mengalah jika Luhan mengatakan itu padamu." Dia menunduk dengan malu. "Aku tidak ingin kau tahu."

"Apa kau punya keinginan untuk memberitahuku?"

"Jujur saja," Dia mendesah. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Rasa kesakitan terdengar keras dalam nada bicaraku.

Dia menatap lurus ke arahku. "Karena kau tidak pernah menatapku dengan hal lain selain kekaguman, cinta dan kebaikan. Sampai tadi malam, kau tidak pernah menatapku seolah-olah aku seorang monster." Dia mendesis sambil menarik napas. "Caramu memandangku tadi malam itu sialan membunuhku. Itulah sebabnya aku berjuang begitu keras untuk menyembunyikannya dari dirimu."

"Aku tahu kau bukan seorang monster." Suaraku parau. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kau memiliki sisi itu dalam dirimu untuk memukul seseorang sampai masuk ke dalam tanah."

Aku tahu komentarku sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan dan ketika dia tersentak, aku berharap aku bisa menarik kembali, tapi kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan berhenti bertarung untukmu, Baekhyun." Dia menatap ke dalam mataku. "Jika kau menginginkan aku begitu."

"Ya." Kataku tegas. "Ini tidak benar dan ilegal. Apakah kau tahu seberapa banyak kesulitan yang bisa kau dapatkan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sangat sadar dengan legalitas." Aku menyeringai dan dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan berhenti bertarung, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menjalankan klub."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berhenti menjalankan klub."

"Klub ini tempat untuk pertarungan. Mereka merupakan gabungan yang sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak bisa dipisahkan." Dia melihat ke bawah tangannya yang mengepal. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti pada satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluargaku. Kau perlu memahami bahwa aku harus tetap menjadi bagian dari klub ini."

"Aku tahu." Aku tidak memikirkan hal ini dan mendengarkan dia mengucapkan kata-kata lantang itu seakan menyakiti hatiku, aku merasa seolah-olah akan mati secara perlahan-lahan. "Kau telah memilih klub daripada aku." Aku menarik napas. "Memutuskan hubungan kita?"

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku berusaha jujur denganmu—seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memilih klub daripada aku?"

"Kau adalah milikku, Angel." Dia mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Kau bisa menerimanya atau kau bisa melawannya, tapi kita berdua tahu, kau membutuhkan aku begitu juga aku membutuhkanmu. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkan klub, dan itu tidak berarti aku lebih memilih itu daripada kau. Aku tadi mengatakan kalau kau akan menemukan jalan untuk menerima hal itu sebagai bagian dari kehidupan kita. Aku bilang bahwa kita harus menemukan kompromi karena tidak ada cara di neraka ini bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Rasa terbakar memerahkan wajahku saat pelayan menginterupsi kami, mengatur piring di depan kami. Merasakan panasnya percakapan kami, dengan cepat dia melarikan diri tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Katakan sesuatu." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Meninggalkanmu jelas bukanlah satu pilihan."

Matanya terbakar saat menatapku, tapi kata-katanya kasar dan dingin—angsung mengena.

"Apakah kau ingin meninggalkanku, Baekhyun?"

Cara dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu membuat aku takut akan kemungkinan itu dan aku menggigil.

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bibir bawahku bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu kita perlu menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu."

"Dan aku harus menerima klub itu sebagai bagian dari kehidupan kita?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ini adalah bagian dari diriku," dia terdengar stres. "Jadi ya, aku ingin kau menerima bagian dari klub itu."

"Dan pertarungan itu."

"Aku akan melepaskan diriku dari pertarungan itu sebanyak yang aku bisa, tapi ya, pertarungan itu akan terus berlanjut."

Aku menatap makanan dan perutku bergejolak. "Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerimanya, tapi kukatakan padamu sekarang, Chanyeol, kalau aku tidak akan pernah mendukung hal itu."

Dia menghela napas sepertinya tampak lega. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menyetujuinya."

"Bagus." Aku menatap lurus ke arahnya dan dia mengangguk pada makananku.

"Makanlah."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Jangan mulai lagi." Dia memperingatkan. "Makanlah."

"Atau apa?" Aku melotot menyeberangi meja kecil ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengujiku, Angel?"

Saat melihat secercah cahaya di matanya, aku mengambil garpu dan menusuk mie tipis itu. "Aku akan makan."

"Gadis yang baik." Dia mendengungkan kata-kata. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Bisikku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Matanya tampak serius—semua kejenakaannya telah meninggalkan kedalaman di matanya. "Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, sambil menelan makananku.

"Aku ingin kau tahu aku akan melakukan segalanya dengan semampuku agar menjadi layak bagimu."

Aku meletakkan garpu ke bawah, "Kau layak bagiku, Chanyeol."

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau layak untuk seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Dan aku akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi segalanya agar layak kau dapatkan."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengulurkan tangan menyeberangi meja untuk meraih tangannya, menjalinkan jariku diantara jari-jarinya. "Kau segalanya yang aku butuhkan. Hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan darimu, Chanyeol."

"Apapun," jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak di jariku. "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku bisa."

"Aku ingin kau membawaku pulang dan aku ingin kau mencintaiku." Aku tersipu dengan keterusterangan kata-kataku. Hal itu sangat tidak seperti aku. "Aku ingin kau mencintaiku setiap hari,"

"Selama sisa hidupku," dia bersumpah.

* * *

.

-c-

.


	17. Chapter 17

Aku terbangun mendengar suara dering teleponku di meja samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Dia mengerang jauh di dalam tenggorokannya saat aku berusaha keras untuk menggeliat dari bawah tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggangku dan aku mendesah, membentangkan tanganku untuk meraih telepon. Siapapun yang menelepon pasti salah satu orang yang punya tekad kuat atau begitu putus asa.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya teleponku berdering dalam waktu yang kuyakini kurang lebih satu jam.

Aku mengambilnya dan menggeser layarnya, muncul nama Luhan. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. "Halo,"

_"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."_ Dia berbicara dengan cepat seolah-olah takut aku langsung mematikan teleponnya. Aku tidak akan begitu.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Kataku pelan.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" _Dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk menjawab. _"Bisakah aku datang?"_

"Kurasa boleh." Aku bergeser di bawah Chanyeol dan dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan matanya yang nakal. "Kapan?"

_"Aku dalam perjalanan."_

"Kau dalam perjalanan sekarang?" Aku terkesiap saat Chanyeol menggigit telingaku. "Aku belum keluar dari tempat tidurku."

_"Jadi?"_

"Jadi, beri aku sedikit waktu."

_"Tidak."_ Aku membayangkan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Aku datang sekarang juga. Aku tahu kau marah padaku dan kau telah mengabaikanku terlalu lama. Aku tidak akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Sehun sampai aku bertemu denganmu dan kami seharusnya berangkat kemarin. Sehun semakin rewel dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana menyesalnya aku karena telah merahasiakan hal itu darimu."_

"Oke." Aku menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak marah padamu, Luhan."

_"Tidak?"_

"Tidak."

_"Chanyeol sudah menceritakannya padamu?"_

Dia terdengar seperti takjub dan aku tertawa, sambil menatap ke arah mata cokelat Chanyeol yang paling indah di dunia.

"Dia sudah mengatakan kepadaku, Luhan." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. "Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya kepadaku."

_"Dan kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?"_

"Kita akan membicarakannya ketika kau sudah sampai disini. Aku akan membuatkan kopi."

_"Tidak usah repot-repot."_ Suara kuncinya terdengar di latar belakang sana. _"Aku sudah sampai di sini dan aku membawa Starbucks dan cinnamon rolls."_

Aku terkesiap. "Kau ingin menyuapku!"

_"Aku pikir aku mungkin harus melakukan hal itu."_ Dia mengaku. _"Angkat bokongmu keluar dari tempat tidur dan biarkan aku masuk."_

"Aku segera turun."

Aku menutup telepon dan Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya seperti bersikeras.

"Kau tidak boleh dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sebelum aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagiku."

Aku menggeliat lalu menekan bibirku dengan cepat ke bibirnya. "Selamat pagi."

"Sok pintar." Dia menuduh, menjepitku ke tempat tidur.

Aku tertawa sambil memberontak. "Dia sudah menunggu diluar, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Chanyeol," aku memberontak di bawahnya dan dia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Aku mendesah, jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. "Dia membawa Starbucks dan cinnamon rolls."

Dia merenung dengan informasi baru itu. "Baiklah."

Dia mengangkat dirinya dari atas tubuhku dan aku tertawa.

"Kau konyol."

"Aku kelaparan." Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang nakal. "Kau mempengaruhi nafsu makanku dengan kebutuhanmu yang sedikit liar."

"Aku tidak liar!"

"Kau seorang _nympho_ kecil." Dia menggoda saat aku menarik bajunya di atas kepalaku. "Sial, kau sialan seksi memakai pakaianku."

"Jika kau memainkan kartumu dengan baik mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu melepaskannya." Aku mengedipkan mata sebelum aku melesat ke pintu.

Aku mengambil celana yoga dari lantai, mendorong kakiku ke celana dan menariknya ke atas ke pinggulku saat aku berlari menuju tangga. Chanyeol menjebakku dengan mudah, membungkuskan tangannya di sekeliling perutku.

"Apakah permainan kartuku yang benar harus diperlukan?" Dia menggigit leherku dan aku menjerit.

"Biarkan aku mendapatkan waktu dengan sahabatku." Aku menggeliat dalam pelukannya. "Dan bersikaplah baik padanya."

"Aku selalu baik padanya." Dia membebaskanku dan aku membuka pintu.

Luhan segera melangkah masuk setelah pintu terbuka. "Akhirnya."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang datang tanpa memberi tahu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Aku selalu punya kunci tempat tinggalmu."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tidak akan terjadi."

Aku tertawa dan Luhan memutar matanya.

"Percayalah, aku tidak menginginkan kunci itu. Saat masuk aku akan berakhir menonton bokong telanjangmu." Dia meringis seolah-olah hal itu akan menjadi akhir dari dunia dan mata Chanyeol melebar pura-pura tersinggung.

"Aku punya bokong yang bagus." Chanyeol menatapku. "Beritahu dia, Baekhyun."

"Dia memiliki bokong yang bagus." Aku menyatakannya dengan terus terang dan Luhan tertawa. "Ayolah, roti cinnamon itu baunya sangat lezat."

Luhan mengikutiku masuk ke dapur setelah menyodorkan nampan Starbucks padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Kris menyukai Starbucks, tapi aku membelikan satu juga untuknya."

"Dia menyukainya," aku meyakinkannya. "Tapi kurasa dia masih tidur."

"Berikan aku roti cinnamon itu dan aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk bergosip hal-hal perempuan, aku yakin kalian akan berakhir dengan menjerit-jerit." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kotak, mengambil roti dan berlari menuju tangga. Tidak diragukan lagi dia pasti menuju ruang nonton film.

Aku memutar mataku dan fokus pada Luhan yang sedang menatapku dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu, Luhan." Aku mengusapkan jariku di atas lapisan gula di rotiku. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak marah."

"Kau tampak begitu sakit hati ketika kau melihatku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya." Kataku. "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau sudah memaafkan dia?" Dia mengangguk ke arah tangga dan aku mendesah.

"Bagaimana tidak?" Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dia jatuh cinta denganmu, kau tahu itu."

"Ya aku sudah tahu."

Dia tertawa sambil menghela napas dengan serak. "Senang rasanya melihatmu bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum. "Kapan kau dan Sehun berangkat?"

"Tepat setelah kunjungan ini. Dia sudah menempatkan tasku di mobilnya." Dia memutar matanya. "Dia begitu bersemangat untuk menghabiskan Natal bersama keluarganya."

"Apa kau sudah menemui keluargamu?"

"Sudah setelah pertarungan itu." Dia menunduk melihat rotinya. "Mereka bisa mengerti."

"Kalian berdua menghabiskan Natal yang lalu dengan orang tuamu." Aku mengingatkannya dengan lembut. "Aku pikir kau harus membuat dirimu merasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan liburan natal kali ini dengan keluarga Sehun."

"Aku sangat antusias." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ini hanya akan menjadi Natal pertama kalinya aku tidak merayakan dengan orang tuaku."

Aku terdiam dan matanya melebar saat dia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya padaku.

"Oh sial, Baekhyun," Dia meraihku. "Aku sangat menyesal! Aku tidak berpikir saat mengatakan hal itu."

Aku tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa." Aku merasa mataku berkilau saat membayangkan merayakan Natal dan setiap kali hari itu datang tanpa orang tuaku. "Aku memiliki Chanyeol."

Dia mengangguk dengan sedih. "Ya, kau memilikinya."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau harus segera pergi, Lu. Sehun sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk memulai liburanmu."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Matanya berkabut. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku menyeringai. "Ayo, rayakan natal. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sehun dan telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali."

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya." Dia meluncur turun dari bangku, mencium pipiku dan bergegas menuju pintu. "Aku mencintaimu!" Dia berteriak keras sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku mendesah, mendorong rotiku menjauh saat aku meletakkan siku-ku di atas meja. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan orang tuaku dan bagaimana hal ini akan menjadi liburan pertamaku jauh dari mereka. Tapi aku memiliki Chanyeol dan untuk itu aku bersyukur.

Tangan hangat menyentuh bahuku, membuat pola lingkaran menenangkan otot bahuku yang tegang. "Bagaimana dengan tamu-mu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan." Aku menghela napas. "Sebentar dan manis."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ya." Aku berbalik di atas kursi, memeluknya saat aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Karena aku memilikimu."

"Kau akan selalu memilikiku." Dia berjanji.

"Karena itu aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Hanya baik-baik saja?" Dia mencium bagian atas kepalaku.

"Selama aku memilikimu, aku akan bahagia."

"Hal itu bisa aku tangani." Dia mengatakan dengan tegas dan aku tertawa.

"Aku jatuh cinta denganmu Park Chanyeol."

"Dan aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Angel."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bangun, Angel!"

"Tidak," aku mengerang. "Ini masih gelap."

"Ini Natal." Chanyeol mencium hidungku. "Bangunlah."

"Masih terlalu pagi. "

"Kau selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Chanyeol mengatakan soal fakta itu.

Aku merasa tangannya bergerak perlahan-lahan di atas tulang rusukku dan aku tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menggelitikku supaya aku terjaga. Aku memaksa mataku terbuka dan melotot padanya.

"Tapi sekarang Natal."

"Aku dan Kris sama-sama memutuskan untuk bangun lebih pagi jadi kau tidak akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang sudah bangun. Dan kau memilih hari ini saat kami menyeret bokong kami keluar dari tempat tidur untukmu tapi kau malah enak-enakan tidur." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau konyol."

Aku tertawa. "Kau begitu penuh perhatian."

"Ayolah, Angel." Dia menarikku. "Kami berdua sangat bersemangat ingin melihatmu membuka hadiahmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku sudah bilang hanya hadiah kecil, Chanyeol."

"Jangan khawatir, hanya hadiah kecil."

Aku menatapnya dengan tanda memperingatkan saat aku menggoyangkan tubuhku keluar dari tempat tidur. "Oke, ayo kita mulai membuka hadiah."

"Akhirnya." Dia memutar mata cokelatnya yang berkilau.

"Aku akan berlomba denganmu!" Kataku sambil berlari ke pintu.

Aku mendengar langkah Chanyeol persis di belakangku dan aku menjerit tertawa saat aku menuruni tangga, jatuh ke ruang keluarga. Dan seperti biasa, saat-saat sebelum aku mencium lantai, lengan Chanyeol melilit pinggangku, menyeimbangkanku di atas kakiku sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar perlu belajar berjalan."

"Aku berlari."

"Sok pintar." Dia menepuk bokongku dan Kris memutar matanya.

"Kopi masih belum jadi, Baekhyun."

"Apa kau lelah, Kris?" Godaku.

Rambutnya berantakan dengan liar dan matanya menyipit ke arah kelap-kelip lampu pohon natal. Langit masih gelap dan hanya cahaya dari pohon natal dan perapian yang menerangi ruangan ini.

"Aku lelah?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya senang bangun sebelum jam lima pagi."

Aku tertawa. "Aku dengar ini adalah idemu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mendengus. "Kurasa itu adalah idenya."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Aku menoleh ke belakang ke arah Chanyeol dan dia menekan ciuman dengan cepat ke bibirku, sungguh mengejutkanku.

"Uh," Kris mengerang. "Aku bahkan belum minum kopiku."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan aku menusuk tulang rusuknya. "Ayo kita buka hadiahnya."

Chanyeol tertawa dan Kris langsung menuju pohon natal. "Aku tidak sabar melihat apa yang kau berikan padaku."

"Aku yakin hadiahku yang lebih baik." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik menyukai hadiah kalian." Aku bercanda dengan main-main.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya di bawah pohon untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sangat kecil, hadiah dari kertas yang tipis.

"Aku ingin kau pertama kali membuka hadiahmu." Dia menyodorkan hadiah itu padaku dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku pikir aku bisa mengaturnya." Aku merobek dengan hati-hati pada pembungkus kertasnya, menarik dua tiket warna putih dari kertas pembungkus merah mengkilap. Aku membacanya dan tersentak. "Hawaii?"

"Aku ingin memberimu surga, Angel." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hawaii paling mendekati yang bisa aku berikan."

Aku melompat ke dalam pelukannya, hatiku terasa ringan seperti balon di dalam dadaku. Air mata penuh kebahagiaan membanjiri pandanganku saat Chanyeol memelukku. Jantungnya berdetak cepat menempel di dadaku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup aromanya. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia dalam hidupku. Pada tahun ini kupikir aku akan kehilangan segalanya tapi ternyata di tahun ini aku menemukan penjaga jiwaku—sahabatku—kekasihku. Dan aku benar-benar sangat bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aku melangkah memasuki cahaya terang matahari Hawaii dari AC bandara dan mendesah. "Wow, udaranya sangat panas."

"Kau disini." Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan mata berkilauan.

Aku memutar mataku, menyenggol samping tubuhnya. "Kau norak."

"Hei." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Mengumpat itu tidak sopan."

Aku tertawa. "Bawa aku ke pantai! Sudah waktunya untuk memulai liburan ini."

Dia meraih tanganku dan aku mengikutinya dengan penuh semangat. Kami menumpuk tas kami ke taksi sebelum masuk ke kursi belakang. Chanyeol memberitahu alamat hotelnya pada sopirnya dan aku mencoba untuk tidak menekan wajahku ke jendela saat kami melewati tempat paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Kami tiba di hotel dan mulutku menganga saat aku melihat sekelilingku. Setiap warna diintensifkan sedemikian rupa agar tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Bunga-bunga lebih cerah, rumput lebih hijau, pasir lebih putih, laut sangat biru.

Suara mendesah muncul dari bibirku dan Chanyeol membungkuk lalu menekan ciuman di pelipisku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya.

"Sungguh menakjubkan." Aku menarik napas. "Aku tidak sabar masuk ke dalam air itu."

"Secepatnya." Dia berjanji.

Aku melihat dia mengeluarkan tas dari taksi sebelum menuju ke pintu masuk.

"Kita akan check in dulu, berganti pakaian dan masuk ke air, oke?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kataku lagi.

Perhatianku teralihkan karena terpesona oleh kemewahan hotel saat Chanyeol check in. Aku berkeliaran di lobi, dan merasakan matanya tertuju padaku saat aku memeriksa tempat ini. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu semingguku untuk menjelajahi lobi sendirian dan aku masih ragu apakah aku bisa melihat semua yang ada untuk dilihat.

Chanyeol muncul di sampingku. "Kau siap untuk melihat kamar kita?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dan dia menekan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Kau cantik ketika kau merasa bahagia."

"Hanya ketika aku bahagia?"

"Kau selalu cantik, Angel." Dia meyakinkan. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan di planet ini dengan kecantikan yang kau miliki ketika kau bahagia."

"Aku sangat bahagia." Aku merasa dadaku mengencang. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Air membasahi pergelangan kakiku dan aku menjerit kegirangan. Rasanya sejuk tapi hampir tidak terasa dingin. Ini menyegarkan.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan menemukan dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dengan sukacita yang tidak bisa kubendung dan dia tertawa. Lengannya melilit di sekeliling pinggangku dan dia mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya, memegangku erat-erat saat dia berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam air.

Aku merasa air menggelitik kulit pinggangku dan aku melingkarkan kakiku di sekelilingnya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumku. Lidahnya berputar-putar perlahan-lahan di sekitar mulutku dan aku mendesah di dalam mulutnya. Dia menelan suaraku yang bersemangat dan aku menarik diri untuk melihat dia sedang menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang paling indah.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari saku celana pendeknya dan matahari cerah menangkap kilauan keindahan berlian yang menyelip diantara jari-jarinya. Aku tersentak dan dia tersenyum dengan gugup.

"Menikahlah denganku, Angel." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau di takdirkan untukku—aku yakin sekali. Menikahlah denganku."

"Ya!" Aku merasa air mata menyengat di mataku ketika aku tertawa, memeluknya dengan erat-erat. "Ya, aku bersedia!"

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh saat gelak tawa keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin memasukkan cincin ini di jarimu, Angel."

"Oh." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan dia menyelipkannya di jariku.

Cintanya yang hangat terlihat di matanya, membuat perutku terasa ringan dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri menutup mataku dan merasakan kebahagian pada momen ini.

Ketika aku membuka mata, Chanyeol menatapku dengan gairah yang panas. "Apakah kau bahagia, Angel?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia?" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku seperti berada di surga."

* * *

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**note:**_ [1] nympho; seseorang, biasanya perempuan yang kecanduan seks._

* * *

thanks for all the attentions that poured out on this post. i would love to post other amazing novel when i had much free time. not promise but yeah...


End file.
